Deseos y emociones rápidos, pero compartidos
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Eli es la dueña de una mega empresa, como toda cabeza, tiene una mano derecha. Nozomi lleva trabajando como secretaria personal de Eli un par de meses, pero el trabajo no es lo único en lo que se desempeñan bien. NozoEli. "I don't own Love Live: School Idol Project".
1. Chapter 1

Toujou-san, podría venir a mi oficina por favor?

De inmediato, Ayase-san...

Toujou Nozomi, secretaria personal de la dueña de una mega compañía, Ayase Eli. Aunque comenzó a trabajar hace un par de meses, ha logrado acostumbrarse y adaptarse apropiadamente al sistema y ambiente, pero había algo que le llamaba aún más la atención. Ayase Eli, una atractiva mujer de 28 años, que heredó el puesto de su padre hace más de 6 años, rubia, ojos azul cielo, una sonrisa encantadora, y además una seductora y atrayente manera de hablar y expresarse. Aunque nunca ha tenido pareja, siente una misteriosa atracción hacia su secretaria, preguntándose cuándo tendrá la oportunidad de atacarla, pues Nozomi no desaprovecha las oportunidades de coquetearle, o tentarla con su sensualidad y envidiable cuerpo. La joven de cabello púrpura y ojos esmeralda, de la misma edad que Ayase, mayor que ella pero un poco más baja, toca la puerta de la oficina de su jefa, esperando la confirmación para entrar. Una vez dentro, cierra la puerta con pestillo intencionalmente, ganándose una curiosa y pícara mirada por parte de la rubia.

Vaya, vaya~... es bastante audaz en hacer eso, Toujou-san... - Levanta una ceja y sonríe.

No más que usted, Ayase-san... - Apoya su torso en el escritorio, haciendo resaltar su pronunciado busto.

Se lo advierto... si me tienta con esa mercancía, se me hará difícil resistirme... - Se levanta de su asiento y camina lentamente hacia Nozomi.

No es necesario resistirse, Ayase-san... ceda ante la tentación... - Desabotona su propia blusa, y deja a la vista parte de su pecho.

Mmm... me dio sed, me acompañaría con una copa de vino? - Dijo luego de observar el abultado pecho.

Encantada, Ayase-san...

Nozomi se sienta en el sofá negro que tenía la oficina. Eli se acerca con una botella de vino importado, y dos copas grandes. Sirve una, y se la entrega a Nozomi.

Y su copa?

No la necesito... solo préstame un poco la tuya... - Derrama un poco del vino en la copa de Nozomi en los pechos de la pelimorada.

Kyaa~!

Ohh~... pero mira eso... si no lo bebo se desperdiciará... y es un vino carísimo... con permiso... - Luego de dar una potente y seductora mirada a la mayor, acerca sus labios al par de senos expuestos. Suspirando fuertemente, Nozomi dejó escapar un pequeño grito al sentir la lengua y labios de la chica frente a ella. Sus manos no las podía mover, pues tenía aún la copa con vino en una de ellas, y lo que menos quería era derramar el líquido sobre su jefa. - Eres... deliciosa... ahora no podré vivir sin tu sabor... - Apartó el brasier de encaje negro de Nozomi, y comenzó a jugar con sus pechos desnudos.

A-Ayase...san... por favor... yo...

Tranquila... ya iré a esa otra parte... pero déjame disfrutar estas dos... que siempre he querido tocarlas... - Las aprieta entre sus manos, las juntaba, y a veces hacía rozar los pezones entre sí, produciendo una fricción que Nozomi no podía resistir.

Ahhh~!

Ups! Ten cuidado con la copa... - Prosiguió con sus movimientos. - Muy bien, ahora iremos aquí abaj-

Ayase-san? La llaman de Estados Unidos, requieren fijar una reunión urgente... puedo pasar? - Dijo la recepcionista. A Eli no le parecía raro que fuera directamente a su oficina, ya que su secretaria, o sea Nozomi, estaba con ella en ese momento.

Ehhm... anota su número, yo les llamaré después... estoy ocupada!

Entendido, les diré... - Se aleja de la puerta, que afortunadamente, no era transparente, ni tenía ventana. Y las paredes que rodeaban su oficina eran de vidrio, pero uno empañoso que no dejaba ver interiores.

A-Ayase-san... si seguimos con esto terminarán descubriéndonos... - Dijo Nozomi nerviosa.

Tranquila... todo estará bien... pusiste el seguro, no? Además... tengo una sed enorme... pero esta vez no hablo de vino... - Se aleja de la mayor, y se posiciona frente a ella. Quita rápidamente su falda, medias, y bragas, dejándola totalmente expuesta. La joven, ahora desnuda, no dejaba de temblar, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de todo lo que Ayase quería hacerle. - Itadakimasu! - Acerca su rostro a la empapada zona, y con su lengua, comienza a sorber todo lo que salía. Nozomi arquea su espalda, aprovechando de colocar la copa de vino sobre una mesa junto a ella, y tapa su boca intentando suprimir sus gemidos. - Me encanta tu voz... déjame oír más de ella...

Ahhhhh~~~! Por favor... no maa~s!

No más? Estás segura? - Inserta un dedo.

Mhhhh~!

Ves? Lo estás disfrutando bastante, así que no me detendré...

A-Al menos, juntas... hagamoslo juntas... - Sugirió Nozomi.

Mmm? Juntas? Mmm... está bien... solo por esta vez... - Comienza a sacarse la ropa. - Espero que me diviertas, Tou~jou-san...

Lo mismo digo, Ayase-san...

...

...

...

Ayase-san, podría hacerle una pregunta? - Dijo mientras arreglaba su ropa.

Sí?

Está usted... soltera?

Ante la repentina pregunta, Eli tendió a incomodarse un poco, ya que el tema no era algo que le agradase mucho.

Sí... lo estoy, siempre han tratado de emparejarme con empresarios, contratistas, dueños de compañías... estoy harta de todo eso... - Se queda pensando. - Toujou-san... ahora que lo hemos hecho ya un par de veces... me haría el honor de ser mi novia?

Eh?!

Vamos, no es para sorprenderse tanto... usted me gusta, es sexy, bella... y está muy buena... - Dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba su cuerpo de principio a fin.

P-Pero... yo..

A menos que tenga ya una relación...

N-No... yo estoy soltera... pero la verdad, usted también me gusta, Ayase-san, pero tengo la certeza de que su "me gustas", es diferente al mío...

Mmm? A qué te refieres?

A que el mío es sincero, y no es basado en el cuerpo solamente... yo adoro su personalidad, su forma de ser, sus miradas... cosas que solo yo he tenido el placer de presenciar...

Entiendo... entonces... qué me dices de esto... enséñame a amarte, como tu me amas a mí... soy nueva en esto, así que se buena conmigo... - Le guiña el ojo.

S-Sí... entendido... - Se sonroja.

Será un placer, Nozomi...

E-Eh?

Qué? No puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

N-No es eso... entonces, será un gusto, Eli~chi...

Elichi?

Hehe, sí...

Me encanta tu sonrisa... - Dijo Eli.

Y a mi la tuya, Elichi...

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Salió cortito, lo sé! xD pero me gustó dejarlo ahí aksjaskjs c: espero les haya gustado!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me pregunto cuándo fue que comencé a interesarme en ella... sus bellos y serios ojos, su largo, sedoso y rubio cabello, su hermosa figura, su forma tan elegante de caminar y comportarse, fue como un flechazo atravesando mi corazón, que terminó pasando hacia el otro lado de mi cuerpo, en el preciso momento que oí su voz pronunciar mi nombre por primera vez.

Era un lunes común y corriente. Había realizado una serie de entrevistas para el puesto de secretaria en diversas compañías, pero ninguna parecía llamar mi atención o satisfacer mis ideales, con estúpidos, babosos y calientes hombres que miraban mi pecho durante toda la entrevista. En este caso, fue ella misma quien me entrevistó. Incluso la recepcionista dijo que era algo inusual, ya que odiaba lidiar con postulantes, pero que supuestamente al ver mi perfil en el currículo y mi foto, tomó cierto interés en hablar personalmente conmigo. Ese día estaba nerviosa. Decidí usar una falda ajustada de color negro, que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Unas medias negras con un toque transparente, unos tacones negros, una blusa blanca abotonada un poco más arriba de mi pecho, y de peinado, dejé mi cabello caer en forma de trenza por mi hombro izquierdo. Me maquillé muy poco, mis labios solo tenían brillo, mis pestañas y ojos estaban perfectamente maquillados, pero no exageradamente, haciéndome lucir más madura de lo usual. Cuando entré a la empresa, eran alrededor de las 9 am, horario en que me citó la señorita Ayase. Me dirigí tranquilamente hacia el vestíbulo, donde una de las recepcionistas me atendió amablemente, y me dirigió hasta la oficina de la entrevistadora, ubicada en el último piso, en un edificio de 15 pisos. Toqué la puerta, y recibí un "Adelante", fue ahí cuando esa voz me dio curiosidad, preguntándome cómo luciría la dueña de esa empresa tan exitosa.

Buenos días, usted debe ser Toujou-san, cierto? - Dijo aquella rubia de una encantadora sonrisa, levantándose y acercándose a mí.

S-Sí... mucho gusto, Ayase-san... - Titubeé un poco, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se enrojecían.

Debe haber sido un largo camino hasta acá, por favor, tome asiento... le gustaría algo de beber?

Ehm... no gracias...

Segura? Déjeme ofrecerle uno de mis vinos favoritos... - Haciendo caso omiso a mis protestas, se dirigió a una vitrina ubicada al lado derecho de su escritorio, donde pude ver la gran variedad de licores, pero la mayoría eran vinos, y al parecer importados y carísimos. - Tenga... pruebelo...

E-Está bien... - Tomé la copa de vino algo dudosa, estaba tan nerviosa solo por el hecho de estar tan cerca de ella, me regañaba a mí misma, pidiéndome tranquilizarme.

Bueno, ahora que estamos más cómodas... me dejaría comenzar con la entrevista? - Dijo para sentarse a mi lado.

S-Sí... estoy lista... - Di un pequeño sorbo de la copa, reaccionando sorpresivamente, pues era vino dulce, y estaba realmente delicioso. Dejé la copa en una mesa de centro frente al gran sillón blanco en el que estaba sentada, no quería arriesgarme a mancharlo, lucía bastante caro.

Bien, dígame... qué expectativas tiene de un trabajo como este... el de ser secretaria, claro... qué competencias tiene usted, que la destacarían de cualquier otro candidato? - Pregunta mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mientras sorbe el vino nuevamente.

Bueno, soy bastante responsable y organizada con mi trabajo, estuve alrededor de 4 años trabajando en otra empresa como secretaria personal, pero al tener problemas con mi jefe, ya que me hostigaba demasiado, tuve que renunciar, por eso he estado buscando una compañía donde la encargada o dueña sea mujer, no tolero estar cerca de los hombres... - Desvié la mirada un momento.

Mmm... creo que eso se debe a lo sexy y hermosa que es usted, Toujou-san... es obvio que llamaría la atención de manera fácil, aunque usted no lo haga a propósito...

Eh? - En el momento que oí esas palabras, sentí cómo mi rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo, no llegándome a sorprender si en algún momento saliera humo de mi cabeza. - B-Bueno... volviendo a lo anterior, fuera de lo que ya le dije... solía irme bastante bien en lo que hacía, hice varios cursos orientados en matemáticas, cálculos, economía, finanzas, e incluso en inglés, pues tuve que tratar con una gran cantidad de personal extranjero... le ayudaba a mi jefe organizando el papeleo y las reuniones, pero también viendo el estado de las inversiones y ganancias de la empresa, a veces cuando se cometía un error, yo era la encargada de resolverlo... pero el acoso me cansó, así que terminé por renunciar de aquel lugar...

Vaya, debió ser incómodo para usted, eh?

Vaya que lo fue... por esa razón me la pase buscando empresas en las que la dueña fuera una mujer... - Al responder eso, vi una leve mueca en sus labios, sin querer mis ojos quedaron clavados en ellos, lo sexy y deliciosos que lucían, sentía la necesidad de besarlos, de sentirlos en los míos. Todo tipo de pensamientos empezaron a fluir en mí, preguntándome por qué me sentía tan atraída a ella, por qué anhelaba tanto sentir su calor en mi cuerpo, ni con hombres me había pasado, siquiera con el novio que tuve hace unos meses. Su aura, su forma de ser son tan interesantes, que me atraen como una abeja a su panal.

Acaso quiere besarme, Toujou-san?

Eh? N-No... no es eso... - Me sorprendí al sentir que ella podría leer mi mente, pero más me sorprendió que no se haya molestado o disgustado, es más, tenía una seductora sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sentía que me devoraba con la mirada.

Ya veo... por cierto, puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

Sí... claro...

En caso de que yo la contratara... se iría si empieza a ser acosada por... mí? - Su mirada era tan seria en ese momento, que no pude evitar confundirme con lo que dijo.

Eh? - Poco a poco, mis músculos dejaron de responder, mi voz no salía, mis ojos no se despegaban de los suyos. Ayase estaba a centímetros de tocar mis labios con los suyos, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, que podíamos sentir la respiración de la otra.

Huya mientras pueda... Toujou-san...

No puedo... moverme... - Dije mientras intentaba mover mi cuerpo.

Oh~? Qué conveniente...

No sabía si sentir miedo, o alegría, pero fuese lo que fuese, el momento fue interrumpido por alguien llamando a la puerta. Ayase-san se apartó molesta, suspirando, como si hubieran arruinado un momento muy importante. Se acerca a su escritorio, y me pega una rápida mirada.

Adelante! - Dice en voz alta para que luego la puerta fuera abierta, era la misma recepcionista que me ayudó hace un rato. - Qué sucede? - Respondió algo cortante.

D-Disculpe por interrumpir, pero recibí una llamada de su padre... necesita hablar con usted cuanto antes...

Dile que estoy por terminar una entrevista... - Me mira y sonríe. - No... dile que acabo de contratar a alguien, Toujou-san será mi secretaria personal a partir de ahora, por favor, explícale lo que sea necesario... atenderé la llamada desde aquí... puedes retirarte...

Eh? - Respondí confundida, no sabía qué había pasado en los pasados minutos, mi mente me daba vueltas, pero de algo estaba segura, conseguí el trabajo.

Mañana comenzarás a trabajar, será un gusto, Toujou-san... - Me dice con una encantadora sonrisa.

L-Lo mismo digo, Ayase-san...

...

...

...

Pensar que todo eso pasó en un solo día, aún me parece un sueño, cómo conseguí el trabajo, y el continuo acoso por parte de mi propia jefa, aunque a diferencia de los anteriores, no me disgustaba para nada... es más, me encantaba. Aprendí a ser coqueta naturalmente con Elichi, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, después de varios meses claro, la tentaba para ver cómo reaccionaba. Hubieron muchas veces, como la primera vez que pasó, en que fuimos interrumpidas por la recepcionista, creo que ambas terminamos odiándola, porque siempre venía en el momento preciso. Ahora Elichi le prohibió ir a su oficina, que solo un mensaje o llamada bastaban, cuando preguntó por qué, Elichi se enojó tanto, que le dijo por qué debía estarle dando explicaciones. La mujer se asustó tanto, que salió corriendo en ese preciso momento. Lo admito, a mi tampoco me agradan las personas como ella, pero no era como para asustarla así.

Nozomi, podrías ayudarme con esto? Mi contador cometió un error garrafal, necesito tu ayuda, esto es demasiado... - Dijo con una notoria molestia en su rostro.

De inmediato... por cierto, en qué se equivocó?

Usó la formula, ingresos, y datos erróneos... no puedo creer que me haya presentado esto... lo despedí de inmediato... pues no es la primera vez que lo hace...

Entiendo... haré lo que pueda...

Una hora después.

Harasho~! Qué buena eres, Nozomi! - Dijo mientras miraba la montaña de papeles correctamente organizados, administrados y calculados.

Se me olvidaba que eres mitad Rusa, hehe... - Digo mientras sonrío.

En realidad te lo agradezco, me salvaste la vida!

No seas exagerada... he resuelto casos peores... imagínate...

Mmm... te ascenderé... serás mi secretaria, y mi contadora, te parece?

Eh? Más trabajo aún?!

Mou! Deberías estar contenta... tu paga se duplicará...

Mmm... está bien... - Hago un puchero e inflo mis mejillas.

No hagas eso, o tendré que castigarte por ser malcriada... - Dijo pícaramente.

A qué tipo de castigo te refieres?

Mmm... a este!

Kyaa~!

Se levanta de su escritorio, me sube la falda, me baja las bragas, y me guía hasta el sofá. Una vez ahí, me hace apoyar la parte baja de mi cuerpo sobre sus piernas. En ese momento, supe el tipo de castigo del que estaba hablando.

Elichi, no pensarás... mhh!

Tendrás que soportarlo, Nozomi~! - Dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente mi trasero desnudo con sus manos. Pero en lugar de solo dolor, luego de unos minutos, comencé a sentir placer en cada golpe, y en lugar de quejidos, salieron gemidos. - Parece que estás comenzando a disfrutarlo... - Aceleraba los golpes, dejando marcas rojas en mis nalgas. - Qué situación tendremos aquí entre medio? - Deslizó sus dedos entre mis nalgas, llegando hasta mi entrepierna.

E-Espera... no toques ahí!

Por qué no? Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo... o no? - Introdujo dos de sus dedos.

Ghhh!

Estás apretada... y también mojada... tanto te excitó el castigo, No-zo-mi?

E-Elichi... por favor, no tan fuerte...

Lo siento, pero te dije que tendrías que soportarlo...

Ahh...~

...

...

...

Uuuf... me duele la mano de tanto golpearte y... bueno, ya sabes lo demás... - Sonrió, como si hubiera ganado una competencia.

Eres cruel.. me duele mucho el trasero! - Le devuelvo el castigo, agarrando su trasero con fuerza por debajo de su falda, y enterrando mis uñas en él.

Ghh... N-Nozomi! Eso dolió!

Mmh! - Me doy la media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Nozomi? Estás enojada?

Mhh! - Hago un puchero.

Mou! Podrías perdonarme? - Su voz sonaba inusual, casi como si realmente lo sintiera, pero no debía dejarme llevar tan fácil, tenía que ser fuerte.

Mh! - Enfatizo aún más mi "molestia".

Nozomi... - Me abraza por detrás, hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro derecho. - Por favor... podrías perdonarme?

... - No pude responder nada, por el simple hecho de que su mirada era tan parecida a la de un cachorrito, que sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mí en ese momento, por lo que terminé abalanzándome sobre ella.

N-Nozomi?! Kyaaaaaa~!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Elichi, serás devorada xD aksjaksjas**


	3. Chapter 3

Aveces me cuestiono a mi misma y a mis decisiones, preguntándome el por qué caí tan rápido por esa hermosa chica de cabello morado, ojos esmeralda, ¡y unas curvas que llegan a ser sacrilegio!. Mis pensamientos están llenos de ella día y noche, muchas veces pienso el qué quiero de ella, ya que, a diferencia de mis pasadas relaciones, nunca me había sentido tan viva, tan atraída a alguien más. Suelo ser bastante narcisista en modo de comportarme, a veces soy fría y egoísta, pero cuando estoy con ella, es como si los más buenos y apropiados sentimientos, emociones y acciones salieran de mí. Al principio me asusté, debo admitirlo, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ello, aún no lo estoy, pero lo acepté. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver su sonrisa, sus pucheros, sus enojos, adoro cada parte de ella, pero mi mente y mi corazón están en una constante guerra. Estúpidos pensamientos como "ten cuidado, puede ser una trampa", "te usará como todas las demás, tu dinero, tu poder, tus influencias", "si dice que te ama antes de los 3 meses de estar juntas, ten cuidado, va muy rápido", "hay que ser bastante estúpido como para no querer cogérsela, ¿no?". Sacudo mi cabeza de ese tipo de pensamientos. Es cierto, decir 'te amo' es algo demasiado apresurado, veas como lo veas es así.

Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, siento un par de cálidas manos cubriendo mis ojos.

Adivina, ¿quién soy?

Mmm... Nozomi.

¡Co~rrecto!

 _"¡Esta chica es realmente adorable!" - Pensé al observar su sonrisa._

Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?.

Mmm... no, solo me halagaban en otro tipo de sentidos, hehe...

Nozomi... - Por alguna razón, pude sentir esa molestia, ese dolor en su corazón por siempre ser juzgada y evaluada acorde a sus aptitudes físicas, sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, de hacerla sentir mejor, algo muy extraño e impropio en mi. Esta chica en verdad me está cambiando. - Ven aquí...

Elichi... - Se dejó envolver por mis brazos, sentándose en mi regazo. Nuestros cuerpos sentían el calor de la otra, apegándonos cada vez más. Su dulce aroma viajó por mi nariz, sus bellos ojos interceptaron a los míos, sus labios brillaban, ardiendo de deseo por ser mordidos.

¿Qué haré contigo? - Sonrío y beso tiernamente su frente. - Me encantas...

Y tu a mí... - Respondió con un leve sonrojo.

 _"Enserio, esta chica me matará de diabetes... no puedo creer que exista alguien tan adorable, aunque, toda persona esconde un pasado oscuro, yo tengo el mío, estoy segura de que ella también, ahora me entró la curiosidad pero, ¿será el momento apropiado para hacerlo?"_

Elichi, luces como si quisieras preguntarme algo...

 _"¿Acaso leyó mis pensamientos?, o ¿fui muy obvia en cómo la miré?"_

E-Ehm... bueno, solo me preguntaba sobre, si tenías algún pasado oscuro...

¿Pasado oscuro?

Sí, verás... yo tengo el mío, pero no quiero arruinar nuestro ambiente con detalles burdos...

Entonces, ¿por qué quieres saber el mío?

Simple curiosidad...

Mmmm... bueno, mi pasado no es algo sorprendente, al contrario, es bastante... - Hace una pausa que llama mi atención, sobre todo por su cambio de expresión. - Solitario... - Continuó.

Ya veo, si no quieres hablar de ello, está bien...

No, también quiero que sepas un poco más de mí, Elichi...

Si así lo deseas, entonces adelante. - Nos acomodamos una junto a la otra.

Bueno, nací en una familia rota, no porque me faltaran mis padres, sino porque nunca estaban... - A medida que avanzaba con su historia, pude percibir todo el dolor albergado en su corazón, dolor que aún no había sanado. - Ambos tenían trabajos bastante demandantes, eran asistentes de viaje de una reconocida empresa, y tenían que trasladarse de ciudad en ciudad, y a veces, en el peor de los casos de país en país. Eso me significaba no estar en un lugar por más de un mes, a veces eran con suerte 20 días, por lo que me cerré a hacer amistades, crecí como una chica fría, solitaria y sin conocimientos sobre lo que era ser amada, o lo que significaba tener una familia real. Un día, me enfrenté a mis padres, tenía a penas 17 años, les grité y les exigí que me dejaran quedarme aquí, en Akihabara... - Agachó su mirada. - No tenía amigos, aunque no era de esperarse... cuando fui a la escuela Otonokizaka, me encontré con alguien que llamó mi atención, una chica rubia de ojos azules, su apellido era Ayase, pero nunca supe su nombre... - Suspira. - Un día, decidí seguirla para conocerla mejor, pero su mirada, su recibimiento fue tan descortés y frío, que me rendí en el primer intento... "para qué quiero estar con una chica que no hace más que pensar en sí misma", fue lo que pensé después de eso...

"Espera... recuerdo ese momento... en verdad era, ¿Nozomi?" - Miré atónita a la chica junto a mí, esperé a que terminara de hablar.

Finalmente ingresé a estudiar en la escuela de secretariado, estuve alrededor de tres años, conseguí mi primer trabajo en un pequeño banco, manejando las finanzas, ahí fue donde aprendí la mayoría... luego de haber juntado algo de dinero, estudié inglés, aunque ya lo manejaba debido a mis viajes... estudié economía, e hice varios cursos en matemáticas... y aquí estoy ahora, hehe...

Nozomi, me vas a disculpar pero... esa chica, la que te trató mal la vez que intentaste acercarte, esa Ayase, era yo...

¡¿Eh?! ¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

No te mentiría con algo así... pero me sorprende, has cambiado bastante, si ya eras una belleza en ese entonces, ahora lo eres aún más... ¡viva la madurez!

Sonaste como una anciana... y una pervertida...

¡Hey! - Fingí indignación.

Es broma, Elichi... pero también me sorprende, has cambiado demasiado...

Ni que lo digas, tu llegada a mi vida fue lo que me cambió... lamento haberte tratado así en ese entonces...

Descuida, era comprensible... por cierto, ¿por qué eras así antes?

Es una larga historia... y creo que igual de solitaria que la tuya, la diferencia es que, pasé la mayoría de mi tiempo en Rusia, allá es todo más diferente, no te puedes besar con una chica libremente en ese país... y cuando supe mi condición sexual, tenía alrededor de 14 o 15 años, ahí fue cuando me mudé a Japón por orden de mi padre... no me querían allá, era un estorbo, una vergüenza... - Cerré mis ojos un momento. - Al ser la heredera de esta empresa, tenía que mantener ciertos estándares, así que cuando ingresé a esa escuela, solo para chicas, luché con mi instinto de fijarme en alguna... cuando te vi por primera vez, te encontré bastante atractiva, aunque con falta de carácter... cuando comenzaste a buscarme, la única opción que tenía para no seguirte el juego, o no terminar en una relación contigo, fue el alejarte de mí, siendo lo más fría, prepotente, e idiota que pude llegar a ser... claro, después de eso me sentí mal por lo que hice, y aunque intenté disculparme, tu ya habías tomado acción de evitarme a toda costa... ahhh... quién diría que, las cosas, o más bien el destino, nos terminaría reuniendo años después...

Ni que lo digas, Elichi... por cierto, ¿eso es todo? Siento que aún me ocultas algo...

No te preocupes por mí, sabrás todo a su tiempo... - Beso su frente.

Está bien, seré paciente...

Esa es mi Nozomi...

 _"Perdón, pero si fuera por mí, no te dejaría saber nunca... lo que hice..."_

 _"¿Qué es esta sensación, será lo que me oculta tan grave?" - Pensó Nozomi._

Luego de esa breve conversación, decidimos seguir con nuestro trabajo. Las horas pasaron volando más de lo normal, sorprendiéndome por lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estoy con ella. Nos acercamos y nos besamos por unos segundos, fue algo así como una motivación para seguir lo que estábamos haciendo.

Mi celular suena, miro el registro, y veo que se trataba de mi hermana menor, le devuelvo la llamada.

 _Alisa, ¿cómo estás?_

 _¡Onee-chan! Ha pasado tiempo..._

 _Vaya que sí, te he extrañado bastante..._

 _Por cierto, ¿cuándo podré verte?_

 _Lo siento, no puedo asegurarte nada, mucho menos con nuestra situación..._

 _Lo sé, realmente me frustra todo esto, si tan solo papá no fuera tan..._

 _Alisa! ¿Con quién demonios estás hablando?_

 _D-Debo irme, te amo Onee-chan.._

 _Y yo a ti, Alisa... - Colgó._

" _Al parecer, será mejor que no me meta, parece un asunto bastante delicado". - Pensó Nozomi._

¿Estás bien?

Sí, gracias por preguntar...

Ne, ¿te parece si vamos por unos parfaites?

Me parece una excelente idea...

Entonces, ¡vamos!

Sí...

Mientras salíamos de la compañía, recibí extrañadas miradas de parte de los trabajadores, pero las ignoré por completo. Acercándonos al restaurante especializado en postres, ordenamos dos parfaites. El mío consistía en plátano, con algunas cerezas, crema, trozos de chocolate, galletas de chocolate, y unas guindas arriba, y el líquido, era chocolate helado. En el caso de Nozomi, tenía una exquisita combinación de cereza, frutillas, arándanos y chocolate. Una extraña mirada me distrajo, o más bien, me atrajo hacia cierta persona, se trataba de Nozomi, quien desde hace un rato me miraba fijamente.

N-Nozomi, ¿sucede algo?

No se por qué, pero... quiero hacerlo...

¿Eh?

"¿Acaso escuché mal?"

Ya lo oíste, quiero hacerlo... no soportaré más, así que a penas terminemos y paguemos esto, iremos a mi departamento... no queda lejos de aquí...

P-Pero, ¿por qué?

No me preguntes por qué, solo quiero hacerlo... mira... - Al estar sentada junto a ella, tomó mi mano y la puso en su entrepierna. Al ser su falda larga, no se notó que mi mano llegó a parar ahí. Al principio me sorprendí, pero luego sentí esa zona que desprendía calor, y al momento de tocar sus bragas, sentí humedad, acelerando mi corazón, y sonrojándome al mismo tiempo. - ¿Ves? Estoy muy mojada, de hecho... mmh... no me molestaría que me tocaras.. ahora... ahh... - Dijo mientras incitaba a mover mi mano con la suya, rozando cierta protuberancia que se había asomado a causa de la excitación. El rostro de Nozomi era demasiado seductor como para controlarme. En ese momento agradecía que estábamos en un sector alejado y menos poblado del restaurante. Los gemidos de Nozomi empezaron a aumentar, moviendo mi mano con más agilidad y rapidez. Al notar su desesperación, metí mi mano por debajo de sus bragas. Sus ojos se cerraron, su boca se abrió ligeramente. Aferró su mano en mi chaqueta, fue apretando cada vez más fuerte, y haciendo ligeros movimientos que parecían convulsiones de placer.

Me vengo... Elichi.. me vengo... ah... mmmh...

En ese momento, la miro detenidamente, y mi instinto me hace acelerar y embrutecer mis movimientos, haciéndola llegar al clímax mientras con un rápido beso, ahogo su gemido.

Nozomi... - Me separo de ella sacando mi ahora húmeda mano de su entrepierna. - La quedo mirando un momento, e introduzco mis propios dedos en mi boca, lamiendo y limpiando aquella humedad desprendida de Nozomi. Con un intenso sonrojo, y pidiéndome que me detuviera, apartó su mirada debido a la cara que yo hacía mientras lamía juguetonamente mis dedos. - Quieres que te lo haga directamente ahora?

¡¿EH?!

Tu dime... ¿o la diversión ya se acabó?

N-No.. no es eso, pero ¿qué pasa si viene alguien?

Si eso pasa, le dices que se me perdió algo bajo la mesa, y que no me ayude a buscar, ¿sí?

Está... bien...

Buena chica... - Me meto debajo de la mesa, la cual afortunadamente era lo suficientemente grande, y estaba tapada a los lados. Nozomi movió sus caderas un poco más hacia adelante, abrió sus piernas, levantó un poco su trasero dejándome sacar sus bragas del camino. Una vez lista, acerqué lentamente mis labios, probando aquel prohibido lugar.

Mhh... - Sentí un leve gemido por parte de Nozomi, con un pequeño susurro le indiqué que cuidara su voz e intentara disimular. Proseguí con mis movimientos de lengua, de vez en cuando jugando con mis dedos. - E-Elichi... yo... no...

Tranquila, puedes hacerlo... te ayudaré... - Introduje mi lengua en su entrada, moviendola en círculos mientras estaba adentro. Con mi pulgar, comencé a jugar con su clítoris, sintiendo mi lengua ser apretada y envuelta por las paredes internas de Nozomi.

Mmmhh...ahhh...ghhh... mhhhh~~! - Tapó su boca con su mano, ahogando una vez más, el gemido. Tomé un paño seco y sequé sus piernas zona íntima y algo de su sudor ahí abajo. Luego me puse de pie, encontrándome con una sonrojada y agotada Nozomi.

Espero eso haya saciado tu sed... Nozomi... - Sonreí.

Sí... gracias... Elichi... - Dijo aún intentando de recuperar el aliento.

Ya es hora de irnos, esta noche me quedaré contigo, Nozomi...

Me parece genial, Elichi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hacerlo en un restaurante, bastante arriesgado diría yo xD askasjkjas**

 **Chicos y chicas! He creado una página de facebook con el nombre de usuario que uso para esta pagina :) Visitenla cuando puedan! (Link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil). Publicaré posibles proyectos en los que me encantaría me ayudaran o comentaran sus opiniones. Hace poco subí un nuevo fic (MimoPile) que espero disfruten, visiten la pagina y por fa, escríbanme enviando sus peticiones de lo que deseen, Oneshots o fanfics largos, lo que deseen, e incluso puede ser de algo más que Love Live, pero ustedes deciden, agradezco todo le apoyo brindado, y lo digo enserio, los quiero!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, ha sido una noche y una mañana maravillosas junto a ti, te agradezco la hospitalidad, nos vemos mañana en la oficina... - Se acercó a mí y besó mis labios tiernamente antes de irse. Sonreí como una tonta mientras ella bajaba las escaleras del bloque de departamentos. Asegurándome de que ya se hubiera ido, suspiré, y me adentré a limpiar parte del desastre que dejamos la noche anterior. De solo recordarla me dan escalofríos y siento que mis piernas aún tiemblan.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Elichi... Elichiiiiii~..._

 _¿Qué sucede, Nozomi?_

 _Quiero dormir contigo... ¿puedo?_

 _Mou... tienes una pésima resistencia al alcohol, ¿lo sabías?_

 _Peeeerooo... nadie además que tu soporta tres botellas de vino tinto y dos de vodka sin siquiera marearse... ¡hic!_

 _Ppff... Hahaha..._

 _No te burles... ¡hic! ... Eli... Eliichiiiii..._

 _Ven, te ayudaré a irte a la cama..._

 _Solo si te acuestas conmigo... ¡hic!_

 _Está bien, está bien... ve a ponerte el pijama..._

 _No quiero... Nozyomi quiere dormir desnu... desnuuud... desnuuuuda... ¡hic!_

 _Ahhh... has lo que quieras... yo me iré a dormir, mañana ordenamos esto..._

 _¡Y-Yaaay! Buenas no...ches... Zzzzz..._

 _Ahhh... eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?_

 _Nyaaa... Zzzzz..._

 _¿Acaso te crees gato? - Fue lo último que oí, antes de unos indicios de risa._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

El tan solo recordarlo hace que sienta estúpida. Golpeé mi frente con mi propia mano ante la vergüenza, me adentré por completo y comencé a limpiar el lío. Mientras terminaba de limpiar, y sonreir satisfactoriamente al ver los resultados, sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, miré la pantalla, y esbocé una sonrisa al contestar.

 _Buenos días, Maki-chan~_

 _Nozomi, buenos días... - Dijo en su usual tono de desinterés._

 _¿Qué te impulsó a llamarme? Nunca lo haces..._

 _N-No es como si fuera algo importante o que quisiera hablar contigo..._

 _Ahí vas de nuevo, solo dime qué sucede... ¡ah! Lamento no haberme dado cuenta... me extrañabas, ¿cierto?, por eso deseabas taaaaanto oír mi hermosa voz..._

 _¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Nozomi?! ¿Eres estúpida o qué?_

 _Ah... eso realmente me hirió, Maki-chan... - Fingí tristeza e indignación._

 _Deja de fingir... solo escúchame..._

 _Es lo que he estado haciendo todo este rato..._

 _Sí, sí... como sea... bueno, verás... ¿recuerdas que te mencioné mi casa en la playa?_

 _Claro que lo recuerdo, pero... ¿por qué lo mencionas ahora? ¿Qué planeas, Maki-chan traviesa?_

 _N-No es nada malo, s-solo que... quería invitarte, yo invitaré a las demás chicas, si quieres invita tu a alguien de tu trabajo con quien te lleves bien..._

 _Mmm... en ese caso, será mi jefa..._

 _¿Tu qué?_

 _Mi jefa... me llevo excelente con ella, más que excelente diría yo... - Dije con un tono pícaro._

 _¡N-Nozomi! ¡Deja de hablar sandeces y dime qué demonios está pasando!_

 _Hahahaa... - No pude evitar reír. - Está bien... mi jefa y yo somos novias... eso es todo... - Hubo silencio alrededor de 5 segundos, cuando de repente._

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _Ghh... M-Maki-chan... casi me dejas sorda... no es para tanto..._

 _Nozomi, ¡a penas te vea, exigiré una detallada explicación de esto! ¡Le contaré a las chicas las estupideces que estás haciendo! - Colgó._

Ahh... siquiera se despidió... - Volví a guardar mi móvil en mi bolsillo para dirigirme a mi habitación. Una vez ahí, comencé a desvestirme. Estaba tan sudada debido al aseo que hice en mi departamento, que me decidí por tomar un baño. En el momento que apartaba mi ropa interior de mi cuerpo, y los dejaba dentro de la lavadora, mi celular sonó. Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y contesté.

 _¿Aló? ¿Elichi?_

 _Nozomi, lamento llamar ahora, pero... necesitaba preguntarte algo..._

 _Mmm... no hay problema Elichi, pregunta lo que quieras..._

 _B-Bueno, ehm... ¿qué estás haciendo?_

 _Estoy completamente desnuda en el baño, estaba a punto de bañarme..._

 _¿D-D-Desnuda?_

 _Ara~? ¿Qué pasó con ese nerviosismo? Han sido varias veces en que me has visto desnuda, Eliiiichi~_

 _L-Lo sé, pero... imaginarte así es... diferente..._

 _¿Te enciende?_

 _De alguna forma... sí, lo hace..._

 _Mmm... pues que pena que te hayas ido, te hubiera dejado servirte el postre anticipadamente... y podrías habértelo repetido las veces que... tu quisieras... - Dije seductoramente a través del teléfono._

 _N-Nozomi... no me tientes, que aún estoy cerca de tu departamento... me detuve en un local a comprar algunas cosas... además, vivimos muy cerca..._

 _Vaya~... ¿así que Elichi se está tentando en morder la torta?_

 _¿Para qué? Si puedo tener la guinda primero... - Me respondió con la voz ronca, a lo que me sonrojé._

 _Mmm... así me gusta, Elichi..._

 _Ne, ¿puedo pasar por ti en... dos horas más?_

 _Por supuesto, solo déjame enjabonar lentamente mi cuerpo... estoy bastante sudada... aunque no tanto como las veces en que tu lo provocas... Elichi..._

 _Detente... que me darán ganas de ir a comerte..._

 _¿Es eso una amenaza? Porque amaría recibir el castigo..._

 _Nozomi... ya no aguanto más, iré a verte en este mismo instante... nos vemos... - Colgó._

Aquí te espero, Eliichi~

 **Eli PDV**

No debí haberla llamado. Me siento tan atraída a ella, es como si mis ojos, sentidos y completo ser dependieran de ella y la desearan. Mis manos sudaban, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y lo único que hacía era pararme frente a su puerta. Toqué el timbre por primera vez y la puerta se abre de inmediato, revelando a la tan esperada figura que estaba ansiando, cubierta por un clásico delantal al desnudo. La forma en que sus pechos desnudos sobresalían levemente de esa vestimenta, cómo su cintura y caderas se marcaban aún más, y cómo su trasero, bien esponjoso y firme, se levantaba hacia atrás. Tragué saliva, y me adentré a la fuerza al lugar. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y me dirigí a comer mi plato principal. Me aferré fuertemente a esa suave espalda, a ese sedoso y hermoso cabello, como también a esos carnosos y suaves labios. Me derretía en ella, caía más y más en el deseo de hacerla mía cada minuto, cada segundo del día, era algo indescriptible, deseaba tanto, tanto el cuerpo de Nozomi, la lujuria me dominaba cada vez que la tenía cerca de mí. Pude sentir mi entrepierna humedecerse, pero no me detuve y me centré en brindarle placer a la chica que tenía sus manos aferradas en mis brazos.

Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme una llamada así... Nozomi... - Dije mirándola intensamente a los ojos, a lo que ella respondió por competir conmigo.

Recuerda que yo no la hice... sino tu... Elichi... ahhh~

Tienes razón... lo que me provoca escuchar tu voz... y todo esto por una simple y tentadora llamada... prepárate, que esta tarde no te dejaré caminar...

Elii...chi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ese tipo de llamadas e.e askjasksj espero les haya gustado el cap! Cuídense y recuerden pasarse por la pagina :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Así que... ¿podrías explicarme por qué demonios estás así de roja y agitada? Solo vienen de la estación...

Maki-chan... prefiero no decírtelo... - Miré sonrojada a la chica junto a mí.

Perdón por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Ayase Eli, la jefa y novia de Nozomi... - Tomó mi cintura con fuerza, haciendo que me sonrojara aún más.

Un gusto, Nishikino Maki... pasen, está haciendo algo de calor aquí afuera...

Gracias... - Contestamos las dos.

Las demás chicas llegarán en media hora, por mientras, vayan a elegir su habitación, yo estaré en la sala preparando algunas cosas...

Gracias, Maki-chan... - Se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído.

Ni pienses que me olvide de lo que hablamos el otro día... tendrás que darme varias explicaciones, Nozomi... - Me mira seriamente y se aleja.

¿Qué te dijo?

Ehh, quiere que le explique cómo sucedió lo nuestro... y llegar en este estado tampoco ayuda...

Eso pasa por haberme tentado en el tren, no es mi culpa que estuviera tan lleno... dándome la oportunidad para...

Elichi... verás, no pude terminar... ¿podrías... ayudarme con esto? - Levanté mi falda, mostrando la humedad de mis bragas.

Encantada, pero hagámoslo rápido... - Se arrodilla frente a mí. - Por cierto, ¿recuerdas por qué terminamos haciéndolo en el tren?

¿Eh?... mmm... déjame... recordar... ahh~

Adelante...

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Elichi, ¿estás ahí?_

 _Eso es obvio, sino no te contestaría el celular, tontita..._

 _M-Mou!_

 _Hehe... por cierto, ¿querías decirme algo?_

 _Sí... verás, me preguntaba si estabas libre este fin de semana..._

 _Mmm... tengo libre viernes, sábado y domingo, y hasta las 2 pm del lunes, ¿por qué?_

 _V-Verás, tengo una amiga que me invitó a su casa en la playa, mis otras amigas también estarán ahí... y me dijo que podía invitar a alguien si quería... por eso..._

 _¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_

 _S-Sí... pero si no quieres yo lo entiend-_

 _Nozomi, es obvio que me encantaría ir contigo... eres mi novia, y amaría pasar tiempo contigo en un lugar... alejado..._

 _E-Entiendo, entonces... ven a mi departamento mañana a las 8 am, tenemos que estar allá alrededor de las 12..._

 _Ok, estaré allá puntualmente... nos vemos, mi princesa..._

 _Nos vemos..._

 _Al día siguiente._

 _Buenos días, Nozomi..._

 _Vaya, tan encantadora como siempre, Elichi... pasa, aún no termino de vestirme..._

 _¿Te molesta si te veo mientras lo haces?_

 _¿Eh? - Me sonrojé. - P-Prefiero que no lo hagas... o me harás pensar en cosas... raras..._

 _Oh~... ¿cosas como qué?_

 _Elichi, salgo en 5 minutos, ¿podrías aguantarte... al menos por esta vez?_

 _Está bien... lo haré, te espero en la sala..._

 _Gracias..._

 _A los pocos minutos volví a salir, vistiendo cómodamente. Elichi me miró pícaramente y se mordió el labio, haciendo que yo me sonrojara aún más. Salimos de mi departamento con nuestros bolsos, y nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes. No íbamos en auto, ya que la casa de Maki-chan quedaba algo lejos, a unos 50 minutos por tren, y no nos había dado la dirección como para ir en auto._

 _Como era de esperarse, subimos al tren, el cual iba vacío al principio. Algunas chicas comenzaron a observar a Elichi, algunas se sonrojaban, otras gritaban o murmuraban como colegialas, y poco a poco, mi rostro mostraba mis notorios celos._

 _Nozomi, ¿por qué esa cara?_

 _Mh! Por nada... - Desvío la mirada un momento._

 _¿Acaso estás celosa? Qué adorable eres... - Me besa la frente._

 _Elichi... no seas mala..._

 _No lo seré, Nozomi... porque... tu eres la chica más hermosa en este tren, y la única que tiene cautivado mi corazón... - Susurró lo último a mi oído._

 _E-Elichi... ¡mou!_

 _Hehe..._

 _Ya habíamos avanzado un par de estaciones, y la gente iba incrementando cada vez más dentro del tren. Como íbamos paradas, fue algo difícil sentirse cómoda. Elichi aprovechó la oportunidad, para tenerme acorralada ante la puerta. Sentí mis senos ser tocados, como unos labios besar mi cuello._

 _¿Qué haces?... estamos en el tren, nos verán..._

 _Tranquila, solo debes mantener tu voz baja, nadie lo notará..._

 _P-Pero..._

 _Shhh... disfruta, Nozomi..._

 _El ruido del tren era lo suficientemente alto como para enmudecer mis gemidos. Las manos de mi novia recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo por sobre la ropa. Sus labios besaban mi nuca, mi cuello, mis hombros, e incluso una que otra lamida. Su mano derecha bajó hasta mi entrepierna, y levantó levemente mi falda. Al sentir la suavidad de mis bragas, movió sus dedos en forma horizontal, frotando mi más preciado y sensible lugar. Su mano derecha, se encargaba de estimular mis pezones, jugando, pinchando y tirando de ellos, incitando a que mis gemidos se volvieran más audibles y frecuentes. Giró mi cabeza un poco para poder besarme, y sin previo aviso, introdujo su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior, tocándola directamente. No sabía si era la sensación de poder ser mirada mientras lo hacíamos, la adrenalina, el temor, todo eso aumentó mi sensibilidad, haciéndome llegar aún más rápido de lo debido al clímax._

 _Estás muy caliente aquí abajo, Nozomi... - Susurró con su respiración entre cortada en mi oído._

 _Por favor... si sigues así... yo..._

 _Vente... necesito verte hacerlo... por favor, Nozomi..._

 _Ahh..._

 _Fue ahí cuando el momento fue interrumpido. Una voz en el parlante avisó que nuestro destino se aproximaba, exactamente en la siguiente estación, que no era más de un minuto desde donde estábamos. ¿Cuándo pasó tan rápido el tiempo? Me pregunté. Sin poder liberarme, Elichi tuvo que soltarme, dejándome con las ganas de sentir ese placer que tanto amaba. Me miró dulcemente, y me susurró al oído._

 _A penas podamos, te hago acabar... a menos que me dejes verte hacerlo... por ti misma... - Se mordió el labio._

 _Ahh... - Un leve gemido se me escapa debido a la excitación que aún sentía. Llegamos hasta la casa de Maki-chan luego de que ella nos mandara un mensaje con la dirección exacta. Caminar me incomodó bastante, ya que sentía lo húmedas y pegajosas que estaban mis bragas, además si separaba mucho las piernas, temía que mis jugos cayeran._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

Y eso fue lo... que pasó... - Dije mientras intentaba recuperar mi aliento.

Ya veo... así que por eso fue que decidí atacarte... aunque la verdad, siempre quise hacértelo en un lugar público, hehe...

Elichi... no tienes decencia...

¿Oh~? ¿Lo dice quien me coqueteaba todos los días en mi oficina mostrando los pechos y acercándome el trasero?

E-Eso es... eso es...

¿Lo ves? Además, se que lo disfrutaste... hacerlo con gente a tu alrededor, temiendo a que te descubran, aumenta tu sensibilidad, ¿no?

Suenas como si ya lo hubieras probado antes, Elichi... - Dije algo molesta, a lo que ella reaccionó de inmediato.

No lo probé con nadie, ni nadie lo hizo conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?...

¿Entonces?

S-Solo... fue lo que vi en un video... hace unos días.. - Desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

Y-Ya veo... no sabía que esa fuera tu forma de recolectar información... espera, ¿el otro día, en el que te pedí que me ayudaras con los papeles, dijiste que estabas recaudando información importante, acaso estabas viendo porno?

¿Eh? - Se quedó helada y callada, confirmando mis dudas.

E...liii...chi...

N-Nozomi, espera... p-puedo explicarlo...

Me partí la espalda con esa montaña de informes, y todo para que mi linda jefa estuviera viendo películas... ¿lindo, no?

E-Espera... eso lo hice por nosotras... quería... tener referencias... enserio...

No digas más, tienes prohibido el sexo por una semana...

¡¿Eh?!

Es tu castigo, Elichi... y es aún más efectivo, cuando te quitan lo que te gusta...

Entonces... entonces tendré que violarte...

¡No digas eso ni en broma! ¡Tonta!

¡Ouuuch! - Le di un golpe en la frente.

¡Elichi no... baka!

¡Mou! ¡Perdóname!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Elichi eres insasiable e.e aosjsaosj espero les haya gustado el cap! Buenas noches a todos y gracias por los comentarios :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Vuelvo a repetir, ¿quién eres? - Dijo una chica algo baja de cabello negro.

Lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Ayase Eli, soy la novia de Nozomi, un gusto... - Hace una leve reverencia.

 _"Esta chica... por alguna razón no me da buena espina... " - Pensó Nico._

Es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Minami Kotori, pero puedes decirme Kotori si gustas, hehe~

 _"Que tierna es..." - Pensó Eli._

Yo soy Sonoda Umi, su novia... un gusto... - Dijo en un tono algo molesto.

Tranquila, no voy tras tu novia, me basta y me sobra con la mía... además, me gustan más sexys que tiernas... - Guiña un ojo.

Ya veo... - Dijo Umi con una sonrisa algo competitiva.

Umi-chan, ¿por qué la tratas así? Solo tomó mi mano para presentarnos... - Infló sus mejillas.

K-Kotori, y-yo no...

Hahaha, estas dos son todo un caso, ¿eh? - Rió la rubia. - Por cierto, tu... me preguntaste el nombre, pero ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Nico, Yazawa Nico... ahh... un gusto... - Dijo con molestia.

Qué agradable eres, Yazawa-san.. - Dijo levantando una ceja.

Bueno, como ya sabes, yo soy Maki, Nishikino Maki, bienvenida a mi casa, Ayase-san...

Por favor, insisto en que me digan Eli... así me siento más cómoda...

Como quieras... - Dijo Nico alejándose.

 _"Nunca aprendes, ¿eh?" - Pensó Maki mientras miraba a la mayor._

Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene esa chica?

¿Te refieres a Nicocchi? La misma de nosotras...

¡¿QUÉ?!

Shhh! Sí... se que es sorprendente, pero es de nuestra misma edad... no se te vaya a ocurrir molestarla por su tamaño, ese es MI deber...

Oh~... así que mi Nozomi es toda una bromista, ¿eh? Me gusta... - Dijo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

E-Elichi... no ahora... - Desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

Cuando me dices que no... es cuando más deseo hacerlo... - Se muerde el labio.

D-Después, por favor Elichi... quiero que se lleven una buena impresión de ti... - Hace un puchero.

Ahhh... cuando pones esa cara no hay quien se resista... eres injusta, Nozomi...

¡Tú lo eres! Ahora vamos... nos deben estar esperando...

...

...

...

¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Cuál era la idea de actuar de esa forma frente a Ayase-san?

Si no percibes las cosas igual que yo entonces no te molestes en preguntar...

Nico-chan, ¿te das cuenta que lo que dices no tiene sentido? Dime... ¿qué tanto te molestó?

Esa tipa no me da buena espina... siento que trama u oculta algo... algo grande... y por alguna razón no puedo quedarme tranquila estando cerca de ella...

¿Acaso crees que es una asesina o algo así? Por favor Nico-chan, es solo una millonaria empresaria...

Empresaria, ¿eh? - Su mente comenzó a divagar.

Ahh... no tiene caso que te lo pregunte... solo procura no hacer alguna escena mientras estemos aquí, ¿si?

Solo si me das algo a cambio... - Cerró sus ojos y se paró en puntillas.

¡Tch! - Después de hacer un ruido molesto con su boca, se inclino y unieron sus labios. - ¿Está bien así? - Desvía la mirada y se sonroja.

Ahh... por ahora me conformo con ese beso tan desabrido...

¡Hey!

Ambas, que en ese momento estaban en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena, se dirigieron al enorme living de la casa, en ese lugar estaban todas, incluida la persona que se había tardado bastante en llegar.

¡Honoka! ¿Por qué demonios te tardaste tanto en llegar?

Lo lamento, tenía una cita con Tsubasa-san... me fue a dejar al tren hace un par de horas, hehe...

Mou... sí que están enamoradas, ¿eh? - Dijo Nozomi.

Por cierto, ¿quién es ella? - Apuntó a la rubia.

Eli, Ayase Eli, un gusto, ehhm...

Tranquila, puedes decirme Honoka, hehe...

De acuerdo, dalo por hecho, Honoka...

Ahora que nos hemos conocido todas, ¿les parece si cenamos? - Dijo Kotori.

Me parece una excelente idea, Kotori... - Eli guiñó el ojo, a lo que Umi se puso frente a su novia y la miró con algo de desprecio.

Nozomi, ¿podrías por favor pedirle a tu novia que deje de coquetear con la mía?

Umi-chan, tranquila... esa es la forma de ser de Elichi, pero si te molesta puedo hacer que lo deje inmediatamente... _contrólate si no quieres quedarte con un mes o un año entero sin sexo_... - Le susurró lo último.

N-Nozomi... e-está bien... lo haré... - Miró hacia Umi y Kotori. - L-Lamento si sentías que estaba coqueteando, en verdad lo lamento... - Hizo una reverencia.

 _"Vaya, me pregunto qué le habrá dicho para que se pusiera de esa forma..." - Pensó Umi._

 _"Hehe, Nozomi-chan, eres realmente astuta..." - Pensó la pajarita._

Ne, Eli-chan, ¿cómo conociste a Nozomi-chan? - Preguntó la pajarita luego de que por fin se sentaran a comer.

Bueno, es una larga historia supongo... pero ella fue a buscar trabajo a la empresa que yo dirijo, y bueno... luego de conversar y hablar sobre su experiencia y cualidades, bueno... nosotras...

En pocas palabras, una de las dos acosó sexualmente a la otra... - Irrumpió Maki.

Correcto~ - Dijo Nozomi.

¡N-Nozomi! ¡Se supone que eso queda entre nosotras dos!

¡Ah, por favor! Pudimos oír sus gritos todo este tiempo, el que estén en un segundo piso no significa que puedan hacerlo con libertad... todas las paredes de esta casa tienen oídos... - Irrumpió Nico.

B-Bueno, es bueno saberlo... - Dijo Eli tímidamente.

Así que esa fue la forma en que la conociste... pero, ¿cómo terminaron siendo novias? - Preguntó Kotori.

Mmm... la verdad, ella me gustó el primer día que la vi, mientras pasaban los días, intentaba acercarme a ella más de la cuenta, como dándole flores, de repente abrazándola o pasar muy cerca de ella... pero llegó un momento en que no tuve que hacer nada más... ella comenzó a coquetearme, sentándose sobre mi escritorio con su blusa casi abierta... meneando su trasero o agachándose y levantándose lentamente... acariciando mi rostro, guiñándome el ojo... y-

¡Basta! Por favor... ¡ustedes son un par de desvergonzadas por contarnos esto! ¡Eso se deja entre ustedes! - Irrumpió Umi con su rostro completamente rojo.

Creo que ahora veo qué pareja no lo hace casi nunca... - Comentó Eli.

B-Bueno... - Kotori rió nerviosamente, dándole la razón a la rubia.

Umi-chan es demasiado especial, se avergüenza fácilmente por todo lo que tenga que ver con contacto físico... - Siguió Honoka.

Ya me imagino a la pobre Kotori, teniendo que recurrir a consoladores o sus propias manos... me siento mal por ti, Kotori-chan... - Dijo Nozomi, fingiendo tristeza.

No empieces Nozomi... - Irrumpió Nico.

¿Q-Qué? K-Kotori... ¿e-es eso cierto? - La miró alarmada.

U-Umi-chan... por favor no te tomes todo tan enserio... - Kotori miró a Nozomi con sus mejillas infladas.

P-Pero... si eso llega a ser verdad... lo lamento... no he tomado en cuenta tus sentimientos... soy la peor novia de la historia... - Hace una reverencia como disculpa.

Umi-chan... tranquila, no es algo de lo que tengas que pre-

¡No! Desde ahora... desde ahora te prometo que seré más afectuosa contigo... daré lo mejor de mí... lo haré por ti, Kotori... ¡y comenzaremos ahora mismo! - La toma de la mano y comienza a arrastrarla hasta el segundo piso.

Umi-chan... ¡e-espera! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Calla y sígueme... a-antes de que lo piense demasiado...

E-Está bien... - Siguió en silencio y entraron ambas a la habitación.

Kotori... yo...

Te dije que no debías forzarte a nada, no me gustaría hacerlo si tu no quieres o te sientes mal con ello, por eso nunca te he demandado nada... de verdad, no tienes por qué tomar tan enserio los comentarios de Nozomi-chan... - Su semblante era serio, en verdad quería que Umi reconsiderara la decisión.

Kotori... - Se acerca y la abraza tímidamente. - Se que no soy la mejor haciendo este tipo de gestos... pero no lo hago solamente por lo de Nozomi, pues... yo quiero ser más cercana a ti, quiero poder tocarte o besarte, o tan solo poder decirte este tipo de cosas sin sentir que me voy a desmayar de la vergüenza... como ahora...

Umi-chan... ¡tranquilízate! - Dijo preocupada.

T-Tranquila... estoy bien... - Suspira profundamente. - Kotori, yo te amo... llevamos años siendo novias, y nunca hemos podido dar ese paso por culpa de mi forma de ser... en verdad lamento haberte dejado esperando todo este tiempo...

Umi-chan... - Se enfrenta a ella y besa su frente tiernamente. - Te lo repito, no tienes que forzarte a nada... estamos bien así...

No Kotori, yo quiero... yo en verdad quiero... hacerlo... aunque me de vergüenza, aunque piense que es algo delicado... en verdad quiero hacer el amor con mi novia... ¿me dejarías?

La pregunta es, ¿tú me dejarías? - Kotori plantó sus manos en el rostro de Umi, intentando razonar y ver sus verdaderas intenciones y emociones escondidas, pero no logró encontrar ninguna, Umi estaba siendo sincera.

Sí...

Eso para mí es suficiente, Umi-chan... - Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, plantando tiernos y cortos besos en sus labios. Umi aferró sus manos a la cintura de la pajarita, algo que rara vez tocaba.

 _"No sé qué me pasa... pero... siento que tengo la valentía suficiente como para seguir con esto..." - Pensó Umi._

 _"Por favor... no te acobardes... Umi-chan... o me dejarás muy mal si esto sigue y para bruscamente..." - Pensó Kotori._

 _"Esto... me agrada... su cuerpo es tan suave, tan cálido... siento una paz enorme... "_

 _"Umi-chan no ha dejado de acariciar mi espalda... desearía bajara sus manos un poco más..."_

Para la sorpresa de Kotori, las manos de Umi bajaron lentamente desde su espalda, hasta sus glúteos, apretándolos con ambas manos, causando que un leve gemido saliera de los labios de la menor.

¿K-Kotori? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?

No... por favor... sigue... - Miró deseosamente a la mayor.

Pero...

¡Por favor~!

Uuugh... está bien...

Seguirás oyendo esos sonidos... así que no te asustes, porque salen cuando me haces sentir bien... - Recostó su rostro sobre el pecho de su novia, sin esperar respuesta.

... - Umi no respondió, y prosiguió con el movimiento de sus manos. Kotori se aferraba a la blusa de Umi, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

La peliazul parecía realmente disfrutar de la suavidad y redondez de las nalgas. Pero luego decidió concentrarse en otro lugar, algo que había siempre soñado tocar, aunque ella odiaba admitirlo. Se separaron unos centímetros, y Umi giró a Kotori para que esta le diera la espalda.

¿Qué sucede, Umi-chan?

Nada... solo quiero hacer algo... - Sus manos tocaron algo firme, redondo, y totalmente terso y suave. Un nuevo gemido, pero un poco más alto que los anteriores, se escapó de la boca de la pajarita. La mayor de ambas, juntó, levantó y masajeó varias veces cada seno, provocando que dos pequeñas protuberancias emergieran en señal de la excitación. Cuando la peliazul se topó con el par, los pinchó con sus dedos índices, y pulgares de ambas manos. Kotori soltaba ahogados suspiros debido al placer que su novia le hacía sentir.

 _"Se siente bien... diferente... y mucho mejor que cuando lo hago sola... " - Pensó Kotori._

 _"Me pregunto si... tendré el valor para tocar... ahí abajo..."_

¡Umi-chan!

¿Qué sucede?

Ahí... abajo...

¿Eh?

Tócame... ahí abajo... por favor...

Kotori... está bien... con permiso... - Mientras su mano izquierda seguía estimulando su seno izquierdo, la derecha bajaba por el vientre de Kotori, hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Desabrochó algunos botones y lo bajó un poco encontrándose con las bragas de la menor. Metió su mano por debajo de ellas, y se sobresaltó al toparse con algo húmedo, caliente y viscoso.

Umi..chan... tranquila... es señal de que me estás haciendo sentir bien... por favor, tócame más...

Lo haré... solo me ... sorprendí...

Te amo, Umi-chan...

Y yo a ti, Kotori... - Siguió su rumbo hasta tocar por completo aquella importante y delicada zona. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse entre sus pliegues, acariciando cada centímetro y rincón de aquel lugar. Su pulgar, golpeaba y a veces frotaba delicadamente un pequeño bulto recientemente crecido.

 _"Está hinchado... esta es una buena señal..." - Pensó la peliazul._

 _"Su forma de mover los dedos es algo torpe... pero me hace sentir tan bien... estoy segura que si llega a meter sus dedos me voy a venir..." - Pensó Kotori._

La pajarita arqueó un poco su espalda debido a la repentina acción que tanto estaba esperando. Umi decidió insertar uno de sus dedos. Lo movió fervientemente hasta que su muñeca le doliera, mientras intentaba mover su pulgar para continuar frotando su clítoris. Un fuerte y agudo grito de placer se escuchó e hizo eco en toda la habitación. Umi se dio cuenta de que Kotori había acabado. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, y una cansada pero satisfecha en el rostro de Kotori, hicieron que Umi abrazara fuertemente a su novia, y la dirigiera a la cama para seguir descansando.

Te veías muy linda... Kotori... ahora no podré vivir sin ver ese rostro... - Acarició su sudada mejilla.

Umi...chan... ¿qué hay de ti?

¿Quieres continuar? Aunque... la verdad es que me da miedo... no sé si...

Umi-chan... quiero hacerte sentir lo que tu hiciste conmigo... se sintió maravilloso... así que por favor.. ¿hagámoslo juntas?

S-Sí... Kotori...

Bien~

...

...

Demonios... y eso que les dije que las paredes tenían oídos...

Esto pasa por tus estúpidos comentarios, ¡Nozomi! - Se quejó Maki.

Y más encima lo hacen a penas terminamos de cenar... - Continuó Honoka.

No tienes derecho a quejarte, una vez lo hiciste en la cocina con Tsubasa-san, y nosotras estábamos en el living... ¡Justo al lado! - Reclamó Maki.

B-Bueno... e-eso fue...

Olvidémonos de esto por ahora, ¿qué les parece si vemos una película? - Sugirió Eli.

Buena idea, Elichi... ¿pero qué clase de película?

Si es de terror, te mato... - Dijo Nico.

T-Tranquila, a mi tampoco me gustan...

Buuu~... Elichi es una miedosa...

¡N-Nozomi!

Esta será una larga noche... - Suspiró Maki.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y aquí esta el cap después de toda la demora. Si se preguntan por RinPana, no se preocupen, aparecerán xD asojsosjo espero les haya gustado el cap :) saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ne, Nozomi, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

¿Qué sucede Nicocchi? Ah! No me digas que me extrañabas tanto que... ¿ahora me quieres solo para ti?

No seas estúpida...

Ah! Esas palabras me hieren... Nicocchi...

Ya, ya... por cierto, ¿hay algo que esa novia tuya no te haya dicho sobre ella?

¿Mmm? ¿Curiosa?

Es algo más que eso...

¿Acaso te gusta mi Elichi?

Nozomi, estoy hablando enserio... - Dijo con molestia.

Ma, ma~... bueno, aún hay cosas que no me ha contado en específico, pero no quiero presionarla con ello...

Ya veo...

¿Por qué preguntas?

Me parece que oculta algo... y algo grande...

Mmm...

Creí que eras más observadora, Nozomi...

Bueno, hay veces en las que tienes que dejar pasar cosas por alto...

¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cosas como qué?

Algún día lo descubrirás, Nicocchi... pregúntale a Maki-chan... - Le guiña el ojo y se va.

¡¿A M-Maki?! Espera... ¡Nozomi!

¿Qué sucede conmigo? - Dijo entrando al lugar.

¡Maki!

¿Es necesario que grites mi nombre tantas veces?

N-No... y-y bueno, que la gran Nico diga tu nombre debería ser un privilegio, ¿no?

Aaaghh... ya vas de nuevo con esas sandeces...

¡Hey! No son tonterías... un poco más de respeto a tus mayores...

El problema, Nico-chan... es que yo parezco mayor que tu... adiós... - Se va del lugar.

Uuugh... esa Maki... la odio la odio la odio... - Dijo intentando suprimir su grito.

Todas sabemos que el fondo la amas-nya~

¡¿R-Rin?! ¿Cuándo demonios llegaste?

Recién-nya...

¿Y qué hay de Hanayo?

¡Está en la cocina junto a Kotori-chan nya!

Entiendo... por cierto, retráctate de lo que dijiste hace un rato...

¿Sobre que amas a Maki-chan, nya?

¡Riiiiiiiiin!

¡A correr-nya!

...

...

¿Qu-Qué fue eso?

Ahh... deben ser Rin-chan y Nico-chan... no te preocupes, Hanayo-chan... - Dijo Kotori.

Por cierto, tengo curiosidad...

Dime, ¿qué sucede, Hanayo-chan?

Estás... prácticamente brillando... ¿te pasó algo bueno?

 _"Para ser la más inocente del grupo... tienes un ojo bastante bueno... Hanayo-chan..." - Pensó Kotori mientras sentía nerviosismo acumularse en ella._

B-Bueno... si... o algo así... eehm... yo...

Kotori, ¿necesitan ayuda con algo?

 _"Gracias, ¡Eli-chan!"_

¡Sí! Gracias por preguntar... ¿podrías pelar las cebollas?

No hay problema...

Gracias...

 _"Ahh... eso sí que estuvo cerca..."_

Ah! Ahí estabas Elichi...

¡Nozomi! Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo, pero esta casa es tan grande que terminé rindiéndome...

Entiendo, entiendo... lamento haberte dejado sola... aahm... - Muerde el cuello de la menor.

¡¿N-No-Nozomi?! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

¿Mmm? Solo mordí tu cuello... ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

¡P-P-Po-Por supuesto!

Ma~... no sabía que un simple mordisco te excitaría tanto, Elii~chi...

Oh... a-asombroso...

H-Hanayo-chan... ¿podrías ir a preparar la mesa?

Oh! Por supuesto... - Se va de la cocina.

Ahh... - Suspiró. - ¡Hey! ¡No hagan ese tipo de cosas frente a alguien tan inocente como Hanayo-chan! - Regañó Kotori.

P-Pero s-si yo n-no fui... fue Nozomi la que empezó...

Ma~... pero tu no te resististe mucho que digamos... E~li~chi~...

M-Mou... Nozomi...

Bien, bien... por ahora absténganse de hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a los dem-... ¿qué?

Nos dices eso... ¿a nosotras?

S-Sí... ¿p-por qué?

Kotori-chan, se escuchó todo...

¿Eh?

Que se escuchó todo mientras lo hacían... ejem... ahh... Umi-chan... ¡más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte! - Intentó imitar la voz de Kotori.

T-Tú... - Sonrojada como nunca se le había visto, Kotori se arrodilló y hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas, totalmente avergonzada de lo que había pasado.

Nozomi... te pasaste un poco, ¿no crees?

Ahh... p-parece que sí... hehe...

Kotori, ven... levántate... - Intenta hacer que la mire a los ojos. - No tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello... si te escucharon o no es algo extra, pero el hecho de que pudiste compartir un buen rato con tu novia es lo que importa... no te enfoques en lo que los demás piensan o dicen de ti, se feliz como tu quieras, y haz lo que tu creas conveniente...

E-Eli-chan... gracias... - Se levantó.

Ehm... Kotori-chan, discúlpame... me pasé un poco, hehe...

Descuida, pero ten cuidado con esos comentarios... nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida...

Ma, Ma~... L-Lo lamento...

Bien, por ahora sigamos haciendo el almuerzo... las demás deben estar por reclamar...

¡Kotori-chan! ¡Tengo hambre! - Dijo Honoka entrando al lugar.

H-Honoka-chan... estará listo en unos minutos... por favor ve a ver qué hacen las demás...

Pero ya lo hice hace un rato... estoy aburrida...

Ma, Ma~... si quieres puedes ir a comprar algo para beber... llévate a Umi-chan contigo...

Oh! Buena idea... gracias, Kotori-chan...

D-De nada... ahhh... - Suspiró a penas se fue.

Esa chica... ¿causa muchos problemas? - Preguntó Eli.

Mmm... no es eso, es solo que...

A veces es demasiado dependiente de Umi-chan y Kotori-chan... es como su hija...

Ya veo... pero... ¿por qué lo aguantan?

Verás, Elichi... es un tema un tanto delicado que no puede llegar y hablarse... por ahora, solo déjala ser.. si te molesta su actitud, solo aléjate de ella y todo bien...

Nozomi... - Miró sorprendida por el tono que usó su novia. - Está bien... no insistiré en saber...

Gracias, se aprecia mucho Eli-chan...

Se sonríen y prosiguen con el trabajo. Eli se sorprendió por las aptitudes culinarias de Kotori, pero también por las de Nozomi. En cambio ella, tenía dificultades para cortar la cebolla. Luego de unos minutos en que todo estuviera listo, ayudaron a servir los platos para las 9 de ellas. Eli se sentó, como era de esperarse junto a Nozomi, Hanayo junto a Rin, Umi con Kotori, Nico con Maki, y Honoka se sentó al medio.

Eli observó atenta cómo se relacionaban unas con otras, sonrió al ver los hermosos lazos que tenían, Nozomi en verdad era afortunada de tener amigas como ellas. En ese momento, su soledad comenzó a invadir su mente, recordando su pasado, y terminando por casi explotar de rabia y llanto frente a las demás.

L-Lo lamento, t-tengo que... tengo que ir al baño... - Se disculpa con una reverencia ante la mirada de todas.

... - El resto no contestó, pero todas dirigieron sus miradas a Nozomi.

¿Nozomi-chan?

¿Qué sucede, Hanayo-chan?

¿No vas a ir tras ella?

¿Por qué?

Ahh... ¿enserio? ¿acaso no viste su cara? Estaba a punto de-

Lo sé...

Entonces... ¿por qué?

No quiero presionarla a que me lo diga... por eso...

Pero al menos deberías estar ahí para ella, Nozomi-chan...

Honoka-chan...

Aunque ella no quiera o pueda decirte por qué se siente así, a veces es más que suficiente sentir que tienes el apoyo de alguien... ve con ella...

Estoy de acuerdo con Honoka... ella es tu novia, no la dejes sola...

Umi-chan...

¿Qué esperas, Nozomi-chan?

Kotori... ahh... está bien... iré...

¡Esa es mi Nozomi-chan, nya!

¿Desde cuándo soy tuya, Rin-chan?

No le des importancia y vete... - Dijo Nico.

Bien... - Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, y se dirigió al lugar que pensó estaría Eli en ese momento. Salió al patio trasero de la casa de verano. Ese lugar daba hacia un pequeño bosque. Se introdujo lentamente, aprovechando de disfrutar el aire puro y silencio de la naturaleza. Mientras más se adentraba, más claro se hacía un cierto sonido. Se guió por aquello que parecía un llanto. - Eli...chi... - Vio a su novia apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, sosteniendo una foto en específico, apretando su otro puño con fuerza, y sollozando con un claro dolor en su interior. Nozomi se cubrió la boca, sintiendo que lloraría si no lo hacía. Sintió unas lágrimas asomarse en sus mejillas, evitando que se transformara en sollozo.

Mamá... perdóname... perdóname... perdóname por... haber sido tan cobarde... perdóname... - A medida que hablaba, doblegaba aún más su cuerpo, terminando por apoyar su rostro sobre sus rodillas, cayendo en la tentación de desgarrar su alma en aquel lugar.

Nozomi cometió un pequeño error. Si bien ya se sentía mal por estar espiando a su propia novia, hizo un movimiento torpe, cayendo sobre unos arbustos, provocando que Eli se sobresaltara y levantara de golpe.

¿Quién está ahí? - Dijo furiosa.

E-Elichi... s-soy yo... - Se puso de pie con algo de miedo debido al duro tono ocupado por la rubia.

Nozomi... - Su tono se suavizó, haciendo que la mayor levantara la vista, para ver aún lágrimas cayendo por ese hermoso rostro. - ¿Escuchaste?

S-Sí... lo lamento, pero estaba preocupada y...

Tranquila... lo sabrías tarde o temprano... - Se volvió a sentar sobre el pasto. - Ven aquí... te necesito...

Elichi... - Se acercó cuidadosamente, y se sentó junto a Eli. En el momento que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la sorprendió abrazándola fuertemente. - ¿E-Elichi?

Lo siento... pero... ¿puedo quedarme así un momento? - Nozomi sintió que su novia aún seguía sollozando. Acarició su cabeza gentilmente, y besó su cabeza tiernamente. - ¿Nozomi?

Puedes hacer lo que quieras.. te escucharé lo que quieras... y puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras... ¿entendido?

S-Sí... gracias Nozomi...

Bueno, ¿tienes algo que contarme?

Yo... - Suspiró. - Verás... nunca te he contado sobre mi madre, ni de mi familia en general, ¿verdad?

Así es... nunca he oído nada sobre ello...

Verás... la razón por la que lo he dejado en secreto es porque... temía que te alejaras de mi...

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Nozomi... mi madre murió hace unos 4 años ...

¡¿Eh?! P-Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver contigo?

Nozomi... la persona que la mató...

Elichi... me estás asustando...

Fui yo...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Uuuuhh (o) ¿se imaginan la causa o cómo Eli lo hizo? ¿Será realmente culpable? ¿Cómo reaccionará Nozomi después de oír esto? ¿Lo malinterpretará o la dejará hablar? Esperen ansiosos la actualización. Gracias por seguir mis fics :D**

 **Link pagina facebook:** Lovenozoeli-581972215302727/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel


	8. Chapter 8

E-Elichi... ¿a-a qué te refieres con que fuiste tu? - No pude evitar levantarme y alejarme abruptamente de su lado, estaba en shock, me sorprendió demasiado lo que acaba de decir, pero tampoco quería que se cerrara a contarme la verdad.

Es la verdad, Nozomi... la persona que llevó al fin de una persona tan maravillosa como mi madre... fui yo... yo la maté... la dejé morir en mis brazos, con mis propias manos... - Se miró ambas manos con desprecio, su mirada estaba llena de dolor, algo que me asustó bastante. Suspiró y me habló nuevamente. - No te culpo si quieres alejarte de mí... no soy... alguien con quien debas estar, me di cuenta al venir aquí, tienes unas amigas muy buenas, estoy segura que estarás mejor sin mí...

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Nozomi... creo que será mejor que terminemos...

¿Eh? - Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, no podía creer la tranquilidad con la que decía aquello, sentí mi corazón apretarse con dolor, lágrimas empezaron a salir de apoco, mis palabras no salían, estaba en parte furiosa y frustrada ante la situación. - Elichi...

Nozomi, por favor no lo hagas más difícil, ¿sí? ... - Se levanta y pasa al lado mío. - Me iré ahora mismo para que estés tranquila... lo lamento, pero te reasignaré otro puesto en la empresa, no quiero que se mezclen mis asuntos personales con el trabajo... por favor entiéndelo... llega el lunes a primera hora y habla con la recepcionista, ella te dará los detalles... lo lamento.. Nozomi... - La siento correr lejos de mí, dejé salir mis lágrimas y llanto, desplomándome en el suelo de rodillas, mientras me preguntaba el por qué no corrí tras ella, por qué no le pedí explicaciones, por qué no me detalló más lo sucedido, por qué concluyó que yo le temería u odiaría, por qué Elichi, por qué.

A los pocos minutos, un poco más tranquila, me recosté en el lugar en el que ella estaba hace un rato. Cerré mis ojos esperando que ella volviera, pero nunca lo hizo, mi corazón estaba roto, nunca pensé que llegaría a quererla tanto, a amarla tanto, nunca esperé de mí misma ser tan cobarde por conformarme a esto. Al fin había encontrado la felicidad con alguien tan preciado como ella a mi lado, y la dejé escaparse tan fácilmente.

Supongo que... este siempre será mi destino, ¿no? - Susurré para mí misma.

¿Nozomi? ¿Qué sucedió? Eli nos dijo que tenía que irse urgente, pero no nos dijo nada sobre dónde estabas o... ¿Nozomi?

Ohh... Maki-chan, ¿qué tal? - Le hablé aún mirando hacia el cielo.

¿Qué sucede? No te ves bien... - Se sentó a mi lado, intentando hacer que la mirara a los ojos.

Nada... solo metí mis narices donde no debía... y tuve que pagar el precio de perderla... - Suspiré pesadamente.

¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de explicación es esa? ¿Cómo que terminaron? Nozomi, no entiendo nada...

Maki-chan, dejémoslo así, ¿está bien?

No... no dejaré que hagas lo mismo de siempre, esta vez me contarás lo que sucedió, te guste o no te guste... - Dijo con un tono fuerte y algo molesto.

Ya te lo dije, Elichi y yo terminamos... eso es todo...

Pero, ¿por qué? Si hace poco se veían tan unidas... ¿qué demonios pasó como para que terminaran así?

Ahh... - Suspiré. - Me contó algo respecto a su pasado, diciéndome que yo estaría mejor sin ella, después de eso me dijo que sería cambiada de jefe, y que no mezclaría asuntos personales con el trabajo... la dejé ir, se escapó de mis manos... dejé ir al amor de mi vida... dejé ir mi corazón y felicidad con ella... ahora me siento sin vida... es increíble cómo en tan poco tiempo... llegué a amarla de esta forma... - Puse mis manos en mi pecho, intentando contener mis lágrimas.

Nozomi... - Maki-chan estaba extrañamente comprensiva, no quise hacer ningún comentario, solo me levanté, y le dije.

Es hora de regresar, mañana todas nos regresamos a nuestras casas...

Nozomi, ¿en verdad dejarás las cosas así? - Me detuve y la miré.

¿Qué puedo hacer? - Fingí una sonrisa y seguí mi camino.

¡Nozomi! - Escuché a lo lejos, pero ignoré su llamado, sabía que no soportaría más el tema.

Me adentré lo más normal y silenciosamente posible a mi habitación, quería evitar responder preguntas, así que me encerré y evité contacto con las demás lo más posible.

Elichi... - Sentí su olor en la cama que compartíamos, nuevamente lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse, sin darme cuenta ya estaba completamente rindiéndome ante la tentación de llorar, algo que nunca me ha gustado hacer. Elevé mis sollozos mientras mi mente me jugaba sucio, me hizo recordar todos esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntas, las veces en que tomó mi mano y besó mis labios, su voz llamando mi nombre en cada ocasión, sus hermosos ojos clavados a los míos, ¿por qué se tuvo que terminar tan pronto?. Estaba consciente de que nada dura para siempre, pero al menos, el destino debió haberme permitido compartir más a su lado, sin ella mi vida no será la misma, ella fue quien le trajo aventura y color, y ahora que se ha ido, se llevó consigo todo, incluyendo mi corazón.

Nozomi... ¿puedo pasar? - Escuché la voz de Maki-chan nuevamente, pero decidí no contestar, tenía la puerta sin seguro, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella entrara. - No importa... entraré igual... vengo con Umi y Kotori... - Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

No las miré, solo seguí con mi rostro pegado a mi almohada, aspirando el único indicio que me quedaba de Elichi, su olor. Sentí pasos acercándose, y a alguien sentarse junto a mi en la cama. Pude escuchar los suspiros de Kotori-chan junto a mí, así que supuse que la persona que veía de reojo era Umi.

Nozomi-chan, ¿cómo te sientes? - Preguntó Kotori con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado, al parecer estaba realmente preocupada.

Ya les conté lo que me dijiste, Nozomi... pero tranquila, solo lo saben ellas dos... y Nico-chan, pero ella dijo que necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de venir a hablar contigo... - Contestó Maki-chan.

Conociendo a Nicocchi, era normal que decidiera alejarse por el momento, es una chica un tanto temperamental, y estoy segura de que no quiere herirme con algún comentario mientras se deja llevar por el enojo, siempre ha sido así de considerada, no solamente conmigo, pero lo es y mucho. Sonreí levemente al acordarme de ciertos momentos en los que fui regañada por ella, es una gran y confiable hermana mayor para mí.

Estoy bien, Kotori-chan... - Despegué mi rostro de la cama, y decidí sentarme, enfrentándolas. - No tiene de qué preocuparse...

Vimos a Eli saliendo algo alterada, supuse en ese momento que algo malo había pasado... y esto simplemente me lo confirma... - Dijo Umi.

Ara~... ¿desde cuándo tan observadora, Umi-chan? - Sonreí intentando lanzar una broma, pero ella no cambiaba su seria y preocupada mirada de mí, provocando que mi sonrisa se borrara y mirara hacia otro lado.

No siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte, ¿lo sabes no?

Lo sé, pero aquí hay personas que han sufrido mucho más que yo... no puedo permitir que un simple rompimiento me afecte de esta manera...

Entonces admites que te afecta... - Dijo Maki-chan, haciendo que yo misma me sorprendiera.

Supongo que no debo seguir hablando del tema... - Suspiré.

Nozomi-chan... - La voz de Kotori me interrumpió, la quedé mirando y pude divisar una mirada algo molesta.

Kotori-chan, ¿qué sucede? - Intenté alivianar el ambiente, pero fracasé.

¿Me harías el favor de sacarte esa máscara? Ya habíamos hablado del tema, no es bueno que sigas escondiendo tus verdaderos sentimientos... si quieres llorar, llora, si quieres gritar, hazlo... ¿te irás atormentando toda tu vida solo por tener miedo a desmoronarte en el intento? - Abrí mis ojos y boca sorprendida ante el comentario, nunca la había visto tan molesta, al menos no desde lo que pasó con Honoka-chan hace unos años, el volver a revivir esas palabras, esas lágrimas, y que ahora las esté usando conmigo, realmente me revolvió el estómago, un nudo se hizo en mi garganta, y todo el sufrimiento que he acumulado durante años, comenzaba a salir, quería vomitar, era tanto que sentía la necesidad de expulsarlo, mis ojos se empañaron, y gruesas lágrimas, seguidas de un agudo y fuerte llanto, explotaron de mi ser, como si mi alma se estuviese desgarrando. En segundos, fui abrazada por Kotori-chan, apegó mi rostro cubierto en lágrimas en su pecho, apoyó tiernamente su barbilla en mi cabeza, y me abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello como si fuera una niña. Me sentí segura después de tanto tiempo, y solté con la libertad que ellas me proporcionaron, todo lo malo que tenía en mi interior.

Felicidades... diste el primer paso, Nozomi... - Comentaron Umi y Maki al mismo tiempo.

 _"¿Cuál será el segundo?"_ \- Pensé, mientras desahogaba mi alma, en los brazos de una de mis mejores amigas.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nozomi :'(**


	9. Chapter 9

Llegué a mi solitario departamento ese día, queriendo dormir y no despertar jamás. No puedo creer que alejé a la única persona que he amado en mi vida, la única chica que he atesorado tanto que intenté alejarla de mí con tal de no lastimarla, pero se que ahora debe estar odiándome, y no la culpo, terminé con ella por algo que ella no hizo, no le pregunté su opinión ni tomé en cuenta sus sentimientos. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?. Quizás mi padre tuvo razón todo este tiempo y la que debió haber muerto era yo y no mi madre. Una mujer leal y hermosa, con un buen corazón dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo con tal de proteger lo que ama. Siempre odié ese lado de ella, a decir verdad, aún más cuando fui yo la causante de su sacrificio. Viviré por el resto de mi vida con la culpa y el odio y desprecio de mi propio padre, que por lástima me heredó su empresa mientras él cuidaba de Alisa, mi hermana menor de a penas 24 años. No la he visto en al menos 6 meses, y cuando tuve la oportunidad fue cuando ella huyó de casa luego de una pequeña discusión con mi padre acerca de mí. Mi padre no me tolera, nos prohibió vernos y hablarnos, siquiera podemos contactarnos, y eso ha ido originando un gran dolor en mi corazón, un dolor que se apagaba cada vez que estaba con Nozomi. La extraño, y la extraño demasiado, al punto que me encantaría poder retroceder el tiempo y retractar mi decisión, necesito tenerla a mi lado, necesito sentir su voz y calor, necesito encontrarme con esos ojos, aquella mirada que me hacía sentir amada, aquellos labios que gritaban mi nombre cada vez que estábamos juntas, no se trata de deseo, la amo, la amo tanto que quiero protegerla, la amo tanto que desearía tener otra vida para compartir con ella, una vida con menos cargas y pesares, ser una persona digna de su amor y entrega, pero no se puede pedir mucho.

Suspiré incontables, me tendí en la cama, intentando olvidar todo lo que pasó durante el día. ¿Por qué me duele ver la felicidad de otros? ¿Por qué me sentí tan sola estando rodeada de tanta gente? Madre, no tienes idea de cuánta falta me haces, lamento todos mis errores, lamento haberte guiado a la muerte, lamento haber causado todo tu sufrimiento, y el de nuestra familia. Desearía abrazarte, sentir tu perfume que siempre me tranquilizaba, mirarte a los ojos y escuchar tus consejos, desearía haber aprovechado aún más nuestros momentos juntas, así no me sentiría tan arrepentida, así no sentiría tanto disgusto por mí misma, pero ambas sabemos que son sólo estúpidas excusas para enfrentar mi realidad.

Me cubro con las sábanas, e intento reconciliar el sueño, mas algo no andaba bien, mis ojos se empañaron, mi garganta tenía un gran nudo, apreté mis dientes intentando no gritar, mis manos estaban empuñadas a más no poder, mis ojos ahora cerrados con fuerza, sumiéndome ante el dolor y angustia que siempre he sentido, y ahora no tengo a nadie con quien compartirlo.

 _[Elichika... ]_

 _[¿Madre?]_

 _[Elichika... soy yo... ]_

 _[¡Madre! ¿Cómo es posible... yo... estoy muerta?]_

 _[No tontita, solo me adentré en tus sueños... quería hablar contigo... ]_

 _[¿Cómo es eso posible?]_

 _[Parte de mí está dentro de ti, ¿cómo no sería esto posible?]_

 _[Madre... yo... lo lamento... en verdad lo lamento... no tenías por qué hacerlo... ]_

 _[¿Cómo no hacerlo? El hecho de que tú, mi hermosa hija siga viva es todo lo que necesito... ]_

 _[Pero gracias a eso... no estás aquí, papá no quiere ni verme... tampoco he visto a Alisa en meses... hubiera sido mejor que yo muriera... ]_

 _[No digas eso, mi pequeña... yo sé por qué lo hice, y era algo que siquiera tu padre sabía... si hablas con los médicos de tu operación, algún día, podrás encontrar la respuesta... ]_

 _[¿Por qué no me la puedes decir tu?]_

 _[Elichika, no vine a hablar contigo por eso... necesito que dejes la culpa y cargas del pasado atrás... enfócate en tu presente... no pierdas a la gente que vale la pena por negarte a ser feliz... ]_

 _[No merezco ser feliz, madre... no después de lo que te hice... ]_

 _[No me hiciste nada, hija... no tienes la culpa de nada... y se que tu padre algún día entenderá... ]_

 _[Madre... yo... ]_

 _[Elichika, nunca olvides, que te amo, que eres mi preciosa hija mayor, las amo mucho a ti y a Alisa, por favor, cuida de ella... protégela y enséñale lo difícil que es la vida, pero que siempre hay tiempo para disfrutarla... ]_

 _[Madre... ]_

 _[Mi tiempo ha acabado, debo irme... te amo... nunca lo olvides... ]_

 _[¡Espera! Por favor... no me dejes otra vez... madre... ]_

 _[Nos veremos algún día... pero espero que ese día no llegue pronto... sino en al menos 80 años más... ]_

 _[Madre... por favor... quédate... ]_

 _[No puedo abusar de los permisos que me dan, Elichika... debo irme, lo siento... cuídate, y vive tu vida cada día, como si fuera el último... ]_

 _[¡Madre!]_

¡Ahhh! - Me despierto sobresaltada, sudando, agitada miro a mi alrededor, son apenas las 4 am. - ¿Fue un sueño? - Suspiré. - No... haya sido un sueño o no... debo averiguar lo que me dijo...

Me levanté y dirigí directo a la ducha, aún estaba confundida, mi mente era un completo desastre, necesitaba comer algo e ir a mi oficina. Pero espera, si voy ahí encontraré a Nozomi, no es que tema enfrentarla, pero después de lo que soñé entendí algo, si la dejo ir ahora, nunca más la recuperaré. Decidida salí de la ducha y me vestí. Comí algo contundente con tal de no tener hambre hasta el almuerzo. Me dirigí en mi auto a mi oficina y noté que apenas eran las 7:30 cuando llegué, siendo la hora de entrada a las 8:15. Me dirigí a la recepción y pregunté por Nozomi, ella debería estar allí.

Lo siento, Ayase-san, pero ella envió una mensaje la noche anterior diciendo que debía resolver asuntos familiares... así que se ausentaría por el resto de la semana...

¿Eh? - Esa era mi señal, la perdí, la perdí para siempre. - Muchas gracias... estaré en mi oficina por si me necesitan...

¿Le consigo otra secretaria?

No es necesario... Toujou-san es la única apta para ser mi secretaria... - Sonreí y me fui.

¿Y ahora qué haré? Es lo primero que me pregunté. Mi mente intentaba sacar diversas conclusiones. ¿Se ausentó porque no quiere verme? No. Ella no es ese tipo de persona, lo tengo más que claro. ¿Le habrá pasado algo grave? ¿Quién sabe? Intenté llamarla un par de veces pero nadie contestaba, envié mensajes, lo que fuese necesario para que me contactase de vuelta. Pasaron un par de horas y me estaba dando por vencida, ¿qué clase de persona soy?. Estoy segura que atenderá el celular uno de estos días, solo debo seguir insistiendo.

El teléfono de la oficina suena. Lo miré extrañada y contesté.

 _¿Aló?_

 _¿Ayase-san?_

 _¿Mmm? ¿Quién es?_

 _Habla Nishikino Maki, la amiga de Nozomi..._

 _¡Nishikino-san! ¿Cuál es el motivo de su llamada?_

 _¿Quieres saber dónde está Nozomi?_

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿Quieres o no? Contesta..._

 _Por supuesto que quiero... ¿dónde puedo encontrarla?_

 _Después de que nos contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos conversamos con ella, ella está viajando en este momento a América, a ver a sus padres..._

 _¿América? ¿Qué asuntos tiene allá?_

 _Enfrentará su pasado..._

 _¿Eh? - "Ahora que lo pienso, Nozomi me habló algo de sus padres, pero nunca fue muy detallista en ello."_

 _Si quieres encontrarla, si quieres que vuelva contigo, tendrás que luchar por ella..._

 _¿A qué vas? - Pregunté algo ansiosa._

 _Dependiendo de cuánto te esfuerces por recuperarla, te ayudaremos a encontrarla..._

 _¿Eh?_

 _Mañana, a primera hora, si no estás aquí a las 9 am en el aeropuerto, no te permitiremos acercarte a ella..._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Si demuestras que tu empresa, trabajo y pasado es más importante que ella, no te creeremos digna de ser su pareja... ¿entendiste?_

 _Así que las cosas terminaron de esta forma... ¿eh?_

 _Mañana sabremos la respuesta, adiós... - Colgó._

Ahhh... - Suspiré. - ¿Mi pasado... o ella...? ¿Cuál debería elegir?

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Irá a buscarla, o seguirá estancada en su pasado? ¿Cuál creen es la verdadera razón de la muerte de la madre de Eli, y por qué se culpa tanto? Muchas gracias por leer mis fics :)**


	10. Chapter 10

No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de viajar hasta acá, ¿de qué me sirve hacerlo ahora? El daño ya está hecho y es algo difícil hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡¿Vas a venir a visitarnos?! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Yuri, Nozomi vendrá a visitarnos!"

"¿Enserio? Woow... ¿cuándo?"

"Iré esta semana a visitarlos... "

"Te esperaremos con ansias hija..."

"Hija... ¿eh?"

"Nozomi... ¿aún sigues molesta por eso?"

"No pidas mucho, cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar dudaría en llamarlos padres... solo iré a verificar unas cosas..."

"Está bien, te esperamos..."

Esa fue la conversación que tuve con ellos hace unos días... no puedo creer que vaya a enfrentarlos.

"Para tu siguiente paso, debes perdonar a aquellos que te hicieron daño..."

"Umi-chan, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Perdonar?"

"Nozomi, sabemos lo de tus padres, nos lo contaste al año de hacernos amigas, y aunque sabemos que es solo una pincelada, notamos el daño que acarreas en tu interior... lo más sano es afrontar el problema y sacarlo de raíz, ¿o quieres vivir amargada por el resto de tu vida?"

"Si lo piensas de esa forma, no sería tan terrible, Maki-chan..."

"Aah... no tienes caso... "

"Maki-chan, Umi-chan, ¿qué creen debamos hacer?"

"Kotori-chan, ¿tanto les importa lo que pase conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que sí, somos amigas, te amamos, Nozomi-chan... por favor, no seas egoísta y atrévete..."

"¿Egoísta?"

"Nozomi, Kotori se refiere a que, al nosotras estar preocupadas de ti, sería egoísta de tu parte el dejar las cosas sin resolver, porque para tu información, cuando tu sufres, no eras la única..."

"Así es... todas sentimos tu dolor... tuviste la mala suerte de tener amigas tan entrometidas..."

"Maki-chan...chicas... ahhh... ¿enserio es necesario?"

"Lo sabrás cuando lo hagas..."

"Está bien... lo intentaré..."

"Ahora, con respecto a Eli..."

"¡Espera! Ni se les ocurra decirle dónde estaré... sé que ella no me buscará, así que no pierdan su tiempo..."

"Pero Nozomi..."

"Umi, dejémoslo así... ¿están todas de acuerdo?"

"Sí..."

"Bien, viajaré el lunes a primera hora... ¿felices?"

"Sí..."

Supongo que estas son las consecuencias de tener amigas como ellas. Sonrío mientras busco la dirección de mis padres. Al parecer vivien en New York, no es un barrio muy seguro por lo que me aseguré de llegar temprano. Ver a chicas altas y rubias, la mayoría se parecen a Elichi. Cuánto la extraño, en verdad desearía que ella estuviera aquí conmigo, pero no todo sale como lo deseamos, ¿no?

Nozomi, bienvenida... - Mi madre salió corriendo de la casa a abrazarme, pero como de costumbre, fue algo totalmente incómodo e innecesario.

Hola, Nozomi... - Mi padre, con una media sonrisa sale a recibirme, repite el mismo patrón que mi madre. - Ven, pasa...

Gracias...

Entré a la casa, nunca había estado en esta, ya que usualmente eran departamentos o cosas por el estilo donde vivíamos. Dejé mi equipaje en la entrada y me senté en el sofá. Llevaba apenas cinco minutos y ya quería irme.

Nozomi, dinos... ¿cuál es el motivo de que vinieras aquí?

Mis amigas...

¿Tus amigas? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos hablaste de ellas...

¿Para qué? Si nunca las iban a conocer...

Nozomi, entiendo que estés enojada, pero ¿podrías ser más respetuosa con tu madre y conmigo?

Ahhh... - Suspiré, me sentía realmente molesta al solo hablarles, esto iba de mal en peor. - ¿Respeto? Claro que puedo respetarlos... pero para mí, ustedes son las personas que me dieron la vida, los que me dieron ayuda económica... son mis padres de nombre... solo eso...

Nozomi, ¿por qué dices eso?

Madre... ¿enserio necesitas explicación?

No, sé que te dejamos a tu suerte la mayor parte del tiempo, sabemos que te criaste sola, que nos veías en las noches... que siquiera te llamábamos para saber cómo estabas... estamos conscientes de todo eso Nozomi... pero aún así...

Aún así, ¿qué? Me vas a decir que durante veinte años, en los que llegaba a los cientos de departamentos y casas que ustedes arrendaban, en los que me cambié de escuela quizás cuántas veces más, donde no tenía amigos por miedo a separarme de ellos, por arrastrarme a su antojo por todo el mundo, por siquiera abrazarme en las noches, por siquiera besarme o preguntarme cómo estoy, cuando no tuve a nadie con quien hablar de mis problemas... no saben cuánto he sufrido durante veinte años, por tener unos padres que solo les interesa el dinero, y no el crecimiento de su hija... díganme, ¡¿Cómo demonios quieren que les llame padres si nunca estuvieron en ninguno de mis cumpleaños, navidades o año nuevo?! ¡¿Quieren que siga?! Porque todavía hay mucho, mucho más que decir... yo... yo... ghh...

Nozomi...

¡Suéltame! No lo hiciste en todos estos años... no lo harás ahora... estoy acostumbrada a llorar sola... así que déjenme...

Nozomi... te lo repito, ¿para qué viniste?

Ahh... - Suspiré nuevamente. - Mis amigas tienen una teoría, con la que yo no estoy muy de acuerdo...

¿Qué teoría...?

Esto... no tendría por qué contárselos... pero lo haré así entienden la historia...

 **Diez minutos después.**

Ya veo... así que ese es el plan de tus amigas...

Nozomi, ¿en verdad te crees capaz de perdonarnos después de todo lo que haz dicho?

... - Observé a ambos, mi madre me miraba seriamente con una obvia expresión de dolor reprimido. Yo era igual a ella, la única diferencia es que su cabello era corto, y tenía los ojos grises. Por otro lado, mi padre tiene el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, al igual que yo. Él me observaba atento, como si esperar algo de mi parte.

Nozomi...

No lo sé... - Contesté. - No me pueden pedir que lo haga de la noche a la mañana...

Has estado con este rencor durante veinte años... ¿crees que esta sea la mejor manera de resolverlo?

No lo sé... solo vine aquí por un impulso... a pesar de que nunca estuvieron para mí, al menos se aseguraban de que no me faltara nada, eso lo agradezco, siempre lo agradecí, pero déjenme decirles algo... prefiero una familia que tenga lo justo para cada mes, pero que sea unida, a una con buenos ingresos y dividida...

Nozomi... ¿por qué nunca lo dijiste?

¿Cuándo? Si las únicas veces en que llegaban, cuando intentaba hablarles ustedes me decían... "otro día Nozomi, papá y mamá están agotados..."

Nozomi... - Mis padres se miraron entre sí y agacharon la cabeza, pero lo que vino después de eso me descolocó, incluso enfureció.

Hija, perdónanos por favor... - Ambos estaban de rodillas, con sus cabezas en el suelo, mi rabia aumentó, no sabía por qué me enfurecía tanto su disculpa, era lo que siempre había esperado, el que admitieran su error, pero aquí estoy, odiándolos más y más, necesito salir de aquí un rato.

Lo siento, pero aún no puedo hacerlo... - Salí corriendo del lugar, con mi bolso y mi celular, dejando todo el resto de mi equipaje en esa casa.

¡Nozomi! - Escuché sus gritos detrás de mí, pero no volteé. No podía ver sus rostros otra vez.

Supongo que... tendré que buscar un hotel... - Caminé sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, intentando encontrar algo que me sacara una sonrisa. Seguí viendo personas que me recordaban a Elichi. Suspiré melancólicamente recordando su voz y tiernas reacciones, que solo a mí era capaz de mostrarme. Me dirigí a una enorme plaza, parejas de enamorados caminando de la mano en esta fría noche. Las personas me quedaban observando, yo solo los ignoraba. No faltaron los imbéciles que intentaron coquetearme, pero el ahuyentarlos fue fácil debido a la cantidad de policías merodeando. Compré un café y unas donas en una tienda cercana. Me senté en una banca y comí. Miraba las luces a mi alrededor, impidiéndome ver las estrellas que siempre contemplaba en Japón. - Extraño... Japón... extraño mi casa... extraño a Elichi...

Pues debiste haberme llamado antes...

¿Eh? - Me volteé al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, mis ojos se llenaron en lágrimas al verla, al encontrarnos con la mirada. Dejé mi café y donas en la banca y corrí a sus brazos, ella me sostuvo con fuerza, susurrando mi nombre con la voz temblorosa, por lo que deducí ella también lloraba. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a buscarte...

¿Eh? ¿Quién te dijo?... Ah... ya sé quién fue... olvídalo...

Hehe... tienes unas muy buenas amigas... Nozomi...

Pero espera... - Me alejé de ella. - Tu habías terminado conmigo... entonces, ¿por qué?

Porque no quería perder a la única persona que me ha hecho sentir viva de nuevo... Nozomi, tu eres mi única esperanza en este mundo... tu eres la única con la que puedo ser feliz... te amo... y no te dejaré ir de nuevo... ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

Elichi...

Perdóname por todo lo que pasó ese día... tenía miedo deque me odiaras o te asustaras... por eso terminé contigo... no quería arrastrarte a mi pasado... no quería... eres lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo, y no quería mancharte...

Elichi... luego te preguntaré qué sucede... por ahora... te necesito... aquí, y ahora...

Ven conmigo, renté una habitación de hotel... ¿tienes donde quedarte?

Dejé todo mi equipaje en casa de mis padres...

Mañana te acompañaré a buscarlo... pero escucha, te ayudaré a resolver esto... ¿entendiste?

¿Y me dejarás ayudarte en lo tuyo?

Una cosa a la vez amor... una cosa a la vez... por ahora, ¿nos vamos?

Sí, vamos... mi Elichi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap :) ¿qué creen pasará de ahora en adelante? :O**

 **Facebook: lovenozoeli :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Buenos días, Nozomi... - Una chica rubia de hermosos ojos azules me observaba dulcemente mientras abría mis ojos. Le sonreí de vuelta, lo que hizo que se acercara a abrazarme.

Buenos días, Elichi... - Me dejé envolver por sus brazos, aquellos brazos que me envolvieron e hicieron sentir amada la noche anterior.

¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Te duele algo?

Es más que obvio qué me duele, ¿no? - Sonreí pícaramente, a lo que ella sonrió.

Después de la noche que tuvimos... cualquiera se sentiría adolorido... - Dijo, para luego quejarse al intentar levantarse. - Creo que... me sobrepasé... un poco...

Elichi... no es necesario que te levantes tan luego... tranquila... - La ayudé a devolverse a la cama. Ella sintió un gran alivio al estar acostada nuevamente.

Aghh... me duele la cintura y las piernas... - Se recostó a regañadientes junto a mí.

¿Quién te manda a ser tan salvaje? - La miré pícaramente.

Nozomi... - Me besa tiernamente mientras se acomoda a mi lado. - Deberíamos ir a hablar con tus padres, ¿no crees?

Elichi... ¿es realmente necesario? - Suspiré, la sola idea me agotaba mentalmente.

Quieres saber lo mío, ¿no? - Me miró fijamente.

Mou... está bien... lo haré... pero, ¿puede ser más tarde? No creo... poder levantarme...

Descuida, llamaré a servicio a la habitación... ¿qué quieres para desayunar? - Me miró con una radiante y dulce sonrisa. Cada vez que la veo, siento cómo mi corazón se acelera.

Mmm... lo dejaré a tu gusto... - Le sonreí.

Perfecto... alcánzame el teléfono, por favor...

Ten... todo tuyo...

Luego de que nos vistiéramos y desayunáramos. Nos preparamos para ir a buscar mis cosas a casa de mis padres. Debo admitir que estaba nerviosa. Había huido de aquel lugar por la rabia y la frustración, pero realmente agradezco el que Elichi esté aquí para mí, no podría tener mejor compañía.

Bien, ¿lista para irnos? - Ella me miró fijamente con una amplia sonrisa. Yo la miré nerviosa y algo desganada, aunque ella sabía el por qué de mi actitud. - Ven... es necesario que lo hagas... - Toma tiernamente mi mano y me acerca a ella. - Sólo debes tocar el timbre, ¿no?

Sí... - Estábamos frente a la casa de mis padres. Fue bastante difícil llegar hasta acá, pero Elichi siempre me animó a hacerlo. Hubieron veces en que tuvo que literalmente arrastrarme, pero decidí no darle más cargas de las que ya tenía. - Bien... aquí voy...

En el momento que iba a tocar el timbre, escuché una voz acercarse a nosotras, me dio miedo a decir verdad, por lo que traté de huir, pero Elichi me tomó de la mano con fuerza, y una sola mirada me hizo detener mis acciones.

Ya estás aquí... no te acobardes ahora...

Es la primera vez que me regaña, debo admitir que se siente como si tuviera una hermana mayor, pero Elichi es mucho más que eso, es la mujer que amo y me encanta su seriedad, esa intensa mirada siempre me derrite. Sacudí mi cabeza ante esos pensamientos, no era el momento para fantasear con ella. Me sonrojé un poco, a lo que ella levantó una ceja y me miró confundida. Me acerqué a la puerta una vez más y toqué el timbre. A los pocos segundos, la puerta fue abierta, revelando el sorprendido rostro de mi madre.

Nozomi... - Ella nos miró detalladamente, y quedó confundida al ver a Elichi a mi lado. Ella se limitó a presentarse.

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ayase Eli, la novia de su hija... - Elichi extendió su mano hacia mi madre y le sonrió.

U-Un gusto, Ayase-san... - Mi madre puso una expresión bastante tonta, se notaba demasiado que estaba babeando por mi Elichi.

Madre... deja de babear... es mía... - La miré algo molesta, a lo que ella reaccionó, y Elichi, como siempre, hizo resaltar su encanto con una hermosa sonrisa y risa.

Nozomi... no te pongas celosa... - Besó mi frente.

Mh! - Inflé mis mejillas en respuesta.

P-Pasen por favor... - Mi madre nerviosamente nos dejó entrar.

Al adentrarnos mi padre nos recibió de la misma manera. Al parecer todos quedaban hipnotizados con el encanto de Elichi, pero nunca imaginé que mis propios padres caerían. Me senté a regañadientes en el sofá junto a mi novia. Ella sonreía y me tomaba firmemente la mano.

Bueno, la razón por la que acompañé a Nozomi hasta aquí, es porque me gustaría apoyarla en sus decisiones, y caminos que ella decida tomar... pero para eso... hay algo que debe resolver... - Me miró con cariño, incitándome a hablar.

Y-Yo... - Los labios y manos me temblaban, estaba realmente nerviosa, y no sabía si podría decir algo sin intentar lastimar a mis padres. - Yo... - Suspiré con rabia, ya no podía controlar mi cuerpo debido a la ansiedad.

Nozomi... - Mi madre irrumpió y se puso de pie frente a mí. - Creemos saber lo que tienes que decir, pero antes... por favor déjanos hablar a nosotros...

S-Sí...

Verás Nozomi, cuando naciste era un día bastante peculiar... el cielo brillaba con intensidad debido a la cantidad de estrellas... el corte de luz en la mayor parte de la ciudad nos ayudó a notar eso... - Mi padre suspiró. - En ese tiempo tu madre y yo no teníamos una buena situación económica... mi trabajo apenas sustentaba nuestras comidas, la luz y el agua... habían meses en que teníamos que elegir entre la luz y el agua... a veces parte de nuestros familiares nos ayudaban con un poco de comida o dinero... pero... a medida que tu ibas creciendo...

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse... yo pasaba más enferma de lo usual... no tenía energías y tu te estabas desnutriendo... necesitábamos tomar una decisión rápida... y ahí fue cuando tu papá consiguió el trabajo que tiene hoy... - Mi madre sonrió.

Lamentablemente llegamos al punto de tener que elegir entre estar contigo, amarte y verte crecer bajo el miedo de que tu madre o tu pudieran morir en cualquier momento... o... sacrificar nuestro tiempo contigo, a costa de dinero, salud y la certeza de que con o sin nosotros, crecerías sana... - Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, al igual que las de ellos.

Nozomi... para mí y para tu padre, todos esos años sin poder estar a tu lado, todo ese tiempo sin poder abrazarte o hablar contigo por el tiempo que pasábamos fuera, las noches en que llegábamos totalmente agotados a punto de colapsar... nos hemos atormentado con aquel sentimiento durante todo este tiempo... si tan sólo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes... nuestra hija no nos odiaría... nuestra hija vendría a vernos y pasar tiempo con nosotros... pero pensar que tuvieron que pasar más de 10 años, para que pudieras estar frente a nosotros... Nozomi... yo...

Hija, tu madre y yo estamos realmente arrepentidos por no haberte dado lo que más has deseado durante toda tu vida... un lugar al cual llamar hogar, y personas a las cuales llamar familia... ¿podrías, perdonarnos algún día? Es lo único que deseamos...

Tu padre ahora tiene un trabajo más liviano... todo lo que hacía viajando por el mundo hace unos años, lo hace desde aquí... desde que te fuiste de nuestro lado no tuvo sentido seguir matándose para ganar dinero... así que, vivimos felices con lo que tenemos... pero siempre habrá un vacío que podrás llenar tú, y sólo tú... perdónanos, Nozomi... por haberte hecho tanta falta durante todos estos años... - Ambos se encontraban agachando sus cabezas. Elichi me miró con sus ojos empañados, y con una amplia sonrisa. Apretó mi mano y con un leve susurro me dijo.

Ve con ellos... te necesitan... así como tú los necesitas...

Pero...

Nozomi... ve... - Me sonríe y besa tiernamente en los labios. Al separarnos me empuja hacia ellos, y termino de rodillas frente a ellos.

Nozomi... - Mis padres me miran fijamente con sus rostros inundados por las lágrimas.

Papá... mamá... yo... - Me rompi en llanto una vez más. Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, hasta que sentí un grande, reconfortante y amoroso abrazo. Abrí mis ojos y tenía a mi madre abrazándome desde atrás, y a mi padre por delante. Dejé que me abrazaran y correspondí el abrazo, supongo que eso, era la liberación de la que tanto hablaban Maki-chan y las demás. Entre cada llanto y sollozo, siento cómo mi corazón se va aligerando. Siento una cálida sensación en mi pecho, y algo esfumarse cuando digo las palabras siguientes.

Papá... mamá... gracias... los perdono... los perdono... pero también perdónenme a mí, por haber sido una ingrata todos estos años... perdónenme...

Nozomi... - Los tres, nos abrazamos arrodillados en el suelo. Ellos me decían cuánto me amaban entre sollozos, me abrazaban, besaban y acariciaban mi cabeza cada vez que podían. Era una sensación bastante extraña, pero debo admitir que, es lo más hermoso que he experimentado en toda mi vida.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lloré TvT ajsjoas este capítulo me emocionó... u.u espero les haya gustado :D**

 **Gracias a los que se han pasado por mi página c: y los que no, asegúrense de hacerlo e.e sojasosaj gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en otro cap y otro fic :D adiós!**


	12. Chapter 12

¿Cómo te sientes, Nozomi?

Mucho... mejor... me saqué un enorme peso de encima...

Me alegra oír eso... - Sonrío. - Por cierto, ¿qué harás a partir de ahora? ¿Te quedarás aquí?

Claro que no, no pienso dejarte sola... puedo venir a visitar a mis padres cada vez que pueda... el sueldo que me das me permite hacerlo al menos una vez cada tres meses... eres bastante generosa, Elichi... - Me guiña el ojo.

Ohh~... ¿y qué podrías hacer para recompensar a esta generosa mujer? - Me acerco lentamente.

Mmm... se me ocurren muchas cosas pero, creo que terminaríamos peor que la última vez... - Sonrió coquetamente.

No me importaría caminar raro durante semanas... mucho menos si ese es el resultado de una noche inolvidable...

¿Por qué tiene que ser de noche, y no ahora? Estamos en el hotel después de todo...

No me tientes, Nozomi...

Ohh~... ¿acaso la gran Ayase Eli no es capaz de resistirse a la tentación? - Desabrocha su blusa, y se inclina levemente. - ¿Qué tal la vista, Ayase-san?

Se ve deliciosa... ¿puedo comenzar con el plato de fondo?

¿Para qué, si puede comerse el postre?

Porque tu no eres un plato individual... tu cuerpo es el menú entero... - Muerdo su cuello.

Mh... entonces... ¿cuál sería la ensalada?

Tus labios... - La beso.

¿El plato de fondo? - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Tus pechos... - Le saco agresivamente la blusa y el brasier, para dirigir mi boca a esas majestuosas esferas, suaves y perfectamente niveladas.

Ah~... no necesito preguntar... el postre... ¿ver...dad?

Tranquila cariño... primero mezclo la ensalada con mi plato principal... el postre, tendré que guardármelo para el final... - Le sonrío y continúo estimulando su pecho.

Puedes ser... más agresiva, lo sabes... ¿no?

Lo sé... pero dejaría marcas que no se borrarán en mucho tiempo... ¿qué quieres que haga?

L-La verdad... hay algo que quiero decirte... yo...

¿Nozomi? ¿Qué sucede? - Su mirada era rara, algo me estaba ocultando. - ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? - Me alejé instintivamente de ella.

N-No es nada malo... solo...

¿Solo? - Me crucé de brazos.

C-Compré... algunas cosas...

¿Eh?

M-Mira dentro... de mi bolso gris...

E-Está bien... - Me dirijo donde está el objeto, lo abro, y me sorprendo al ver la cantidad de cosas en él. Suspiro, y la encaro. - ¿P-Para qué compraste tantos?

L-Los iba a usar ... cuando me acordara de ti... en las noches... - Se sonrojó a tal punto que se cubrió el rostro con la almohada.

Mou... - Tomé un par de ellos, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mí. - Tengo algo en mente... Nozomi... cambio de planes, me saltaré todo e iré al postre...

¿E-Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Elichi?

Ya verás... solo ten paciencia...

Unos minutos después.

E-Elichi... ¿q-qué es esto?

Ah! Cierto... como te vendé los ojos y amarré las manos no hay nada que puedas ver, o hacer, ¿no? - Reí.

M-Mou... ¿qué me vas a hacer?... Hyaa~!

¿Lo sientes? - Presiono el pequeño vibrador en su pezón derecho. - ¿Qué tal... ambos al mismo tiempo?

E-Espera... Elichi... ¡nooo~!

¿Segura? Mira cómo te pones sólo por estimular tus senos... Nozomi... no me imagino cómo te pondrás al sentir lo demás...

Por... favor...

¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosa?

Por... f-favor... allí... abajo...

Allí abajo... ¿qué? - Sonreí, aunque sabía ella no me vería.

Elichi... por favor has algo con mi... con mi... - Movió desesperadamente sus caderas, intentando hacerme entender el mensaje. - No me hagas decirlo...

Está bien... atenderé allí abajo en un momento... pero antes... debo encargarme de algo...

¿Eh? Vamos... date pri...sa...

Ten paciencia... - Reí.

Nozomi tenía su cabeza apoyada en una almohada, sus manos amarradas a su espalda, y su trasero levantado, que movía de vez en cuando como si estuviera buscando algo. Busqué en su bolso por algo más y, sonreí al encontrarlo. Me puse el artefacto, y para ello tenía que adentrar algo en mí misma, así quedaría más firme y podría hacerlo con Nozomi. Una vez lista con el arnés, me dirigí a mi novia, y enterré mis dedos en sus nalgas, asustándola un poco.

¿Q-Qué es eso?

Tranquila... esto te gustará... - Humecté aquel "miembro" con sus propios jugos, jugando con su entrada y clítoris de vez en cuando. - Aquí voy... ¿lista?

S-Sí... creo...

Lentamente, jalando sus caderas hacia mí, me adentré en ella, sintiendo la presión en mi entrepierna al mismo tiempo. Posicioné un vibrador cerca del clítoris de Nozomi, así sentiría algo mucho más extremo. Me reclamó cuanto pudo pero, al momento que comencé a mover mis caderas, sólo escuché sus gemidos, y mi nombre ser gritado a través de sus labios.

El agudo grito de ambas indicó el fin del acto. Yo colapsé sobre la cama y, Nozomi seguía con dificultades para respirar debido a los intensos estímulos. Apagué y le saqué todos los vibradores adheridos a su cuerpo. Le saqué la venda y la hice mirarme a los ojos. Su lengua aún estaba afuera, sus ojos algo perdidos, pero poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad.

¿Se sintió bien? - Pregunté.

Demasiado... bien... - Aún respiraba con dificultad. Besé sus labios y acomodé junto a ella.

¿Quieres darte una ducha? Prepararé el baño...

No... quiero... el jacuzzi... ¿se puede?...

Por supuesto... - Le sonrío...

Gra...cias... - Se levantó, un poco mareada debido a la luz de la habitación.

...

...

Ahh... el agua está perfecta Elichi...

Vaya que sí... es como si desvaneciera todas mis preocupaciones... - Ambas suspiramos y comenzamos a relajarnos, hasta que una pregunta inundó el ambiente.

Ne, Elichi... ¿cuándo me dirás lo que pasó con tu madre?... - Me miraba seria, expectante y algo preocupada.

La verdad... tengo miedo de decírtelo...

¿Por qué?

Porque... temo que ya no me veas con los mismos ojos... bueno, aparte de eso... el sólo hecho de hablar de mi pasado es... es...

¿Es?

Primero... necesito que me acompañes a hacer unas consultas...

¿Dónde debes ir?

D-Debo ir a... Rusia... ¿me acompañarías?

¿Eh? - Se levantó sorprendida, mostrándome su cuerpo desnudo una vez más. - R-Rusia... pero...

Si vas conmigo, no podremos ser tan apegadas como lo somos acá o en Japón... allá las cosas son más duras... por eso, si quieres voy yo sol-

¡No! Yo voy contigo sí o sí... y... el no tomarnos de las manos o besarnos mucho no afectará en nada...

A-Así es... g-gracias por comprender... - Rasqué mi barbilla nerviosamente. - Por cierto... planeo irme mañana... ¿estás de acuerdo?

¿Mañana? ¿A qué hora?

En la noche... así que aprovecharemos el día, ¿sí? - Sonreí.

Tengo una mejor idea... - Se sienta sobre mí, dejando sus senos frente a mi rostro. - Haremos todo lo que no podremos hacer allá...

¿Eh? ¿T-Todo?

Sí... así que prepárate... Elichi~...

N-Nozomi~...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y terminó el cap xD espero les haya gustado asojaosa por cierto, ¿qué se imaginan contará Eli? ¿Cómo reaccionará Nozomi? ¿Cuál será la verdad que su madre le mencionó en su "sueño"? Gracias por pasarse :D**

 **Visiten mi página cuando gusten c: La encontrarán en mi perfil. Gracias por la preferencia.**


	13. Una verdad revelada

Bueno, ahora que estamos instaladas en el avión, es hora de que me cuentes qué sucede...

Nozomi... ¿es necesario?

Ya te lo dije incontables veces... por más que intentes evadir el tema, seguiré con la misma insistencia...

Tengo miedo...

¿De que sepa tu pasado? Elichi... tu sabes el mío, estamos en una relación... así que te guste o no, te amo, y por lo mismo me intereso en ti... - Infló sus mejillas, a lo que sonreí y besé su frente.

Está bien... te lo diré...

Escucho...

Esto pasó... hace unos años atrás...

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Elichika, sé que te sientes presionada por el tema de la universidad, pero no deberías beber tanto..._

 _Agh déjame en paz... el alcohol es lo único que me mantiene viva..._

 _Mou! Si sigues así... terminarás por dañar tus riñones..._

 _Que se dañen... porque todos mis órganos no sirven para nada..._

 _¿Por qué dices eso? Eres una joven con un brillante futuro por delante..._

 _¿Futuro brillante? Ja...Jajaja... - Reí burlescamente. - ¿Piensas que esta joven a la que llaman escoria merece un futuro brillante? - Golpeé la botella de vodka sobre la mesa._

 _¿Escoria? ¿Quién te dice así?_

 _Mis compañeros... mi propio padre... todos piensan que soy una escoria... - Doy otro sorbo. - Se que incluso tú lo piensas... hic..._

 _Eso no es cierto... Elichika por favor... si no te cuidas... - En ese momento, a ella le dio una fuerte tos, una que no cesaba por más que ella lo pidiese._

 _Aléjate de mí... o la escoria que soy te matará..._

 _\- Lamentablemente así fue. Ese fue uno de los últimos días en que tuve una conversación con ella. Me dio una infección renal, me dijeron que mis riñones ya no funcionaban más. Pero eso no era lo peor. El alcohol no era mi único vicio. También lo era el cigarro. Estaba atacando a mi cuerpo con tantas cosas que, no dio más. Me escapé del hospital sin haber sido intervenida. ¿Trasplante? Ja! Como si en Japón ya no hubieran muertes debido a ello. Decidí tener una muerte un poco más a mi estilo. Me dirigí, como pude, a una de las montañas o cerros más cercanos, eran escasos y pequeños, pero era suficiente con tal de que estuvieran alejados de la ciudad. Prefería morir en medio de la naturaleza que encerrada y postrada en la cama de un hospital. No apreciaba mi vida, nadie la apreciaba tampoco. Mi padre no hacía más que criticarme, me decía que debería ser un mejor ejemplo para mi hermana Alisa, a quien amo más que a mi vida. Ella es la única familia que considero me queda._

 _Llegué a tal montaña en taxi, el conductor me miró raro pero no le importó, le pagué y le indiqué el lugar. Me dirigí hasta la cima. No tenía nada más que una bata de hospital puesta. Sin zapatos o algo que cubrieran mis entonces lastimados pies. Miraba hacia el leve acantilado con la intención de tirarme pero, sería muy cobarde de mi parte, deseaba con toda mi alma que la primera persona en retorcerse de la culpa fuera mi padre, el frío dictador que nunca se interesó en mi bien estar, sino en la imagen que yo brindaba a la familia. El lugar era fácil de encontrar, la diferencia es que no era muy transitado._

 _Pasé horas en la intemperie, esperando la llegada de la muerte. Comencé a toser sin control, vomité sangre y, sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho, mi brazo izquierdo se durmió por completo, y ahí fue cuando noté que mi corazón tampoco estaba bien, me estaba dando un ataque. A lo lejos, escuché unas voces, posiblemente la de mi madre y hermana. Sonreí satisfecha y, colapsé en el lugar._

 _Cuando desperté, me encontraba conectada a una máquina de oxígeno, tenía agujas en ambos brazos, suero conectado, y estaba cubierta por unas sábanas en una habitación de hospital. Un médico se me acerca y me sonríe. Me saca la máscara de oxígeno y me pregunta cómo me siento. Lo único a lo que atiné fue a preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó. Pero fue el error más grande que pude haber cometido en mi vida._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

Elichi...

Ahh... - Suspiré.

¿Eso no es todo, cierto? ¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

Tranquila... ya te lo diré... - Miro por la ventana del avión, ya era casi de día, nos la pasamos conversando todo el viaje. - Creo que ya estamos por llegar... te contaré el resto en el hotel, ¿sí?

Ahh... está bien, tu ganas... - Se cruza de brazos.

Al bajarnos del avión, fuimos en busca de un taxi que nos encomendó al mejor hotel de la ciudad. A penas nos instalamos, Nozomi prosiguió con el tema.

Hay algo que no entiendo...

¿Qué cosa?

¿Cómo supieron dónde estabas? Digo... dijiste que era algo lejana a la ciudad...

Era mi lugar favorito... me encantaba ir a relajarme allí... Alisa sabía de ello, supongo que fue quien los ayudó a encontrarme... - Sonreí.

Elichi, prosigue por favor... ¿por qué dices que mataste a tu madre? - Se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de ambas manos.

Bueno... al ser una idiota en todo aspecto, además de haberme escapado del hospital... no tenía la certeza de quién me donó el riñón... y cómo pudieron controlar mi ataque al corazón... fue ahí cuando el médico me dijo...

¿Qué te dijo?

La persona que me donó el riñón, y también el corazón... fue mi madre...

¿Eh? - Se quedó helada, me soltó las manos casi por instinto. - Tu... madre...

Exacto... mi madre, murió para donarme su corazón... y su riñón... al igual que... uno de sus pulmones... - Comencé a llorar. - Cuando lo supe, le pregunté al médico qué día fue eso... y cuando me lo dijo... - Lloré frenéticamente, me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos.

¿Qué día fue?... - Nozomi volvió a acercarse a mí, me abrazó, pero pude notar lo temblorosa que estaba.

Me dijo que la operación había sido tres días atrás... estuve tres días en coma... tanto por la operación a corazón abierto, la del pulmón y riñón... mi padre pagó a rabietas... y los médicos se aseguraron de que las cicatrices no fueran notorias...

Eso... eso es horrible...

Lo sé... por mi necedad, por mi estúpida actitud... por creerme la dueña del mundo, mi madre murió... por mi culpa... mi madre, quien tenía muchos años de vida... murió... por mí... que no valgo nada... no valgo nada y aún así ella se sacrificó por mí... yo... yo...

Elichi... - Nozomi se abalanzó contra mí, me plantó varios besos intentando secar mis lágrimas.

¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Por que sigues aquí? No comprendo... - La miro fijamente a los ojos, ella lloraba igual que yo.

No lo haré...

¿Por qué?

Porque te amo... porque acepto tu pasado... porque cuando te pregunté, estaba preparada para enfrentar junto a ti lo que sea...

Nozomi... tú... no mereces esto... mereces a alguien mejor...

Shh... ¿dónde encontraré a alguien como tú? ¿No entiendes verdad? Estoy segura que tu madre lo hizo porque te ama... porque te amó mucho...

Pero... sacrificarse de esa forma... no es lógico...

El amor incondicional no tiene lógica, Elichi...

No entiendo... de verdad que no entiendo...

No tienes por qué entenderlo... sólo piensa, reflexiona y aprovecha esta oportunidad que tu madre te ha dado... vive, como si fuera tu vida y la de ella al mismo tiempo... si tu padre no pudo perdonarte, si tu hermana no pudo perdonarte... yo seré quien te perdone...

N-Nozomi...

Elichi, te perdono...

Khh... - Volví a llorar, siendo envuelta por sus gentiles brazos, los que me brindaban seguridad y calma.

Luego de unos minutos así, nos sentamos una al lado de la otra, ahora más calmada, ella me acariciaba gentilmente el cabello.

Mañana... iremos al hospital donde todo ocurrió... necesito saber de algo que me mencionó mi madre... aunque fuese en un sueño...

Lo haremos, estaré contigo... ahora, descansa Elichi, no hemos dormido nada... - Besa mi frente y se cambia a su cama, la que estaba junto a la mía. - Si no hubieran cámaras... ya estaría haciéndote mía... hehe...

Aguanta hasta que regresemos a Japón... espera, ¿hay cámaras? - Miré a todos lados y definitivamente, había una cámara apuntando a la habitación completa.

Espero no se hayan tomado enserio cuando me abalancé sobre ti, hehe...

T-Tranquila, yo te protegeré...

Y yo a ti, así que ahora... a dormir... descansa...

Descansa... Nozomi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y esa es la verdad desde el punto de viste de Eli u.u**

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap, por cierto, ¿qué les pareció la reacción de Nozomi? ¿Se la esperaban? Espero sus comentarios que siempre son bienvenidos ewe Gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **PD: visiten la página cuando gusten, está en mi perfil al igual que mi correo por si desean hacer algún pedido ewe gracias nuevamente.**


	14. Una verdad revelada Part 2

Viajábamos por la ciudad en busca del hospital en donde ocurrió todo. Elichi caminaba a mi lado bastante nerviosa, más bien aterrada. Para nadie es fácil enfrentar su pasado, mucho menos uno tan cargado como el suyo. Es ahí cuando reflexioné sobre la amplia diversidad que existe en cuanto a los problemas, como he escuchado por ahí, "nadie recibe más carga de la que puede soportar", y si me baso en ello, mi novia es realmente fuerte.

Nos adentramos en el centro de la ciudad, era bastante helada la mayoría del tiempo pero, el día de hoy se sentía un poco más cálido el día. Su mano no estrechaba la mía bajo ningún motivo, pero de vez en cuando sentía su mano derecha sobre mi hombro, y disimuladas pero amorosas miradas de su parte. Ella no llamaba la atención como solía hacerlo en Japón, de hecho, nunca en mi vida había visto a tantas jóvenes rubias. En cambio, la que recibía las miradas era yo, una chica japonesa.

Tranquila, es solo que ver a alguien como tú en estos lares es algo inusual... - Me sonrió. - No pueden negar lo hermosa que eres...

E-Elichi... - Me sonrojé un poco, pero debido al viento que había todo el calor de mi cuerpo se esfumaba.

Ven, ya falta poco para que lleguemos...

Sí...

Caminamos unos minutos más hasta que por fin logramos divisar un gran edificio. Eli me sonrió e indicó entrar junto a ella. Cuando lo hicimos, su rostro se volvió pálido. Preguntándome el por qué, logré divisar a un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, junto a una niña de la misma apariencia, sólo que su cabello rubio era un tanto más claro. Ella sonrió ampliamente al mirar en nuestra dirección, pero el hombre hacía todo lo contrario. Volví a mirar a Elichi, y en su rostro había una clara melancolía. Fue ahí cuando deduje que el hombre y la joven frente a nosotras eran nada menos que su padre y hermana menor.

Elichi, ¿estás bien?

Sí, estoy bien, vamos. - Siguió caminando hacia adelante, sin dejar de mirar a aquel hombre.

Su hermana intentó muchas veces ir hacia nosotras, pero su padre se lo impedía a toda costa. Elichi se dirigió a la recepción del hospital, para preguntar sobre un médico en específico. Cuando le dieron la respuesta que quería, le pidieron esperara unos minutos, lo cual hicimos sentadas en unos sofás cerca de la recepción.

¿Estás segura que está bien no ir a saludar a tu hermana?

Sí... si lo hago, sólo le traeré problemas, no quiero que ese hombre la castigue o la haga sufrir...

Entiendo... - Mire a todas partes, aunque era normal que en un hospital hubieran cámaras, me sentía frustrada de no poder abrazarla, besarla o consolarla como se debía, me sentía inútil de esta manera, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, estamos en un lugar lejos de casa, o en mi caso, yo lo estoy, porque para Elichi este es su hogar.

Señorita Ayase, el doctor la está esperando en su oficina, por favor suba al tercer piso, salón C34. – Dijo la recepcionista.

Muchas gracias. – Elichi hizo una leve reverencia y nos dirigimos en silencio hacia el lugar destinado.

Elichi, ¿cómo te sientes?

Nerviosa, asustada, pero tengo que hacerlo, necesito saber qué y por qué mi madre hizo eso por mí, necesito saberlo… - Apretó sus puños con fuerza, dio un largo suspiro y tocó la puerta indicada.

Adelante. – Escuchamos desde el interior.

Con permiso. – Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Buenas tardes, Ayase-san… - Me quedó mirando confundido, por lo que me presenté.

Buenas tardes, Toujou Nozomi, amiga de Ayase-san. – Hice una leve reverencia, a lo que él me sonrió.

Adelante, tomen asiento por favor. – Se paró de su silla y nos acercó unas a nosotras. – Bien, por lo que fui informado, usted vino a preguntarme un par de cosas de su madre… ¿no es así?

Sí. – Su mirada era fría, decidida, confundida, llena de dolor y culpa, la verdad me partía el corazón verla así, pero era necesario que enfrentara la verdad.

Bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos? – Entrelazó sus manos y apoyó sus codos en el escritorio, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Quiero saber el por qué mi madre decidió trasplantarme sus órganos, cuáles fueron sus motivos… - Pude notar un pequeño quiebre en su voz.

Bien, le contaré lo que sucedió aquel día…

Flashback:

Al enterarnos del escape de una paciente que estaba a pocas horas de ser intervenida, el lugar se volvió un caos, las enfermeras buscaban por cada rincón del hospital, los médicos se preparaban en caso de cualquier emergencia, y su familia, intentaba deducir su paradero.

La pequeña Ayase dijo algo sobre una montaña o algo parecido, con ella fueron los paramédicos con el equipo suficiente por si ocurría algún imprevisto. Al encontrarla, y como le estaba dando un infarto, la trajeron rápidamente a la sala de urgencias del hospital. Estaba sufriendo un ataque al corazón que fácilmente pudo haberle costado la vida. Según sus diagnósticos, usted tenía grandes daños en sus riñones, su pulmón izquierdo estaba teniendo bastantes problemas y apenas alcanzaba el 20% de su capacidad, toda esa falta de oxígeno le provocó un paro cardio respiratorio. Necesitaba ser intervenida de inmediato, pero había un problema, no había trasplantes.

Doctor, por favor úseme a mí, use mis órganos…

Pero señora Ayase, si le da sus órganos usted…

¡No me importa! No dejaré que mi hija muera… por favor, dele mis órganos…

Pensé unos momentos, dudé si hacer la operación o no, pero la mirada y desesperación de esta madre, hacían añicos todas mis preguntas, así que decidí arriesgarme.

Lo haremos en 20 minutos, prepárese y, despídase de su familia…

Entendido, gracias. – La vi alejarse hacia su hija y esposo.

Mientras los veía discutir y llorar, alisté lo necesario para que la operación fuera lo más exitosa posible.

Bien, comenzaremos en pocos minutos, por favor todos atentos y concentrados, será una operación complicada y larga… buena suerte, y éxito para todos…

¡Sí! – Escuché decir al personal.

Cuando la operación iba a comenzar, vi a la señora Ayase junto a su hija menor, y escuché lo siguiente.

Hija, prométeme cuidar de tu padre y hermana, ¿sí?

M-Mamá… - La pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente.

Karen, ¿estás segura de esto?

Sí, es nuestra hija, debemos salvarla como sea posible…

Pero, tú… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay de nuestra familia? ¿Qué hay de nuestro matrimonio? ¿Echarás todo a la basura por una idiota irresponsable como esa? – El hombre había comenzado a alterarse, pero la señora logró manejarlo sin problemas.

No entiendo por qué odias tanto a Eli, después de todo, terminó de esta forma por toda la presión que ejerciste en ella, así que sólo te voy a pedir, que si la seguirás obligando a estar dentro del negocio familiar, has que ella tenga un poco más de derecho sobre su propia vida, es joven, tiene toda una vida por delante, pero hagas lo que hagas, no la alejes de Alisa… ellas se necesitarán mucho… sólo eso te pido, ¿podrías prometérmelo?

Está bien, lo haré… - Dijo a regañadientes.

Mamá… mamá… - La pequeña seguía llorando.

Alisa… sé fuerte, sé valiente, supera a mamá en todos los sentidos, ¿sí? Espero que crezcas más hermosa de lo que ya eres, lucha para conseguir tus sueños, y por favor, no dejes a papá solo, ¿sí?

S-Sí… lo haré… mamá…

Te amo, Alisa… - Con un fuerte abrazo, la mujer se despidió de su hija y esposo, y se dirigió a la cama junto a su otra hija, quien estaba inconsciente. – Eli… sé que nunca te lo dije, siempre quise ocultártelo… pero, no soportaba el ver cómo sufrías por todas tus obligaciones, y al paso también lo hacía yo, viendo cómo malgastabas y desperdiciabas tu vida con todos esos vicios, en verdad lamento no haberte dado suficiente amor, no haberte prestado más atención, lamento haberte hecho sufrir con obligaciones que no te correspondían, lamento no haber sido una mejor madre, y por eso, he decidido tomar esta decisión… Elichika, quiero que vivas, que sigas creciendo sana y fuerte, que encuentres el amor, alguien que luche por ti, que te proteja y te haga sentir viva cada mañana que despiertes, sé fuerte, sé gentil y honesta, pero por sobre todas las cosas, sé tú misma…. Te amo hija, y perdóname por todo esto, Elichika… algún día, oirás el por qué me ausentaba tanto, y espero que ese día, estés lo suficientemente madura, y que haya alguien a tu lado que pueda apoyarte y consolarte, parte de mí estará dentro de ti desde ahora en adelante, te amo, y lo haré por siempre, mi linda Elichika…

Al escuchar esas palabras, admito sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho, nunca había visto, en los años que llevo trabajando en este hospital, tal dedicación y amor por alguien, en verdad, cuando la oí decir aquellas palabras, me propuse a mí mismo que la operación y recuperación fueran de la mejor calidad, para que así, todo el sacrificio hecho, no fuera en vano.

Fin del flashback.

Eso fue en resumen lo que pasó…

…

Elichi… - Vi a mi novia, el amor de mi vida llorar desconsoladamente a mi lado, aguantando y reprimiendo los gritos que querían ser liberados. Tomé su mano con disimulo, la apreté entre mis dedos haciéndole saber que yo estaba para ella, que no estaba sola, y me alegra estarlo, me aseguraré de siempre permanecer a su lado.

Hay una cosa más, pero no sé si podrás aguantarlo…

¿Qué… cosa? – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

La razón por la cual a tu madre no le importaba terminar con su propia vida… ¿quieres oírla?

Sí, por favor. – Elichi apretó mi mano, lo que me dio a entender que necesitará todo el apoyo emocional necesario de ahora en adelante, y estoy dispuesta a dárselo.

Tu madre hace unos años atrás, fue diagnosticada con un cáncer terminal, de hecho, no le quedaban muchos meses de vida cuando ocurrió lo tuyo…

… - Los ojos de Eli se abrieron como platos, me soltó la mano y se la llevó a la cabeza, intentando procesar aquella información.

Supongo que la recuerdas teniendo algunos dolores intensos de cabeza, mareos y otros síntomas, ¿no?

…. – Asintió con la cabeza.

Pues… un quiste, o mejor dicho un tumor había sido formado junto a su cerebro, entre el lóbulo izquierdo y el frontal, por lo que al ramificarse, terminaría con grandes secuelas tanto en su lenguaje como capacidades cognitivas y motoras, pero eso era lo peor que nos imaginábamos…

¿Hay más? – Pregunté aterrada mientras veía las reacciones de Elichi.

Sí, este tumor fue creciendo más rápido de lo que pensábamos, y hacerle una operación era correr demasiados riesgos…

¿Por qué? ¿No era operable?

El tumor se había casi incrustado en el lóbulo izquierdo de su cerebro, y había empezado a largarse a otras zonas, y cuando se operan cosas de este tipo, los cirujanos se aseguran de cortar o deshacerse de una zona completa para que no queden indicios de aquel tumor, pero al hacerlo en este caso, significaba que ella viviría con un poco menos de la mitad de su cerebro, claro, nos sorprendió bastante que hasta ese día ella pudiera hablar y caminar normalmente, aunque nos decía que los síntomas se presentaban cuando estaba sola, hacía lo posible para que nadie de su familia lo notara, sin embargo, al tiempo después otro problema se presentó…

¿Qué… cosa? – Esta vez fue Eli quien habló.

Si bien los riñones, pulmones y corazón de tu madre estaban en perfectas condiciones, su garganta no lo estaba, se le estaba formando un quiste en la faringe que tarde o temprano terminaría por hincharse, y cortarle la respiración. Esto a veces se presenta con leves cambios en la voz y dificultades para respirar, como también algo de tos, una incesante tos… ¿viste algunos de esos síntomas?

Sí… unos días antes de que fuera hospitalizada….

Elichi… - Tomé nuevamente su mano.

Tu madre lo sabía, estaba al tanto de todo lo que sufría, por lo mismo intentó sacar provecho de sus últimos días en este mundo, dándote los órganos que en ella funcionaban perfectamente… es lamentable, una mujer tan sana la mayoría del tiempo, perdió toda esperanza al verse infectada por estos tumores y quistes… fue en verdad una desgracia… - El doctor cerró sus ojos, esperando alguna reacción por parte de Elichi.

Elichi… - Esta vez no me importó nada, la abracé con fuerza, dejándola llorar en mis brazos. Luego de eso me di cuenta de algo. – Disculpe doctor, ¿cómo es que usted habla japonés?

Ah! Bueno, mi esposa es de Japón, ella y mi hija están allá, así que decidí estar al corriente con ambas lenguas, es lo mejor ya que hay veces en que viajo para allá y lo uso todo el tiempo…

Ya veo…

Nozomi… - Ella se despegó de mi un poco, enfrentando al doctor. – Gracias Nozomi, en verdad gracias… - Besó mi mejilla. – Doctor, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?

Solo una cosa más… - Suspiró. – Tu madre me dijo… minutos antes de la operación y que la anestesia le hiciera efecto… que te diera esto… - Sacó de su escritorio lo que parecía ser una carta, se veía un poco viejo el papel, pero supongo que es debido a que estuvo guardada. – Esto… es lo único que pudo dejarte, no la he abierto, así que espero esto resuelva muchas de tus preguntas…

Muchas… gracias, en verdad… - Recibió la carta y la apegó a su pecho.

Nos retiramos, muchas gracias doctor. – Sonreí, a lo cual él me respondió con el mismo gesto.

Al salir del hospital, nos encontramos nuevamente a la familia de Elichi, pero esta vez el padre estaba lejos de la pequeña Alisa, por lo que Elichi aprovechó la oportunidad de ir a abrazarla.

Onee-chan…

Alisa… - Un abrazo cargado de emociones y lágrimas, eso fue lo que pude presenciar.

 _"Elichi, te prometo que te ayudaré en esto, me aseguraré que de una vez por todas, puedas alcanzar la felicidad. Es una promesa, mi dulce Elichi…"._ – Pensé mientras me aseguraba que el padre de las Ayase no interviniera en aquel lindo, y tan anhelado encuentro.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y ahí está la historia de la mamá de Eli :'( Espero les haya gustado el cap u.u Espero ansiosa como siempre sus comentarios :D**

 **Visiten la página cuando gusten! (Véanla en mi perfil)**


	15. La familia

Te extrañé tanto, Alisa…

Onee-chan…

El sentir el tan añorado abrazo por parte de mi hermana menor luego de tanto tiempo, me hizo sentir una gran alegría, ansiedad y culpa, me hubiera gustado estar para ella, en verdad me hubiera encantado.

Alisa, ¿cuántos años tienes ya?

Mou! ¿Incluso eso lo olvidaste? – Con lágrimas cayendo por sus rosadas mejillas y una sonrisa me reprochaba el haber olvidado cuántos años tiene.

Lo siento… es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo… lamento haber sido una mala hermana todo este tiempo. – La volví a abrazar, a lo que ella ríe dulcemente.

Soy cuatro años menos que tú, pero no importa cuánto tiempo pase, papá seguirá tratándome como una quinceañera, hehe.

Papá, ¿eh? – No pude evitar sentir resentimiento hacia esa palabra, ella lo notó, así que intentó evadir el tema.

Tengo 24, Onee-chan… estoy yendo a la universidad. – Una vez más, esa bella sonrisa calmaba mis pesares, me siento realmente afortunada de poder abrazarla.

Alisa, nos vamos… - Mi padre, me miró con desprecio.

Pero padre… ¿puedo quedarme con mi hermana un poco más?

No Alisa, ya te he dicho que no debes acercarte a esa bastarda… vamos… - Se acercó a ella e intentó tirarla del brazo, pero alguien se interpuso en ello.

¿Podría decirme el por qué no quiere que Alisa esté con su hermana?

¿N-Nozomi? – Me sorprendí al verla ahí, parada desafiantemente entre nosotras y él.

¿Quién eres tú? – Como se esperaba, su reacción no fue la mejor.

Toujou Nozomi, amiga de Elichi… y quien la acompañó hasta Rusia para saber la verdad sobre su madre… - Dijo con una mirada seria.

¿La verdad? Ja! La verdad es que esta inútil mató a su propia madre… ¡Esa es la verdad!

¿Seguro? Porque el médico que la operó nos dio una versión totalmente distinta… - Se cruzó de brazos.

No tengo conocimiento de las razones por las que decides entrometerte en asuntos familiares, pero debo admitir que eres bastante valiente para enfrentarme, no como la escoria de allá… - Apuntó y escupió al suelo luego de verme a los ojos.

Usted es el valiente al no cumplir los últimos deseos de su difunta esposa… qué hombre, ¿no? – Dijo con clara ironía, y una sonrisa burlesca.

Tú… - Cuando alzó su mano con la intención de golpear a Nozomi, estando a centímetros de impactar su rostro, se detuvo debido a que ella no se movió ni titubeó. – Alisa…

¿S-Sí? – Mi hermana estaba asustada, ya que nunca había visto a alguien además de mi madre lograr enfrentar a este hombre.

Puedes quedarte, pero te quiero en casa a las 5 pm a más tardar, si no llegas, olvídate de la libertad que tenías, ¿entendido?

Sí, padre.

Muy bien… - Le dio una última mirada a Nozomi, quien no dejaba de mirarlo.

Nozomi… ¿estás bien?

Sí, estoy bien Elichi. – Se voltea, dándonos una melancólica sonrisa.

Ehm… g-gracias, Nozomi-san.

No hay de qué, Alisa-chan.

Bueno, creo que ya no es necesario presentarlas, hehe…

Por cierto, ¿cómo lograste enfrentar a él?

Solo dejé aflorar mis sentimientos, luego de oír lo dicho por el médico me pareció injusto y miserable de su parte el tratar a Elichi de esa forma, no me compadezco de hombres obstinados, egoístas y tercos como él, no valen la pena. – Nozomi al parecer se veía más molesta de lo normal.

Nozomi… - Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás, justo cuando planeaba besarla, ella pareció asustada y se alejó lo más disimuladamente posible.

No olvides que aquí no se puede, Elichi. – Me susurró, ella parecía triste, lo que me hizo sentir aún más la urgencia de besarla.

Onee-chan, ¿qué haremos ahora?

¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo?

Mm… estoy harta de comer comida rusa, quiero algo de Pizza, ¿está bien?

Por supuesto, Nozomi… ¿vienes? – Sentí mi brazo ser apretado. Alisa era un poco más baja que yo, cuando me volteé a mirarla, en su cara estaba dibujado el semblante "quiero que estemos solas".

Descuida Elichi, yo me devolveré al hotel. Disfruten su día.

 _"¿Se dio cuenta?"_ – Pensé.

¿Segura?

Sí, además… sé que tienes mucho que conversar con tu hermana. Nos vemos… - Se fue sin decir más. La miré fijamente mientras se alejaba de mí, pero para ser sincera, lo único que quería era ir y abrazarla con fuerza, besarla, sentir su calor, pero ahora… por fin estoy con mi hermana, después de todo este tiempo.

¿Onee-chan?

Ah! Lo siento, vamos que se hace tarde… - Sonreí y fuimos caminando hacia el centro, donde había uno de los locales especializados en Pizza y comida Italiana en general, más buenos de la ciudad.

* * *

 _"Que tonta soy, no debería sentirme celosa. ¿Por qué me dio la sensación de que no le agrado a Alisa en lo más mínimo? ¿Será mi imaginación?"_

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras me dirigía algo melancólica hacia el hotel. Mi mente estaba llena de Elichi, quería abrazarla, besarla, tenerla a mi lado justo en estos momentos, pero no debo ser egoísta, ella está compartiendo con su hermana luego de tanto tiempo, no tengo derecho a sentirme celosa.

Me adentro en el hotel y encuentro la habitación. Una vez dentro, me lanzo a la cama. Miro hacia el techo y noto la cámara de seguridad. Frunzo el ceño e intento buscar algo para distraerme, luego recordé que llevé mi laptop conmigo. La saqué de la maleta y me conecté a Internet. Busqué entre mis chats y noté que las chicas estaban conectadas, bueno, eso gracias al grupo que hicimos, donde agradecía que en esos momentos no estuviera Elichi agregada.

 _ **[Non: Hola…]**_

 _ **[Honki: ¿Nozomi-chan? Que extraño, ¿no estabas en Rusia con Eli-chan?]**_

 _ **[Non: Lo estoy… es solo que… han pasado tantas cosas.]**_

 _ **[Maki: ¿Cosas como cuáles?]**_

 _ **[Non: Bueno, Elichi me contó todo, incluso fuimos al hospital y supimos la verdad en otros sentidos… luego…]**_

 _ **[Umi. ¿Luego? Por favor Nozomi, no nos asustes.]**_

 _ **[Non: Luego de eso, nos encontramos con su padre y hermana menor.]**_

 _ **[Kotori: No entiendo, ¿tiene algo de malo?]**_

 _ **[Non: No necesariamente, hehe...]**_

 _ **[Umi: ¿Entonces?]**_

 _ **[Me enfrenté a su padre, pero logré que dejara que Elichi se quedara un par de horas con su hermana.]**_

 _ **[Kayo: Oh! Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?]**_

 _ **[Non: Lo es…]**_

 _ **[Maki: Nozomi, ¿hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?]**_

 _ **[Non: Siempre tan exhaustiva, ¿eh? Maki-chan…]**_

 _ **[Rin: ¡Dinos pronto-nya!]**_

 _ **[Non: Tengo la sensación de que no le agrado a la hermana de Elichi, eso es todo.]**_

 _ **[Kotori: ¿Estás segura?]**_

 _ **[Non: No lo sé… pero, esa impresión me dio.]**_

 _ **[Maki: Ya veo, por ahora… creo deberías relajarte, imagino que todo este drama te ha tenido con los nervios de punta…]**_

 _ **[Non: Ni te imaginas cuánto, hehe.]**_

 _ **[Umi: Por cierto, ¿qué tal todo con tus padres?]**_

 _ **[Honki: ¡Cierto! No nos has dado los detalles.]**_

 _ **[Non: Bueno, en resumen podría decir que se solucionaron las cosas.]**_

 _ **[Maki: ¿En resumen?]**_

 _ **[Non: Sí, ahora estamos bien… prometí visitarlos de vez en cuando.]**_

 _ **[Umi: Me alegra oír eso.]**_

 _ **[Non: Gracias, Umi-chan~]**_

Luego de algunas horas chateando, comencé a sentir cansancio en mis ojos, por lo que me despedí de las chicas, apagué la laptop, y me dirigí a tomarme un baño. Ya una vez bajo la ducha me calmé un poco más, no vi la hora así que supongo que aún no eran las 5 pm. Sacudí mi cabeza y golpeé mis mejillas con ambas manos intentando olvidarme del asunto al menos por un momento. Ya vestida, volví a la habitación y alcancé a escuchar mi celular sonando. Lo miro confusa y noto en el registro que se trataba de Elichi.

¿Aló?

Nozomi, lo siento pero…

¿Elichi? ¿Qué sucede?

Tendré que quedarme un rato más con Alisa, no sé si regrese al hotel esta noche…

¿Eh? ¿Pero no que le habían puesto un límite a su reunión?

Bueno, sobre eso… ah! Alisa… devuélveme eso…

¿Elichi? ¿Elichi?

Lo siento, pero Onee-chan no te hablará más, deja de acertarte a ella, ella es MI Onee-chan, y no permitiré que alguien como tú la tenga para sí misma, lo siento, pero tendrás que irte regresando a Japón tú sola, ya que Onee-chan regresará a vivir con nosotros.

¿Eh? E-Espera, ¿puedo hablar con ella? ¿Aló?... colgó… - Me quedé petrificada viendo cómo finalizaba la llamada. Tiré con enojo el celular a la cama.

 _"Supongo que mis sospechas eran ciertas, ¿eh?"_ – Me desplomé en la cama, cansada, agotada de todo esto.

Será mejor… volver a Japón… - Fue lo último que dije, quedándome completamente dormida, intentando procesar la información que recientemente se me había entregado. – Eli… chi…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Primero que todo lamento la demora xD segundo... ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué creen hizo Alisa? Espero sus respuestas ansiosa xD**


	16. Adiós

**Eli PDV**

¿Por qué hiciste eso? No tenías por qué decírselo de esa manera...

Aclárame algo, Onee-chan...

Alisa, contéstame...

¿Es esa tal Nozomi-san tu novia?

¿Eh?

Si me dices que sí, entonces lamento no poder dejarte ir...

¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Alisa?

Contéstame, Onee-chan.

Sí, lo es... Nozomi es mi novia y la amo...

Bien, entonces deberé dejarte encerrada aquí hasta que te recuperes...

¿Recuperarme? ¿A qué te refieres?

No te irás de esta casa hasta que te olvides de Nozomi-san, y de tu enfermo amor por las mujeres.

¡Espera, Alisa! - Intenté alcanzar la puerta, pero ella fue más rápida y terminé encerrada en este cuarto. - Nozomi...

Golpeé la puerta incansables veces, tanto con mis puños como mis pies, pero no tenía caso, era casi imposible abrir esa enorme puerta por la fuerza. Frustrada me senté en el suelo, buscando la forma de salir de aquí e ir en busca de Nozomi.

Tan sólo espero que sigas aquí, Nozomi... - Suspiro. - No me dejaste, ¿cierto?

* * *

 **Nozomi PDV**

Al parecer no vas a volver, ¿eh? Elichi...

Una vez tuve mis cosas listas, me dirigí a la entrada del hotel. Allí, fui mirada de forma extraña por la mayoría de las personas, y aunque no le tomé mucha importancia, tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían feas.

Disculpe señorita, ¿dónde se dirige?

Al aeropuerto. - El hombre parecía trabajar en el hotel, tenía un japonés algo extraño, pero se le entendía a la perfección.

Lo lamento, pero tendrá que acompañarnos.

¿Acompañarlos? ¿Dónde? - Comencé a asustarme.

Necesitamos interrogarla, señorita Toujou Nozomi.

¿Por qué?

Los detalles de los daremos en la oficina, no se resista o empeorará las cosas.

¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?

¿Quedar arrestada por acoso sexual a una mujer?

¡¿EH?! ¿De qué habla?

¿Se le hace familiar el nombre, Ayase Eli?

S-Sí.

Supongo que usted olvidó que hay cámaras en las habitaciones, así que si decide hacerlo en el día o en la noche, da el mismo resultado, y lo que usted hizo señorita está prohibido en este país.

... - Me quedé helada ante lo dicho, no podía refutarle nada.

Incluso tenemos el video como prueba de cómo usted usó la mano de la señorita Ayase para satisfacerse completamente, ¿o me equivoco?

¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar ser arrestada?

Nos pondremos en contacto con la señorita Ayase, mientras tanto usted permanecerá encerrada. Si la joven decide no presentar cargos, entonces usted queda libre con la condición de no volver a este país, ¿entendido?

Sí. - Respondí cabizbaja.

Me llevaron a lo que sería una mini celda, allí esperé por largas horas a la supuesta llegada de Elichi.

 _"Me pregunto si vendrá... aunque no debería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones"_ \- Pensé.

* * *

 **Eli PDV**

Onee-chan, tienes un llamado de la policía, dicen que se trata de Nozomi-san.

¿Nozomi?

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono, sentí la fría y furiosa mirada de Alisa, y me dispuse a contestar.

¿Diga?

Señorita Ayase, tenemos arrestada a Toujou Nozomi por el caso de acoso sexual hacia su persona, nos gustaría que por favor viniese lo antes posible para ver si presenta o no cargos hacia ella.

¿Cargos?

Así es, según su decisión ella será encerrada, o exiliada del país, ya que como sabe, no podemos tolerar este tipo de conductas, mucho menos con personas del mismo sexo.

Entendido, iré de inmediato. - Colgué.

Onee-chan, siento decirte esto pero...

¿Alisa?

Creo que es mejor que ella se vaya del país sola, porque si se enteran de que ustedes dos son novias, harás que la reputación de los Ayase se vaya abajo, sin pensar en lo que podría hacerte papá si cometes una estupidez.

Pero... yo amo a Nozomi...

Y es por la misma razón que la despedirás de su trabajo como tu secretaria, así se dejan de ver de una vez...

No puedo Alisa, no puedo renunciar a la persona que me ha amado con tanta incondicionalidad, no puedo Alisa, simplemente no puedo... – Me detuve a pensar. – Espera… no recuerdo haberte dicho que Nozomi era mi secretaria…

La investigué un poco cuando me la presentaste…

¿En qué momento?

Mientras comíamos en el restaurante de Pizza, les pedí a unos trabajadores de papá que hicieran el trabajo… eso es todo. – Sonrió.

¿Te das cuenta del error que estás cometiendo? Nozomi no es mala persona… ella es mi novia y la chica que amo…

Onee-chan, tú eliges… - Suspiró. - Es eso, o ella terminará muerta...

¿Eh?

Lo que oíste, o actúas en base a los estándares, o ella termina bajo tierra, tú elige, Onee-chan~

Tú...

Mejor vete rápido, antes de que se arrepientan de darle una oportunidad. – Sonrió.

Esto no se quedará así, Alisa…

Lo que tú digas, Onee-chan.

Corrí hacia la comisaría indicada, cuando llegué, noté que los policías me miraron extrañamente, pero no le tomé más importancia de la debida. Me introduje más en el lugar, y vi a lo lejos a Nozomi, sentada dentro de una celda.

Por favor suéltenla… ella no hizo nada malo…

¿Nada malo? ¿Acaso debemos recordarle las leyes y normas de este país?

Señorita Ayase, en el caso de que usted fuese pareja de esta mujer, lamentamos decirle que usted también deberá irse presa, pero… eso mancharía en gran manera su patrimonio, ¿o me equivoco? – Dijo otro policía.

Lo sé, lo tengo más que presente… - Pensé unos momentos. - ¿Qué necesito hacer para que ella salga libre?

Necesita presentar una declaración y especificar que no presentará cargos, sin embargo, ella tendrá prohibido el acceso a este país, ya que quedó catalogada como una lesbiana aprovechadora. – Sonrió, pero lo hizo de una manera que realmente me disgustó, anhelaba golpearlo, pero si lo hacía sólo iba a causar más problemas.

Muy bien, lo haré. – Respondí. – Sólo déjenla irse.

Entendido, prepararemos los papeles…

En ese momento, recibí una llamada, el identificador decía "desconocido".

¿Aló?

Eli, sólo quiero informarte de algunas cosas antes de que cometas cualquier estupidez.

¿P-Padre?

Si te atreves a irte junto a esa enferma, o interfieres en que la echen de aquí, o admites que tú y ella tienen algo romántico, ni ella, ni tú saldrán libres de las consecuencias…

¿Qué demonios planeas hacerle?

Si la sacas por completo de tu vida, la dejaré en paz y haré como si no existe… pero, si decides revelarte contra mí una vez más, la muerte de tu madre no será la única en tu mente… ¿entendiste?

Sí… entiendo…

Muy bien, te esperamos en casa en un par de horas…

¿Puedo… al menos despedirme de ella? – Comencé a temblar.

No, no tienes permitido decirle la verdad. Deja que se vaya dolida, de esa forma ella podrá avanzar, y al ser odiada, tú misma podrás avanzar.

Entendido, adiós.

Adiós. – Colgó.

 _"Demonios… demonios… demonios… ¡DEMONIOS!"_ – Tiré el celular contra la pared, haciéndolo trizas.

¿Está bien, señorita?

Sí, sólo fue un arrebato.

Muy bien, entonces comenzaremos con la declaración, para ello traeremos a la culpable.

Entendido. – Bajé la mirada.

Toujou-san, aquí está la señorita Ayase para prestar declaración a favor suyo.

Elichi… - Se sentó frente a mí e intentó tomar mis manos, pero las aparté con rapidez.

 _"No hagas eso… el sólo escuchar tu voz me duele… me duele demasiado… Nozomi…"_

Entiendo… - La escuché susurrar.

Levanté mi vista, y el ver su sonrisa fingida, una expresión dolorosa y herida, me rompieron el corazón, y lo peor de todo, soy yo la causante de eso.

 ** _[¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? No comprendo…]_**

 ** _[No lo haré…]_**

 ** _[¿Por qué?]_**

 ** _[Porque te amo… porque acepto tu pasado… porque cuando te pregunté, estaba preparada para enfrentar junto a ti lo que sea…]_**

 ** _[Nozomi… tú… no mereces esto… mereces a alguien mejor…]_**

 ** _[Shh… ¿dónde encontraré a alguien como tú? ¿No entiendes verdad?]_**

 _"Parece que después de todo… eres tú la que no entiende… Nozomi…" – Pensé luego de recordar aquella conversación._

* * *

 **Nozomi PDV**

Muy bien, ya tenemos lista la declaración diciendo que usted no presenta cargos contra Toujou-san, ahora tenemos una última pregunta…

Dígame… - Respondió Elichi.

Señorita Ayase, ¿tiene usted alguna relación de índole romántico con Toujou-san?

… - Me quedé en silencio esperando su respuesta.

Ahh… - Suspiró. – No la tengo. – Me miró fríamente.

 _"Así que… esto sería todo, ¿eh?" – Pensé. – "Ahora me niegas, ¿eh?"_

Entendido, entonces la señorita Toujou queda libre de irse sin cargos, pero sus expedientes estarán presentes en este país, por lo mismo no tiene permitido regresar, ¿entendido?

Entendido. – Respondí.

Muy bien, yo me retiro por ahora.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Ayase-san.

Gracias a ustedes, adiós. – Me miró de reojo y se fue.

 _"¿Siquiera me dirás adiós? Elichi… ¿qué rayos te sucedió?"_

Camino fuera de la comisaría, y una vez asegurándome de que nadie estuviese viéndonos, corrí hacia ella y la tomé del brazo.

¡Elichi!

… - No respondió.

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no me dices nada? Estoy segura de que debe haber una explicación para todo esto… por favor dímelo…

No.

¿Eh? ¿Eli…chi…?

No hay nada que explicar, sólo vete y así ninguna de las dos tiene problemas.

¡Al menos mírame a los ojos mientras me rechazas!

… - Otra vez en silencio.

¡Elichi!

Déjame en paz. – Se soltó y salió corriendo.

Elichi… - La vi correr lejos de mí, mientras unas leves lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

 _"Ahora no es tiempo para llorar… debo irme cuanto antes…" – Pensé secando mis lágrimas. – "Supongo que no queda más que decir adiós… Elichi…"_

 ** _[Nozomi… te amo…]_**

 _"Mentirosa…"_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nozomi :'( Eli... TTwTT ¿Qué les pareció el cap? No me maten por añadir tanto drama xD aosjjsoajoas espero sus comentarios ewe pásense por la página cuando gusten, y lamento la tardanza TTwTT Gracias por su preferencia :D**


	17. Descubriendo el pasado

**Kotori PDV**

¡¿QUÉ?!

U-Umi-chan… ¿qué sucede?

Esa Eli… esa Eli… - Gruñó con fuerza mientras sostenía su celular.

¿Qué pasó con Eli? – Preguntó Maki-chan acercándose a nosotras.

¿Y qué harás ahora Nozomi? – Siguió la conversación sin tomarnos atención.

¿Está hablando con Nozomi? – Esta vez fue Nico-chan la que llegó.

Sí, y parece que no tiene buenas noticias. – Contesté.

¿A qué te refieres, Kotori? – Preguntó Maki.

Bueno…

¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Dime dónde demonios está y me aseguraré de romperle la cara!

W-Woow… - Exclamaron las demás.

Nunca la había visto tan furiosa… - Exclamó Hanayo algo asustada.

¿Qué está pasando-nya?

¿Pasó algo malo?

Honoka-chan… - Me resguardé tras ella.

¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

Mira a Umi y sabrás qué sucede… - Respondió Maki.

¿Umi-chan?

¡Aaaagh! ¡Bien! ¡Pero ni se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez! ¿Entendiste?

P-Parece que están discutiendo…

Bien, te paso con Maki… - Umi-chan le extiende el teléfono a Maki.

¿Aló? ¿Qué sucede Nozomi?... – Hubo una leve pausa hasta que… - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUE ELI HIZO QUÉ?!

Auuch… m-mis oídos… - Se quejaron las demás.

No puedo creerlo… ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?... ¡¿Eh?! ¿No vas a volver?

Umi-chan… cálmate… - Intenté tranquilizar a mi novia, quien parecía realmente agitada y furiosa, jamás la había visto así.

No puedo… no puedo calmarme al pensar que Nozomi fue desterrada de Rusia y Eli no hizo nada para impedirlo…

¡¿Qué?! – Reaccionamos las demás.

Así es… Eli la dejó sola al encontrarse con su hermana y no volvió al hotel, al siguiente día la fueron a detener unos policías porque… se le ocurrió hacer cosas desvergonzadas con Eli aun sabiendo que la habitación tenía cámaras… - Suspiró.

No entiendo qué tiene de malo eso…

Honoka, en Rusia está prohibido toda relación íntima con el mismo sexo… y la pena de ello es la cárcel, o en este caso como Nozomi es extranjera, el exilio…

¡Oh! Ya veo…

¿Qué más pasó, Umi-chan? – Pregunté.

Se encontró con Eli en la comisaría, pero ella no la defendió, sólo se aseguró de liberarla y desterrarla del lugar, puede que haya intentado protegerla de esa manera, pero aun así encuentro imperdonable el que haya terminado con ella y huido del lugar como una cobarde… dejando a Nozomi completamente sola…

Nozomi-chan… - Suspiré con pesar. - ¿Qué hará y dónde estará?

Me dijo que se iría a vivir a casa de sus padres, nos dio el número de ellos en caso de cualquier cosa, así nos aseguramos de que nos esté diciendo la verdad sobre quedarse allá y no huir a otro país… - Suspiró.

Pero hay algo que no entiendo-nya…

¿Qué sucede, Rin?

Supuestamente Eli-chan amaba a Nozomi-chan nya, entonces… ¿por qué cambió de opinión de un momento para otro?

Buen punto… - Dijo Umi.

Debe haber algo que haya causado todo esto… - Dijo Hanayo. - ¡Ah! ¿Recuerdan que Nozomi-chan dijo tener el presentimiento de que la hermana de Eli-chan la odiaba?

¡Cierto! – Exclamaron Nico y Honoka.

Si ese fuera el caso, entonces estoy convencida de que la familia de Eli tuvo algo que ver en esto… - Dijo Nico. – Lo dije antes y lo volveré a decir… esa chica… con ese apellido… nunca me dieron buena espina…- Frunció el ceño.

Ayase… Ayase…

¿Honoka? ¿Qué tanto murmuras?

Ayase… Ayase… mmmh… - Parecía realmente concentrada, así que no la molestamos.

Me pregunto qué estará tratando de hacer… - Dijo Nico.

¡Ah! ¡Ayase! – Gritó Honoka.

 _"Será que… ¿recordó algo importante?"_ – Umi-chan y yo la mirábamos preocupadas.

¿Qué tiene el apellido Ayase?

Recuerdo que… recuerdo que… ghhh… - Empezó a sentir dolor en su cabeza, a lo que rápidamente la ayudamos a sentarse.

Honoka-chan, no te fuerces, ¿sí?

Pero Kotori-chan, creo que estoy empezando a recordar algo muy importante… ghh… y tiene que ver… con la familia… de Eli-chan…

¿Eh? – Reaccionamos las demás.

 _"Si es así… habrá sido la familia de Eli-chan la que…"_

Entiendo, por favor cuídate y no hagas ninguna locura… adiós… - Colgó Maki.

¿Cómo está? – Pregunté.

Está mejor… dijo que sentía no haber podido hablar contigo, su batería estaba muriendo. – Suspiró.

Así que se quedará donde sus padres… - Murmuró Nico.

Sí, nos envió la dirección y número de teléfono de ambos, así nos podremos contactar en caso de cualquier cosa… - Respondió Maki.

¡Ah! Ya recordé…

¿Qué cosa, Honoka?

Ayase… la familia Ayase fue la que…

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en la residencia Ayase.**

Te felicito por ser tan obediente, Eli.

Gracias, padre.

Por favor, levanta la vista cuando me estés hablando…

No creo ser digna de mirarte a los ojos, padre…

Ya veo… me gusta que seas tan cuidadosa… - Sentí su enfermiza risa.

Padre, ¿puedo pasar el día con mi hermana?

Por supuesto que sí, pero no salgan de la mansión bajo ningún motivo, y mucho menos sin mi permiso, ¿quedó claro?

Sí, padre. – Respondimos ambas.

A medida que lo vimos alejarse, pude sentir un gran odio acumularse en mi interior, al menos aún tengo sentimientos.

Tch! – Exclamé mientras me alejaba del lugar.

Onee-chan, podrías ser más respetuosa con nuestro padre, ¿no crees? – Me sonrió.

Sí, me disculpo por mi comportamiento. – Dije fríamente.

¿Aún nos odias por lo que te obligamos a hacer? – Rio.

¿Odiarlos? ¡Ja! Odiar es mucho, ¿no crees? O mejor dicho… no es suficiente… - La miré fijamente para luego dejarla sola en el pasillo.

Si no obedeces las reglas, se terminará el juego~ - Dijo de manera burlesca.

Yo no veo la vida como un juego, que ustedes sean enfermos asesinos es otra cosa…

¿Lo dices por lo que viste en el informe de los trabajadores de papá? – Sonrió.

Así es… y créeme que me alegra haberme alejado de esas chicas… no merecen vivir con un monstruo como yo…

Onee-chan, tú no eres el monstruo… nosotros lo somos… - Empezó a reírse de una manera enfermiza.

 _"Mira en lo que te has convertido Alisa…"_ – La miré con desprecio y me alejé del lugar.

Caminé por los fríos y grises pasillos de aquella mansión, llena de guardias, algunos bastante disciplinados, y otros interesados íntimamente en lo que podría tener puesto bajo mi blusa. Los miro con odio hasta que se sientan abatidos por su atrevimiento.

El ser la hija de un famoso asesino no es algo que descubres todos los días, mucho menos gracias a los descuidados cómplices. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado mi padre en este negocio, por qué nunca supe nada, por qué mi madre nunca me dijo algo, a no ser que ella nunca se haya enterado. Lo más raro de todo, o mejor dicho, sorprendente, es la capacidad de encubrir sus crímenes sólo por ser dueño de una empresa y negocio intachable y poderoso. Es ahí cuando te das cuenta de que la gente se interesa más en el dinero que tienes que por tu historial de vida.

Todo este sistema, mundo y sociedad giran en torno al dinero. Con él puedes comprar fama, amor, belleza, amigos, todo lo que tú quieras, pero hay algo que nunca podrá comprar, y esa será la salud, y el afecto genuino y verdadero de las personas.

Me percaté de todo el tiempo que he perdido intentando vivir como una princesita victimizada, y no podría odiarme más por eso. Una vez termino de recorrer los largos pasillos, llego a mi habitación, algo que describirían como una suite de cinco estrellas en los hoteles más reconocidos del mundo.

Me recuesto en aquella fría pero suave cama, me cubro con las sábanas hasta el cuello debido al intenso frío, y empiezo a mirar el techo, el cual estaba decorado como un cielo estrellado. Si bien antes no me molestaba ni afectaba, es más, me encantaba, el sólo hecho de que me recuerde a Nozomi me hace sentir un gran dolor en el pecho.

Maldición… - Murmuré.

Escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos, y pude sentir cómo las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. La extraño tanto que haría cualquier cosa con tal de volver a verla. Tener frente a mí su hermoso rostro, bella sonrisa y brillante cabello púrpura. Apretarla entre mis brazos, besarla, acariciarla y hacerla mía una y otra vez.

No puedo creer que la descuidé tanto… - Pensé en voz alta. – Nozomi…

Me pregunto qué estará haciendo, dónde estará, y con quién… simplemente espero que, si existe la posibilidad de volver a estar juntas, que ninguna de las dos se olvide de la otra, que sigamos queriéndonos y amándonos como hasta ahora; pero si no hay vuelta atrás, por favor que, en lo posible, ella logre olvidarse de mí, y hacer como si yo nunca hubiese existido, y yo haré lo mismo con ella.

Creo que sería la más sabia decisión… Nozomi… - Susurré, antes de caer dormida por todo el cansancio que he tenido durante estos últimos días.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas, espero les haya gustado el cap :) una consulta, ¿qué tipo de final preferirían? Trágico, semi trágico, o feliz? Quiero hacer algo diferente de lo usual (por cierto, falta muuuuuucho para el final xD) esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones y comentarios :D gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	18. Mi remordimiento

**PDV Omnisciente**

Al día siguiente, Eli se levantó totalmente desganada, el reconocer su antigua habitación le daba unas enormes ganas de saltar por la ventana, pero no importa dónde decidiera correr, el lugar está lleno de guardias armados, y si intenta hacer algo arriesgado fácilmente terminaría muerta.

\- Supongo que no me queda de otra, ¿no? – suspiró ante su resignación. Unos leves golpes resonaron en su puerta.

\- Onee-chan, el desayuno está listo -. Dijo Alisa al otro lado de la puerta -. Sé que estás despierta, ahora alístate y baja…

\- A la orden… - dijo Eli en un tono sarcástico.

\- Onee-chan, no quería decirte esto, pero creo que no me dejas alternativa… - la puerta se abre violentamente de golpe, asustando a Eli.

\- ¿A-Alisa?

\- Escucha Onee-chan, mientras tú no estabas fui obligada a entrenar diferentes artes marciales, me acostumbraron al olor a sangre, e incluso me dieron el entrenamiento necesario para ser capaz de matar a mi propia familia, así que, por favor no te hagas la lista conmigo, ¿sí? – la sonrisa y mirada torcida que tenía aquella joven aterrorizó a Eli, siquiera en su propia casa se sentía segura.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto Alisa? ¿Dónde quedó aquella niña dulce y tierna? ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!

\- … - la reacción de Alisa no era la que Eli esperaba. La joven de cabello rubio claro comenzó a reírse frenéticamente, haciendo que la mayor de ambas retrocediera unos pasos -. ¿Dónde está tu hermana? No me hagas reír… - suspiró-. Después de todo fuiste tú la que nos abandonó, Onee-chan~

\- Y para responder tus dudas, el que me convirtió en esto fue papá, aunque ahora le estoy bastante agradecida, odiaba mi lado débil, detestaba que pudieran manipularme o que me vieran como alguien que se podía romper fácilmente, por eso no me resistí mucho ante el entrenamiento, le encontré el lado divertido… - volvió a reírse.

\- ¿Divertido? ¡¿Te parece divertido matar gente?! – la voz de Eli sonaba llena de rabia e impotencia, simplemente no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

\- Basta de estupideces Onee-chan, no quiero seguir hablando de esto contigo, ahora por favor baja, papá nos está esperando… - mientras Alisa se dirigía nuevamente al pasillo, Eli corrió hacia ella y la abrazó por detrás, sorprendiendo a la menor -. ¿Qué haces?

\- Lo siento… lo siento…

\- … - Alisa no sabía cómo reaccionar al sentir las lágrimas de su hermana caer en su nuca, si bien fue absuelta de toda emoción reconfortante y positiva en los últimos años, el tener a su hermana rodeándola con sus brazos le daba una leve sensación de calor, uno agradable, pero que sabía no podía seguir experimentando por el bien de su padre, o eso es lo que le hicieron creer, las emociones, el amor, la familia, nada de eso sirve una vez te traicionan, si es necesario matarlos a sangre fría entonces debía hacerlo, sin dudar.

Alisa deshizo el abrazo y encaró a su hermana, el notar los rojos ojos de esta mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, la hizo querer abrazarla, sacarla de ahí, dejar que siguiera con su vida, que se olvidara de todo lo visto y vivido estos días, pero luego recordó algo, Eli no podía tener una vida normal, porque sin importar lo que hiciera, era la heredera del negocio familiar, y no al de negocios, sino al de asesinos con paga. La joven de cabellos claros suspiró, le dio una rápida mirada a su hermana, una llena del leve amor que seguía en su interior, aun amaba a su hermana, eso no cambiaría, y le dolía tener que parecer un monstruo frente a ella, pero órdenes son órdenes, y si no lo hacía las consecuencias serían terribles para ambas.

La menor de ambas decidió retirarse en silencio, dejando sola a Eli, quien al notar el cambio en la mirada de su hermana, al ver esa pequeña pizca de amor en ellos, la hizo tener esperanza en poder sacarla de ahí, ahora el problema era cómo hacerlo. Sin refutar más, la rubia se dirigió al comedor de la mansión, cuando se aproximó a la mesa pudo ver a su padre, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, y a Alisa, recién acomodándose en una de las sillas. Suspiró, agotada, y se apresuró en sentarse.

La comida lucía deliciosa, como si hubiera sido preparada por los mejores chefs de Japón, pero por más apetitosa que se viera Eli simplemente no quería ni tocarla. Ante este tipo de actitud su padre golpeó la mesa y gritó.

\- ¡Si no quieres comer entonces avísame! De esa manera no desperdicio comida en alguien como tú, prefiero alimentar a mis perros que a ti, ahora si nos disculpas, si no vas a comer nada puedes retirarte… - dijo el hombre de manera prepotente.

Ante esto, Eli apretó sus puños con fuerza, soltó un pesado suspiro, miró de reojo a Alisa, quien parecía bastante concentrada en su comida. Corrió la silla hacia atrás y se alejó de la mesa, dejando el plato intacto.

Cuando iba a subir las escaleras camino a su cuarto, una de las amas de llave de la casa se le acercó y le dijo a modo de susurro.

\- Señorita Ayase, si gusta le puedo llevar la comida a su habitación en unos minutos más…

\- Gracias, lo apreciaría mucho -. Respondió Eli, al menos alguien era amable con ella en ese enorme lugar.

Luego de hablar con la ama de llaves, Eli se apresuró en llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí, se tiró a la cama nuevamente, las cortinas estaban cerradas, no quería ver la luz del día, no se lo merecía según ella, no merecía ver ningún rastro de luz, ella merecía oscuridad, soledad, odio, desprecio, merecía hasta la misma muerte por todos los males que su familia había hecho, y los que ella misma había causado a la única persona que alguna vez amó, y sigue amando.

El recuerdo de Nozomi inundó su mente, cerró sus ojos y recordó sus expresiones, su voz, sus reacciones cada vez que hacían el amor, las veces en que se dijeron te amo, las salidas, las discusiones, las reconciliaciones, recordaba todo eso, y se golpeaba mentalmente por haber hecho trizas el único recuerdo que tenía de Nozomi, su celular, en el cual había fotos de ellas dos juntas y una que otra foto provocativa.

La imagen mental de Nozomi completamente desnuda, su rostro sonrojado, su respiración acelerada, sus manos cubriendo sus senos, sus piernas cruzadas cubriendo ese centro que Eli tanto amaba tocar y probar, sus gemidos, su voz llamándola, todo de Nozomi era tan perfecto, no podía creer que lo haya perdido todo, que haya perdido a una mujer de esa magnitud, que la haya herido, la haya hecho sufrir, nunca se perdonaría eso, nunca.

El calor de su cuerpo aumentó al recordar ciertos eventos con Nozomi. Sin darse cuenta, Eli bajó su mano derecha hasta su abdomen, lo acarició levemente mientras su mano izquierda se posó en uno de sus senos. El contacto con su propio cuerpo la avergonzaron bastante, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando se le ocurrió una idea, no sería ella la que se tocara, sino Nozomi, en su imaginación.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al meter su mano, o mejor dicho la de Nozomi, bajo sus pantalones. El sentir aquel caliente y ahora húmedo centro la hicieron jadear; movió su mano de la misma forma en que lo hacía Nozomi, explorando con sus dedos entre sus pliegues, mientras su pulgar golpeaba levemente su clítoris. Eli levantó un poco su espalda mientras insertaba dos de sus dedos, moviéndolos de adentro hacia afuera con gran fuerza y velocidad, haciéndola casi gritar. Su mano libre se encargaba de estimular sus ahora desnudos senos, pellizcando sus pezones y masajeándolos.

La liberación de lo que se había acumulado mientras gritaba el nombre de Nozomi la hicieron caer rendida en su cama, su respiración acelerada, sus manos y piernas cansadas después de toda la tensión y fuerza ejercida. Eli se levantó de golpe al sentir un golpe en su puerta, y fue ahí cuando recordó que una de las mucamas le traería el almuerzo. Se vistió con rapidez y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió, miró a una sonrojada y agitada mujer de más menos su misma edad, quien le tendía la bandeja con el almuerzo. Eli la recibió y le dio las gracias. Cuando la joven se retiró Eli cerró la puerta con pestillo, dejó la bandeja sobre un escritorio y se golpeó la frente con su palma -. No puedo creerlo… ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? Estoy segura que lo escuchó todo… - dijo Eli en un suspiro, ya no había nada que hacer respecto a eso, pero le aliviaba saber que esa chica no se entrometió ni entró sin permiso.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… aquella chica era bastante linda… - al notar sus propias palabras, Eli se golpeó a sí misma, se sentía horrible que la soledad del momento la hubiera hecho traicionar sus sentimientos por Nozomi-. _"¡No todo es sexo!"-_. Fue lo que se gritó mentalmente.

Observó aquella bandeja con comida, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a servirse su almuerzo, estaba algo frío pero delicioso, y se sentía mucho más tranquila al comer a solas, con el ambiente que proporciona su padre y su insistente prepotencia, prefiere quedarse sola en un bosque y morir congelada a tener que compartir con esa bestia.

Una vez dejó de comer, dejó la bandeja apoyada en el mismo escritorio y lo cubrió con las servilletas que le dieron. Se sentó en las orillas de su cama unos minutos, y miró nuevamente su techo, como la habitación estaba oscura debido a las cortinas cerradas, el techo estrellado le recordó a aquella chica amante de las cosas espirituales y las estrellas, Nozomi.

\- Nozomi… te extraño… - unas leves lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas una vez más-. Te extraño mucho… -. Se dejó caer en la cama, aferrada únicamente a uno de sus cojines, mientras con sus ojos cerrados, recordaba los momentos más preciados con aquella peli morada. - ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? – fue lo último que articuló, antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Eli :'( ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Poco a poco vamos desenterrando el pasado y descubriendo la verdad ewe ¿qué piensan pasará con estas dos? Como ya había propuesto en el cap anterior, ¿les gustaría un final feliz, o uno trágico? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! :D**


	19. Dolores imborrables

**Nozomi PDV**

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la última vez que vi a Elichi, esa mirada fría y dolida en su rostro, estoy segura que actuó de esa manera para protegerme, pero, ¿por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿por qué no fue tras de mí en ese momento? ¿por qué no me ha llamado ni ha contestado mis llamadas desde entonces? Tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza, muchos malos pensamientos respecto a lo nuestro, a veces pienso en que ella nunca me quiso, nunca le importé y solo me utilizó para su entretención, sé que no es cierto, sé que me estoy engañando con tener ese tipo de ideas, pero, ¿qué más puedo pensar? No le encuentro sentido a esto, duele, duele demasiado y ya no lo tolero.

Decidí volver a estados unidos a vivir con mis padres, cuando llegué a su casa intentaron preguntarme algunas cosas, ¿por qué estaba llorando? ¿por qué me veía tan destrozada? ¿por qué parecía como si no hubiera comido en días? Simplemente no pude responder ninguna de esas preguntas, simplemente me lancé a ellos en busca de un abrazo, en busca de algo que me hiciera sentir mejor, pero mientras más hablaban, más se rompía mi corazón.

Cuando decidí decirles a las chicas estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionarían ni qué me dirían, pero como siempre, lograron subir un poco mi ánimo, me sentía querida por el solo hecho de saber que tengo gente a quien le importo, el percatarme de eso provocó una sonrisa en mi rostro luego de todo ese llanto.

\- No importa, la vida sigue… - fue lo que me dije, necesitaba salir de ese estado.

Una vez creí sentirme mejor salí de la casa de mis padres para buscar algún trabajo o algo que me distrajera, ya que al manejar algunos idiomas puedo tener acceso a algunas cosas que gente común no hace. Encontré un pequeño anuncio respecto a "se necesita secretaria para importante empresa en el centro de la ciudad", el lugar se encontraba bastante cerca de la casa de mis padres así que fui de inmediato. Entré en el enorme edificio, bastante lujoso, a decir verdad, y me acerqué a la recepción para consultar por el puesto de secretaria.

Una mujer de cabello púrpura un poco más oscuro que el mío y de ojos color esmeralda, al parecer era japonesa, lo digo debido a sus facciones, posó su atención en mí una vez intenté hablarle.

\- Buenos días señorita, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – contestó con una voz bastante grave y profunda.

\- Sí, vengo por el puesto a secretaria… - contesté evitando mirarla a los ojos, algo tenían esos orbes que me ponían nerviosa o, mejor dicho, me intimidaban.

\- Oh, déjeme llamar a Lau-… ejem… digo, Kato-san… - se acercó al teléfono y marcó un número. – Kato-san, hay una chica acá abajo interesada por el puesto de secretaria, ¿le digo que pase?

\- … - esperé a recibir la respuesta mientras miraba las reacciones de aquella recepcionista, se mostraba bastante calmada y madura, alguien que seguro tiene casi perfecto control sobre sus emociones, o eso parecía.

\- Dice que se dirija al piso 15, departamento de finanzas, oficina B3, la está esperando… buena suerte… - me sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias… - hice una reverencia y me dirigí al ascensor.

En el momento en que me subí al ascensor, una chica de cabello anaranjado oscuro y de ojos violeta se subió junto a mí, cualquier persona que la viera notaría su indudable belleza, un aire de princesa, parecía bastante agradable a simple vista.

\- ¿Entrevista? – preguntó con una voz un tanto aguda pero agradable.

\- Sí, o eso espero la verdad… - suspiré.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, aunque depende a qué piso y oficina vayas… - sonrió.

\- Voy al piso 15, oficina B3…

\- Oh, esa es la oficina de Kato-san, ella es bastante exigente, pero, no creo que tengas problemas con ella, le gustan las chicas lindas… - me guiñó el ojo. – Por cierto, me llamo Yuuki Anju, un gusto en conocerte…

\- Toujou Nozomi, un gusto… - estrechamos manos, pero por alguna razón, ella se quedó estrechando la mía por un largo rato, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eres linda, Toujou-san, ten cuidado que… - se acercó más a mí y susurró en mi oído. – alguien podría querer dominarte, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

\- ¿Eh? – me alejé de ella unos centímetros.

\- Por cierto, seremos compañeras de oficina, trabajo para Kato-san pero por temas de tiempo ella prefirió contratar a otra secretaria, espero nos podamos llevar bien…

\- Lo mismo digo Yuu-… - se acercó nuevamente a mí y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. – ki-san…

\- Insisto, eres muy linda~ - desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. – ya llegamos, buena suerte con la entrevista, aunque no te preocupes, estaré ahí para animarte si es necesario… - volvió a guiñarme el ojo, y apenas se abrió la puerta, ella salió rápido, moviendo sus caderas coquetamente mientras me miraba de reojo, cualquiera adivinaría que me estaba coqueteando.

\- Lo siento Yuuki-san, eres muy linda, pero mi corazón aun le pertenece a esa persona… - suspiré con pesadez antes de dar un paso en aquel departamento, lo único que quería era conseguir ese trabajo, sin embargo, ahora que alguien como Yuuki-san estará en mi diario vivir, no sé cómo lograré congeniar con ella y su continuo coqueteo. – habrá que ver qué pasa… - susurré, dirigiéndome a la oficina B3.

Golpeo la puerta unas tres veces, y logro oír desde el interior una melodiosa voz diciendo "adelante". Giro la perilla de la puerta y me encuentro con una chica de ojos violeta y cabello negro, por alguna razón emanaba un aire de superioridad, y su cautivadora sonrisa la hacían atrayente.

\- Bienvenida, por favor toma asiento… - me indicó la silla frente a su escritorio.

\- Gracias… - hice lo pedido.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Toujou Nozomi, mucho gusto… - extendí mi mano en señal de saludo, pero ella la tomó y la besó rápidamente, todo mientras me miraba a los ojos con una seductora sonrisa, sonrisa la cual me recordaba a alguien en específico.

\- Mucho gusto, Toujou-san, mi nombre es Kato Laura, soy la encargada del departamento de finanzas, ¿te parece si comenzamos con la entrevista?

\- Sí, comencemos…

\- Muy bien…

\- _"No sabes cuánto te extraño, Elichi…"_ – pensé, mientras escuchaba las preguntas que mi posible futura jefa me haría.

* * *

 **Honoka PDV**

No puedo creer que haya recordado todo eso, se supone que tenía todas esas imágenes bloqueadas, pero, ¿por qué salieron a flote en el momento que escuché aquel apellido? Ciertamente hay veces en que no entiendo, incluso a veces desearía seguir con mi manera despreocupada de vivir, pero sé que eso ya no es posible, simplemente dije todo lo que sabía y había visto en ese horrible momento, aquel episodio de mi vida que pensé enterraría en lo más profundo de mi memoria por el resto de mi vida.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _\- A-Ayase… A…yase…._

 _\- ¡Honoka! ¿Qué sucede, Honoka? – escuchaba la voz de Umi-chan llamándome, pero no podía reaccionar._

 _\- Honoka-chan… - la voz de Kotori-chan se sentía más cerca, al parecer estaba a mi lado tratando de contenerme, ella es la única que sabe sobre mi doloroso pasado con lujo de detalles, pero no sabe cómo se llaman los responsables de aquello._

 _\- Ayase… papá… mamá… Yu… Yuk… Yukiho… ¡YUKIHO! – recuerdo haberme tirado al suelo en ese momento. - ¡YUKIHO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS YUKIHO?!_

 _\- [Dile adiós a tu linda hermanita…]_

 _\- [¡NO! Espera, ¡espera por favor!]_

 _\- [¿Esperar? ¿Qué fin tiene? Solo quiero disfrutar de este apetitoso y virginal cuerpo… y, ¿sabes qué? Lo haré frente a ti…]_

 _\- [¡Suéltala! ¡SUÉLTALA REPUGNANTE ASESINO!]_

 _\- [¡Silencio! – fue ese el momento en que sentí algo impactar mi cabeza.]_

 _\- [Yuu…kii…ho…]_

 _\- [¡ONEE-CHAN! ¡ONEE-CHAN NO MUERAS! ¡NOOOO! – fue lo último que escuché antes de perder la consciencia.]_

 _\- Yukiho… perdóname… perdóname por no haber sido tan fuerte… perdóname por no haber podido protegerte… perdóname… Yukiho… - sé que, en ese momento, una vez reviví aquel duro episodio de mi vida, comencé a llorar sin control, Umi y Kotori-chan me abrazaban con fuerza, podía sentir sus lágrimas caer en mi rostro, sus brazos conteniendo mi ira y frustración, sus palabras intentando apaciguar mi culpa, pero nada funcionaba, este oscuro y quebrantante recuerdo permanece más fresco de lo que esperaba, y me atormenta cada vez que lo recuerdo, haciéndome revivirlo en mi mente una y otra vez._

 _Luego de haberme tranquilizado un poco, me encontraba sentada junto a mis dos mejores amigas en el sofá de aquella enorme casa, con todas las demás chicas mirándome preocupadas. Tomé aire y lo exhalé para poder calmarme, las miré a cada una a los ojos, y hablé._

 _\- Los culpables del asesinato de mi familia fueron… la familia Ayase… - susurré._

 _Cuando terminé de hablar, observé las reacciones de todas las presentes, sus expresiones de horror, temor, dolor y empatía me demostraban cuánto les había afectado el tema, pero había algo que nos preocupaba a todas, y era el hecho de haber recordado que Nozomi-chan se había ido a Rusia con Eli, quizás se encontrarán con su familia y haya un enorme problema, pero sabíamos que debíamos resolver un problema a la vez. El ambiente seguía pesado y cargado, pero finalmente Nico-chan dijo._

 _\- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, Honoka?_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- A si quieres venganza o no… - se ganó la atención de todas con esa simple frase._

 _\- No, no quiero venganza, no sacaría nada con hacerlo, pero…_

 _\- ¿Pero? – esta vez fue Maki-chan._

 _\- Necesito averiguar un par de cosas, ¿por qué mataron a mi familia? ¿por qué fui la única en salir viva de ese lugar? ¿a dónde se llevaron a Yukiho y dónde está su cuerpo? Son muchas preguntas, y no estaré tranquila hasta resolver cada una de ellas… - suspiré._

 _\- Ya veo… - suspiró Nico._

 _\- Solo nos queda hacer algo… - exclamó Umi-chan._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Kotori-chan._

 _\- Ir a Rusia, no hay de otra… investigaremos este asunto desde el fondo…_

 _\- ¿Rusia? ¿Es enserio? ¿No crees que habrá problemas si vamos a un país tan estricto como ese? – irrumpió Nico._

 _\- Pero quedarnos de brazos cruzados tampoco esa una opción…_

 _\- Lo sé, pero también piensa en Nozomi, ella debe estar muy dolida y seguramente necesita nuestro apoyo más que nunca… - dijo Maki._

 _\- … - el silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente, estoy segura todas intentábamos llegar a un acuerdo, algo que parecía bastante lejos de concretarse._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

\- Aquel día sí que fue difícil, ¿eh? – suspiré.

De repente, suena mi celular.

\- ¿Aló?

\- Honoka, nos hemos decidido…

\- ¿Umi-chan?

\- Nos vamos…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap :) por favor hagan muchos reviews! :D estoy algo mal de la mano debido a la tendinitis así que no podré actualizar hasta un tiempo más :c espero me comprendan uwu**


	20. Tu alivias mi corazón

**Honoka PDV**

\- Nos vamos…

\- ¡¿Eh?!

Fueron las palabras que oí a través de mi celular, ¿estaba hablando enserio? ¿irnos a Rusia? ¡estás loca Umi-chan! Fue lo pensé apenas procesé bien la información, pero… debo admitir que me intriga la idea de poder pisar el mismo suelo que esos malditos asesinos; lo siento Nozomi-chan, pero no creo pueda soportar ver a Eli-chan por un buen tiempo, aunque estoy segura de que lo entenderás a la perfección, como siempre.

Una leve sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro al recordar todas las veces en que Nozomi-chan me salvó de la furia de Umi; nos conocimos hace unos años atrás, antes del percance en mi casa. Recuerdo muy bien cómo fue, esa cabellera púrpura amarrada a dos coletas, unos ojos turquesa que me observaban curiosamente, su rostro mostraba una juguetona y misteriosa sonrisa, alta, bella, tenía un aire maduro, no hay dudas en que cualquiera podría fijarse en ella.

 _\- Mucho gusto, me llamo Nozomi, Toujou Nozomi… - hizo una leve reverencia._

 _\- Kousaka Honoka… - extendí mi mano y le di una amplia sonrisa._

 _\- Oh! Una chica bastante alegre, ¿eh? Me gusta… - sonrió juguetonamente._

 _\- Nozomi-chan, ¿de dónde eres?_

 _\- ¡Honoka! Acabas de conocerla… muestra un poco más de respeto…_

 _\- Sí, sí…_

 _\- ¡Honoka!_

 _\- Tranquila, ehhm…_

 _\- ¡Ah! L-Lo siento, Umi, Sonoda Umi, mucho gusto el conocerte… - hizo una reverencia._

 _\- Vaya, qué educada… - sonrió cálidamente. – eres una buena chica, Sonoda-san…_

 _\- M-Muchas gracias, Toujou-san…_

 _\- ¿Y tú? ¿cómo te llamas?_

 _\- Minami Kotori, mucho gusto~_

 _\- Que tierna eres, ¿puedo abrazarte?_

 _\- ¿E-Eh?_

 _\- Tranquila, era una broma~ - rio._

 _\- M-Mou… - infló sus mejillas._

 _\- Si haces eso realmente querré abrazarte~_

El ver a Kotori hacer ese tipo de reacciones era algo totalmente nuevo para nosotras, usualmente ella solo sonríe y rara vez se queja de algo, mucho menos se sonroja, por eso, aquel espectáculo nos dejó cautivadas, pero más a una que a mí.

Giré mi rostro para notar la embelesada mirada que le daba Umi-chan a Kotori, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo tontas que eran, ambas sentían lo mismo y aún no eran capaces de declararse, aunque, no soy quién para decirlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando concentrarme nuevamente, un pequeño viaje al pasado no le hace mal a nadie, pero fue al tiempo después de que conocí a Nozomi-chan que ocurrieron los eventos, aquellas imágenes que aun circulan por las esquinas más escondidas y oscuras de mi mente, aquellas escenas que no quiero recordar bajo ningún motivo.

Salgo de mi habitación con destino al baño, necesitaba una ducha refrescante, necesitaba relajarme y olvidar todo lo malo que ronda por mi cabeza, ansiaba volver al pasado, tiempo en el que solía ser despreocupada, momentos que disfrutaba junto a mi familia… mi familia… mi padre, mi madre y… Yukiho…; sin darme cuenta comencé a sentir lágrimas fluir por mis mejillas, había comenzado a llorar, no quería hacerlo, no quería seguir llorando por algo que ya no está, pero es tan grande el deseo de poder volver a tenerlo junto a mí, que mis emociones simplemente me juegan una mala pasada. Quiero abrazar a mi madre cada noche antes de dormir, cocinar junto a mi padre, pelear y discutir con Yukiho, quiero y anhelo todo eso de vuelta, lo necesito…; una rabia y frustración inmensa, eso es lo que he sentido durante todos estos años, me sentía culpable por seguir viviendo mientras mis padres habían sido brutalmente asesinados, y mi hermana, posiblemente violada después de que perdí la consciencia; muchas veces me pregunto el por qué sigo con vida, siempre he pensado en que soy la que menos merece vivir de mi familia, siempre fui la más perezosa, problemática y tonta, siempre causaba problemas, siempre… siempre…; dejé fluir el agua sobre mi cuerpo, y aunque sonara egoísta de mi parte, algo dentro de mí deseaba a toda costa el poder olvidar aquel duro dolor, aquel sentimiento permanente, aquello que era lo único que me seguía atando a mi familia, me sentía realmente horrible por pedir algo así; la vida vale mierda, la vida no hace más que hacerte arrepentir de querer vivir, te castiga por tener esperanza, por tener sueños, anhelos, te castiga por querer ser feliz en un mundo donde aquello es casi imposible si no tienes dinero o poder, un mundo donde no le importas a nadie y solo eres un insecto más para la sociedad, alguien que mejor no debería existir y así se generan menos gastos; mi confianza en la sociedad japonesa decayó por completo aquel día, tengo un resentimiento tan grande que a veces me pregunto por qué existe todo esto, ¿por qué no todo se va a la mierda? La respuesta es simple, o, mejor dicho, tiene nombres. Nozomi, Umi, Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, Nico, Maki… Tsubasa…; ellas son las únicas que me mantienen en pie en este nefasto mundo, las únicas por las que me sigo levantando cada mañana, la única razón que tengo de vivir y seguir adelante con una sonrisa, la cual, gracias a ellas, dejó de ser forzada. Son tan importantes para mí que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de defenderlas, incluso de perder mi propia vida para lograrlo.

Entre toda mi negatividad no había notado que la puerta de mi departamento había sido golpeada varias veces, corrí hacia ella y la abrí sin pensarlo, pero lo que vi una vez posé mi vista fuera de mi departamento, fue algo, o, mejor dicho, alguien, quien me hizo sonreír instintivamente.

\- Tsubasa-chan… me alegra mucho verte…

\- Estás más tranquila de lo usual Honki, ¿sucede algo? – se acercó a mí, me besó, y se dio paso dentro de mi hogar. – usualmente cuando me ves saltas sobre mí, ¿ocurrió algo?

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte… - sonreí, cerré la puerta y me acerqué a ella, abrazándola en el proceso. – te extrañé tanto…

\- Y yo a ti mi cabeza hueca, y yo a ti…

\- Tan dulce como siempre, Tsu…

\- Es que en realidad lo eres, Honki…

\- … -

\- … -

Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre los míos, su mirada era tan fuerte que podía sentir escalofríos; sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda, sus labios posarse en mi cuello, su rodilla en mi entrepierna, era obvio lo que ella quería, y yo también lo ansiaba.

\- T-Tsubasa-chan, antes de seguir…

\- ¿Qué sucede…?

\- Vamos a mi habitación…

\- Sí…

* * *

 **PDV Omnisciente**

\- Kotori, ¿qué haces?

\- Hace un tiempo que no me has dado atención, Umi-chan…

\- ¿C-Cómo querías que te la diera? Las chicas podrían habernos escuchado… de nuevo…

\- Entiendo, entiendo… pero… han pasado unos días desde que volvimos al departamento, Umi-chan…

\- Uggh… e-está bien…

\- Mou… - la peli gris se levanta lentamente del sofá en busca de su novia, quien la observa algo nerviosa. – deberías dejar de estar nerviosa, Umi-chan…

\- P-Pero… n-no puedo…

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pone nerviosa?

\- E-El v-ver t-tu cuerpo… e-eres muy bella Kotori, p-p-por eso… me dan muchos nervios y vergüenza tocarte, a diferencia de ti… y-yo…

\- Umi-chan… - besó tiernamente a su sonrojada novia. – no deberías sentirte menos, para mi eres muy linda, tierna, toda una príncipe para mí, te amo tal y como eres… - comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la peli azul. – tu cabello es sedoso, tu piel es suave y tersa, tus ojos muestran total sinceridad y amor cuando los confronto con los míos, tu voz tan grave y única, cuando te sonrojas, cuando me dices lo que sientes, cuando duermes en mis piernas, cuando me proteges hasta del más mínimo peligro… - besa su frente. – te amo con todo mi ser, Umi-chan… así que empieza a ganar más confianza, porque… eres la única que me hace sentir de esta manera…

\- K-Kotori… - sin dudar más, la peli azul se acerca rápidamente a su novia, la toma entre sus brazos. – vamos…

\- ¿U-U-Umi-chan? – se sorprendió tanto ante la acción, que no logró evitar sonrojarse ante la apasionada y confiada mirada que le daba Umi. – Umi…chan… llévame pronto por favor…

\- Sí, de inmediato… - al estilo princesa, la cargó suave y gentilmente hacia la cama, donde la dejó con sumo cuidado, mientras comenzaba a plantar besos sobre la piel expuesta.

\- U-Umi…chan…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Un leve momento KotoUmi y TsubaHono :) espero les haya gustado el cap! espero ansiosa sus reviews y comentarios! :D pasen a mi página si gustan :D estoy haciendo un evento (concurso xD) en caso de estar interesados, verifiquen mi perfil y vayan directo a la página, allí está la explicación :) muchas gracias! nos vemos!**


	21. Un mal presentimiento: primera parte

**Nozomi POV**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que contacté a las chicas? ¿días? ¿semanas? De lo único que estaba segura era de las ansias que tenía de acabar con todo, mi motivación estaba por los suelos, muchas veces me he cuestionado mis decisiones y los pasos que doy en la vida, pero esta vez, simplemente no sé qué hacer, estoy, y me siento completamente perdida, sin rumbo, sin una luz que guíe mi camino… estoy inmersa en una potente e interminable oscuridad, un vacío que solo puede llenar una persona… pero lamentablemente, esa persona decidió apartarme de su vida… y yo… alguna vez tengo que aprender a respetar las decisiones de los demás, ¿no?

Estoy sentada frente a mi escritorio, mi jefa no ha hecho más que llenarme de cosas que hacer… quizás no debí decir que tenía manejo financiero... suspiro, intentando que mis preocupaciones e inseguridades se vayan junto a él, pero un simple suspiro no aliviará mis cargas… necesito distraer mi mente… necesito hacerlo de manera urgente.

\- Nozomi, ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas un descanso? – preguntó mi compañera de oficina, Yuuki Anju.

\- Estoy bien… gracias… - suspiré, otra vez. - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar acompañando a Kato-san en la reunión?

\- Naa… - dijo restándole importancia. – Kato se las puede arreglar sola… digo, es encantadora, ¿no?

\- Pero no el tipo de "encantadora" común y corriente… - susurré.

\- Exacto~ tu sí sabes cómo leer a la gente… - sonrió. - ¿puedes hacerlo conmigo también? – recostó parte de su cuerpo en mi escritorio.

\- L-Lo siento… pero paso… - desvío la mirada.

\- Qué aburrida~ - infló las mejillas. – y yo que quería que leyeras… o mejor dicho, revisaras el destino de mi mercancía…

\- ¿Ah? – puede que haya entendido su indirecta, pero lo que dijo simplemente no tenía sentido. – no sabes coquetear, Yuuki-san… - reí.

\- ¿Eh? – se puso roja… esto es nuevo. - ¿q-qué quisiste decir con eso?

\- Que tus intentos por coquetear conmigo son en vano… - me encogí de hombros. – te lo dije el primer día en que nos conocimos, mi corazón aún tiene dueña… - mi sonrisa se borró al recordar a aquella persona.

\- Pero por lo que veo… las cosas están muy mal, ¿eh?... – suspiró. - ¿qué te hizo?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Qué te hizo para que esa hermosa sonrisa se borre cada vez que la recuerdas? – se acercó a mí. – si fuera por mí… yo nunca te haría sentir triste…

\- Eso lo dicen todas Yuuki-san…además… - sonreí. – parecer ser toda una playgirl…

\- Tú lo dijiste… parezco serlo… - apegó su rostro al mío, casi besándome. – pero ya viste que no resultó, ¿o sí?

\- No juegues con fuego… - tomé su barbilla con mis dedos y la atraje hacia mí. – que te puedes quemar…

\- Me da igual si aún amas a esa otra… solo quiero tener una probadita de tu cuerpo… - muerde mi labio.

\- No me provoques… - terminé por besarla… se sentía… diferente…

\- Nozomi… - mi nombre pronunciado de esa manera… fue lo que me detuvo. - ¿eh? ¿por qué?

\- Lo siento… - desvié la mirada. – lo lamento… pero…

\- ¿La recordaste? – su voz sonaba herida.

\- Sí… en verdad… lo lamento…

\- Descuida… - me abraza. – estoy acostumbrada…

\- Yuuki-san… yo…

\- Shhh… - puso su dedo índice en mis labios. – al menos dime… Anju…

\- Sí, está bien… Anju…

\- No te diré por tu nombre otra vez…

\- ¿Eh? ¿por qué?

\- Porque al parecer te trae recuerdos…

\- N-No es eso… sino… la forma en que lo dijiste…

\- Ya veo… - suspiró. – hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado… ¿sí?

\- Sí… gracias, Anju… - sonreí.

\- No hay de qué, Nozomi… - sonrió. – me voy… nos vemos después…

\- Adiós… - no dijo nada más, solo se esfumó rápidamente por la puerta. – lo lamento… - susurré nuevamente. – Elichi… - mis lágrimas volvieron a surgir… estaba cansada… estaba harta de tanto llorar… la extraño… extraño todo de ella… si tan solo pudiera abrazarla… hacerla mía una vez más… daría lo que fuera con tal de lograrlo.

 _Pues termina con todo… si dices no soportar un mundo donde ella no esté a tu lado… tienes dos opciones…_

\- … - _¿en verdad estoy pensando esto?_

 _Deshacerte de los que te impiden estar junto a ella… o resignarte por siempre a que no estarás con ella… nunca…_

\- No puedo hacer eso…

 _¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?_

\- Dañar a los demás por mi egoísmo…

 _Qué lástima… hubiera sido entretenido verlo…_

 _\- ¿Quién eres? – pensé._

 _Soy tú… tu lado más oscuro… el lado de tus emociones más escondidas, tus pensamientos prohibidos, nunca he salido a flote porque siempre controlabas tu soledad a la perfección… pero ahora… ni tú misma puedes controlarme…_

\- Basta… no quiero… más… - intenté sacudir mi cabeza… en vano.

 _No importa cuánto lo intentes… sabes que solo tienes esas dos opciones… ahora, ¿qué harás?_

\- Yo…

* * *

 **POV general**

Aeropuerto de Rusia, Moscú, 13:45 hrs.

\- Chicas, ¿encontraron sus maletas?

\- U-Umi-chan… n-no podemos oírte… el viento es muy fuerte…

\- Kotori, ven aquí… - extiende su mano. – debes tener cuidado, este país es peligroso…

\- Apresurémonos en llegar al hotel… nos estamos tardando mucho…

\- Honoka… ¿dónde está Tsubasa-san? – preguntó Nico.

\- Aún está intentando recuperar su maleta… esperemos que no la hayan perdido… - respondió Hanayo en su lugar.

\- Por ahora, busquemos la manera de pedir un taxi…

\- Chicas, lamento la demora… - miró a su novia. – Honki, tu maleta la habías olvidado… la que tienes en tu mano es la mía…

\- Oh… l-lo siento, hehe…

\- Como siempre eres una cabeza hueca… - suspiró resignada la mayor del grupo.

\- ¿Están seguras que es buena idea venir sin haberle dicho a Nozomi-chan?

\- Kotori, creo que debemos interrogar a Eli respecto a algunas cosas primeramente…

\- Pero Umi-chan, si ella se entera de que vinimos…

\- Entiendo que pueda molestarse, sobre todo porque no hemos sido capaces de ir a visitarla a Estados Unidos… - suspiró la peli azul. – pero… no lo sé… siento que esto es necesario…

\- Entiendo… - la peli gris se resignó.

\- Chicas, ahí hay un taxi… apresurémonos…

\- Espera, ¡ninguna de nosotras habla ruso-nya!

\- Es cierto, pero algunos hablan inglés… así que… - Nico miró a Maki. – todo estará en tus manos, Maki-chan~

\- Uuugh… no te hagas la linda… no te queda…

\- ¡Hey!

\- Después pelean, ahora súbanse a los taxis…

\- Sí…

\- Maki, indícale a ambos choferes el nombre del hotel por favor…

\- Entendido… relájate Umi… - se cruzó de brazos.

\- L-Lo siento…

\- Umi-chan… - tomó la mano de su novia afectuosamente, ganándose una que otra mirada del taxista.

\- K-Kotori… a-aquí no… - se soltó, ganándose una triste mirada de su novia. – lo siento… pero… sabes lo que pasó con Nozomi… tendrás que aguantar, ¿sí?

\- Sí… - respondió con desgano, y se sentó en el interior del taxi, sin cruzar mirada con nadie.

\- Kotori…

\- Por ahora déjala tranquila, la forma en que se lo dijiste no fue la mejor tampoco… - fue lo que dijo Maki. – ya di las indicaciones, ahora súbanse chicas…

\- Sí~

\- Honoka, ¿entiendes la situación? Estamos en Rusia, ¿sabes? ¡Rusia!

\- Nico-chan tranquila~ todo está bajo control…

\- Como digas… - suspiró y se adentró al taxi.

\- ¿Qué miras, Maki-chan?

\- Hanayo… - sonríe. – nada… es solo que… siento que… estamos dejando pasar algo… muy importante…

\- ¿Mmm? – ladea su cabeza.

\- No me hagas caso, anda, entremos…

\- Sí…

\- _Pero… me pregunto qué es este mal presentimiento que tengo…_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Lamento enormemente la demora xD espero hayan disfrutado el cap :) ya estamos por llegar al climax de esta historia :'( no sé qué tipo de final saldrá aún... o mejor dicho, sí, lo sé xD ¿tienen alguna idea de lo que pueda ser? quiero ver quién acierta 7u7 eso sería por el momento :D nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	22. Un mal presentimiento: segunda parte

**Eli POV**

Mismo día, en otro lugar de Rusia, mansión Ayase.

\- Onee-chan, ¿estás lista? Papá dijo que iremos a una reunión importante…

\- Lo sé, me estoy peinando…

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí… - dije sin emoción alguna… supongo que me estoy acostumbrando.

\- Vaya, vaya… te ves bastante bien, Onee-chan…

\- Tus cumplidos no me producen nada… - suspiré.

\- ¿Enserio? – me abraza por detrás. – pues deberías… - muerde mi cuello.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – la empujé.

\- No tenías por qué ser tan brusca… - sonríe. – somos hermanas, ¿no?

\- ¿Aun puedo considerarte un ser humano? – gruñí.

\- Lo dejaré a tu juicio el si me consideras uno o no… - sonrió. – por cierto, has estado comportándote bastante mejor, ¿pasó algo bueno?

\- … - el tono burlesco en el que lo dijo me dieron ganas de romperle la cara, pero me contuve… sobre todo porque sabía que en ese preciso momento Alisa era más fuerte que yo. – no, nada…

\- Ya veo~ - se mordió el labio. – bueno, me retiro… te esperaré abajo~

\- Sí… - fue lo que me limité a contestar. – si tan solo fuera más fuerte…

\- Y más inteligente… - esa voz, ¿acaso?

\- ¿Nozomi? – abrí mis ojos como platos ante la figura frente a mí. – no, no puede ser…

\- Pues no lo es… soy parte de tu desesperada imaginación… - sonríe.

\- Nozomi… - me arrodillo frente a ella. – lo siento… lo siento tanto… - sin darme cuenta, me pongo a llorar.

\- Elichi~ - alzo mi rostro. – no quiero que esa linda cara tuya se ensucie con lágrimas, sonríe para mí, ¿sí?

\- Pero… tú ya… no estás aquí… - intenté tocarla, encontrándome con… aire… - Nozomi…

\- Elichi, sé fuerte, ¿sí? Aunque como te dije antes… soy producto de tu imaginación… - sonríe amargamente. – espero puedas ver a la verdadera Nozomi pronto…

\- Nozomi… e-espera… no te vayas…

\- Lo siento Elichi, pero si no te vas ya… tendrás problemas…

\- ¡Nozomi! – la imagen frente a mí se evaporó, dejándome con el corazón hecho pedazos. – Nozomi…

\- Onee-chan, ¿qué tanto te…? – pude percibir la mirada de Alisa en mi espalda, lo que me sorprende es que no diga nada.

\- Ya voy… - me levanté del suelo, limpié mis lágrimas y salí de la habitación, quería ignorar sus comentarios a toda costa… pero lo curioso es que nunca los oí, ¿se habrá quedado callada?

* * *

 **Alisa POV**

\- Onee-chan… - fue lo que susurré al verla salir de la habitación. – estás sufriendo mucho, ¿no? – por un momento, sentí mi corazón contraerse, amo a mi hermana, la amo demasiado y me duele verla sufrir… pero… ¿qué puedo hacer? Si no sigo con este acto entonces… ambas pagaremos por ser blandas… papá es capaz de matarnos a ambas si dejo que mis emociones me controlen… ¿qué puedo hacer?

\- Señorita, su padre la está esperando… - la joven junto a mí, Yukiho, la chica que aquel día decidí convertir en mi sirvienta personal, estaba parada junto a mí.

\- Yukiho… - sonreí, ella es la única que ha visto mi lado humano en esta gran mansión. – sí, iré de inmediato…

\- Con permiso… - ella me sonríe y se aleja.

\- Yukiho… - suspiro.

Aún recuerdo aquel día… aquel día en que descubrí las verdaderas intenciones y trabajos de los que papá siempre hablaba. En mi mente aún están esas horribles imágenes, una familia siendo humillada, torturada y asesinada en frente de mis ojos… ¿qué hacía yo ahí? Simplemente fui obligada a cumplir con mi trabajo… no recuerdo cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero cuando escuché unos gritos fui corriendo… pasando junto a los cadáveres que los hombres que mi padre contrató estaban ahí. En aquel día había un hombre protegiéndome en caso de que aquellos sujetos quisieran pasarse de listos, admitámoslo, era una niña, no tenía la fuerza ni capacidades físicas que poseo ahora.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Ayuda… ¡ayuda! ¡AYUUUUDAAAA! – el grito de una mujer me descolocó por completo, un sonido tan desgarrador y desesperado, aquel sonido quedó impregnado en mis oídos durante años, mucho más cuando logré ir hacia aquella escena._

 _\- ¡Noooo! ¡YUKIHO! – fue lo último que escuché antes de que esos gritos cesaran._

 _Me acerqué aún más, y descubrí a uno de los hombres que mi padre había contratado intentando abusar de una niña… creo que muy cercana a mi edad. Una cosa eran los asesinatos, los cadáveres, las torturas, pero mi corazón no podía soportar el ver cómo ese hombre repugnante tocaba y se rozaba contra esa pobre niña, así que… lo desafié._

 _\- ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO SUCIO ANIMAL! – fue lo que grité, captando su atención casi inmediatamente._

 _\- ¿Qué has dicho, mocosa? – con sus pantalones abajo, su… asqueroso miembro erecto, caminó hacia mí con una hostilidad inmensa. - ¿acaso quieres que te haga lo que le estaba haciendo a ella? – me tomó del cuello. – pues qué bien, me gustan más las rubias… además… - comenzó a tocarme. – siquiera alcancé a romperla por dentro con mi pene, así que tendrás que aliviar mi dolor~_

 _\- S-Suél…tame… - comencé a toser debido a la falta de aire._

 _\- Por supuesto que no, princesita… al fin me desahogaré de los tratos que me da tu estúpido padre…_

 _\- Interesante escuchar eso…_

 _\- ¿P-Patrick? ¿q-q-qué haces aquí? – el hombre frente a mí deshizo su agarre, haciendo que yo cayera al suelo y quedara frente a su entrepierna. Con asco, me di la vuelta y me alejé._

 _\- ¿Así que intentabas violar a la hija de nuestro jefe? – sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y… un cuchillo… creo saber lo que está a punto de pasar. – señorita, por favor llévese a esa chica a un lugar seguro, no quiero que presencie esto…_

 _\- S-Sí… - tomé a la inconsciente chica entre mis brazos, y la cargué hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa, en el proceso me di cuenta de que había otra chica tirada en el suelo, pero esta estaba sangrando en grandes cantidades, no sé qué me pasó en ese momento, pero con la fuerza que tenía, me era casi imposible cargarla… ella… debía ser un poco menor que mi hermana en ese entonces, por tanto… no estaba segura de poder cargarla. Lo intenté y lo logré… satisfecha con ello, comencé a tratar sus heridas con un botiquín que encontré en aquel lugar, al menos el sangrado había cesado._

 _\- Esto te lo ganas por ser un bastardo cobarde… veamos cómo se siente convertirse en mujer… - luego de esas palabras, pude escuchar un agudo y agonizante grito de dolor, junto con palabras como "¿Qué hiciste? ¡mi pene, mi pene! ¡lo cortaste maldito bastardo!" ante la imagen mental, sacudí mi cabeza… pero… parte de mí se alegraba de que ese sujeto ya no pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas, ya no es nada… un hombre sin eso no es nada… al menos eso es lo que mi tutora solía decirme cuando se quejaba de su esposo. – ahora… descansa en el infierno, basura humana… - con el sonido de un disparo, supe que había finalmente terminado. – señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?_

 _\- S-Sí, gracias Patrick… te debo una…_

 _\- No se preocupe, es mi deber después de todo… - me dedicó una media sonrisa._

 _Patrick era en ese entonces un joven de unos 24 años, entrenado especialmente para ser la mano derecha de mi padre, y también uno de los mejores guardaespaldas a nivel nacional, se podía confiar en él, ya que fue entrenado como un perro leal. Rubio, ojos grises, alto… bastante guapo… era inevitable no caer por él… cosa que pasó cuando cumplí 23, con él perdí mi virginidad… y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ni tampoco de haber salvado a Yukiho, quien se ha vuelto alguien muy especial en mi vida._

 _Luego de que todo eso pasara, le pedí a Patrick que guardara el secreto de que dejé a una de las chicas permanecer con vida en aquel lugar, ella se parecía a Yukiho, solo que tenía el cabello anaranjado. Decidí llevarme a Yukiho conmigo, quería darle la oportunidad de vivir de una mejor manera… aunque no hice lo mismo con su posible hermana… pero… supongo que se las arreglará sola._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

\- No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantos años desde aquel entonces… - suspiré. – y todo pasó luego de que mamá muriera… - miré hacia el techo, suspirando una vez más.

Cuando bajé pude ver a mi hermana discutiendo con mi padre… otra vez. Me dirigí hacia ellos con tal de romper aquella atmósfera; se podría decir que siempre he sido la favorita de papá, mientras que Onee-chan… bueno, él siquiera la considera su hija, hasta el día de hoy la culpa por la muerte de mi madre, cosa que no es verdad… si alguien es culpable es él, con todo este negocio oscuro y peligroso, tenía siempre a mi madre con los nervios de punta, siempre peligrando con amenazas y cabos sueltos, no se podía vivir tranquilo en esta mansión. Mi madre comenzó a beber y fumar en exceso durante ocho largos años, fue ahí cuando los síntomas y enfermedades empezaron a mostrarse.

Si bien había veces en que mi padre se mostraba amoroso con mamá, la mayoría de las veces era violento, gravoso y egoísta, pensaba más en su estúpido negocio que en su propia familia… y lamentablemente, Onee-chan salió igual a él.

\- Oigan ustedes dos, ya es suficiente… - miré a mi padre. – se nos está haciendo tarde, padre…

\- Tienes razón Alisa… no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo gracias a esta bastarda… - la miró con desprecio, pero mi hermana no se quedó atrás.

\- Vamos, Onee-chan…

\- Sí…

Nos subimos al auto que, por supuesto, Patrick conducía. Él y yo salimos de vez en cuando, debo decir que cada día está más bueno… pero… creo que también tengo curiosidad por las mujeres, especialmente cuando hago que Yukiho me lave la espalda… si pudiera contar las veces en que he deseado hacerla mía, me quedaría sin dedos.

Sacudo mi cabeza de esos pensamientos, y miro por la ventana mientras nos dirigimos a nuestro destino. La reunión se realizaría en uno de los edificios corporativos del centro de Moscú, hay varios hostales y hoteles alrededor de él, así que es bastante infestado de gente y turistas.

Una vez llegamos a nuestro destino, nos bajamos cuidadosamente del vehículo, abrazando nuestros cuerpos debido al frío que hacía. Caminé junto a mi Onee-chan hacia el edificio, pero nunca pensé sentir mi cuerpo temblar, y no era por el frío.

\- No puede… ser… - susurré, llamando la atención de mi hermana.

\- ¿Alisa? – miró en la misma dirección. - ¿c-chicas?

\- V-Vámonos de aquí…

\- P-Pero… - su mirada me decía que quería hablar con ellas, pero mi padre se comenzaría a impacientar y eso nos traería problemas.

\- Lo siento Onee-chan, en otra oportunidad…

\- Pero yo quiero…

\- Entra ahora o te mato frente a ellas… - le apunté con una cuchilla.

\- Bien… - su mirada llena de desprecio… estoy tan acostumbrada a ella que ya ni me afecta.

\- Buena chica… - volví a mirar en aquella dirección, encontrándome con siete curiosas, molestas y confusas miradas, sin embargo, la mía era vacía y desinteresada, hasta que un par de ojos azules se clavaron en los míos. Era ella… la chica que dejé abandonada en esa casa, la posible hermana de… Yukiho…- No importa lo que hagas, no lograrás separar a Yukiho de mí… me da igual que sea tu familia… - susurré, mientras una torcida sonrisa se asomaba en mi rostro, provocando una extraña reacción en ellas, a lo cual reí. – tontas… - y finalmente, me adentré en el edificio.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **No actualizaré durante un tiempo ya que mi tendinitis sigue presente... uwu respecto a este fic, le quedan pocos caps xD espero les haya gustado :)**


	23. Un mal presentimiento: tercera parte

**ADVERTENCIA: capítulo con contenido posiblemente no agradable hacia cierto tipo de público (ps: no me maten :'v debo seguir viva para terminar el fic) y lamento la demora! :')**

* * *

 **POV general**

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo Nico, después de ver a Eli desaparecer.

\- Parecía estar confundida al vernos… pero…

\- No se aproximó a nosotras… - continuó Umi. – algo definitivamente no está bien… - susurró.

\- ¿Crees que esa chica que se parece a ella la haya obligado a ignorarnos? – comentó Rin. – sospechoso-nya… - fue lo que dijo viendo que Maki asintió.

\- Pero… creo que hay algo más de fondo…

\- ¿Qué notaste, Honki?

\- Tsubasa-chan, ¿notaste algo extraño cuando Eli-chan intentó acercarse a nosotras?

\- Sí, creo que algo fue presionado contra su espalda…

\- Entonces, ¿quieres decir que Eli fue amenazada? – dijo Maki, algo alterada frente a la posibilidad. – si ese fuera el caso, nos estamos metiendo en algo muy peligroso…

\- La felicidad de una de nuestras amigas lo vale… - susurró Umi, no sonando muy convincente. – necesitamos descubrir qué está sucediendo… - su mirada era tan seria que nadie se atrevió a discutir.

\- Pienso que deberíamos decirle a Nozomi sobre nuestras sospechas, quizás ella nos de alguna pista o algo…

\- ¿Enserio crees que decirle esto a Nozomi le haga tener ganas de hablar?

\- Maki-chan~ ¿podrías cerrar tu linda boquita y dejar hablar a Nico~? – dijo la pelinegra en un tono burlesco.

\- Repugnante…

\- ¡Hey, ya aguanté bastante de tus estúpidos comentarios! ¡Tomate tsundere y poco honesto! ¡Tu cabello es igual de rojo que cuando me llega la reg…!

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESA PALABRA! – irrumpió Umi. – ya es suficiente, entremos al hotel y busquemos alguna solución.

\- Bien… - ambas involucradas en la discusión previa se cruza de brazos, ignorando a la otra.

\- Dejemos de perder el tiempo, necesitamos pensar con cuidado las cosas…

\- Sí… - afirmó el resto una vez se adentraron al hotel.

* * *

\- ¿Enserio pensaste que te dejaríamos irte así de fácil? – dijo Alisa, sonriendo.

\- No sé por qué sigo pensando que eres humana… - Eli la miró con tanto desprecio, que aunque la menor no lo demostró en su rostro, no pudo negar sentirse dolida, en una situación normal hubiera hecho lo posible por ser sincera con su hermana, pero ahora le era imposible.

\- Alisa, la reunión se efectuará en el noveno piso, quédate en el lobby y vigila a esta bast…

\- Entendido… - irrumpió antes de que su padre pudiera terminar la palabra, ya estaba harta de escucharla.

\- Patrick, vigílalas… ya sabes qué hacer en caso de…

\- Sí señor… - hizo una pose militar hasta que su jefe estuviera fuera de vista.

\- Patrick~ - la joven Ayase se acercó coquetamente al guardia. – hey, ¿no crees que esos sillones se ven cómodos?

\- No sabría decirle, Alisa-san…

\- ¿Te gustaría probarlos conmigo? – recorrió el pecho del hombre con sus manos.

\- Lo lamento, pero con su hermana teniendo posibilidades de escapar, no me puedo permitir una distracción…

\- ¿Siquiera un rapidín? Vamos… hace tiempo que no lo hacemos…

\- ¿A-Alisa? ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿acaso tú y ese hombre…? – Eli no pudo seguir ignorando la conversación.

\- Sí, lo hemos hecho unas cuantas veces… Patrick tiene atributos bastante grandes~ - guiñó el ojo.

\- P-Pero…

\- Te lo prestaría, pero olvidé que a ti te gustan las mujeres, qué lástima~

\- Alisa…

\- Lo lamento Onee-chan, pero… ¿podrías prometer quedarte quieta por unos minutos?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quiero hacerlo con Patrick, ¿o quieres que te invite a ver la función?

\- ¿F-F-Función?

\- Sí, la de ver cómo su gran y grueso miembro desaparece en mi interior~

\- ¡Aaaaaghh! – la mayor se cubrió los oídos, intentando eliminar tanto aquella imagen mental, como las palabras dichas por su hermana.

\- Mmm~ qué lástima…

\- Solo vete… no saldré de aquí… - se dejó caer exhausta en uno de los sofás.

\- Bien~ nosotros estaremos en uno de los closets de aseo… si escuchas gritos o gemidos, por favor intenta distraer a los empleados, ¿sí~?

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- Adiós~

\- Ahh… - suspiró pesadamente, aunque un poco más aliviada.

\- Señorita, ¿le gustaría beber o comer algo mientras su padre está en la reunión?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Usted es una de las hijas del señor Ayase, ¿no? – aquel joven parecía entusiasmado con Eli.

\- Sí, lo soy… - por la misma razón, se puso alerta ante cualquier cosa.

\- Qué maravilla… - mostró una sonrisa torcida.

\- _Lo sabía, algo anda mal…_

\- Qué pena que seas tan linda… - tomó suavemente la barbilla de la rubia, y la miró directamente a los ojos. – porque tendré que matarte a ti y a la zorra de tu hermana…

\- … - abrió los ojos como platos ante tal declaración… sabía que su padre tenía enemigos, pero no que los rodearan de esa manera.

\- Oye, te propongo un trato…

\- ¿Trato? – fue lo único que logró articular.

\- Si me dejas hacerte lo que yo quiera durante una hora, perdonaré tu vida…

\- ¿Ah?

\- Qué lástima~ - ambos voltearon hacia el origen de aquella voz. – la chica con la que tratas de acostarte tiene otro tipo de intereses…

\- ¿Oh~? – sonrió el tipo. - ¿qué tipo de intereses?

\- … - Alisa sonrió, apuntando su propia entrepierna, provocando una mueca de disgusto en el acosador. - ¿entiendes? Solo pierdes tu tiempo…

\- Interesante… - sonrió. – tú debes ser la zorrita, ¿no?

\- ¿Zorra? ¿yo? ¿por qué? – sonrió.

\- Porque disfrutas el tener sexo con tu propio guardaespaldas…

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – rio. – tipos como tú que llaman putas o zorras a las mujeres, y lo hacen por celos a que no los eligieron a ustedes, quizás porque el tamaño de su miembro es tan o más pequeño que su propia nariz~ - se encogió de hombros, mostrando una burlesca sonrisa. - ¿quién sabe? – rio.

\- Tu… - el hombre estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia la joven, cuando en cuestión de segundos, Patrick, no en muy buenas fachas, lo agarró del cuello y lo rompió… Eli pudo deducirlo debido al crujido que se sintió en todo el lobby.

\- Gracias Patrick~ ahora, ¿te parece si continuamos aquí lo que dejamos pendiente? – miró entretenida las reacciones de Eli.

\- Yo me largo de aquí… - pero fue detenida.

\- Lo lamento hermanita, pero tienes prohibido el marcharte~ y como Patrick y yo queremos hacerlo, no tienes más opción que vernos~

\- ¡¿Estás enferma o qué?! – gritó desesperada la rubia.

\- Puede ser~ - dijo mientras subía su falda y se ponía en cuatro sobre uno de los sillones. – solíamos bañarnos juntas cuando éramos niñas, ¿qué diferencia hay ahora?

\- ¡QUE ESTÁS A PUNTO DE TENER SEXO! – gritó furiosa la mayor. - ¡AL DEMONIO! ¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ!

\- Ahhh… qué pena~ y yo que había considerado dejar que te unieras~ - gimió cuando terminó aquella frase pues Patrick se había adentrado en ella. – Mou… Patrick, tan duro y grande como siempre… por eso… me encanta~

\- Me complace, señorita…

\- Ahora… más rápido… no te dejaré ir hasta sentirme satisfecha…

\- Como ordene, Alisa-san…

* * *

\- Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida… ¡estúpida! – salió corriendo de aquel edificio. - ¡asquerosa! – pateó un basurero. - ¡mal nacida! – se arrepintió de lo último, por ningún motivo quería pensar en insultar a su difunta madre… a pesar de todo, Alisa seguía siendo su hermana… aunque ya no sabía si seguir considerándola humana.

\- ¿Eli?

\- ¿M-Maki? ¿q-qué haces aquí? – entró en pánico, no podían verla conversando con nadie fuera del círculo familiar. – l-lo siento, pero si nos ven hablando…

\- ¿Te matarán a ti, o a mí? – se cruzó de brazos la menor. – ya lo sospechaba…

\- P-Pero si… siquiera te dije cuál de las dos…

\- A todo esto, no recuerdo haberte dado la confianza como para que me llamaras por mi nombre, Ayase-san… - entrecerró los ojos.

\- P-Perdón… Nishikino… pero… tú también me llamaste por mi nombre…

\- Aaaghh olvídalo, ¿quieres? – se cruzó de brazos. – cambiando de tema… ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

\- ¿A qué te r-refieres?

\- A tu actitud todo este tiempo… y con eso me refiero específicamente a Nozom…

\- ¡No digas su nombre! – cubrió sus oídos nuevamente. – no la nombres frente a mí… por favor… - la actitud de Eli frente a esa simple palabra, hicieron reaccionar a Maki.

\- Entonces solo dime por qué la dejaste… - suspiró.

\- Yo… e-es muy complicado… - desvió la mirada. – no creo poder contarte…

\- Necesito saber la verdad… Noz… ejem… ella ha sufrido mucho… incluso se fue de Japón…

\- ¿Eh? ¿se fue? – Eli parecía sorprendida, y aunque quería averiguar un poco más, sintió que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la observaba. – M-Ma… N-Nishikino, debo irme…

\- ¿Ah? No te irás a ninguna parte antes de explicarme lo que pas-….

\- ¡Lo siento! – Eli salió corriendo. – algún día les contaré…

\- ¡Hey! ¡Al menos dame tu número!

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- Esa idiota… - suspiró pesadamente. – lo lamento, Nozomi…

\- Descuida… puedo imaginar el por qué no quiso contarte nada…

\- Pero… ¿por qué? No entiendo… cuando estuve a punto de decir tu nombre, ella parecía…

\- Suficiente Maki-chan, te agradezco el que me hayas informado de todo a pesar de la discreción que las demás pedían… pero… creo que ya es hora de que de vuelta la página… - ríe. – o quizás deba empezar otro libro…

\- ¿Nozomi? ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

\- Pronto entenderás Maki-chan… pronto… - lo último lo dijo con una voz llena de tristeza y desconsuelo. – lo lamento, debo irme… entraré a una reunión… hablamos…

\- Espera… Nozo… mi… - suspiró. – me colgó.

\- Así que terminaste diciéndole igual, ¿eh?

\- Nico-chan…

\- Tranquila, te entiendo… - la abraza. – a veces es necesario romper las reglas, sobre todo cuando una amiga como Nozomi está sintiéndose miserable por alguien que no la merece…

\- Sí que resientes a Ayase, ¿eh?

\- Por supuesto, tipas como ella no hacen más que acarrear maldición, sufrimiento y dolor hacia la vida de otros… yo sabía que esa idiota no era buena para Nozomi… - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pues eso es algo que ella misma debe averiguar…

\- Lo sé… - suspiró. – vamos Maki-chan, entremos a comer algo…

\- Sí…

\- Lo siento… Nozomi… - dijo Eli, escondida cerca de aquel lugar. – al menos… pude escuchar tu voz nuevamente, todo gracias a que tu amiga contestó el celular con alta voz… - sus lágrimas corrían sin parar. – así que… no solo cambiarás la página, sino que cambiarás el libro… - ríe. – felicidades Nozomi, por fin pudiste olvidarte de alguien como yo… tal y como te lo pedí alguna vez… - se arrodilla en el suelo. – pero… ¿qué hay de mí? ¿por qué no puedo olvidarte? ¿por qué cada vez que recuerdo tu rostro siento ganas de abrir mi pecho y arrancarme el corazón? Duele… duele mucho… Nozomi… ¿hasta cuándo te seguiré amando?

Hasta que sigas considerándola parte de tu propia existencia… - fue lo que respondió su mente.

\- Pero… s-sin ella… yo…

 _Deja de dar excusas, puedes olvidarla, puedes deshacerte de esos estorbosos sentimientos… solo necesitas una forma…_

\- ¿Cuál sería esa… forma?

 _Deja a un lado tu humanidad… tal y como lo hizo Alisa…_

\- …. – fue en ese momento, en que algo extraño hizo clic dentro de Eli, algo que de seguro hará sentir a los Ayase orgullosos, pero que en el camino, destrozará más que su propia mente, destrozará su corazón, y todo lo que vivió y trabajó con tal de protegerlos. – al demonio contigo… Nozomi…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Unos cuantos caps más y esta historia terminaría ;w; por el momento sé que algunas personas me quieren matar asoasjoas xD pero debo decirles que necesito terminar estar historia ;w; así que... s-sean pacientes y tengan consideración ;n; aosjjoass nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**

 **~Non**


	24. Intentando olvidarte

**POV general**

\- Y eso sería todo por hoy, gracias por su presencia…

\- Gracias por su presencia… - respondieron las demás secretarias.

\- Nozomi, ¿estás bien? Parecías ausente durante la reunión…

\- Estoy bien Anju, solo… un momento de nostalgia, eso es todo… - sonrió.

\- No te compro esa excusa, pero qué se le va a hacer… - suspiró.

\- Sí que te preocupas por mí, ¿eh? Gracias… en verdad lo agradezco…

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme tontita, me importas… ya sabes por qué…

\- Y lamento haber sido una tonta y haberte rechazado… no valía la pena seguir apegada a un sueño inútil…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – el rostro de la peli naranja se volvió serio. - ¿sucedió algo con Ayase?

\- Nada… solo… tuve la oportunidad de saber un poco de ella, pero fue algo que me hizo decidir sacarla de mi vida…

\- Nozomi… - a pesar de que intentó abrazarla, una sola mirada por parte de la peli morada le impidió hacerlo. - ¿podrías hacerme un favor, Nozomi?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- No dejes que esto te saque de foco… - le dio la espalda. – sé que duele, pero no por eso la vida se acaba…

\- ¿Ah? – se extrañó ante la actitud de su compañera. - ¿y ahora qué le pasó?

\- La manera en que la miraste cuando quiso abrazarte no fue la mejor…

\- T-Toudou-san…

\- Anju es una persona algo sensible, y si está interesada en ti, el que te comportes de esa manera con ella no es lo ideal…

\- Pues ella deberá entender que no estoy de humor para su lástima…

\- Toujou, en verdad tienes un problema, ¿eh?

\- Con permiso… - hizo una reverencia, y se alejó.

\- No sabes lo que haría… para que Anju se preocupara por mí como lo hace contigo… - susurró Erena, suspirando.

Luego de aquella leve _disputa,_ Nozomi se dirigió directamente a su oficina, necesitaba estar sola, aunque fueran un par de minutos. Últimamente el trabajo se le está haciendo pesado, no tiene ganas de levantarse por las mañanas… y no ha estado comiendo mucho, podría decirse que las ganas de vivir se le están agotando.

Una vez en su oficina, recostó su cabeza sobre la fría pero agradable mesa; suspiró pesadamente, sacó su celular de su bolsillo, y comenzó a revisar su lista de contactos. Cuando el número de Eli apareció ante sus ojos, enojo, frustración y desconsuelo inundaron su mente, estaba tan cansada de seguir apegada a la idea de que la rubia podría tener una razón comprensible detrás de todo lo que ha hecho, pero otra parte de ella, aquel lado que la está dominando desde hace unos días, le dice que es inútil seguir aferrada a algo que nunca volverá. Suspiró una vez más, bloqueando su celular y lo dejó junto a ella, intentando resistir las ganas de volver a llamarla sin éxito… otra vez.

\- Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo ahora… Elichi…

Rusia, residencia Ayase.

\- Onee-chan, ¿qué sucede contigo?

\- ¿Mmm? ¿por qué preguntas? – sonrió.

\- Desde hace un par de horas que has estado actuando extraño…

\- ¿Oh? ¿Acaso mi dulce hermanita está preocupada? – Alisa negó. – lo suponía… - rio.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- Solo tomé una decisión Alisa… quizás, debería dejar que me enseñaras a ser como tú… - sonrió nuevamente. - ¿qué piensas si pasamos un tiempo de calidad? Como hermanas… claro…

\- Interesante… - la menor de las Ayase no supo cómo reaccionar, el cambio en Eli fue tan repentino y monstruoso que descolocaría a cualquiera. – si tan solo esa tal Nozomi estuviera aquí…

\- No me importaría que se uniera a la diversión… - rio.

\- Ya veo… - no era la reacción que esperaba, lo que la ponía algo ansiosa. - ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- Necesito que me entrenes, necesito ser fuerte… - apretó sus puños. – necesito dejar de lado estas estúpidas emociones… - sonrió. – solo quiero divertirme…

\- Entonces… sígueme… - la guio a lo que parecía ser el subterráneo de la mansión. – te advierto que este entrenamiento no será algo fácil de superar… tendrás que soportar muchas cosas… y quizás sobre pasar tus límites…

\- Suficiente de estupideces y dime qué demonios hago para hacerme más fuerte…

\- Como quieras… - le mostró un juego de pesas, unas máquinas normales y usuales de gimnasio. – para el entrenamiento emocional… tendrás que pasar una prueba…

\- ¿Y esa sería?

\- Demostrar que puedes matar a sangre fría… - sonrió. - ¿estás segura de poder lograrlo?

\- Cuando lo haga te responderé… - sonrió. – por ahora, ayúdame a entrenar… mi cuerpo necesita algo de adrenalina…

\- ¿Quieres el entrenamiento de combate también?

\- Por supuesto…

\- ¿Qué especialidad?

\- La que sea… me da igual

\- Entiendo… - miró de reojo a la mayor, preguntándose qué se trae entre manos. – comencemos con la caminadora… necesito verificar cuánto duras corriendo…

\- Así que empezaremos con un ejercicio cardio…

\- Sí… es esencial, sobre todo cuando debes correr para atrapar a tu presa… - sonrió. - ¿lista?

\- Sí, solo déjame ajustar bien mis zapatillas…

\- ¿Estás realmente segura de esto?

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA?! – Gritó, descolocando a la menor por unos segundos. – yo hago lo que quiera con mi vida… ahora deja de preguntar y enciende la maldita máquina, ¿quieres?

\- … - no contestó, jamás había visto a su hermana tan furiosa, supongo que todo lo que ha pasado la han ido convirtiendo en una persona diferente. – listo…

\- Ok…

\- Vendré a supervisar tu progreso en treinta minutos…

\- Como quieras… solo déjame en paz…

\- Y así quieres que te ayude…

\- ¡VETE!

\- Sí, sí… - se encogió de hombros y abandonó el lugar. – estúpida… - susurró.

Al volver a adentrarse a la sala principal de la mansión, Alisa logró ver a Yukiho ordenando el lugar, tanto su padre como sus guardias estaban en una reunión de negocios en el salón de conferencias de la mansión, por lo que no habría nadie merodeando la mansión durante algunas horas.

Lentamente se aproximó hacia la joven de cabello castaño, abrazándola por detrás, cosa que no sorprendió a Yukiho en lo más mínimo debido a que está acostumbrada a ese tipo de rutinas.

\- Hola, Yukiho~

\- Alisa-san, ¿qué la trae por aquí?

\- Bueno, esta es mi casa, ¿no?

\- Así es, disculpe mi estupidez… - se zafa y hace una reverencia.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de ser tan formal conmigo cuando estamos a solas? – dijo, mientras levantaba el mentón de la castaña.

\- Que no lo hiciera… - la miró fijamente.

\- Entonces deja de hacerlo… quiero que me llames por mi nombre, sin ningún honorífico, ¿sí? – sonrió.

\- Como ordenes… Alisa… - sonrió. – estoy acostumbrada a llamarte de esa forma… no me hagas cambiarlo cada vez que se te da la gana…

\- ¿Oh? ¿Acaso tenemos a una insolente aquí? – se mordió el labio. - ¿debería castigarte?

\- ¿Castigarme? Que yo sepa… el besarme no es un castigo…

\- Pues hoy iré hasta el final… - se acercó y susurró en su oreja. – esta vez, te haré mía…

\- … - abrió sus ojos estupefacta. – pensé que te gustaban los hombres…

\- Me gustan… pero… - la acorraló contra una pared. – tengo curiosidad por poseer el cuerpo de una mujer… - posó su mano izquierda en el seno de la menor. – tan suave~

\- A-Alisa…

\- Pero… tendrá que ser rápido, ya que tengo que ir a supervisar a mi hermana en el gimnasio… - miró a su alrededor. – nadie vendrá por aquí en un rato… ¿quieres hacerlo aquí?

\- Como si tuviera opción… - jadeó al sentir una lengua en su cuello. – solo hazlo…

\- Con gusto~

Se deshizo de todo lo que estorbaba su vista, dejando a una expuesta Yukiho ante sus ojos. Con prisa y ansiedad, lamió y mordió sus senos, recorriendo el desnudo cuerpo con sus manos, provocando leves escalofríos en Yukiho. Cuando la mano de Alisa llegó a la entrepierna de la joven Kousaka, un leve gemido hico eco en las paredes de aquel silencioso lugar. La rubia incrementó la velocidad en que movía su mano, haciendo que Yukiho comenzara a sentirse débil y sus piernas empezaran a temblar.

\- E-Espera… A-Alisa…

\- No esperaré… quiero verte…

\- Y-Yo… - aunque intentó morder su labio con tal de reprimir cualquier sonido, aquel espasmo fue tan fuerte que no logró evitar que aquel gemido saliera libremente por su boca.

\- Yukiho… - Alisa lamió sus labios, disfrutando de la vista frente a ella.

\- Ahh… - la joven seguía jadeando, se había venido muy rápido, todo gracias a que la joven rusa la estimuló demasiado rápido.

\- Iré a ver qué tal sigue mi hermana… prepárate para un segundo round, Yukiho~

\- S-Sí…

Verificando la hora en su reloj, se percató que habían pasado más de treinta minutos. Frunció el ceño, y apresuró el paso hacia el gimnasio. Una vez entró, vio a una Eli que seguía corriendo, sin signos de cansancio o fatiga. Se sorprendió y decidió aproximarse cuidadosamente, cuando notó que Eli la miró de reojo, habló.

\- Pasaron más de treinta minutos, ¿quieres cambiar de máquina?

\- Sería bueno… - fue disminuyendo la velocidad poco a poco, hasta detenerse.

\- Ahora iremos con la máquina de abdominales…

\- Entendido… ¿luego?

\- Haz unos 100 abdominales, y luego nos dedicaremos a las pesas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí…

\- Vas bien, ¿cómo es que no te ves cansada?

\- No lo sé… me parecía muy raro el no cansarme…

\- Estás sudando, pero casi nada…

\- Veamos si es así en unos minutos más…

\- Bien, acomódate bien… - la ayudó a posicionarse. - ¿lista?... ¡ahora!

\- Todo sea… por olvidarme de todo…

\- ¿Quieres olvidarla?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Segura? – la miró seriamente. - ¿estás realmente segura?

\- Lo estoy… me importa una mierda lo que suceda a partir de ahora… si no puedo ser feliz con ella… pues ya qué…

\- Está bien… te ayudaré, pero después no me vengas a reclamar…

\- Haz lo que sea necesario… no la quiero más en mi vida…

\- Como desees, Onee-chan~

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero sus comentarios :) por favor díganme qué les pareció el cap y sus posibles deducciones xD saludos! y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

 ** _~Non_**


	25. Crisis parte 1

**Nozomi POV**

Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que supe algo de Maki-chan y las chicas, y ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme, no es normal estar sin contactarnos por tantos días. Suspiré, ¿qué caso tenía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto? Sabía que si hablaba con las chicas me dirían algo de Eli-... ejem... Ayase, por la misma razón, creo que hay una parte inconsciente de mi cuerpo que quiere evitar eso a toda costa. Me remuevo en mi cama, deshecha con las sábanas en el suelo, las cortinas cerradas, una concentración de olores impresionante... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que abrí las ventanas? A regañadientes me levanté, sin ánimos ni ganas de hacer nada, pero la sensación de encierro ya me estaba matando. Corrí las cortinas dando paso a una tenue pero cálida luz, iluminando parte de mi frío departamento; al abrir las ventanas, una suave y cálida brisa activó mis sentidos, por un momento... aunque fuesen unos miserables segundos... volví a sentirme viva. Inhalo aquel fresco aroma, un olor a libertad. Envidiaba a las aves volando por el azul cielo; cuánto desearía poder cambiar lugares con ellas, libres, sin preocupaciones, luchando cada día para sobrevivir... pero sin traición, desamor ni dolor, definitivamente las envidio.

Suspiro, quizás cuántas veces lo he hecho. Estoy decidida, ordenaré y limpiaré este chiquero. Me dirijo a mi cama una vez más, decido cambiar las sábanas y meter aquellas a la lavadora, quizás cuántos olores están mezclados ahí... de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar... y me pongo a pensar en cómo no me di cuenta antes. Una vez mi habitación estaba _reluciendo_ de limpia, me dediqué a asear la cocina y el baño. Satisfecha con mi trabajo, tomé un baño caliente con unas sales de baño que relajaron mi cuerpo y lo dejaron completamente perfumado.

Cuando salgo del baño, escucho mi celular sonar. Cuando lo tomo, noto que no tiene casi nada de batería, así que antes de contestar lo conecté al enchufe. Cuando contesté, una voz familiar sonó al otro lado de la línea.

 _\- Nozomi, ¿cómo estás?_

\- ¿Umi-chan? - contesté sorprendida.

 _\- Sí, soy yo... - suspiró. - ¿por qué no has contestado nuestras llamadas últimamente? ¿ocurre algo?_

\- Yo cambiaría la pregunta si fuera tú... - reí.

\- _¿Mmm? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

\- Nada, nada... - suspiré. - por cierto, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?

 _\- ¿Acaso no puedo llamar a una amiga sin motivo alguno?_ \- reí ante su comentario.

\- Sí, sí... ni tú te lo crees, Umi-chan... - imaginé algo. - de seguro Kotori-chan estaría hirviendo de los celos...

 _\- Ko...Kotori..._ \- creo que toqué un tema sensible.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

 _\- Digamos que... hice algo malo..._

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - fruncí el ceño.

 _\- A-Alejé a Kotori de mí por un tiempo... y-ya sabes, estamos en Rusia y-_

\- ¡Umi-chan idiota! - grité a través del aparato. - ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

 _\- P-Pero... s-si no lo hago... nosotras..._

\- Entiendo que Rusia sea _exigente_ en ese sentido... - suspiré. - lo sé por experiencia propia...

 _\- Nozomi... - su voz sonaba triste._

\- Escucha Umi-chan... - escuché su voz asintiendo. - no cometas el mismo error que Eli-... que Ayase... ¿sí?

Sé lo que significa su silencio... está pensando en qué decir. - _Nozomi... yo..._

\- Tranquila, ya no me afecta... - _mentira..._

 _\- Si tú lo dices... - suspiró._

\- Umi-chan, respecto a lo que motivó tu llamada...

 _\- ¡Umi! ¡O le dices o te golpeo! ¡Deja de contarle tus problemas y ve al grano! -_ logré escuchar la voz de Maki-chan al fondo, lo que me provocó reír.

\- No han cambiado en nada, ¿eh? - dije, secando una de mis lágrimas.

 _\- ¡Pásame eso! -_ escuché decir a Maki-chan. - _¡Nozomi! ¡Por un demonio!_

\- ¿Maki-chan?

 _\- ¡Necesitamos verte ahora ya!_

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió?

 _\- E-Eli... es Eli..._

\- No quiero tener nada que ver con ella Maki-chan...

 _\- ¡No! ¡Espera, no es lo que parece!_

\- Lo siento, pero esta conversación terminó... - colgué.

* * *

 **Maki POV**

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! - grité, mientras tiré el celular... el cual cayó... sobre la nieve.

\- ¡MI CELULAR! - gritó Nico-chan. - ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO TOMATE TSUNDERE?!

\- ¡CÁLLATE ENANA PLANA!

\- ¡SILENCIO! - oímos gritar a Umi. - es suficiente... - suspiramos.

\- ¿Sigue funcionando? - preguntó una tímida Hanayo.

\- Arrgh... tienes suerte, tomate... - Nico limpió y encendió su celular, comprobando que seguía funcionando.

\- ¿Ahora qué haremos? Si no le advertimos lo de la familia de Eli...

\- Nunca pensé que esa enana llegaría a estos extremos... - suspiró Maki.

\- Umi-chan, ¿qué te dijo Nozomi-chan? - esta era una de las pocas veces en que Kotori le dirigía la palabra.

\- B-Bueno, parecía normal... claro, pude notar cierto enojo y tristeza cuando se trataba de Eli... - miró a Kotori a los ojos y se sonrojó. - y... me dijo que no cometiera el mismo error que... Ayase...

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? - preguntó Honoka, pero luego de notar las miradas que se lanzaban sus amigas, entendió. - ohh... ya entendí...

\- Chicas, debemos hablar con Eli ahora ya... debemos contarle todo lo que está pasando...

\- Pero Maki-chan, ¿cómo lo haremos nya? No nos permiten tener una audiencia con ella, además, ella misma se ha negado a hablar con nosotras...

\- Pensar que tuvimos que enterarnos por Alisa-san... - suspiró Umi.

\- Bueno, aún dudo de la veracidad de sus palabras... - susurró Nico.

 **Flashback** _\- Cuatros horas atrás._

 _Nos encontrábamos dando un paseo por los alrededores de la capital de Rusia, hacía demasiado frío, sentía cómo mis huesos se congelaban, pero debía perseverar, después de todo, esto es por el bien de Nozomi. Caminando en compañía de Umi y Rin, me adentré a un pequeño supermercado, necesitábamos un poco de comida ya que aún no nos acostumbrábamos a la comida rusa._

 _Reí en conjunto a Umi al notar la cara de disgusto de Rin cuando comió algo que, al parecer, tenía pescado. El restaurante_ _era bastante lujoso y acogedor, supongo que sería la primera elección de un turista, al menos ese fue nuestro caso. Entre cada nuevo plato que probábamos nos daba curiosidad el cómo la gente de aquí es capaz de comer esto todos los días, definitivamente la cocina Europea es de temer._

 _Con nuestros estómagos llenos y satisfechas, nos dirigimos a pagar cuando alguien familiar decidió sentarse en nuestra mesa, claro, en conjunto a dos hombres vestidos de negro, supongo que sus guardaespaldas._

 _\- Lamento interrumpir su comida, Nishikino-san, Sonoda-san y Hoshizora-san, pero me temo que vengo a decirles algo muy importante... - sonrió._

 _\- Primero, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó cautelosamente Umi._

 _\- Qué valor y fortaleza muestran esos ojos~... - se quedó observando a Umi por un tiempo, un largo tiempo._

 _\- Si no tienes nada que decir, con permiso, nos retiramos... - dije, intentando levantarme hasta que uno de los guardias me detuvo. - ¿pero qué demonios?_

 _\- Tranquila, Nishikino-san... - rió. - mi nombre es Alisa, Ayase Alisa, un gusto conocernos al fin..._

 _\- ¿Ayase? ¡Tiene el mismo apellido que Eli-chan nya! - exclamó Rin, provocando una ligera risa en la rubia frente a nosotras._

 _\- Así que mi hermana alcanzó a relacionarse con ustedes, es una pena..._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Umi no aguantó más el misterio. - por favor, dí lo que tenías que comunicarnos..._

 _\- Lamento tenerles esta noticia, pero... a petición de mi hermana, su querida amiga Toujou tendrá que desaparecer..._

 _\- ¿Qué? - fue todo lo que pude decir. - ¿Realmente fue eso lo que te dijo?_

 _\- Bueno, no... - rió.- dijo que la quería fuera de su vida, pero como sé que llegará el momento en que querrá buscarla, tendré que simplemente eliminarla... - sonrió._

 _\- Eres una..._

 _\- Umi, no vale la pena... - miré con odio al monstruo frente a mí._

 _\- No me culpen a mí, sino a Toujou por haberse metido con mi hermana..._

 _\- Tienes un complejo de hermana bastante siniestro, Ayase... - gruñó Umi._

 _\- ¿Eso crees? - sonrió. - mi complejo es aún mayor con las peli azules... - guiñó el ojo, provocando que la furia de Umi aumentara._

 _\- Te recomiendo que te vayas, no queremos ver tu rostro..._

 _\- Pues es una pena, hubiera considerado dejarlas ser parte de mi grupo de lesbianas... satisfaciéndome día y noche~... qué maravilloso, ¿no creen? - rió._

\- ¡Vete! ¡Asquerosa!

\- Quiero dejarles algo en claro... - Umi y yo nos asustamos al no poder percibir la rapidez de la chica frente a nosotras, es más, antes de que pudiéramos movernos ella ya se encontraba tras nosotras. - a mí, nadie me insulta... - con ello, se marcha junto a sus guardaespaldas.

\- U-Umi, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí... - pude notar su frustración, esa mocosa nos intimidó, y bastante.

 **Fin del flashback**

Aún no puedo creer cuan intimidante es, demonios, es una niña...

\- No creo que sea tan niña como dices si les ofreció sexo.. - susurró Kotori.

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces? - preguntó Nico.

\- Intentaré hablar con Nozomi-chan durante el día, ustedes quedarán a cargo de contactar a Ayase-san.. ¿les parece? - continuó la peli gris.

\- Sí... - asentimos.

\- K-Kotori, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Umi-chan? - su mirada era triste, pudimos notarlo.

\- Solo... quiero estar contigo a solas... - susurró.

\- ... - la menor de ambas suspiró. - ven conmigo a mi habitación de hotel, ahí estaremos tranquilas...

\- S-Sí... - y así se marcharon las dos.

\- Umi-chan tiene problemas nya..

\- R-Rin-chan, no lo digas tan fuerte...

\- Lo siento nya...

\- Bien, comencemos la operación, ¡búsqueda implacable de Ayase!

\- Honoka, ¿qué demonios haces?

\- ¿Uh? ¿No te gustó el nombre de la operación, Nico-chan?

\- ¿Es enserio? - la miró incrédula.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Olvídalo Honoka, olvídalo...

* * *

 **Kotori POV**

Llevábamos alrededor de 10 minutos en silencio en mi habitación, Umi-chan no hecho más que mirar al suelo o a sus manos, lo cual me estaba frustrando demasiado.

\- Umi-chan, ¿vas a hablar o no? - sé que eso salió más cortante y frío de lo que pensaba, pero ya estaba harta.

\- Kotori... - sus ojos me mostraban arrepentimiento y angustia, la misma que yo he sentido desde que llegamos a este horrible lugar. - Kotori, yo... - volvió a bajar la mirada.

\- Umi-chan, si no vas a hablar tú, lo haré yo... - suspiré. - creo que es tiempo de que conversemos la situación de nuestra relación...

\- ¿Eh? - su rostro se enfocó en el mío.

\- Lo quiero decir es... que quizás sea mejor que las dos...

\- ¡Kotori! - en segundos la tuve sobre mí en la cama. - Por favor, por favor no me dejes... no me dejes Kotori...

\- ... - desvié la mirada, no soportaba verla llorar de esa manera.

\- Sé... - sollozó. - sé que he sido una mala novia, sé que te he hecho sufrir... Kotori, sé que te mereces algo mejor que yo, algo mucho mejor... pero perdóname por ser tan egoísta y quererte para mí y solo para mí...

\- ... - sentía que si decía algo comenzaría a llorar.

\- Te amo... - besó mis labios. - perdóname por ser una cobarde a la que le importa más el cómo la gente la ve... Kotori, ahora siento que si el precio de amarte es que me metan presa, pues que así sea... fui una tonta al dejar de demostrarte cuánto te amo... - me besó una vez más. - ¿me dejarías amarte esta noche?

\- ¿Crees que es tan fácil? - sé que me estoy haciendo la difícil, pero necesito que ella aprenda la lección.

\- Sé que no es fácil... lo sé... - se apartó de mí. - perdón, dejaré de molestarte por ahora... pero quiero que sepas algo... - me miró fijamente a los ojos. - estoy dispuesta a dejar todo por ti, excepto mi dignidad como ser humano... - y con eso, me dejó sola en la habitación, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- ... - pude sentir la rabia incrementar en mí. - ggh... soy... ¡una estúpida! - empecé a golpear y romper lo que tenía a mi paso, lastimándome la mano en el proceso. - diablos... - corrí al baño para detener la hemorragia. - Umi-chan... - pero el recuerdo de su rostro empapado en lágrimas, sus ojos llenos de angustia y tristeza, realmente soy una tonta... una tonta llena de orgullo... ¿por qué no pude dejar las cosas así? ¿Qué intentaba ganar? Termino de curar la herida y me recuesto en la cama, mi mente daba vueltas, estaba agotada, necesitaba distraerme... necesitaba... verla.

\- Pero... supongo que ella no me quiere ver, ¿no? - gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, tenía rabia, rabia conmigo misma, pero ya no había nada que hacer por el momento, debía encontrar la forma de matar este orgullo inservible, y volver a los brazos de la mujer que amo. Solo espero que pueda aceptarme de vuelta.

 **Continuará..**

* * *

Lamento la demora xD pero aquí está el capítulo skdkskd ya me estoy poniendo al día 7u7 saludos y gracias por leer!


	26. Crisis parte 2

**Nozomi POV**

Desde hace un par de días que me he sentido observada, vigilada, como si alguien estuviera siguiéndome… o aún peor, espiándome. Compartí mi temor con mi compañera de trabajo, Anju; ella me ayudó a cerciorarme del asunto, y claro, alguien definitivamente me estaba siguiendo.

\- Nozomi, deberías quedarte conmigo esta noche… no quiero que te pase nada malo… -. Dijo, mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

\- Te lo agradezco Anju, pero me gustaría ir a casa a recoger unas cosas, ¿me esperarías? -. Sonreí.

\- No hay problema, ¿para qué están las amigas? -. Aquello me lo dijo con un tono de tristeza.

\- Anju, sobre eso…-.

\- Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, no quiero que se nos haga tan tarde…-. Evitó el tema, y salimos de la empresa. – asegúrate de llegar sana y salva, ¿sí? -.

\- Por supuesto…-. Dije, dirigiéndome camino a mi hogar.

Para empeorar las cosas, ya estaba bastante oscuro, y caminar por estos lares me ponía realmente nerviosa; después de todo, Estados Unidos era un país en el que todo podía pasar. A penas di con el lugar que ahora llamaba hogar, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mis padres; mi madre me abrazó cuando me vio y me encaminó a la sala, donde fui abrazada por mi padre. Nos quedamos conversando durante unos minutos hasta que recibí una llamada; al mirar mi celular me percaté de que provenía de alguien desconocido; debía admitirlo, me sentía insegura, no quería contestar, pero la curiosidad le ganó a mi razonamiento.

\- ¿Aló?

\- ¿Toujou Nozomi? -. La voz de una mujer resonó al otro lado de la línea; de hecho, se me hacía bastante familiar.

\- ¿Quién desea hablar con ella? -. Me deshice de mi dialecto kansai, y usé un japonés neutro; lo que me preguntaba, era el porqué esta persona sabía que yo hablaba japonés.

\- No se haga la tonta, Nozomi-san… - esa voz… ¡lo sabía! ¡es ella! -.

\- Alisa…. -. Susurré, a lo que escuché una risita del otro lado. - ¿qué quieres? -. Mi tono de voz subió, a lo que mis padres me miraron confundidos.

\- Nada en especial~, solo quería advertirte algo… - la sentí reír -. A partir de mañana, tendrás que despedirte de todo lo que hasta ahora has conocido… incluyendo tu vida~ -. Sentí un fuerte escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

\- ¿A qué demonios te refieres? -. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando-.

\- Mi querida hermana me ha pedido que te saque de su vida… -. Sentí mi rostro perder color-. ¿sabes lo que eso significa? -.

\- ¿Acaso ella te ordenó matarme? -. Debo admitir que aquella noticia terminó de romper mi corazón, y toda esperanza restante hasta en lo más oculto de mi corazón, de poder volver con ella-.

\- No, no… - susurró-. Fui yo la que decidió el método…-. Oí su carcajada.

\- Estás enferma… -. Fue lo único que logré articular-.

\- Puede que un poco… -. Volvió a reír-. Pero tú me enfermas más…. -. Cortó.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Ayase! -. Al no tener respuesta, apreté con fuerza mi celular-. Demonios… - susurré-.

\- ¿Hija? -. Mi madre parecía estar realmente preocupada, e incluso algo asustada-.

\- Madre… yo…. -. Tenía miedo de contarles todo; temía que se vieran envueltos… pero ¿qué me aseguraba de que esa maniática ya no supiera de ellos? -.

\- Nozomi, háblanos… -. Esta vez mi padre intentó animarme a contarles.

\- No puedo… -. Sentí lágrimas correr por mis mejillas -. No puedo decirles… s-si lo hago, ustedes podrían… p-podrían… -.

\- ¿Qué, cariño? ¿Qué nos pasaría? -. Mi madre me envolvió entre sus brazos.

\- M-Morirían… -. Me arrodillé, y lloré desconsoladamente-. No quiero que eso pase… a-así que por favor… d-déjenme ir… necesito irme de aquí… -. Supliqué-.

\- Nozomi… -. Ahora ambos me abrazaban-. ¿estás segura de esto? No queremos perderte, hija…-.

\- Prefiero morir yo en manos de esos demonios… a que los toquen a ustedes… -. Dije, con todo el odio que mi voz pudo proyectar-.

\- Nozomi… -. Mis padres lloraron junto a mí durante unos minutos, antes de tomar la triste decisión de dejarme ir, no porque ellos quisieran, de hecho, mi madre casi se arrastró con tal de detenerme, pero ya había tomado mi decisión… los protegería a toda costa-.

Mi celular volvió a sonar una vez estaba lo suficientemente alejada de mi hogar, pero esta vez era el número de Anju.

\- Anju… -. Dije con la voz quebrada-.

\- ¿Nozomi? ¿Qué sucede? No suenas nada bien… -. Pude sentir su sincera preocupación-.

\- Lo siento…. pero no podré quedarme contigo esta noche…-.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sucedió? -.

\- Si la razón fuera simple te lo diría, pero no quiero verte involucrada en esto… por favor Anju, compréndeme… -. Susurré, el llanto amenazaba con salir nuevamente-.

\- … -. Al principio no hubo más que silencio, pero luego, finalmente se decidió a hablar-. Está bien… no preguntaré más… -. Suspiró-. Sin embargo, quiero que me dejes hacer algo… -. Dijo con determinación-.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Anju? -.

\- Déjame verte, juntémonos en el parque, ¿te parece? -. Su voz esperanzada me afectó, supongo que no haría daño a nadie el despedirme-.

\- Claro… voy camino para allá -. Sonreí -. No tardes… -.

\- No lo haré… te veo en cinco minutos… -. Y cortó-.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? -. Miré hacia el oscuro cielo, iluminado por una que otra estrella-. ¿será este mi fin? -.

* * *

 **Eli POV**

Alisa ha estado actuando extraño… bueno, más de lo normal; cada vez que intento preguntarle qué está tramando, lo único que hace es sonreír de una manera tenebrosa, y mencionarme la letra N… esa es toda la pista que tengo… me pregunto qué estará haciendo.

Últimamente he recibido un sinfín de cartas por parte de las amigas de Nozomi, pero lo que más me sorprende es que solo la parte que dice " _esperamos puedas responder pronto…"_ es legible entre ellas; bueno, supongo que sea lo que sea, no es realmente urgente… o eso fue lo que mi estúpida mente pensó.

Cuando uno de los guardias llevaba una de las cartas hacia revisión; la cual era efectuada por el guardia favorito de Alisa; intenté adelantarme… pero tuve que _convencer_ al guardia de alguna forma, así que hice un _acuerdo_ con él… que obviamente _NO_ planeo cumplir.

Corrí a mi habitación, el único lugar que aún consideraba _seguro_. Abrí la carta a toda prisa antes de que Alisa sospechara y me metiera en problemas; como lo sospechaba, aquella carta traía consigo contenidos de los cuales no sabía cómo sentirme… pero una sola palabra vino entonces a mi mente: _ESTÚPIDA_.

\- Maldición… - susurré, mientras mis puños se ponían blancos de tanto que los apretaba-. Y ahora… ¿qué harás? Genio… -. Dije a mí misma-.

No quiero que la maten, no quiero que mi propia sangre sea la causante de que su existencia termine, no quiero seguir viéndola sufrir por mi culpa… no quiero… ¡NO QUIERO! Golpeé la pared de mi habitación con fuerza, dejando una leve hendidura en ella. Me he estado entrenando sin cesar desde aquel día en que decidí sacar a Nozomi de mi vida… y ese era el plan hasta ahora, el olvidarla, dejarla libre de mis pensamientos y deseos… pero ahora que me dicen que Alisa tergiversó mis palabras y las usará como excusa para eliminar a Nozomi de su camino… ¿cómo se supone que debería reaccionar?

No tenía caso quedarme sentada lamentando mis decisiones, así que decidí hacer algo, actuar por el bien de Nozomi; intentaría escapar de aquella maldita mansión… aun cuando aquello significaría intercambiar mi vida por la de ella. Solo serían un par de minutos, necesitaba reunirme con sus amigas… formular un plan, algo que me permita protegerla sin la necesidad de verla… pues estoy segura de que, si la veo, no podré resistir la necesidad de querer besarla… pero luego recibiría mi merecido rechazo, y tendría que verla llorando… no quiero, no quiero verla llorar por mi culpa, no otra vez.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y comencé a ver posibles vías de escape. Los últimos días he recorrido la mansión completa y he encontrado ciertos puntos de acceso que me permitirían escabullirme sin que nadie se dé cuenta; sin embargo, supongo que mi suerte sigue siendo de las peores, ¿no?

-Ayase-san, ¿dónde va? -. Oí la voz de la mucama favorita de mi hermana, Yukiho.

\- Y-Yukiho…-. Me descubrió-. V-Verás… yo… -.

\- Si intenta escapar, necesitará esto… -. Me entregó un pequeño bolso, supongo que después veré qué contiene-. Por cierto, no se tarde más de veinte minutos en salir, si lo hace, será descubierta por el cambio de guardias y terminará alzándose la seguridad del lugar… ¿entendió? -. Me miró expectante-.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? -.

\- Porque odio a su hermana… -. Dijo sin expresión alguna-.

\- ¿Enserio? -. La miré incrédula-. ¿estás segura de no estar tendiéndome una trampa? -.

\- Segura… -. Susurró-. Estoy agradecida de su hermana, sobre todo por el trato privilegiado que me ha dado… -. Miró a su alrededor -. Sin embargo, no quita el hecho de que fue parte del incidente que terminó con toda mi familia… solo se apiadó de mí porque le llamé la atención… solo eso… -. Apretó sus puños-.

\- Así que… recordabas aquel incidente todo este tiempo… - suspiré-. Lo lamento… -.

\- No necesita hacerlo, usted no estaba cuando ocurrió… -. Bajó la mirada-.

\- Yukiho… -. Susurré-.

\- ¿Mmm? -.

\- Ven conmigo…-.

\- …. -. La forma en que se abrieron sus ojos me indicó cuán sorprendida estaba-.

\- Según lo que investigué, tu apellido es… Kousaka, ¿verdad? -.

\- S-Sí… ¿cómo lo sabe? -.

\- Como dije, averigüé un par de cosas gracias a los despistados guardias… -. Sonreí -. Si me sigues, te llevarás una agradable sorpresa… -. Sonreí-. ¿vienes? -.

\- Sí… -. Tomó mi mano, y salimos de aquel lugar-.

* * *

 **Umi POV**

\- ¡CHICAS! ¡APRESÚRENSE POR UN DEMONIO! – gritó Maki desde el auto-.

\- ¡Ya vamos! – grité desde la salida del hotel-. ¡Kotori! ¡¿Dónde está Honoka?!-.

\- ¡Ya vamos! -.

Si se preguntan el porqué estamos así de alteradas, la respuesta es sencilla… ¡la policía nos está persiguiendo!

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora vamos!

\- ¡Arranca Maki, arranca! – gritó Nico una vez todas estábamos sentadas.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esta van nya?

\- ¿Enserio es tiempo de preguntar esto, Rin? -. La molestia de Maki se hizo evidente-.

\- Te saldrán canas verdes nya… - susurró.

\- Rin… te juro que…

\- ¡Maki cuidado! – por aquella breve distracción casi morimos todas-.

\- Eso… e-estuvo cerca… - susurré -. Rin, deja de distraer a la gente mientras maneja, ¿sí? -.

\- P-Perdón nya… - agachó la cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Honoka -.

\- Creo que… en un parque, aunque no parece estar tan concurrido… - susurró Kotori-.

\- ¿Deberíamos estacionarnos? – preguntó Honoka-.

\- ¡¿Qué no recuerdas que estábamos huyendo de la policía?! – sentenció una exasperada Maki.

\- No se preocupen por eso, utilicé mis influencias para despistarlos… - una voz conocida nos distrajo por unos momentos.

\- ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! – gritamos en conjunto.

\- ¡¿C-C-Cómo entraste a la van?! – gritó Maki.

\- Dejaron las puertas sin seguro, genios… - susurró-. En fin, no vine a eso… -.

\- ¿Al fin pudiste leer nuestras cartas? -. Pregunté-.

\- Sí, y lamento la tardanza… pero las cartas no llegaban directamente a mí; pasaban por una _inspección_ donde censuraban su contenido… - suspiró-. Puede que suene hipócrita viniendo de mi parte… pero… quiero proteger a Nozomi… -.

\- Bastante hipócrita… - susurró Nico. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? -. Dijo luego de sentir algunas miradas sobre ella-.

\- Está bien… -. Dijo Eli-. Sé que les debo muchas explicaciones… -.

\- Vaya que sí… -. Esta vez intervine yo-. Pero luego nos pondremos al día, aquí lo importante es intervenir en los planes de los Ayase…-.

\- … ¿Yukiho? -. La voz de una de mis mejores amigas me distrajo-.

\- … -. Concentré mi mirada en la chica que Honoka estaba observando. – O-Onee-chan… ¿eres tú? ¿c-cómo….? -.

\- ¡Yukiho! – Honoka pasó por sobre todas nosotras son tal de abrazar a su hermana. - ¡YUUUKIIHOOO! – y se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar como un bebé-.

\- O-Onee-chan… -. Y ella no se quedaba atrás-.

\- Me alegra saber que se reencontraron… -. Dijo Eli -. Me alegra haberla convencido de venir conmigo… -.

\- ¿Escaparon juntas? -. Preguntó Maki.

\- Sí… ella me ayudó a escapar de esa horrible y gigante mansión… ya no soportaba ese lugar… parecía una rata enjaulada… -. Suspiró-.

\- Ehm… c-chicas… - la tímida voz de Hanayo nos hizo enfocarnos en ella-. C-Creo que alguien viene hacia nosotras… -. Apuntó en dirección de un auto negro con vidrios oscuros.

\- ¡Nishikino! ¡PÍSALE FUERTE! – gritó Eli, a lo que todas nos paralizamos-. ¡ES LA MAFIA RUSA! ¡O NOS VAMOS O MORIMOS! -.

\- ¡MIERDA! – gritó Maki-.

Entre tanta evasión y la casi muerte instantánea de todas, logramos salir del país… o eso pensamos durante unos segundos.

\- ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE EVITE A ESE HELICÓPTERO?! – gritó Maki… otra vez.

\- Ayase-san… - la voz de Yukiho nos llamó la atención-. Use lo que está en el bolso que le entregué… -.

\- No me digas que… -. El intercambio de miradas entre ambas me dio una pista de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- Kotori… -. Ella me observó con una expresión de miedo-. No importa lo que pase… -. Ella asintió-. Siempre te amaré… -. Y la besé, sin importarme nuestra pelea previa-.

\- Ayase-san, ¡apresúrese! -.

\- ¡Ya voy! -. De reojo logré ver que Eli armaba lo que parecía… ¡¿UN LANZABOMBAS?! – Y ahora… ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA USO ESTO?! ¡SOLO FUI ENTRENADA CON ARMAS DE ASALTO! -.

\- ¡Tch! Qué bebé… -. Yukiho tomó el arma entre sus manos y se asomó a la ventana-. Acérqueme más a la orilla por favor…-.

\- E-Entendido… -. Dijo Maki-.

\- Bien… mantenga el vehículo estable… -. Manipuló el arma con bastante facilidad-. Aquí voy… cubran sus oídos… -.

\- …. -. Nos miramos entre todas e hicimos lo ordenado.

Segundos después, presenciamos una gran explosión, junto a una ráfaga de viento que casi voltea el vehículo debido a la cercanía que teníamos con el helicóptero que recién explotó.

\- ¡Bien hecho Yukiho! -. Escuché celebrar a Honoka.

\- Aún no termina… -. Susurró la menor de nosotras-. Deberíamos apresurarnos y aprovechar el caos que dejó la explosión… es más, deberíamos cambiar de vehículo…-.

\- ¿Cómo haremos eso? -. Pregunté.

\- Olviden todo valor en contra de no robar… -. Dijo sin remordimiento o duda-. Ya que hoy… se trata de vivir, o morir…-. Señaló hacia un furgón rojo de similar tamaño a nuestra van-. Tomaremos esa…-.

\- Bueno, no es como si esta la hubiera comprado… -. Maki aceleró y se estacionó bruscamente-. ¡Bajen! -. Nos indicó-.

Una vez cambiamos de vehículo, nuestro camino fuera del país seguiría por avión, así que debíamos apresurarnos al aeropuerto, ya que una vez estuviéramos en el avión todo estaría mejor… o eso pensábamos.

* * *

 ** _Unas horas después, avión camino a Estados Unidos._**

 **Eli POV**

\- ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí… Onee-chan~! – dijo Alisa, mirándome de una manera siniestra. – Creí haberte advertido sobre esto… - se acercó a mí-. ¿lo olvidaste? -.

\- Aléjate de mí pedazo de mierda…-. Susurré-. ¿qué diría mamá si te viera así? – el leve cambio que hubo en su expresión me indicó que toqué un punto sensible-. ¿acaso la hijita de mamá se sintió atacada? -.

\- … - su mirada se volvió vacía, pero podía notar cuán furiosa estaba-.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te mordió la lengua tu guardaespaldas? -. Reí ante su expresión-. Déjame dejar algo en claro… Alisa…-. Ella se acercó aún más a mí-. Tú, eres basura… de hecho, siquiera te sigo viendo como mi hermana pequeña… aquella hermana a la que tanto amé, y tanto anhelé ver… -. Apreté mis puños-. Si tan solo entendieras el porqué hui de esa mierda de intento de familia… si tan solo dejaras de hacerte la víctima y abrieras los ojos a la realidad… - reí-. Pero no, estabas muy ocupada intentando complacer a papá… intentando hacerlo feliz luego de que perdió a mamá… -. Observé cómo sus ojos se empañaban-. ¿qué se siente haber sido el reemplazo en la cama de mamá? Y todo pasó porque eres la viva imagen de ella… -.

\- Basta… -. Susurró-.

\- ¿Perdón? -.

\- Basta… -. Su agarre en mi ropa se intensificó-.

\- Oh… y cómo olvidarlo, ya que ahora intentas borrar cuántas veces lo hiciste con papá mientras tu querido guardaespaldas te llena con un pene más grande, ¿no? ¿qué hay de las mujeres entonces? ¿necesitabas desahogar tus impulsos sadistas? ¿Quién te enseñó eso? ¿Papá? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír pedazo de puta! -. Por consecuencia, recibí una cachetada, una que seguro nunca había recibido en toda mi vida-. ¿estás llorando? -.

\- …. -. Su agarre en mí se debilitó-. Yo…-.

\- Alisa… -. La abracé-. Si tan solo… -. Y comencé a llorar-. Si tan solo… me hubieras contactado antes… hubiera hecho lo que sea con tal de sacarte de ahí…-. La contuve entre mis brazos, mientras ambas llorábamos-. Si tan solo… si tan solo… -. Ya no aguanté el llanto-. ¡Alisa! -.

\- O-Onee-chan…-. Ella se dejó abrazar.

\- Alisa… -. Acaricié su cabeza-. ¿tendré algún día a mi Alisa de vuelta? -.

\- … -. Ella solo me miró-. No lo sé… -. Suspiró-. Son… viejas costumbres… y estoy tan rota por dentro que… no creo haya o exista alguien que pueda volver a unir los pedazos…-. Sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormida entre mis brazos-.

\- Alisa…-.

 ** _Unos minutos antes_**

\- Chicas, recuerden que aún falta tiempo para llegar a Estados Unidos, así que aprovechen de descansar…-. Dije, intentando calmarlas.

\- No creo poder hacerlo Eli, tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre este avión…-. Dijo Umi.

\- Lo sé… no eres la única… -. Miré a mi alrededor y a la notoria falta de pasajeros.

\- Esto es una trampa, estamos muertas… -. Dijo Nico.

\- Siempre tan optimista, Nico… -. Susurró Maki.

\- Como sea…-. Suspiré-. Solo vayamos a sentar-.

\- Vaya, vaya~-. Esa voz, la podía reconocer en cualquier parte-.

\- Alisa… - apenas dije esas palabras, algunas de las personas que estaban sentadas, se levantaron y nos rodearon. – Así que… ¿así serán las cosas? -. La miré directamente a los ojos.

\- Eli… - sentí la voz de Umi junto a mí. - ¿qué demonios haremos? -.

\- Tengo un plan… pero por favor, quédense quietas… y no hagan ruido… -.

\- Bien… -.

\- Alisa…-. Me acerqué lentamente a ella-.

\- … - ella solo se limitó a sonreír-. Cuidado con lo que haces… o tus amiguitas serán las primeras en morir…-. Me volteé, y efectivamente, las chicas estaban siendo apuntadas con armas en su cabeza-.

\- Como desees…-. Sonreí, a lo que ella me miró extrañada-. ¿empezamos de nuevo? -.

\- … -. Sonrió, y prosiguió-. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí… Onee-chan~! -.

 ** _De vuelta al presente._**

\- Ayase-san…-. Una voz masculina me despertó de mis pensamientos-.

\- Tú eres…-.

\- Sí, el juguete de su hermana… -. Sonrió. – quería agradecerle por esto… -. Inclinó su cabeza-.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – estaba realmente confundida-.

\- Verá, nosotros… -. Apuntó a sus hombres con sus dedos, y fue ahí que me percaté que las chicas estaban libres, confundidas, pero al menos no estaban siendo apuntadas con armas-. Nosotros hemos intentado proteger a la señorita Alisa, pero debe comprender que estando bajo la sombra de aquel hombre… no podíamos hacer mucho… así que cada vez que su padre… le hacía algo a ella, nosotros nos dedicábamos a entrenarla… para que algún día, ella pudiera defenderse y acabar con su sufrimiento…-. Observé a mi hermana dormida-. Por eso le agradecemos el que haya sido capaz de enfrentarla… no es una mala chica, solo ha sufrido mucho… -. Volvió a hacer una reverencia.

\- Gracias… -. Sonreí. – gracias por hacer lo que yo nunca hice… -. Sonreí-. Y gracias por permitirme averiguar todo lo el daño que ha hecho mi padre…-.

\- … - el hombre solo se dio la vuelta, y se alejó de nosotras-.

\- Eli… -. Umi se acercó a mí. - ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? -.

\- Tengo una pregunta que hacerles… -. Las miré con determinación-. Si eligiera vengar a mi hermana y mi madre, ¿me seguirían permitiendo estar junto a la mujer que amo? -.

\- ¿La sigues amando? -. Preguntó Nico-.

\- Más que a nada en este maldito mundo… -. Dije con la voz algo quebrada.

\- Primero, explícanos qué demonios pasó y por qué llegaron a esto… -. Preguntó Maki.

\- Bien… aún hay tiempo, así que no será problema… -.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Lamento la demora :'v pero ya salí de vacaciones así que pude escribir tranquila :3 estuve horas escribiendo esto xD aojsjas espero les haya gustado! Solo un par de capítulos más y diremos adiós a esta historia.**


	27. Reencuentro

**Nozomi POV**

\- ¿De qué me querías hablar, Anju? -. Le pregunté apenas me senté junto a ella en una banca-.

\- Estaba preocupada por ti… -. Susurró, lo que me hizo dirigir mi mirada a su rostro-. Has estado más rara de lo normal, y se te nota demasiado en el rostro como para que lo niegues… -. Esta vez sus ojos púrpuras se apegaron a los míos… me recuerdan un poco a los de Maki-chan-.

\- Muchas cosas han pasado últimamente… -. Suspiré con pesar-. Y seguirán pasando me guste o no… -. Miré hacia el cielo, el cual ya tenía un tono anaranjado… se estaba haciendo tarde.

\- Nozomi… yo… -. Pero interrumpí sus palabras-.

\- Lo siento Anju, pero… por más que lo intente, por más que desee sentir algo por ti, mi corazón sigue latiendo por esa rubia idiota… -. Sentí lágrimas caer por mis mejillas-.

\- No entiendo… -. Su voz sonó quebrada-. ¡POR UN DEMONIO! ¡NO TE ENTIENDO! -. Se levantó bruscamente de la banca, encarándome.

\- … -. No pude articular palabra alguna ante su expresión-.

\- No entiendo… ella… te ha abandonado, te ha hecho sufrir, y tú lo único que sabes hacer es apegarte a la estúpida esperanza de que esa malnacida volverá a ti… ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO! -. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y puso ambos brazos alrededor de mi cabeza, atrayéndome hacia ella-. Te haré olvidarla… haré que tu corazón esté tan lleno de mí… que siquiera recordarás su voz… o su rostro… -. Lo siguiente que supe, es el que estaba siendo besada por Anju; no me resistí, ya que por alguna razón pensé que le debía al menos esa satisfacción… la de poder besarme.

Cuando se separó de mí, la miré directamente a los ojos; la mirada que ella me daba era pasional, llena de amor y preocupación; incluso llegó un momento en que un pequeño pensamiento se alojó en mi cabeza: _¿y si me dejo llevar?_ -. Aquella idea se esfumó de inmediato; me bastó con imaginarme el rostro sonriente de Eli en mi cabeza… cielos, tengo que estar estúpidamente enamorada de esa imbécil como para estar así. Sacudo mi cabeza, cierro mis ojos, y lanzo un largo suspiro; cuando mis ojos se abren nuevamente, veo a una decepcionada Anju frente a mí, supongo que entendió el porqué de mis reacciones.

\- Lo siento… -. Fue lo único que logré articular-.

\- … -. Ella suspiró, me dio una última y dolida sonrisa, para luego besar mi mejilla, e irse.

\- Anju… -. La llamé por última vez-. Deberías prestar más atención a Toudou-san… -. Sonreí al notar su confusión y sorpresa-. Quizás en ella encuentres lo que estabas buscando… -. Le guiñé el ojo, ganándome una sonrisa suya-.

\- Veremos qué pasa… -. Con una última sonrisa, se voltea, y desaparece de mi vista.

\- Bien… ahora que eso se arregló… -. Me levanté de la banca, y comencé a estirarme-. Espera… este es… -. No había reconocido el lugar; la última vez que lo vi estaba oscuro… y la persona con la que me encontré en aquel entonces fue… Eli. – Elicchi… -. Susurré, sonriendo amargamente mientras mis lágrimas volvían a salir-.

* * *

 **POV Omnisciente**

\- Siempre odié verte llorar… -. Una dulce y suave voz susurró cerca de ella.

\- … -. Abrió sus ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendida ante lo que estaba presenciando-.

\- Nozomi… -. Eli estaba parada justo frente a ella, y detrás de ella, el grupo de chicas que ella consideró sus amigas durante muchos años-. Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, pero-… -. Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un fuerte golpe-.

\- Idiota… -. Nozomi sintió arder su mano por el golpe; había golpeado tan fuerte la mejilla de Eli que casi la botó al suelo.

\- Eso… me lo merecía… -. Sobó su mejilla enrojecida y ardiente por el golpe-. Sé que es egoísta y estúpido de mi parte presentarme frente a ti como si nada hubiera pasado… -. La rubia tenía un enorme nudo en su garganta que suplicaba por ser liberado-. Sé que te herí, que te lastimé al punto de no poder perdonarme… eso lo tengo más que claro… y no vine hasta aquí para darte excusas o justificarme… n-no serviría de nada el hacerlo… -. Aferró sus manos a su ropa, tenía tanta rabia consigo misma que no sabía cómo controlar sus emociones-. Nozomi… muchas veces intenté olvidarme de ti… intenté dejarte ir para que no sufrieras por culpa de mi enferma familia… -. Suspiró con agitación-. Pero… el tiempo pasaba y yo… te deseaba más, deseaba verte, volver a ver tu hermosa sonrisa… escuchar tu voz… me estaba volviendo loca de lo mucho que te extrañaba… -. Se acercó lentamente hasta Nozomi, quien retrocedía un paso a medida que Eli avanzaba uno-. Me pregunté el porqué no luché por ti… por qué fui tan cobarde y por qué te dejé ir… todo porque me dio miedo el ser amenazada… porque temí que te hicieran algo… -. Logró acercarse un poco más-. Si algo te hicieran yo… no podría perdonármelo nunca… -. Dejó de intentar detener sus lágrimas-. Prefiero vivir en el mismo infierno a ver que alguien más pone sus manos sobre ti… -. Se arrodilla frente a Nozomi, quien cubre su boca ante la choqueante escena-. Nozomi… por favor… por favor… ¡PERDÓNAME! -. Y se largó a llorar a los pies de su amada-.

\- Eli… -. Nozomi no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar frente a lo que acababa de suceder; parte de ella quiere ser abrazada por Eli, pero otra parte… su orgullo, le pide a gritos el hacer sufrir a la rubia-. Eres… lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida…-. Dijo con un tono frío, haciendo temblar a la rubia-.

\- … -. Eli aun no admitía su derrota, pero aquellas palabras sí que le dolieron-. Duele… pero no se compara a lo que debiste haber sufrido tú… -. Dijo, con la cabeza aún apegada al suelo-.

\- Exacto… -. Nozomi dio un largo y profundo respiro -. Sufrí bastante durante este tiempo… y muchas veces me pregunté el porqué seguía esperando una explicación, una señal, algo que me indicara de que aún me amabas… -. Suspiró -. Intenté fijarme en alguien más, en conquistar a alguien más… y lo logré… -. Sintió el agarre de Eli en su pierna tensarse-. Nos besamos un par de veces… pero… -. Miró hacia la rubia, quien tenía sus puños apretados-. Nunca pude amarla… nunca pude desear tener con ella lo que tú y yo alguna vez tuvimos… -. La rubia levantaba lentamente la cabeza, hasta quedar mirando fijamente los ojos de la peli púrpura-. ¿sabes por qué? -. Eli se fue poniendo de pie poco a poco -. Porque… como la estúpida que soy… -. Empezó a llorar con desesperación -. ¡TE SIGO AMANDO! -. Y rompió en llanto, cayendo al suelo-.

\- ¡NOZOMI! -. Eli dejó sus miedos e inseguridad de lado, abrazando con fuerza a la joven-. Nozomi… amor… -. Sonrió cuando sintió que los brazos de su amada la rodearon con fuerza -. Te amo…. -. Y lloraron juntas por unos largos minutos-.

Mientras tanto, las demás observaban atentamente la escena frente a ellas; algunas de ellas lloraban (Nico, Kotori y Hanayo), otras simplemente sonreían aliviadas (Umi, Maki y Honoka), y las demás estaban emocionadas; Alisa, por su parte, miraba atenta las reacciones de su hermana mayor; parte dentro de ella se sintió culpable y realmente mal por haber intentado destruir algo que su hermana realmente amaba: su relación con esa chica.

\- Alisa-san… -. La voz de Yukiho la sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¿podemos hablar? -.

\- Sí… -. Siguió a la menor de los Kousaka hasta una de las bancas del parque.

\- ¿También puede percibirlo? -. La seria mirada de Yukiho alertó a la pequeña Ayase-.

\- Maldición… ¿cómo demonios se me pudo pasar esto? -. Golpeó su rostro-.

\- ¿Deberíamos advertirles? -. Señaló con la mirada al grupo de amigas-.

\- Mmm… -. Se detuvo a pensar-. ¿por qué me cuentas esto? ¿acaso confías en mí? -. Alisa estaba incrédula ante la situación; su relación con Yukiho nunca fue una más allá de maestro y sirvienta, así que dudaba un poco del intercambio que estaban teniendo.

\- Luego de escuchar lo que Eli-san dijo… -. Miró con seriedad a la menor de los Ayase, quien se sintió incómoda ante la atención -. Y todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces… he comenzado a creer que es más humana de lo que pensaba… -. Sonrió, provocando que Alisa se relajara-.

\- Bien… te creeré por ahora…-. Suspiró -. Deberíamos salir de aquí… conociendo a mi padre, ya debió haberse enterado de nuestra pequeña traición… y hará lo posible con tal de mantener sus secretos a salvo… incluso si eso implica matarnos… -. Apretó sus puños-.

\- Hay algo que no alcanzaste a escuchar… -. Sonrió con algo de preocupación la castaña-. Eli-san dijo que pensaba asesinar a su padre… -.

\- … -. Aquello sorprendió a Alisa, pero también la asustó; Eli no estaba preparada ni física ni emocionalmente para enfrentar a ese monstruo-. Haré lo posible para detenerla… -.

\- Entiendo tu inseguridad… pero creo que deberías hablarlo con ella primero… -. Suspiró -. Todo se ha vuelto tan complicado que ya no hay certeza de que mañana amanezcamos vivas… -.

\- Es cierto… -. Miró al cielo -. Por la misma razón… hay que aprovechar al máximo cada minuto que tenemos de vida…-.

\- Manos a la obra entonces… -. Se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el grupo nuevamente-.

\- Sí… -.

 ** _Unas horas después, departamento de Nozomi_**

\- Así que aquí es donde estás viviendo… -. Dijo Eli una vez se hizo paso.

\- S-Sí, perdón por el desorden… -. Se sonrojó al recordar que no había limpiado el lugar en todo el día-.

\- Tranquila… -. Al haber hablado y aclarado las cosas, Eli se sentía más segura de sus movimientos y acciones frente a Nozomi, así que cuando la abrazó y besó su cuello no sintió ni la más pequeña pizca de inseguridad.

\- E-Elicchi… -. El suspiro de Nozomi cuando Eli mordió su cuello resonó en todo el departamento-.

\- Nozomi…. -. Lamió la mordida, provocando escalofríos en la peli púrpura-. Te amo… -.

\- Y-Yo también… Elicchi… -. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de la rubia -. Por favor… no me hagas esperar tanto… te he necesitado tanto todo este tiempo… no me hagas esperar más… -. Suplicó, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara y la besara con pasión -.

\- Eres… tan… hermosa… -. Dijo entre besos -. No puedo creer que pueda volver a tenerte entre mis brazos… -. La acorraló contra la pared-.

\- Hazme tuya… Elicchi… -.

\- Encantada, Nozomi…-.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Fue algo corto el cap, pero al menos se avanzó lo que se tenía pensado a lo largo de la historia :) gracias por la paciencia!


	28. Preparándose para el destino

**POV Omnisciente**

Alisa y Yukiho sospechaban de la extraña tranquilidad que han tenido los últimos días; luego de aquel intento de suicidio al desafiar a su padre, las hermanas Ayase han vivido un par de días sin preocupaciones, o al menos eso demostraban. La verdad era que Alisa había estado armando un plan de contingencia en donde ayudaría a Eli y sus amigas a salir de las garras de su propio padre, pero esto no era sólo por ellas, sino que la rubia también deseaba su libertad, aunque eso significara tomar una difícil decisión.

Una semana se cumplía desde el reencuentro entre Eli y Nozomi, y no era exagerado decir que estaban pegadas todo el tiempo. Yukiho se puso al día con Honoka; su relación parecía estar mejorando día tras día, sobre todo porque habían muchas cosas que la mayor de las Kousaka aún no averiguaba de la menor.

Aquel día, sábado, las ahora doce chicas - Tsubasa incluida - estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa, dando gracias por la comida. Honoka fue la primera en comenzar a comer, lo que provocó un regaño de Umi, la risa de Tsubasa, y el suspiro de exasperación de Yukiho.

\- Extrañaba su comedia familiar... -. Dijo Nico en un susurro.

\- Yo también... -. Hanayo esbozó una amplia sonrisa al decir aquello.

\- Chicas, nuevamente les pido perdón por todos los problemas que les he causado... -. Eli inclinó la cabeza desde su asiento.

\- Elicchi... -. Nozomi aferró una de sus manos a las de Eli, intentando darle su apoyo.

\- ¡Vaya que los causaste nya~! -. Gritó Rin, a lo cual se ganó un codazo de Nico -. ¡Eso dolió nya! -. Acarició su costado justo debajo de sus costillas.

\- Harasho... -. Todas quedaron mirando a Alisa, quien saboreaba encantada la comida preparada por Kotori y Nico.

\- ¿Te gustó? -. Eli se acercó y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Alisa, a lo cual esta la miró con inmenso cariño.

\- Sí, Onee-chan... -. Sonrió.

\- Alisa... -. Eli se agachó un poco, y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza -. No te preocupes, esta vez sí cumpliré mi promesa de protegerte... -. Se separaron, y azules se encontraron entre sí -. Aún cuando tenga que matar a ese bastardo... -.

\- Onee-chan, sobre eso... -.

\- Sobre eso, creo que es mejor que hablemos las cosas de manera detallada, Ayase-san... -. Irrumpió Yukiho al notar la incertidumbre presente en el rostro de Alisa -. Alisa-san, recuerda lo que discutimos hace unos días, creo que es tiempo de que ellas sepan a lo que se enfrentan... -.

Las miradas de sorpresa en las demás fue la señal para Yukiho, así que se dispuso a contarles la situación actual y el constante peligro al que se están exponiendo.

\- En resumen, ya que Alisa-san y Ayase-san desobedecieron las órdenes de su padre, y eso incluye a los guardias que actualmente nos acompañan... -. Dijo, apuntando a uno de ellos, el guardia personal de Alisa -. Él está buscándolos para castigarlos por su traición, y no veo otra opción que la muerte en caso que llegara a encontrarnos... -. Suspiró.

\- Yukiho, ¿tú también? -. Preguntó Honoka bastante preocupada.

\- Ayudé a Ayase-san a escapar... y no hay posibilidad de salir de ahí sin que alguien no lo sepa.. -. Sintió la mirada de Eli sobre ella -. Ayase-san, por favor le ruego no se sienta culpable por esto, fue mi decisión el sacarla de ahí... -.

\- Yo... -. Calló al sentir la mano de Nozomi sobre la suya -.

\- Como les iba diciendo, ante la situación en la que nos encontramos, Alisa-san y yo ideamos algo con tal de sacarlas de este problema, pero algunos sacrificios tendrán que llevarse a cabo...-.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con sacrificios? -. Preguntó Umi, quien había elegido callar durante la conversación, pero el asunto se estaba agravando cada vez más.

\- En simples palabras, o muere él, o muere una de nosotras... -. Eli señaló a Alisa -. Aunque lo más probable es que elija matarnos a todas... -. Apretó sus puños con rabia.

\- Conociendo a mi padre, es capaz hasta de involucrar a otros familiares con tal de cumplir su objetivo...-. Aquello hizo temblar a la mayoría, sobre todo a Nozomi sabiendo que sus padres estaban cerca.

\- No se preocupen... -. Todas se quedaron mirando a una furiosa Eli -. Yo me encargaré de ese bastardo... -. Estaba roja de tanto reprimir su ira.

\- Lamento decepcionarla, Ayase-san... -. Irrumpió Yukiho -. Pero con sus habilidades actuales tiene menos de un 5% de probabilidad de poder vencerlo... -.

\- ¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga? -. Su voz sonaba un tanto agresiva, pero todas entendían que se debía al tema de conversación.

\- Alisa-san la excede en fuerza y destreza, pero eso le llevó años de entrenamiento y torturas, hasta que se convirtió en el monstruo que todas conocieron hace un tiempo... -. Ante la mención de ese proceso, el cuerpo de Alisa tembló; Eli se dio cuenta y toda su ira se esfumó en segundos. Corrió a abrazar a su hermana, y se disculpó por estar actuando tan impulsivamente.

\- Onee-chan, tranquila... sé que encontraremos una solución a todo esto... -. Sonrió -. Esta vez estamos en el mismo bando... -.

\- Sí, y me alegra tanto tener a mi hermanita de vuelta... -. Volvió a abrazarla.

\- Ejem.. -. La presencia de Nico se hizo notar -. Lamento interrumpir este meloso momento, pero me gustaría saber qué tienen pensado hacer... -.

\- Si de algo estamos seguras, es de que nos involucrará a nosotras, Nicocchi... -. Nozomi se acercó a Yukiho, quien la miraba con curiosidad -. Pero antes de eso... -. Y en cuestión de segundos, Nozomi se encontraba apretando los pechos de la menor -. Oh~, nada mal~ -.

\- ¡K-Kyaaaa! -.

 ** _Unos minutos después_**

\- Bien, ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad, proseguiré con el plan... -. Explicó la menor de las Kousaka.

\- ¡Son aburridas! -. Dijo Nozomi mientras un mohín se asomaba a su rostro. Se encontraba actualmente atada a una silla.

\- Eso te ganas por asaltar sexualmente a la gente -. Regañó Umi, dándole una peligrosa mirada.

\- Umi-chan~ -. Dijo a modo de queja.

\- Silencio -. Dictó con un golpe de kárate en la cabeza de Nozomi.

\- ¡Ouch! -.

\- Por favor, prosigue... -. Pidió Maki, algo exasperada.

\- Bien -. Suspiró -. Creo que aún tenemos algo de tiempo para que nos encuentren, a lo más una semana más... -. Revisó su entorno, el cual era el departamento de Nozomi -. No podremos quedarnos en este lugar por mucho tiempo, así que lo primero que haremos será buscar una base donde podamos reunirnos con facilidad.. -.

\- Creo tener un lugar disponible.. -. Dijo Nozomi, ganándose una sorprendida mirada por parte de Eli -. La verdad es que encontré un almacén abandonado no muy lejos de aquí... y al parecer pasa desocupado ya que los drogadictos que antes transitaban por ahí ahora tienen prohibido circular por ese lugar... -. Cuando notó la curiosidad de las demás, decidió contarles la historia -. Pasó en la semana que decidí venir a vivir aquí luego de irme de Rusia... -. Ante ello, Eli adoptó una expresión triste, al parecer pasará un largo tiempo antes de que pueda perdonarse a sí misma por lo que hizo -. Mientras buscaba trabajo, me dedicaba a salir a caminar para poder despejar mi mente... y en el proceso, me encontré perdida en un callejón. No era de noche aún, pero el sol ya estaba empezando a ocultarse; me topé con un grupo de jóvenes que al verme intentaron ofrecerme droga, pero como no acepté insistieron un poco, incluso me amenazaron... -. Suspiró -. Justo cuando uno de ellos intentó acorralarme contra la pared, un hombre apareció desde aquel almacén, y los ahuyentó con una escopeta. Me preguntó si estaba bien y me regañó por caminar sola por esos lugares... -. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro -. Me dijo que me protegería cada vez que pudiera, ya que le recordaba a su nieta.. -. Miró hacia la ventana -. Desde entonces paso dos veces a la semana por ahí a dejarle un poco de comida, conversamos durante un rato y me encamina hasta la calle principal cuando ya es hora de irme... -. Miró a sus amigas -. Es un muy buen hombre... -.

\- Así que tenemos un aliado, ¿eh? -. Susurró Yukiho con una sonrisa -. Él podría sernos de ayuda, ¿crees que podamos conversar con él? -.

\- No perdemos nada con intentarlo... -.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron. Aquella tarde se dirigieron al almacén para verificar lo que Nozomi había dicho; cuando se encontraron con el lugar vacío, muchas de ellas suspiraron en alivio. Nozomi fue la primera en dar un paso adentro ya que estaba familiarizada con el lugar; las demás, aunque un poco asustadas, la siguieron hasta el final del recinto. Allí Nozomi movió algo en el piso, lo que le permitió abrir una especia de puerta apegada al piso.

\- ¡Nyaaa! -. Gritó Rin emocionada.

\- ¡Qué genial! -. Gritaron las demás.

\- Shhh... -. Susurró Nozomi -. La idea es que esto siga siendo secreto... -.

Cuando la compuerta estuvo abierta, le indicó a las chicas que entraran, pero como era de esperarse, algunas tendrían problemas al hacerlo, mas nunca esperó que Eli fuera una de ellas.

\- ¿Elicchi? -. Se extrañó cuando la rubia comenzó a balbucear y a mirar hacia todos lados -. Las chicas ya entraron, sólo faltas tú -.

\- N-Nozomi... -. Las piernas de la rubia estaban temblando -. N-No creo que pueda entrar ahí... -.

\- ¿Por qué no? -. Se acercó y tomó la mano derecha de la rubia -. Elicchi, estás temblando... ¿tienes miedo? -. Acarició su rostro en intento de calmarla.

\- S-Sí... a la oscuridad... -. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, e incluso la expresión que estaba haciendo la hacía mostrarse vulnerable y pequeña.

\- Elicchi... -. Un tierno beso en sus labios la sacó de su estupor -. No temas, yo estaré contigo... -. Sonrió.

\- ¿S-Segura? -.

\- Por supuesto que sí, tontita -. Rio ante el puchero de Eli.

Para sorpresa - y alivio - de Eli, el pasillo subterráneo estaba iluminado por una ampolleta, así que podían ver claramente las escaleras, y a algunas de las chicas que tenían problemas para seguir bajando.

\- ¿Lo ves Elicchi? Nada de qué temer~ -.

\- ¡Pudiste haberme dicho que estaría iluminado! -. El puchero de la rubia fue adorable.

\- Ya, ya~, te recompensaré el susto~ -. Le guiñó coquetamente -. Pero antes déjame cerrar la compuerta -.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde vamos? -. Preguntó esta vez Umi.

\- Ya verán... -. Fue todo lo que dijo la mayor.

A medida que avanzaban a lo largo de aquel infinito pasillo, las chicas miraban a su alrededor con atención y curiosidad, especialmente las hermanas Ayase debido a la complejidad con la que había sido construido ese túnel. Una luz al final del pasillo las enfocó nuevamente; Nozomi fue la primera en atravesar, siguiendo tras ella las demás. La imagen de un hombre de unos cincuenta años o más se hizo notar en la habitación; él estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones mientras jugaba con un perro. La presencia de gente lo alertó, pero a pesar de todo parecía tranquilo pues sabía de quién se trataba.

\- Bienvenida, Toujou-san... -. Sonrió el hombre -. Veo que esta vez trajiste compañía... -. Observó a las demás chicas -. Disculpen la facha del lugar, pero no tengo grandes lujos...-. Señaló a su alrededor.

\- En mi opinión, se ve cómodo -. Dijo Umi.

\- Gracias -. Hizo una reverencia el hombre -. Por cierto, ¿qué les trae por aquí? -. Preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

\- Primero, ¿te gustaría comer algo? Te traje tu favorito -. Dijo Nozomi con una voz suave.

\- ¿Enserio? -. Al hombre prácticamente le brillaron los ojos -. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Toujou-san? Si tan sólo fuera treinta años más joven... -.

A Eli no le gustó mucho aquel intercambio, por lo que ponerse posesiva era normal. Se puso junto a Nozomi y la agarró con fuerza de la cintura.

\- Lo lamento, pero aunque eso fuera posible, no le dejaría acercarse a MÍ novia... -.

\- E-Elichi... -. El sonrojo de la peli púrpura hizo sonreír al hombre.

\- Tranquila, tigre... -. Rio aún más fuerte al notar la expresión de Eli -. No lo dije con la intención de robarte a tu linda novia, además, es obvio que no le gustan los hombres -. Sonrió ante el shock de Nozomi -. Hablabas mucho de una chica en específico, y a veces te notaba chequear a unos bombones que siempre pasan por aquí... -. La boca de Nozomi se abrió en sorpresa -. No soy tonto, señorita -. Sonrió, entretenido con la situación.

\- Creo que nos estamos desviando mucho del tema -. Irrumpió Yukiho -. Mi nombre es Kousaka Yukiho, me gustaría conversar unas cosas con usted, pero eso será cuando termine de comer -.

\- Entiendo, comeré esto rápidamente y hablaremos de lo sucedido -. Se acomodó nuevamente en su sillón e invitó a las demás a sentarse en el resto de los sillones que había, los cuales estaban envueltos en un plástico que los mantenía limpios -. Si se preguntan por los sillones, no, no los robé; los encontré tirados cerca de aquí, al parecer el dueño se cansó de ellos, incluso los mantuvo con el plástico puesto... -. Sonrió al probar la comida de Nozomi -. Esto está delicioso -.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado -. Sonrió Nozomi.

Sólo bastaron unos pocos minutos para que el hambriento hombre terminara su comida; fue entonces cuando Yukiho y Alisa procedieron a contarle la situación al hombre, quien miraba preocupado a las chicas. El plan nunca pudo ser explicado con detalle, por lo que fue algo difícil hacer que todas entendieran su parte del plan. Una vez las menores del grupo lograron explicar el asunto, se sentaron en uno de los sillones, agotadas de tanto hablar.

Nozomi se sentía ansiosa frente a todos los problemas que habían enfrentado, y a los que iban a enfrentar. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando unos tersos dedos se entrelazaron entre los suyos; cuando se volteó, se percató de que Eli la había estado observando durante un rato, y lucía un poco preocupada.

\- ¿Todo bien, Nozomi? -.

\- Elichi... -. La joven apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia -. Tengo miedo... -. Y aferró su mano libre al brazo de Eli.

\- Nozomi... -. Eli inmediatamente la abrazó con fuerza -. Te prometo que te protegeré, y esta vez lo cumpliré... aunque tenga que sacrificarme para hacerlo -. Recibió una mordida en su cuello a cambio de aquellas palabras.

\- Nunca digas eso... si tú mueres, entonces yo también; ya intenté vivir sin ti y no funcionó, así que no digas... eso... -. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, indicándole a Eli que Nozomi estaba llorando.

\- Amor... -. La pareja se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras intentaban comunicar sus sentimientos lo más que podían a través de aquel abrazo.

En otro lado de la habitación, Umi había apartado a Kotori del resto para poder hablar con ella. Si bien ambas se habían reconciliado, aún existían emociones que necesitaban comunicar a la otra. La peli azul abrazó con fuerza a su novia, mientras esta se dejaba envolver en aquellos fuertes y tiernos brazos.

\- Kotori... -. La mención de su nombre la hizo mirar a los ojos de la mayor -. Te amo... -.

\- Umi-chan... -. Un beso fue lo que habló por ambas, pero Kotori necesitaba articular aquellas palabras -. Yo también te amo... perdóname por lo que pasó... en verdad ni yo me entendía... -. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

\- Perdóname tú a mí por ignorarte y no tener en cuenta tus sentimientos... perdóname por ser una pésima novia -. Besó los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de Kotori -. Por favor amor, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto te amo... -. Umi estaba prácticamente arrodillada -. Si salimos vivas de esta, ¿te casarias conmigo? -. Sacó una cajita de terciopelo desde su pantalón, la abrió y se la mostró a Kotori -. Prometo luchar hasta el final, y si algo me llega a pasar, quiero al menos tener la satisfacción de que fuiste mi prometida por un tiempo... -. Esta vez fue el turno de Umi para llorar -. Kotori, ¿qué dices? -.

\- Por supuesto que acepto, tontita -. Se abalanzó sobre Umi, quedando ambas recostadas en el suelo -. Te amo... te amo demasiado... -. Besa apasionadamente sus labios -. Saldremos de esto juntas, ya lo verás... -.

\- Sí, lo haremos -.

 _"Dios, si puedes escuchar mi plegaria, te pido que protejas al amor de mi vida; no importa lo que pase conmigo, solo... déjala vivir... por favor. Sé que no soy la única que te pide esto, pero por favor, ella es lo único preciado que tengo en mi vida. Por favor, recuerda mi nombre, yo soy..._

 _Eli/Maki/Umi... "_

 **Continuará**...

* * *

No hubo momento NicoMaki en este cap, pero sí, Maki está preocupada por Nico. Lamento la demora, durante el fin de semana estaré actualizando las demás.


	29. Maldito destino Part 1

**Maki POV**

Las cosas han marchado acorde a lo esperado; sin embargo, la tensión presente en el grupo luego de conocer el procedimiento a seguir era bastante evidente. Pude ver cómo Umi y Kotori se alejaban del resto, supongo que para conversar; por otro lado, estaban las más afectadas por todo esto, Nozomi y Eli, quienes aún lloraban en los brazos de la otra. Ver aquella escena puso emocionales a las demás, incluyéndome.

Bajé mi vista hacia Nico, quien temblaba levemente; pude notar que estaba mordiendo su labio, supongo que para evitar romper en llanto también; después de todo, ella es una chica con un corazón sensible. Puse mi mano en su cabeza, captando su atención.

\- ¿Me acompañas? -. Susurré, a lo cual ella dio un suspiro.

\- Sí -.

Nos dirigimos a otro de los rincones de aquel lugar, pues seguíamos ahí, en ese almacén abandonado que al parecer se convertirá en nuestra guarida. Ella iba detrás de mí, su paso era lento e inseguro, como si sospechara que hablaríamos de algo importante. Ella siempre ha sido así; cada vez que vamos a tocar un tema serio, ella intenta evadirlo, pues no disfruta saber de ellos.

Nos sentamos en un sofá, las dos muy cerca de la otra; ella sigue evitando mi mirada, incluso comienza a jugar con sus dedos. Doy un largo y pesado suspiro intentando calmar mis nervios, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar ella me interrumpió.

\- Tengo miedo -. Fue lo que dijo a modo de susurro.

\- Nico-chan -. La miré a los ojos después de un rato, y logré ver un pequeño - casi inexistente - rastro de lágrimas. La abracé con fuerza y atraje su cuerpo al mío, y fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando. Cielos, tenemos tanto temor por lo que pueda pasar que no podemos controlar nuestras emociones; de hecho, mañana mismo podríamos estar muertas.

Espero a que se tranquilice para separarla de mí unos momentos; nuestros ojos se encuentran, y me perdí en ellos sin darme cuenta. Cuando su rostro estaba a milímetros del mío, no aguanté la ansiedad y la besé. Desde hace tiempo que estamos juntas, solo que nunca - ninguna de las dos - ha sido lo suficientemente honesta.

\- ¿Podrías prometerme algo? -. Dijo a penas nos separamos.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -. Acaricié su rostro con mi mano izquierda, la cual ella besó.

\- Por favor, no hagas algo que pueda costarte la vida... no hagas nada arriesgado... -.

\- ... -. Verla y escucharla hablar de esa manera me rompió el corazón; detestaba preocuparla de esa forma -. Haré lo que pueda -. Callé sus protestas con mis labios -. Decidí involucrarme en esto a voluntad, así que tranquila, haré lo posible junto a las chicas para que podamos salir de esta -. La abracé nuevamente -. Te amo... -. Susurré.

\- Idiota... -. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente -. Yo también te amo... -.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio; por mi parte comencé a observar el comportamiento de las demás. Todas lloraban, a excepción de Yukiho y Alisa, pero podía notar lo ansiosas y tensas que estaban frente a la situación.

Desde un rincón vi a Umi haciéndome señales, segundos después Eli se le unió. Deshice el abrazo y miré fijamente a Nico a los ojos, diciéndole que regresaría de inmediato. Nunca esperé que me mirara con tanto dolor, o que me sujetara la mano tan fuerte que no pudiera zafarme.

\- Nico-chan, debo ir... vendré contigo en unos minutos... -. Acaricio su rostro con mis manos -. Todo está bien, no saldré de este lugar... sólo debo conversar algo con Eli y Umi -.

\- ... -. Besó mis labios nuevamente, y soltó el agarre -. Date prisa -. Hizo un puchero tan adorable que estuve a punto de enviar al demonio todo.

\- ¡Maki! -. Pero me llamaron antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Terminaré pronto -. Besé su frente y me alejé lentamente.

Cuando estuve junto a las chicas, noté sus expresiones de preocupación y cuán rojos estaban sus ojos. Suspiré sin darme cuenta, llamando su atención. Sonreímos a la otra, y nos dirigimos a un lugar cerca de la entrada; cuando por fin logramos sentarnos, ninguna habló. Luego de unos silenciosos segundos, Eli por fin nos dirigió la palabra.

\- Lamento haberlas metido en esto… sobre todo porque sé que temen más por la vida de las demás que de las suyas propias… -. Suspiró -. No importa cuánto lo diga, pero… realmente les pido perdón… -. Cubrió su rostro entre sus manos, y luego las deslizó por su rostro hasta su flequillo -. Odio todo esto -.

\- No más que nosotras… -. Soltó Umi; su voz parecía cansada.

\- ¿Tienen algo pensado? -. Si acaso existía el más mínimo rayo de esperanza, quería saber cuál era.

\- La verdad… sí… -. Susurró Eli -. Pero es arriesgado, requiere de mucha determinación… incluso la de morir si es necesario… -. Nos miró con duda.

\- ¿Hablaste de esto con Nozomi? -. Umi preguntó.

\- Sí… -. Bajó la mirada -. Me dijo que… si llego a morir, ella también lo hará… -. Su voz se quebró -. Por la misma razón necesito que me prometan algo… -. Nos miró con los ojos llorosos -. Si llego a morir, cuídenla… y oblíguenla a olvidarme… -.

\- … -. Estoy al tanto de que eso nos molestó tanto a Umi como a mí, pero nunca esperé que mi amiga hiciera algo como golpearla y tirarla al piso.

\- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA! -. Le gritó, alertando a las demás -. ¡NO SOLO LA ABANDONAS Y LA HACES SUFRIR! ¡¿AHORA NOS PIDES ESTO?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?! -. Agarró con fuerza el cuello de su blusa.

\- ¡UMI! -. Me acerqué a ellas e intenté apartar a Umi de Eli, pero me fue difícil, sobre todo con la fuerza que esta tenía.

\- ¡APRENDE A HACERTE RESPONSABLE DE TUS ERRORES! -. Por poco la vuelve a golpear, pero una mano sobre su hombro le impidió hacerlo. Cuando se volteó, se encontró con el rostro de Kotori -. Kotori… -. Susurró simplemente, y se apartó de Eli.

\- Este tipo de cosas no son buenas, Umi-chan… tú rara vez pierdes los estribos… -. Arregló cariñosamente la ropa de Umi -. Ven conmigo, es necesario que te calmes -. Le sonrió, y Umi la siguió sin dudar.

Observé detenidamente a Eli, quien seguía en el suelo con la mirada enfocada en sus puños. Nozomi ya estaba junto a ella en ese momento, e intentaba limpiar el poco de sangre que corría por su boca. Entiendo que todas estén tensas y que estén perdiendo las esperanzas, pero esto es ridículo. Miré detenidamente a Alisa, quien captó la idea y me indicó que la siguiera a un lugar más privado.

\- ¿Quieres saber cómo terminar con esta estupidez? -. Me preguntó estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de las demás.

\- Sí -. Fue mi seca respuesta -. Pero dudo que podamos lograrlo si las cosas están así, necesitamos evitar pelear entre nosotras -.

\- Y el que mi hermana esté perdiendo la cabeza no ayuda mucho -. Suspiró -. Escúchame, hablaré con ella, sobre todo porque sé y ya todas comprobaron de que no está lo suficientemente preparada como para enfrentar a mi padre -. Me miró a los ojos, y por un momento, pude sentir todo el odio que ella tiene hacia ese hombre -. Esperemos que todo resulte… aunque dudo que sea sin algún sacrificio -.

\- Todas hablando de muerte, de sacrificios, ¿no creen que ya es suficiente toda esta mierda? -. La enojada voz de Nico-chan nos distrajo de lo que estábamos hablando -. Te juro que… si no salimos vivas de esto, o si algo les pasa a estas chicas, personalmente me encargaré de hacerte la vida imposible… -. Le habló a Alisa con rencor y furia.

\- Descuida, me encargaré personalmente de que no estén más involucradas de lo que ya están… -. El semblante de Alisa no mostró debilidad ni duda, lo cual _descolocó_ un poco a Nico-chan.

\- Maki, ven conmigo… -. Tomó mi mano -. Ahora… -.

\- P-Pero… -. Miré a Alisa, quien sonrió de manera comprensiva.

\- Maki… -. Nico-chan comenzó a jalar mi brazo.

\- Voy… -.

* * *

 **POV Omnisciente**

Pasaron unas cuantas horas para que las cosas lograran tranquilizarse entre las chicas, sobre todo entre Umi y Eli. La peli azul le pidió disculpas a la rubia por su comportamiento, pero Eli le dijo que no era necesario porque según ella lo merecía. Luego de dejar todo aclarado, decidieron irse a sus respectivos hogares pues ya se había hecho bastante tarde. Eli y Nozomi volvieron al departamento de la última, donde tendrían una extensa discusión respecto a los sucesos del día.

Por otro lado, Yukiho y Alisa se estaban quedando en una casa abandonada que los guardias encargados de la pequeña Ayase lograron encontrar; no tenían grandes comodidades ni lujos, pero era lo suficientemente cómoda como para permitirles dormir. Eli les entregaba una pequeña suma de dinero tanto a ellas como a los guardias ya que no tenían mucho consigo, e ir a una casa de cambio de moneda para comprar dólares levantaría sospechas sobre su residencia en el país. Eli muchas veces les ofreció su antiguo departamento, pero se negaron ya que su padre ya sabía de la existencia de ese lugar. Por otro lado, con un poco de ayuda económica por parte de Eli, lograron comprar unos cuantos colchones y frazadas para poder dormir en condiciones óptimas durante la noche.

\- Alisa-san, ¿podemos hablar? -. La menor de los Kousaka captó la atención de la rubia.

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué ocurre? -. La miró con confusión.

\- ¿Has pensado en alguna forma de enfrentar a tu padre? -.

\- Mmm… -. Parecía estar pensando realmente duro -. Sí, pero creo que debemos apegarnos al plan de enviar a estas chicas lejos de aquí, no creo que sean mucho aporte _intentando_ luchar junto a nosotras… -.

\- En eso tienes razón… -. Suspiró -. ¿Eso incluye a su hermana? -.

\- Sí… -. Su expresión mostró tristeza -. Por mucho que duela, no puedo permitir que se acerque a papá, ella moriría en instantes… -. Apretó sus puños -. Y es lo que menos quiero en este mundo… porque yo me encargaré de matarlo… -.

\- … -. Yukiho confiaba y creía en las palabras de Alisa, pero había algo que aún le inquietaba -. ¿Estás segura de estar lo suficientemente preparada para ello? -.

\- No -. Decidió ser sincera -. Para ser honesta, tengo miedo… digo, es mi padre, el líder de la mafia rusa… y yo… su heredera elegida… -. Suspiró nuevamente -. Al menos creo ser la única que tiene la posibilidad de matarlo… aunque eso sea menos de un 70% posible… -.

\- Siempre te gustó mezclar las matemáticas con este tipo de asuntos… -. La abrazó por detrás, sorprendiendo a Alisa.

\- Y lamentablemente… siempre he acertado… -. Se relajó en el abrazo.

\- Como la vez que dijiste que había una probabilidad de un 90% de que Ayase-san muriera… -. Al sentir un movimiento en Alisa, Yukiho apretó aún más el abrazo -. Lo siento… -.

\- Descuida… -. Inhaló y exhaló para calmarse -. Mi madre no merecía morir… -. Fue lo único que dijo después de ello.

\- Alisa-san…. -. Ambas se quedaron calladas, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de paz -. ¿Qué probabilidad existe de que tu padre ejecute un ataque sorpresa? -. Se soltaron.

\- Lamentablemente… un 95%... -. Alisa preparó su arma -. Bueno, fue demasiado bello para ser cierto… -. Con su arma cargada, se escondió en una de las habitaciones junto a Yukiho -. ¿Te arrepientes de no haberte ido con tu hermana? -. Susurró -.

\- Para nada… sé que ella estará bien… -. Sonrió.

\- Lo mismo espero… -. Sonrió también -. Bien… que comience la diversión… -.

\- Ayase-san… -. Su guardia protector le susurró -. ¿Fue su idea el atraerlo hasta aquí? -.

\- Sí, y lamento haberlo hecho… pero era la única forma en que mi tonta hermana dejara de estar involucrada… -. Besó al guardia en la mejilla -. ¿Me perdonarás algún día por todo lo que te obligué a hacer? -.

\- Nunca fue su culpa, además… agradezco que Yukiho-san haya estado ahí para cuidarla también… -.

\- También yo… -. Ambas se miraron unos segundos, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos ligeros las puso en guardia -. Bien… terminemos con esto… -.

El fuerte golpe de una puerta abierta los hizo apretar los dientes; luego, aunque se lo esperaban y por ello agradecían no estar cerca del pasillo, una pequeña bomba impactó contra las paredes, e hizo añicos gran parte del pasillo y habitaciones cercanas a la entrada. Unos fuertes pasos retumbaron en el lugar; junto a ello, una voz que sonaba tranquila, pero a la vez amenazadora se hizo escuchar, robándose hasta el sonido del viento.

\- Ya llegué, Alisa… espero que hayas sido una buena niña… -. Dio unos pasos a lo largo de los escombros -. ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esta? ¿Por qué no quieres encarar a tu padre? -.

\- … -. Obviamente Alisa, un tanto herida en el brazo por la fuerza de la explosión, no contestó. Los demás guardias y Yukiho seguían milagrosamente vivos, pero algunos de ellos estaban algo heridos también.

\- Qué pena me da…. Saber que mi hija favorita se atrevió a traicionar a su padre… quien le dio todo lo que siempre deseó; quien le dio una cama y un techo donde vivir… comida de los mejores chefs de Rusia, y nada más ni nada menos que la posibilidad de convertirte en mi heredera… -. Su risa era tan burlesca y enferma que Alisa se enfurecía cada vez más -. Así que dime… ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO HAS SALIDO DE TU MALDITO ESCONDITE?! -.

\- Tch… -. Examinó su brazo un momento, y afortunadamente estaba bien, aunque le dolía un poco -. Iré… -. Cuando se iba a levantar, algo la retuvo; bajó su vista, y Yukiho la miraba de una manera indescifrable -. ¿Yukiho? -.

\- … -. La jaló hacia ella, y la abrazó nuevamente -. Oye… -. Susurró algo en el oído de Alisa, algo para asegurarse de que la rubia regresara con vida, algo que estuvo pensando mucho durante las últimas semanas, y solo esperaba que todo saliera bien a pesar de que el destino esté diciendo otra cosa.

\- …. Tonta… -. La sonrisa que la pequeña Ayase le dio significó más que palabras para Yukiho -. Cuando vuelva… tienes que cumplir tu promesa… -. Le guiñó el ojo, y se alejó.

\- Primero debes volver viva… tonta… -. La joven de cabello castaño se puso de pie, y comenzó a coordinar una estrategia junto a los guardias menos heridos.

Con el corazón prácticamente en la mano, pero armándose de valor, Alisa se puso en el campo de visión de su padre. El hombre borró su sonrisa al notar que su hija venía ante él con resistencia; le ordenó a sus hombres que no intervinieran bajo ningún motivo, y que se encargaran de registrar lo que quedaba del inmundo lugar.

\- Tiempo sin verte, hija… -. Sonrió al ver la mueca de disgusto de Alisa -. ¿Aún me odias? -.

\- Desde que tengo consciencia lo he hecho -. Escupió el poco de sangre que se había acumulado en su boca luego de estar mordiendo su labio por la rabia que sentía -. Dime, ¿qué planeas hacer? -.

\- Matarte, aunque eso ya deberías saberlo… -. Sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes -. Ahora, ¿cómo lo haré? Eso depende de cuánto te resistas… -. Volvió a reír, esta vez acercándose lentamente.

\- … -. Alisa adoptó una postura marcial, priorizando su lado derecho para iniciar a atacar.

\- Oh~, veo que Akaru te enseñó muy bien… -. El hombre imitó las acciones de su hija -. Lástima que a mí también me enseñó… -. El hombre era tan rápido que Alisa no se dio cuenta del momento en que apareció junto a ella -. Por lo que veo a ti no te enseñó muy bien… ¿habrá sido por las veces en que la violé? -. Sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión de odio en Alisa, quien se apartó rápidamente guardando distancia -. ¿Te hice enojar? Pues esa es la idea… ¡quiero ver tu asesina interior! -.

\- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! -. Alisa volvió a enfrentarlo, pero esta vez a ofensiva. Deslizó su cuerpo por uno de los costados del lugar para implantar una patada en la pierna izquierda de Ayase, pero no provocó efecto -. Demonios… -.

\- Deberías saber que mis piernas son uno de los lugares que tengo más trabajados y fortalecidos… me viste muchas veces desnudo… ¿y no te acuerdas? -. Definitivamente la estaba provocando, la joven lo sabía, pero no podía controlar su ira en esos momentos -. Regla número 1 del combate al estilo Ayase… -. Hizo sonar sus nudillos -. ¡NUNCA DEJARTE LLEVAR POR LAS EMOCIONES! -. El golpe que recibió Alisa en el estómago por poco la deja inconsciente, pero lo único que logró fue hacerla impactar contra una de las paredes.

\- G-Ghh… -. Escupió sangre una vez más, pero esta vez también le costaba respirar.

\- Te golpeé cerca de los pulmones, unos cuantos más de ellos y te romperé las costillas… y quizás una de ellas te perfore el pulmón y mueras… jajaja… qué muerte más hermosa, ¿no crees? -. Volvió a hacer sonar sus nudillos.

\- Bas… tar…do… -. Logró ponerse de pie, pero le costó más de lo que imaginaba.

\- Pobre niña… tan joven… tan débil… tan puta y tan fácil en la cama… -. Se lamió los labios y la miró de manera lasciva.

\- Qué asco… me das… -. Se logró estabilizar un poco más -. Al menos… mamá se salvó de tu asquerosa presencia… -. La mención de su madre provocó una reacción negativa en el hombre: furia.

\- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA! -. Velozmente se acercó a ella, la agarró del cabello y la lanzó contra otra de las paredes -. El que tu madre muriera fue culpa de la bastarda de tu hermana… -. Se dio cuenta de algo -. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿dónde está? -.

\- Eso… no te… importa… -. Tosió un poco antes de levantarse -. Nunca quisiste a Eli… nunca la aceptaste y siempre le mostraste tu desprecio e indiferencia… -. Volvió a toser -. ¿Por qué? -.

\- Porque ella reflejaba mi antiguo yo… -. Rio -. El antiguo yo que era inocente, inútil, presumido, orgulloso y emocional… -. Apretó sus puños -. Ver a esa imbécil convertida en todo lo que una vez odié ser me hizo repugnarla, y arrepentirme de haber siquiera embarazado a tu madre… -.

\- Qué simple eres… -. Susurró Alisa -. En algunas cosas son demasiado parecidos… -. Rio -. Por eso la odié durante un tiempo… -.

\- Ya veo… -. Sonrió -. Así que esa es la razón del porqué me ayudaste a encontrarla en un principio… -.

\- Sí… debo admitir que así fue… quería verla destruida, quería ver su cara de desesperación… pero la imbécil tenía que cambiar mi forma de mirar las cosas… -. Tosió nuevamente -.

\- ¿Y por eso no te atreviste a matarla? -.

\- Exacto… -. Sacó un cuchillo de entre su ropa, el cual era lo bastantemente largo y curvado como para desmembrar -. Pero dejemos de hablar, volvamos a lo nuestro… padre… -.

\- Qué lindo de tu parte llamarme de esa manera… -. Adoptó nuevamente su pose anterior, pero no quiso usar armas -. Si eres capaz de matarme usando solo ese cuchillo, no me sentiré tan mediocre de perder ante ti… -. Sonrió, pero esta vez su sonrisa era distinta, mas Alisa no se dejó engañar por eso.

\- Lo que menos deseo es hacerte sentir orgulloso… ahora, muere como el gusano que eres… -.

Mientras tanto, Yukiho y los demás guardias estaban teniendo unas cuantas dificultades al lidiar con los asesinos, pero al estar en el mismo nivel de entrenamiento, el derrotarlos no era imposible, y aquello también corría por cuenta de la menor de los Kousaka.

Yukiho aprendió a especializarse en armas de fuego de gran peso, por tanto, tenía una agilidad y fuerza muy superior a la de una mujer común y corriente. Por otro lado, cuando se trataba de combate cercano, los cuchillos _Bowie_ eran sus favoritos. Hasta el momento ha logrado matar a dos de los hombres de Ayase; sus cuerpos inertes sin garganta se encontraban ya en el olvido. La chica era tan rápida al matar y cortar que llegaba a sorprender a los guardias de Alisa.

Uno de los asesinos se acercó a ella e intentó dispararle en la cabeza, pero gracias al favorito de Alisa, la bala se desvió e impactó con una de las paredes. Yukiho aprovechó la oportunidad y enterró ambos cuchillos en el área del corazón del hombre.

\- No puedo sacarlos… -. Dijo al forcejear -. Supongo que tendré que usar otros… -. Hizo un puchero al saber que no podrá seguir usando sus cuchillos favoritos.

\- No puedo creer que actúes de una manera normal frente a este tipo de situaciones… -. Dijo uno de los guardias.

\- Fue entrenada como una Ayase, ¿qué esperabas? -. Sonrió.

\- Buen punto… -. Viendo que tenían la situación un poco más controlada, Yukiho decidió ir a ver qué tal iban las cosas para Alisa.

Las cosas no podrían ir peor. Alisa se encontraba siendo ahorcada por Ayase mientras este la presionaba contra la pared; al ver esto, Yukiho lanzó – sin pensarlo mucho – dos cuchillos pequeños que lograron impactar en el brazo derecho del hombre. Alisa cayó al suelo con dificultades para respirar.

\- Ya me preguntaba quién había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para atacarme -.

\- Su ego algún día lo va a matar… oh, espere… hoy será ese día -. La sonrisa burlona de la castaña molestó a Ayase.

\- Romperé esa linda carita tuya, mocosa… no eres más que una sirvienta a la cual Alisa nunca me dejó tocar, pero hoy te haré mía… -. Se acercó rápidamente, pero una patada en su espalda – la cual fue con poca fuerza – lo hizo detenerse -. Debo reconocer que te levantaste rápido -. Volvió a golpear su estómago, pero esta vez lo hizo en el área de los riñones -. Por cierto, pequeña -. Se dirigió a Yukiho -. ¿Sabías que mi hija se ofreció a satisfacerme sexualmente con la condición de que no te tocara ni un pelo? -. Sonrió con satisfacción al notar el shock en el rostro de la menor -. Ya veo, ella nunca te lo dijo, ¿eh? -. Comenzó a reírse mientras se acercaba -. Así me gusta que sean todas, sumisas… inútiles, como todas deberían ser siempre… -. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el rostro de Yukiho con sus manos, un cuchillo enterrado en su costado – el cual le provocó un gran dolor – lo hizo tambalear hacia un lado.

\- No permitiré… que la toques… nunca… -. Agarró a Yukiho del brazo y ambas se alejaron del hombre.

\- Alisa-san… -. Yukiho salió de su estupor, y se preocupó al ver el temblor de las piernas de la rubia -. Si no terminas esto pronto, él terminará matándote… -.

\- Ahora que tiene la intención de acercarse a ti, tengo otro motivo para matarlo -. Dijo con determinación.

\- Idiota… -. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla -. Hagamos esto juntas -.

\- Eso era lo que quería oír… -. Sonrió, mirando hacia el frente -. Creo que su punto ciego es su lado derecho, él no logra percibir bien las cosas si se le ataca en esa dirección -. Susurró.

\- Perfecto, con razón no alcanzó a esquivar los cuchillos -.

\- Podemos hacerlo, Yukiho -.

\- Sí… -.

O eso creían, pero las cosas no pudieron haberse puesto peor.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Mi reacción: FUCK! D: Espero sus comentarios!**


	30. Maldito destino part 2

**POV General**

— Nozomi, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? — fijó su vista en el preocupado rostro de su novia.

— Dime, Elichi… — Nozomi no hacía un mejor trabajo intentando mantener la calma.

— Hace un par de horas supimos que Alisa y Yukiho no han vuelto a ser vistas… — suspiró, estaba conteniendo su ira — Lo peor de todo es que vieron a mi padre merodeando por los alrededores… — su mano estaba roja de tanto que la apretaba.

— Elichi, sé que te preocupa… yo también siento mucha angustia por todo lo que está pasando… — dio un leve vistazo por el lugar, encontrando a una demacrada Honoka, quien no dejaba de suprimir sus verdaderos sentimientos — No eres la única que está desesperada por saber el estado y paradero de su hermana.

— … — al decir eso, Eli dirigió su vista a Honoka y comprendió la situación un poco mejor — Lo lamento — fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse del lugar.

Eli estaba consciente de que perder la cabeza no era lo indicado en aquel momento, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse impotente. Sabía que si salía a solas durante la noche se arriesgaba a algo más que un asalto o violación; ella estaba al tanto de que encontrarse con su padre en esos momentos era la peor situación posible, sobre todo porque estaba completamente desarmada.

Un leve movimiento cercano a un contenedor de basura en aquel callejón la hizo saltar del susto, pero luego se tranquilizó al divisar un gato negro buscando comida. El corazón le palpitaba demasiado rápido, su sudor estaba haciéndose notar poco a poco, sus movimientos eran torpes y descoordinados; fue en ese momento en que Eli se percató de lo inútil que era en esos instantes ¿Cómo será capaz de enfrentar a un asesino si se asusta por un simple gato? Con toda la frustración y vergüenza propia que sentía, golpeó la pared; no le importaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento – al menos el físico – ya que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Unos gentiles y suaves brazos la rodearon por la cintura; no fue necesario el que la rubia volteara, reconoció aquel toque y sensación inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? — su voz sonó un poco quebrada debido al llanto.

— Intentando cuidar a mi tonta novia — contestó Nozomi con un toque dulce.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo? — esta vez se aseguró de voltearse y tenerla frente a frente.

— Tengo una pequeña idea de cuánto… — se besaron.

— Sé que debes estar cansada de mis disculpas… — apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor.

— Lo estoy, pero también sé que necesitas decirlo… — la mayor rodeó la espalda de Eli y comenzó a acariciarla — Solo asegúrate de no hacerlo siempre… Umi-chan podría terminar golpeándote de nuevo — rio ante el puchero de su rubia.

— Umi es una aprovechadora… todo porque tiene más fuerza que yo — reclamó al igual que una niña, provocando risa en la mayor.

— Tonta Elichi — volvió a besarla, solo que esta vez lo hizo en su frente.

— Nozomi… — se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos — Tengo frío.

— Yo también… — se tomaron de las manos — Ya verás que aparecerán pronto.

— Eso espero… — volvió a esconder su rostro.

— Ven, volvamos adentro… — cuando dieron un paso dentro del almacén nuevamente, el sonido de unos apresurados pasos llamó su atención.

Uno de los hombres de Alisa llevaba consigo dos cuerpos, los que estaban gravemente heridos. Cuando logró calmarse, el joven reveló las identidades de estos.

— ¡ALISA! — gritó Eli acercándose rápidamente a su gravemente herida hermana.

— ¡Yukiho-chan! — Nozomi se fue a atender a la menor de los Kousaka.

Lamentablemente, sus gritos no pasaron desapercibidos para las demás. El resto de las chicas llegaron con prisa al lugar. Honoka fue la primera en reaccionar, dejando a las demás un tanto estupefactas.

— ¡Maki-chan ayúdalas! — suplicó la peli jengibre.

— S-Sí… — Maki agradecía manejarse en campos como estos, sino… los resultados serían desastrosos.

— ¡DEMONIOS! ¡DEMONIOS! — Los gritos de furia de Eli desconcertaban a todas las presentes, incluyendo al hombre que las había dejado alojarse en aquel lugar.

— Elichi, trata de calma—.

— ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! ¡NO FUI CAPAZ DE PROTEGERLA! ¡OTRA VEZ! — comenzó a golpear el piso como una desquiciada, ya no podía seguir controlando sus emociones.

— Umi-chan, ayúdame a calmarla… — la determinada mirada de Nozomi fue lo que la menor necesitó para calmar a la rubia — Intenta retener sus brazos… no queremos a otra persona lastimada… — quizás lo dijo de una manera fría, pero Umi conocía lo suficiente a Nozomi como para saber que en realidad no era así.

No saben cómo, pero lograron hacer que Eli dejara de forcejear y se calmara de una vez por todas. La joven Ayase yacía inerte junto a su hermana mientras era tratada médicamente por Maki.

— ¿Alguien llamó a la ambulancia? — preguntó Hanayo.

— Ya lo hice — contestó Kotori mientras observaba la escena frente a ella — Llegarán en un par de minutos.

— Gracias, Kotori-chan — susurró Nozomi.

Por su parte, Honoka no había dicho una sola palabra; solo veía cómo su hermana era atendida por Nico quien, al haber cuidado gran parte de su vida a sus hermanos, tuvo que aprender este tipo de cosas. La mayor de los Ayase intentaba acariciar el golpeado y moreteado rostro de su pequeña hermana, pero temía hacerle más daño del ya implementado.

Se levantó a regañadientes del lado de su hermana y se dirigió a hablar con el hombre quien, aunque estaba un poco herido, su estado era considerablemente mejor al de Yukiho y Alisa.

— Ayase-sama… — el hombre lucía sumamente avergonzado y arrepentido; Eli no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella acción, por lo que, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, intentó relajarse.

— Dime qué pasó…. y cómo… — susurró lo suficientemente audible como para que el hombre la escuchara.

— Verá…

 ** _Dos horas antes, casa abandonada._**

 _Alisa y Yukiho estaban al tanto de la gravedad de la situación y de la poca o casi inexistente probabilidad de salir vivas de ahí; sin embargo, decidieron confiar en la otra y atreverse a lidiar con el enorme peligro y problema que tenían delante de ellas. El padre de Alisa se encontraba sonriendo mientras sostenía la única arma con la que Alisa había contado durante el desigual combate; por su parte, Yukiho – quien a pesar de haber sido entrenada como una Ayase – ya estaba alcanzando su límite; es más, había perdido tanta sangre que llegaba a ser sorprendente de que pudiera seguir en pie._

 _Los hombres que seguían con vida y que eran del bando de Alisa y Yukiho habían conseguido matar – con considerables dificultades – a sus antes reconocidos "compañeros" de trabajo; lamentablemente, no eran rivales dignos de los Ayase, por tanto, prefirieron optar por ser observadores, porque si hubieran escogido luchar hubieran terminado muertos casi de inmediato._

 _Alisa ya sentía el peso de su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban cada vez más e incluso su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, lo cual no era de extrañar luego de recibir incansables golpes en su cabeza; ella sabía que si salía viva de esto, probablemente alguna función de su cuerpo cesaría de existir; ¿valía la pena arriesgar tanto solo para tener la libertad de elegir el curso de su vida? Alisa en ese momento miró detenidamente a Yukiho y solo pudo obtener una respuesta: sí._

 _Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y gracias a su fuerte voluntad y valor, Alisa intentó atacar a su cansado padre una vez más. Raymond Ayase debía admitir que su hija había crecido y progresado bastante en las artes del combate, tanto así que lo había dejado un tanto agotado e incapaz de mover uno de sus brazos. El hombre, aún estando en aquellas condiciones, tenía la confianza de salir victorioso, pero nunca se esperó esa clase de táctica por parte de su propia hija, mucho menos que utilizara un truco tan barato._

\- _¡AAAGH! — gritó el hombre ante el intenso dolor que un cuchillo clavado en su entrepierna le causaba._

\- _Esto te pasa por distraerte y confiarte demasiado — susurró la menor mientras enterraba más profundo el cuchillo._

\- _¡¿De dónde sacaste ese cuchillo?! — fue lo único que logró musitar el individuo._

\- _Debo agradecerle a mi compañera por eso — sonrió la rubia, retorciendo el arma mientras aún estaba clavada — lástima que ya no puedas tener sexo — rio mientras veía el pozo de sangre formándose en los pies de su padre._

\- _Maldita… bastarda… — dijo entre jadeos de dolor — me las pagarás… me las pagarás por haber nacido… — la agarró del cabello y forcejeó con ella._

\- _Y yo lamento el día de haber sido reconocida como tu hija… — Alisa ya estaba desesperada, así que mandó al demonio el protocolo de combate Ayase, así que recurrió a trucos que sabía podrían ayudarla a salir con vida._

\- _¡AAAAH! ¡SUELTA MI MANO PEQUEÑA PUTA! — gritó el hombre en cuanto Alisa mordió su mano hasta sacarle un pedazo de piel — ¡ESTÁS LOCA!_

\- _¡TÚ ME CONVERTIRSTE EN ESTO! — con una última patada, la joven logró zafarse de su agarre._

\- _¡MALDITA! ¡HIJA DE PUTA! — aquello enfureció tanto a Alisa, que la hizo ser imprudente._

\- _¡ALISA! ¡NO! — gritó Yukiho en cuanto vio la forma en que Alisa se aproximaba a su padre — ¡ALISA! — lamentablemente, en aquel momento de debilidad emocional, el hombre logró enterrar un cuchillo en el estómago de la menor, el mismo que había sido enterrado en sus testículos._

\- _¡Ghhh! — el dolor era intolerable._

\- _¡ALISA! — Yukiho seguía gritándole, intentando de que la menor no perdiera la conciencia._

\- _Yu…kiho… — poco a poco, la menor de los Ayase fue perdiendo el equilibrio y control de su cuerpo, al parecer el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar algún órgano y, esto se demostró cuando comenzó a vomitar sangre._

\- _¡MALDITO ANIMAL! — Yukiho también había comenzado a ser presa de la ira; sin embargo, tuvo la suerte de que esta vez sus aliados sí intervinieron._

\- _¡AHORA! ¡HUYAN! — gritó uno de los hombres mientras entre dos intentaban detener el avance de su antes jefe._

 ** _Actualidad_**

— Así fue como logré huir… Yukiho-san logró mencionarme algo sobre el lugar… — el hombre apretaba uno de sus costados con su mano debido al inmenso dolor que sufría; al parecer tenía una costilla rota — y por fortuna pudimos… llegar vivos hasta acá… — prosiguió entre jadeos.

— Elichi, el pobre está herido también… después le preguntas los detalles… por ahora hay que preocuparnos de Alisa-chan y Yukiho-chan… — la voz de Nozomi la hizo volver a la realidad.

— ¡La ambulancia está aquí! — se escuchó la voz de Kotori desde la puerta del recinto — ¡POR AQUÍ! — comenzó a hacerle gestos a los paramédicos — ¡APRESÚRENSE! ¡PODRÍAN MORIR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!

— ¡YA VAMOS! — se oyó desde la ambulancia.

Luego de que los profesionales realizaran el protocolo correspondiente a este tipo de casos, levantaron cuidadosamente los cuerpos con las camillas y las llevaron al interior de la ambulancia. En el vehículo podían ir máximo dos personas adicionales al personal y pacientes, por lo que Eli y Honoka, al ser las parientes, fueron elegidas.

El silencio reinaba en aquel vehículo; ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna. Honoka miraba perdidamente el rostro de su hermanita, e intentaba no romper en llanto hasta que fuera el momento indicado. Por su parte, Eli tenía una tormenta de emociones dentro de su cabeza, lo que la ponía aún más ansiosa y alterada de lo esperado. Tomó entre sus manos la mano más sana de Alisa – la que tenía menos sangre y heridas – y la apretó levemente, ganándose un leve quejido por parte de su hermana, quien reaccionaba por primera vez luego de haber salido de aquella casa abandonada.

— Alisa… — Eli tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas al ver los ojos de Alisa — Alisa… — acarició con cuidado y cariño el rostro de su hermana.

— Onee… chan… — la menor intentó sonreír, pero sus labios estaban tan rotos que reaccionaban al dolor ante el más mínimo movimiento.

— Shhhh… no digas nada — revolvió suave y gentilmente el cabello de la menor — me alegra tanto que… pueda volver a verte… — Eli no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar — no sabría que hacer si… te hubiera perdido… yo… — una áspera mano hizo contacto con su empapado rostro y, recargó su mejilla sobre ella.

— Tranquila, Onee-chan — Alisa había empezado a llorar también — si terminé así fue por mi imprudencia e inmadurez emocional… — suspiró — de haber obedecido a Yukiho esto no hubiera pasado… — volvió a suspirar.

— Ya era hora de que lo admitieras… — la débil, pero clara voz de la menor de los Kousaka llamó la atención de todos.

— ¡Yukiho! — Honoka por fin reaccionó, y aunque intentó abrazar a su hermana, sabía que no podía, así que se conformó con besar su frente — Yukiho… — al igual que Eli, la peli jengibre empezó a llorar.

— Onee-chan… no llores — Yukiho sonrió y se enterneció ante la reacción de su hermana mayor. Le sorprendía que, a pesar de estar años separadas, su relación era tan fuerte como si hubieran estado juntas toda la vida.

— Me asusté tanto… Yukiho… — estrechaba sus manos entre las suyas, murmurando cosas sin sentido debido al llanto.

— Me estás bañando en mocos… Onee-chan… — aquello hizo reír a Honoka, al menos así la calmó.

Durante el intercambio, Eli comenzó a divagar nuevamente; esta vez necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, necesitaba ser madura y calmarse para poder ejecutar todo de la manera correcta. Sabía que tendría que depender aún más de sus amigas o, mejor dicho, de las amigas de su novia. No quería ni pensar en lo que Umi le haría si llega a cometer alguna estupidez; no obstante, por ahora se enfocará en la salud de su hermana, ya mañana será el día en que tendrá que convertirse en una mujer y dejar atrás sus miedos y aflicciones, junto a su inseguridad y cobardía.

 _Todo lo haré por el bien de mi novia, mis amigas y mi preciada familia… aún si con ello necesito sacrificarme._

Con ese pensamiento, Eli tomó una determinación que sabía le traería más problemas que soluciones, pero estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de lograr su objetivo.

 _Solo espero que algún día me perdones… Nozomi…_

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

Lamento la enorme ENORME demora :'v


	31. Intentando llegar a ti

**Pov general**

—¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE DIJO QUE ESTO ESTARÍA BIEN?! — la voz de Umi resonó por los alrededores, llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba junto a ella.

—No te metas, Sonoda… — Eli intentaba no involucrar a las amigas de Nozomi, al menos no aún más de lo que ya lo estaban.

—Me meto en tus malditos problemas, me importa, me preocupo, pero no por ti… — la mirada llena de rabia y frustración de la menor logró conmover _algo_ a Eli —. Lo que me preocupa es el estado de Nozomi… y la manera en que la dejarás… ¡Tú y yo sabemos que pasará el resto de su vida culpándose! —. Umi había dado un paso al frente, intentando agarrar a Eli de su camisa.

—Lo sé… — Eli no supo qué más decir, pero no contaba con que Umi perdiera por completo la paciencia —. Espera, ¿qué haces? — el golpe que recibió en la cara la desequilibró, por lo que terminó cayendo al suelo.

—¡MALDITA COBARDE! ¡NO TE LA MERECES! — Umi hizo algo que nunca se imaginó haciendo; terminó por escupir a Eli en el rostro, estaba totalmente disgustada ante la situación.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes… — la rubia se levantó, limpió su rostro y removió la sangre que comenzaba a salir de sus labios.

—Umi-chan, por favor detente… — Kotori, una vez más, intentaba calmar a su novia —. Sabes a la perfección que golpeándola no arreglarás nada.

—Estoy al tanto de ello, Kotori… — cerró sus puños con fuerza —. Pero no puedo evitar querer matarla a golpes… —. Miró con desprecio a la rusa.

—Tienes razón… — Eli se acercó a las menores —. No merezco el amor de Nozomi, de eso me di cuenta el momento en que la abandoné… — lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas —. Pero no sé qué hacer… no sé cómo alejarla de todo esto… no sé cómo evitar que ella siga sufriendo… tengo miedo… ¡tengo mucho miedo! —. Se terminó por aferrar a las piernas de Umi mientras lloraba.

—Patética… — Fue el último comentario que soltó Umi antes de apartar a Eli —. Si realmente la amas, quédate a su lado en lugar de ir a buscar una venganza que sabes nunca lograrás… eres débil, cobarde y demasiado inmadura emocionalmente… tu padre te mataría en menos de un minuto… — suspiró, intentando contener su ira —. Pero necesito que vivas, o Nozomi, una amiga muy preciada para mí sufrirá… y eso es lo que menos quiero… — giró su cuerpo y se fue junto a Kotori, dejando a Eli aún en el suelo.

Eli a pesar de todo sonrió, no podía creer que esta fuera la segunda vez que Umi la hiciera recapacitar, a golpes, pero la hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas; Eli no hacía más que perseguir una ilusión, no hacía más que darse falsas esperanzas. Lo que realmente importaba en aquellos momentos era el que su hermana había logrado salir con vida de aquel lugar.

Levantándose y evitando las miradas de la gente, corrió en dirección al lugar donde todas las demás estarían: el hospital.

 ** _Hospital, sala de espera_**

 _‹‹Elichi se ha ausentado durante todo el día… me pregunto qué tiene pensado hacer esta cabeza hueca››_

—Nozomi-chan… — una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos — ¿Todo bien-nya?

—Rin-chan… — la mayor sonrió —. Sí, solo estaba un poco preocupada por Elichi.

—Nya… — la menor se quedó mirando el cansado rostro de la peli morada —. Estás cansada-nya, deberías ir a descansar por un rato.

—No quiero separarme de ellas, Rin-chan… — se refería a Yukiho y Alisa —. Dieron lo mejor de sí, pero también se excedieron y aquí están las consecuencias… —. Suspiró — ¿Por qué la familia Ayase tiene que ser así? — Apoyó su cabeza con sus manos.

—Yo también me lo pregunto… — la voz de Eli hizo que Nozomi se sobresaltara.

—¡Elichi! — se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la rubia; iba a jalar de sus mejillas hasta que notó que había algo inusual — ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—No importa quién haya sido… porque lo hizo con justificación… — intentó deshacer el ceño fruncido de su novia —. Nozomi, déjalo así.

—Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar… — suspiró, todavía algo molesta — ¿Por qué no te apareciste en toda la mañana? Estaba muy preocupada… —. Apretó los hombros de la rubia.

—Lo lamento, mi mente está muy dispersa últimamente — pasó su mano derecha por su frente removiendo sus cabellos.

—Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿cierto? — la intensa mirada llena de preocupación de Nozomi hizo sentir mal a Eli, principalmente porque estaba intentando dejarla una vez más.

—Perdóname… — dejó descansar su rostro en el cuello de Nozomi —. Perdóname… — y se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello a la mayor.

—Elichi…

 _‹‹Sé lo que estás pensando… por eso me duele verte así. Agradezco que Umi-chan haya sido capaz de detenerte, tonta››_

Unos minutos después, una enfermera se acerca al grupo de chicas para avisarles que el horario de visitas había comenzado. Eli y Nozomi fueron las primeras en entrar; cuando la mayor de las Ayase vio a su hermana con una máscara de oxígeno no pudo evitar entrar en pánico. Al notar esto, Nozomi la sujeta con firmeza.

—Elichi, Elichi escúchame… — Nozomi sufría por el dolor que su novia estaba pasando —. Ella estará bien… tenemos que confiar en que lo estará… por favor… tranquila… — Eli se aferró a su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar sin límites.

—N-Nozomi… e-ella… Alisa… ella… — miraba a su novia y luego dirigía su vista a su hermana, quien estaba completamente inmóvil y en coma.

—Te lo quería decir… pero no sabía cómo contarte del estado de Alisa por teléfono… por eso me preocupé demasiado… lo lamento Elichi, perdóname por no haberte dicho —. Abrazó con más fuerza a su novia.

—No es tu culpa… yo fui la imbécil que quería irse a otro lugar — se levantó y dirigió a Alisa —. Alisa… — besó su rostro.

—Elichi… — Nozomi abrazó a la rubia por detrás —. No estás sola en esto… quería recordártelo…— besó la mejilla de su novia.

—A veces desearía estarlo… sobre todo si este tipo de cosas pasan — dijo llena de rabia.

Nozomi decidió callar esta vez pues estaba al tanto de la gran presión y estrés emocional por el cual Eli estaba pasando, y el ver a Alisa en ese estado empeoraba las cosas aún más. La peli morada dirigió su mirada a la cama junto a la de la menor de los Ayase y se encontró con una consciente Yukiho que miraba el desplante de Eli con tristeza en sus ojos.

Nozomi se dirigió a ella, acarició su cabeza levemente y le sonrió. Aquello pareció relajar un poco a la joven, lo que permitió que la mayor de ambas se sentara junto a ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes Yukiho-chan? — Nozomi apartó el cabello de la frente de la menor, permitiéndole verla a los ojos.

—No en mi mejor estado, eso es lo que puedo decir… — suspiró —. Pero estoy bien en comparación a Alisa — susurró mientras observaba a la joven Ayase.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí? Estaban muy mal heridas las dos — la voz de Nozomi mostraba una seriedad nunca vista anteriormente.

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea contarte cuando ella está así? — apuntó con su mirada hacia Eli, quien miraba a Alisa mientras lágrimas inundaban su rostro —. Creo que será más sabio contarte en otro momento.

—Tienes razón, no hay que poner más estrés en Elichi por el momento — suspiró.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que te preocupas por tu novia, pero esto también te ha afectado a ti — la inquisidora mirada de Yukiho puso algo nerviosa a Nozomi, algo bastante inusual.

—No hablemos de mí — sonrió, pero la mirada que presentaba en ese momento le pedía a Yukiho que no tratara de descubrir más a fondo —. Lo importante en este momento es que tanto tú como Alisa salgan de este lugar… en buenas condiciones.

—Dudo que podamos… — susurró —. Ese idiota debe estarnos buscando.

—¿Te refieres Ayase? — Yukiho asintió —. Mmm… ¿qué crees podamos hacer?

—¿Ustedes? Dudo que puedan permanecer un minuto vivas si se lo llegan a encontrar — Nozomi sabía que Yukiho no tenía intenciones de llamarlas _inútiles_ , pero a veces la verdad duele —. Hay que encontrar la forma de desviar su atención mientras Alisa y yo nos recuperamos.

—¿Esperas que las dejemos pelear contra él nuevamente? — Nozomi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando —. Hace minutos siquiera podías caminar… estás loca si piensas enfrentarlo nuevamente.

—No tengo otra opción… — volvió a suspirar —. Quiero hacerlo por ella.

—… — Nozomi suavizó su mirada —. Así que al fin y al cabo… tu… — sus palabras fueron cortadas por un leve estruendo.

—¡Yukiho! — Honoka entró a pesar de las protestas de la enfermera — ¡Yukiho! — y por poco se va sobre la menor; sin embargo, Nozomi alcanzó a detenerla.

—Honoka-chan, no puedes hacer eso… Yukiho-chan aún está herida.

—Ups, lo siento — sacó la lengua con despreocupación —. Yukiho… — esta vez se le acercó lentamente y tomó sus manos entre las suyas —. Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien.

—No sé si _bien_ sea la palabra indicada, pero… se acerca — sonrió la menor —. Me alegra saber que _tú_ estás bien, Onee-chan.

Nozomi dejó a las hermanas a solas e incluso pensó hacer lo mismo con Eli; sin embargo, cuando notó que su novia se estaba quedando dormida luego de agotar sus fuerzas emocionalmente, decidió llevársela a un lugar donde pudieran descansar.

Al salir de la sala donde ambas jóvenes estaban internadas, Umi y Kotori fueron a su encuentro; la peli azul se sentía algo tímida frente a Nozomi por todo lo que había pasado, pero con una caricia en la cabeza la menor supo que todo estaba bien. La peli morada susurró un _gracias_ a ambas y se fue junto a una agotada Eli a la sala de espera donde había sillones grandes desocupados. Recostó a la rubia en uno de ellos y la cubrió con una manta que le habían ofrecido en la recepción. Nozomi se acomodó junto a Eli y se sorprendió cuando esta eligió las piernas de la peli morada como almohada; aquello causó una leve sonrisa en Nozomi. Cuando la joven miró hacia la entrada del hospital, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente, y un intenso terror inundó su ser; allí, yacía la figura responsable de las desgracias de su novia.

El hombre parado junto a la puerta le hizo un gesto de silencio y, con eso se fue por la misma puerta, no sin antes darle una aterradora sonrisa a Nozomi que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera con miedo.

 _‹‹Él sabe dónde estamos… él sabe cómo estamos… ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer? ››_

Aquellas palabras se quedaron en su mente y no fueron pronunciadas en ningún momento; lo único que sabía Nozomi era que el fin de toda esa pesadilla se acercaba y, lo único que se preguntaba era: ¿qué clase de _final_ tendrá esta travesía? Miró el dormido rostro de su novia y no pudo evitar sentir coraje, rabia y tristeza a la vez; su corazón estaba comenzando a romperse ante todo lo que han pasado y ante todo lo que vendrá. Con un gran suspiro, intenta pedir a los dioses que le den alguna señal sobre cómo salir de esa situación.

 _‹‹Lo único que pido… es poder estar con mi Elichi… ¿es mucho pedir? ››_

—Eli… chi… — susurró Nozomi antes de comenzar a llorar.

—… — lo que no sabía era que Eli había alcanzado a escuchar su susurro e incluso había alcanzado a ver la espalda de su padre.

 _‹‹ ¿Qué haré? ›› pensó la rubia, intentando no dejar que sus emociones de rabia la dominen nuevamente._

Pasaron unos días y Alisa parecía estar presentando mejorías en su estado actual, lo que alivió un poco el dolor de Eli. Yukiho sería dada de alta al día siguiente así que Honoka era la más feliz de todas. El grupo de chicas había pasado una semana entera en el hospital; a pesar de la insistencia de Nozomi en que se fueran a sus respectivas casas para poder descansar, las chicas estaban asustadas, así que preferían estar todas juntas en caso de que algo pasara. La mayor de todas entendió el comportamiento de sus amigas y optó por no insistir en el asunto.

Nozomi nunca comentó lo del padre de Eli. La incertidumbre y el susto se la estaban comiendo viva; la única forma en que podía seguir como si nada era el alivio que se mostraba en el rostro de Eli cada vez que Alisa parecía mejorar. Sin embargo, aunque Eli parecía estar cien por ciento enfocada en su hermana, ella sabía que Nozomi estaba pasando por momentos de estrés bastante significantes y asumió que estaba intentando esconderle el hecho de que vio a su padre.

Determinada a hacer algo por su novia, decidió atender ciertas _necesidades_ que habían estado olvidando por todo lo que había pasado; Eli no sabía si era el momento indicado, pero al menos haría que Nozomi se relajara un poco.

Ese día Eli insistió en que quería ir al departamento para tomar una ducha y descansar un poco, así podrían volver al hospital en la tarde. Nozomi no puso resistencia ya que ella también quería sentir la comodidad de su cama. Una vez llegaron al lugar, Nozomi se lanzó hacia la cama, dando un largo suspiro.

—Nozomi, ¿quieres tomar una ducha? — la voz de Eli provenía desde el baño.

—Mmmm… después de ti lo haré… — se volvió a acomodar en la cama, no quería quedarse dormida.

—Está bien.

Cuando Eli terminó de ducharse, en lugar de salir vestida del baño, decidió salir envuelta únicamente en su toalla; al verla, todo indicio de sueño desapareció de Nozomi, para que luego la confusión tomara su lugar.

—Ehm… ¿E-Elichi? — de la nada se puso algo nerviosa ante la apariencia de su novia.

 _‹‹Tiene el pelo suelto apegado a sus hombros… y su cuerpo aún no está completamente seco… ›› pensó a medida que sus ojos recorrían la figura de Eli, sobre todo sus piernas; esas delgadas y firmes piernas._

—Nozomi, mi rostro está aquí arriba — rio ante el sonrojo de su novia —. Ve a darte una ducha, te esperaré aquí por mientras.

—B-Bien — fue lo único que dijo para luego prácticamente correr hacia la ducha.

 _‹‹Sé que este puede no ser el mejor momento… pero rayos… luego de verla así… yo… ›› Nozomi no podía sacar de su cabeza lo sexy que se veía Eli con su cuerpo aún empapado._

Nozomi perdió la noción del tiempo teniendo fantasías de su novia, así que decidió darse una ducha rápida. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de regresar a su habitación, encontró a Eli acostada leyendo una revista o algo similar… pero esta vez… estaba desnuda. Nozomi sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas ganar color. Se acercó lentamente hacia Eli y se acostó junto a ella, ganando nuevamente su atención. Los ojos de Eli se dirigieron instintivamente hacia el semi cubierto busto de Nozomi, perdiendo su vista en ellos.

—Nozomi… — la forma en que pronunció su nombre provocó agradables escalofríos en la mayor.

—Elichi… — Nozomi se posicionó sobre Eli, apegando su pecho a la espalda de la rubia —. Te extrañaba tanto.

Fue lo único que dijo, para después ocupar su boca en otras actividades que, estaba segura, ambas disfrutarían.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Lamento la demora :'D_


	32. La odisea de mi vida

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO CON CONTENIDO PROBABLEMENTE SENSIBLE, LEA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO**

* * *

 **Eli POV**

—E-Espera… ¡E-Elichi! — su voz era todo lo que quería oír en esos momentos —. Yo… n-no podré… —. Su respiración agitada me indicó que ella estaba por alcanzar su límite.

—Nozomi — me sonrojé al notar la desesperación en mi voz —. Hazme tuya, Nozomi… — ella me observó durante unos segundos y se esforzó en complacernos a ambas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ambas acabamos, nos acostamos junto a la otra tratando de recuperar nuestro aliento; Nozomi tenía dificultades haciéndolo, así que dejé que su respiración se normalizara antes de hablarle; sin embargo, ella lo hizo primero.

—Elichi… — dijo antes de jadear — ¿Qué… fue lo que… te hizo querer hacerlo? —. Reí ante lo agitada que estaba — ¡N-No te burles!

—Lo siento — sonreí, provocándole un sonrojo —. Solo… quería ser íntima contigo nuevamente… extrañaba sentirte de esta manera — la acerqué a mí y la abracé con fuerza.

—Elichi… — la sentí dirigir su mirada hacia mí — ¿Estás ansiosa?

—Me conoces bien… — suspiré.

—Elichi, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte — apretó su agarre en mi cuerpo, a lo cual sonreí —. De hecho, creo que soy yo la que ha roto esa regla… — escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

—¿Te refieres a lo de la _pequeña_ visita de mi padre al hospital? — sentí cómo se tenso —. No te preocupes, no estoy enojada ni nada contigo… al contrario, entiendo que lo hiciste para no ponerme bajo más estrés —. Besé su cabeza con ternura, haciendo que ella se relajara.

—Lo sabías… — su voz fue baja, casi como un susurro —. Elichi… yo… — cubrí sus labios con los míos.

—Tranquila, ya no haré algo estúpido como abandonarte para ir a efectuar mi _venganza._

—… — eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco.

—Amor… — susurré en su oído —. Te amo.

—Yo más — volvió a esconder su rostro en mi cuello, pero cuando noté que su cuerpo temblaba levemente me di cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.

—Nozomi — la atraje hacia mí aún más, abrazándola tan fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lo cual en este caso es cierto — Pase lo que pase, te protegeré.

—Yo también quiero protegerte — puso sus manos en mi rostro y me acarició con gentileza.

—Cielos… te amo tanto… — la besé dulcemente en los labios —. No tienes idea de cómo me haces sentir —. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial cuando dije aquello.

—Entonces… demuéstramelo… — ella se puso sobre mí, dejándome ver su desnudo torso —. Hazme tuya hasta ya no poder más, Ayase Eli.

—…. — mordí mi labio instintivamente, sobre todo luego de escuchar la forma en que mencionó mi nombre. Podía sentir su humedad haciendo contacto con mi cintura, lo cual me hizo mirar a ese lugar; solté un gemido cuando sentí el calor que emanaba de su zona íntima, haciendo que me acostara sobre ella y la asaltara con besos en cada centímetro de su piel expuesta —. Nozomi… Nozomi… Nozomi —. Ella rio ante mi insistencia, para luego gemir mi nombre cuando comencé a mover mi lengua en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—Mira lo… que me haces… sentir… — tomó mi mano derecha y la puso sobre su pecho —. Mi corazón está vuelto loco… — mordió su labio en cuanto mis labios besaron su vagina —. A-Ah… — sus piernas temblaron ante el contacto repentino — Eli…chi… — ella uso mi mano para reprimir sus gemidos, pero no la dejé hacerlo.

—Déjame escucharte… — metí dos de mis dedos en su boca para que ella los lubricara —. Déjame contemplar tu hermosa voz, Nozomi — ella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y liberó su voz.

—E-Elichi… t-te… amo… — arqueó su espalda cuando succioné su clítoris — ¡A-Ahhh!

—… — con la misma mano que ella estaba lamiendo, introduje dos de mis dedos en su interior, sintiéndola temblar con más fuerza; incluso podía ver cómo se contraía su vientre cada vez que curvaba mis dedos en su interior.

Ella tenía un adorable sonrojo en su rostro; leves capas de sudor adornaban su frente, pecho y piernas, haciéndola lucir extremadamente sexy.

 _‹‹Soy tan afortunada de tenerte a mi lado, de que me ames, y de poder llamarte el amor de mi vida››_

Con ese pensamiento, me regocijé cuando la vi en éxtasis, y fue aún mejor la sensación porque sé que ella se sentía así por mí.

* * *

 **Ayase POV**

Durante muchos años me pregunté si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, si es que toda esta matanza y los sacrificios hechos valieron la pena; ahora tengo la respuesta: no.

No valió la pena la muerte de mi esposa, no valió la pena el daño emocional de mi hija menor y mucho menos el rencor y odio que mi hija mayor siente hacia mí. Por otro lado, la mayoría del tiempo no siento ni remordimiento, ni culpa o arrepentimiento por las decisiones que he tomado a lo largo de los años; supongo que todo comenzó cuando era joven, criado en una familia cuyo negocio era el tráfico de órganos y la eliminación de grupos _Yakuza_ de Japón; quién diría que todo fuera plan de los altos cargos del gobierno japonés, pero claro, toda la culpa la tienen los Ayase.

Me termino riendo a todo volumen ante los ridículos recuerdos de mi niñez. Mi padre era un verdadero monstruo, aunque no soy quién para catalogarlo de esa manera; después de todo, hice con mi hija lo mismo qué él me _obligó_ a hacer con mi madre.

 _—Es la única forma de enseñarles a respetarte, luego te siguen como perras necesitadas._

Él siempre decía eso con un cigarro en su boca, un vaso lleno de whisky en su otra mano y con los pantalones abajo; la mayoría de las veces tenía una erección asomándose por sus pantalones o simplemente tenía a una de las sirvientas _lamiéndosela_ bajo una mesa. En el peor de los casos lo encontraba violando a una de ellas mientras la amenazaba con una pistola en su vientre. Mi padre realmente me enseñó lo que el poder puede conseguir, y cómo necesitas aterrar a la gente con tal de lograr tus objetivos; lo que él no sabía era que mi madre intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el enseñarme valores _reales._

 _—Escúchame, hijo — siempre miraba a su alrededor para no ser descubierta por mi padre —. No importa lo que tu padre te diga o muestre, debes respetar a las mujeres, ellas son frágiles y no querrás hacerlas sufrir el día en que te fijes en una._

 _—Pero papá dijo que las mujeres son simples perras que sirven para succionar nuestro semen._

 _Aquellas palabras siempre me hacían ganar una cachetada y un gran regaño por parte de mi madre, y como no entendía muchas cosas, terminé haciendo lo que mi mismo padre hacía con todas sus empleadas; la violé y terminé matando cuando yo tenía apenas catorce años. Mi padre al ver la escena me observó furioso, gritándome que yo no tenía derecho de tratar a mi madre así. Le pedí explicaciones ya que eso es exactamente lo que me había estado enseñando desde que tengo memoria: las mujeres son basura y tienen que ser eliminadas una vez se dejen de usar._

 _Aún recuerdo a mi padre apuntándome con una pistola en la cabeza, pero creo que él nunca esperó que me convirtiera en un monstruo peor que él. Disparé mi arma directo a su estómago, quizás perforé uno de sus intestinos, no lo sé; lo único que recuerdo es su cara de pánico y su cuerpo ensangrentado junto al muerto cuerpo de mi entonces madre. Luego de eso heredé el negocio._

 _Tiempo después, a los 25 años para ser exacto, conocí a la madre de mis hijos; ella era hermosa a simple vista, tenía el cabello rubio, pero de un tono más claro que el mío; sus ojos eran hermosos, azules como el cielo y brillantes como una perla. No era muy alta, pero la figura que tenía dejaba en vergüenza a la mayoría de las mujeres que rodeaban mi hogar. La desposé sin dudarlo; incluso podría decirse que sentía afecto real hacia ella, luego me di cuenta de que era solamente deseo. A medida que avanzaban los años y nuestras hijas nacieron, noté que una de ellas se parecía bastante a mí. La gran diferencia de ellas conmigo, fue que yo no las hice pasar por lo mismo que yo; la que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra era ella, mi esposa. Cuando ella murió mi mundo se vino abajo; fue un golpe muy duro a mi vida entera, había perdido a mi amante y a la mujer que más he deseado en toda mi vida. Ella fue la única mujer con la que yo fui íntimo, y lo fui de una manera que nunca imaginé podría. Cuando lo hacíamos me convertía en otra persona; era gentil, me importaba cómo se sentía ella y, lo más extraño de todo, ella me hacía sonreír. Deposité todo mi odio hacia la hija que la hacía preocupar con su actitud arrogante y mal agradecida; Elichika era una imbécil que trataba como basura a su madre, esa fue la principal razón por la cual nunca pude amarla como una hija. Las cosas empeoraron cuando entonces la única persona que me ha importado lo suficiente como para proteger e intentar cambiar mi forma de ser, decidió donar sus órganos sanos a esa bastarda. Mi ira creció aún más cuando ella dejó de respirar, y Elichika volvió a la vida a los días después; sé que me pidió proteger a mis hijas, a cuidarlas y amarlas, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo cuando con ella murió toda la amabilidad y humanidad que quedaba en mí? A medida que Alisa iba creciendo y una vez Elichika se fue de la casa, comencé a vivir mi pasado otra vez. Un día, entré a la habitación de Alisa y la encontré saliendo recién de la ducha; su cuerpo ya se había desarrollado lo suficiente, pero aún no era igual al de su madre. Aquel día estaba inmensamente borracho, así que estaba más violento de lo usual. Recuerdo que ella me suplicó con lágrimas, gritos y sangre en su boca que la dejara en paz, pero no lo hice… solo le quité la inocencia y toda la cordura que le quedaba._

 _‹‹Y ahora ella puede apuñalarme sin problemas, ¿eh? ›› pensé mientras descansaba en el sillón de la sala de estar._

 _¿De qué sirve arrepentirse o retractarse a estas alturas? Ninguno de nosotros tiene vuelta atrás, ni ellas, ni yo. La principal razón por la cual las he dejado en paz es porque estoy intentando recuperarme de aquella batalla, pero nunca pensé que las consecuencias de una vida de fumador y alcohólico me estén jugando mal justo ahora. Tuve que llamar a mi médico personal para que me revisara y me dijera qué demonios estaba mal conmigo; me sorprendí al saber que tengo insuficiencia renal y que mi hígado está en su límite; mis pulmones parecen estar en "buen estado" por el momento, no así mi corazón; supongo que el karma de toda mi vida está tomando acción en estos momentos._

 _‹‹Ahora sería un buen momento para que intentaras matarme, Elichika… lo que no sabes, es que una vez manchas tus manos con sangre, ya no puedes volver a ser la misma de antes››_

 _Con esas palabras cruzando mi mente, decidí dormir unos minutos; la tos constante me hacía escupir sangre y al no poder respirar bien tenía momentos en los que me ahogaba y terminaba utilizando inhalador. Quizás sería mejor que me mataran pronto… ya que no les daré la satisfacción de morir antes de que ellas puedan hacerlo._

* * *

 **Alisa POV**

Lo último que recuerdo es mi cuerpo siendo cargado por uno de mis guardias contratados hasta el almacén donde estaban las demás escondidas; recuerdo que a mi lado iba Yukiho también inconsciente, pero en mejores condiciones que yo. Al recordar a la mujer que quiero, me desperté abruptamente, lo que me hizo sentir un punzante dolor en mi vientre; mis quejidos y gemidos de dolor alertaron a la enfermera que estaba en la habitación. Comenzó a examinarme y a pedirme que me calmara, lo cual hice casi al instante.

—¿Dónde… está Yukiho? — pregunté aun intentando soportar el dolor.

—Ella fue dada de alta, pero ha venido a verla desde entonces de manera constante — contestó la mujer —. Si no me equivoco, ella debería venir hoy también; el horario de visitas comenzará en unos minutos.

—Gracias… — suspiré — ¿Cuántos días estuve inconsciente?

—Alrededor de una semana y media… — aquello me sorprendió y alarmó a la vez —. Usted fue la que en peores condiciones llegó, la verdad me sorprende que siga viva.

—Por lo que veo necesité de una máquina para poder contar con oxígeno, ¿no? — dije luego de mirar a mi alrededor, aún tenía suero conectado.

—Exactamente; de hecho, debido a la gravedad de su condición, tendrá algunas secuelas… físicas — su mirada cambió.

—Si se refiere a mis piernas, ya lo había supuesto — dije sin mostrar emoción alguna —. Recibí golpes bastante significativos en puntos vitales, así que era obvio que no saldría ilesa de esta.

—Ayase-san, ¿cómo puede estar tan calmada?

—Si supiera todo lo que me ha tocado vivir, se daría cuenta de que esto es solo la punta del iceberg — respondí, para luego suspirar — ¿Podría avisarme cuando venga alguien por favor? Necesito prepararme en todo sentido.

—Entendido, con su permiso.

Luego de eso la enfermera se retiró de la habitación, dejándome a solas.

—Maldición… — una vez me aseguré de que todo estuviera despejado, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sí solas —. Ahora sí arruinaste por completo mi vida, mi bastardo padre.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Esto es un milagro! :'v jajajaja lo de actualizar me refiero uwu**


	33. Tú y yo

Eli despertó de aquella siesta con el aroma de la comida; abrió sus ojos lentamente, siendo levemente cegada por los finos rayos de luz que lograban irrumpir en la habitación. La rubia se sentó en la cama y comenzó a estirarse tal y como si hubiera tenido el mejor descanso de su vida, aunque en parte pudiera ser verdad. Una vez sus ojos azules se acostumbraron a la tenue luminosidad del lugar empezó a buscar con ellos a su novia, Nozomi. La mayor de ambas se encontraba tranquilamente apoyada en uno de los muebles de la pequeña cocina que contenía aquel departamento; se notaba algo tensa, pero a la vez relajada, una extraña combinación bajo la percepción de Eli, pero ella sabía que el problema era otro; Nozomi estaba teniendo una lucha interna.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Eli se dirigió hacia su preocupada novia y la rodeó con sus brazos; el repentino contacto sobresaltó a la peli morada, sin embargo, una vez el familiar roce y aroma que desprendía la rusa inundó sus sentidos, logró ceder al calor corporal de su novia. Cesó toda actividad que estaba realizando hace un par de minutos para no arriesgarse a incendiar el lugar y, una vez segura de haber tomado las medidas necesarias, recargó su cansada cabeza en el hombro de la menor, disfrutando las caricias que esta le brindaba a su cabello.

—¿Sabes? Siempre he amado tu cabello, Nozomi — susurró levemente en la oreja de la mayor, provocándole escalofríos.

—No recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho antes, pero de tan solo notar la forma en que me mirabas cada vez que lo soltaba de mis coletas, tenía la noción de que te gustaba — posó su mano izquierda sobre la suave mejilla de la rubia y le proporcionó traviesas caricias.

—En realidad, me encanta todo de ti — besó su cabeza con ternura —. Desde tus pies hasta tu cabello, todo en ti me encanta.

—Despertaste galante, Elichi — rieron ante el intercambio que estaban teniendo.

—Por ti seré la más galante de todas si es necesario… — besó el cuello de la mayor, provocando un ligero suspiro de satisfacción en esta —. _Si tan solo pudiéramos permanecer así por siempre._

—… — notando la preocupación y ansiedad en el rostro de su novia, Nozomi decidió terminar la conversación y entrar en un tema más serio e importante —. Elichi, ¿podemos hablar?

—¿Mmm? Por supuesto — la rubia la miró con extrañeza, incluso ladeó un poco su cabeza, lo que causó ternura en Nozomi y por poco cedió ante la tentación de comerse a besos a Eli, pero no podía olvidar la conversación que estaban a punto de tener… _malditas_ hormonas.

—Ejem — aclaró su garganta mientras intentaba dejar atrás su deseo —. Es respecto a tu padre…

—Umm… — Eli no pudo evitar sentir resentimiento ante la sola mención de esa persona; Nozomi obviamente lo notó, pero decidió que ya era hora de que Eli madurara.

—Eli — la mención de su nombre sin honorífico petrificó a Eli, ella sabía que Nozomi solo la trataba así cuando estaba enojada o a punto de perder la paciencia. Fuese lo que fuese, tenía que dar una respuesta lo suficientemente complaciente.

—N-No sé qué decirte, Nozomi — maldijo internamente su estupidez —. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tengo miedo de que algo te pase… temo por tu vida y la de los demás… temo por _mi vida._

—Elichi — sabiendo que Eli estaba teniendo pensamientos estúpidos sobre sacrificio y lástima hacia ella misma Nozomi puso fin a esas niñerías —. Escúchame bien, Ayase Eli.

—¿N-Nozomi? — la mirada de extrema confusión y curiosidad de Eli casi hizo reír a la mayor, pero esta vez, al parecer, tendría que ser más dura de lo común.

—Si es necesario que termine nuestra relación para que la realidad quepa en esa cabeza tonta tuya entonces tendré que hacerlo, ya no toleraré que sigas sintiendo lástima hacia ti misma… ya es suficiente… ya _fue_ suficiente — la molestia era clara en la voz de Nozomi, pero Eli nunca esperó que ella utilizara _amenazas_ con tal de lograr su objetivo. Aquello solo produjo el efecto contrario que Nozomi esperaba; indignación llenó la mente de Eli en ese momento.

—¿Disculpa? — fue en ese momento en que Nozomi se percató de su mal uso de palabras; su novia se había tomado pésimo el mensaje que trató de entregarle.

—Ghhh… — llena de frustración, Nozomi se aproximó a Eli y con la fuerza de su cuerpo la fue empujando hacia la cama.

Una vez situada, la peli morada empujó a la rubia y se posicionó sobre ella. La sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia no pasó desapercibida para Nozomi, es más, ahora sabía que la situación podría ser manejada si lograba jugar las cartas correctas.

—Eres tan densa, testaruda, tonta, amable, hermosa, gentil, perfeccionista, preocupada y lo más importante de todo… me has demostrado que me amas tanto como yo a ti… — acercó su rostro al de Eli y besó sus labios — ¿Realmente creíste que terminaría contigo? Elichi, con suerte puedo permanecer un día sin ver tu sonrisa o tu rostro… nunca podría rendirme, no quiero rendirme con lo nuestro… eres la persona que me ha hecho sentir de todo, y por la misma razón no puedo dejarte ir… Elichi… tú eres _mía,_ y de nadie más —. Para probar la veracidad de sus palabras, Nozomi reclamó los labios de Eli como nunca lo había hecho, cortando todo diálogo que la rubia hubiera querido decir.

Buscando aire luego de aquel ardiente beso Eli miró a los ojos a su novia, aquella mujer que ha puesto su mundo de pies a cabeza, aquella chica divertida, juguetona, pervertida, sensible, maternal y tan especial que le roba todos y cada uno de sus suspiros y aliento, esta es la chica por la cual la vida sigue teniendo sentido. Eli logró despejar totalmente su mente y, entonces, una simple oración tomó control de su ser, unas palabras tan significativas pero simples que sabía que si no las decía se volvería loca.

—Te amo — dijo con determinación —. Te amo tanto que mi propia vida depende de cuánto te lo demuestro. Eres _mía_ y de nadie más… y lo serás para toda mi vida.

Cambiando posiciones con su ahora sensible novia, Eli comenzó a ser fiel a sus palabras y comenzó a demostrar todo lo que sentía por Nozomi, amor.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Aquel día pasó tan rápido que muchos se sorprendieron cuando al salir de sus respectivos trabajos la noche se hizo ver tan pronto como un pestañeo. Sin embargo, para otros, el hecho que los días pasaran con apuro les preocupaba, o más bien dicho, los atemorizaba.

Alisa estaba recostada sobre la cama del hospital mientras intentaba distraer su mente con un poco de televisión; la joven se sentía desganada, furiosa, deprimida y asustada, todas emociones bastante negativas y peligrosas. Si no fuera por las constantes visitas de Yukiho la joven Ayase ya hubiera caído en un pozo sin retorno. Kousaka Yukiho se caracterizaba por ser una chica razonable, dedicada y en este tipo de casos, _sensible._ Por otro lado, ella sabía que Alisa no aceptaría su lástima o consideración, así que intentó actuar lo más normal posible.

Una de las enfermeras a cargo del caso pidió permiso para entrar y esperó hasta que la rubia le diera autorización para poner un pie dentro del lugar. Una vez la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Alisa pudo sentir cómo el aroma del exterior penetraba su metro cuadrado; de repente comenzó a sentir náuseas.

—Señorita Ayase, ¿se encuentra bien? — la enfermera alcanzó a divisar los signos de estrés en la menor — ¿Nos permitiría realizarle una serie de exámenes? Solo para asegurarnos de que las cosas estén progresando como es debido…

—Hagan lo que quieran — dijo intentando controlar sus náuseas —. De todas formas, no hay nada que puedan hacer conmigo… —. En su voz se notaba la frustración y la negatividad.

—Sé que no estoy en la posición de regañarla o de darle consejos, pero como una de las personas a cargo de usted, es mi deber decirle que uno de los aspectos más primordiales en estos casos, es la perseverancia y una actitud positiva; usted misma lo dijo una vez, pudo haber sido mucho peor… pues sigo sorprendida de que aún esté con vida — suspiró —. Al menos inténtelo por su familia y seres queridos, estoy segura de que ellos están al pendiente de usted.

—… — Alisa no pudo decir nada frente a eso, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder seguir durmiendo un poco más.

Un suave golpe a la puerta y una voz que ella claramente conocía la hizo volver a la realidad una vez más, ya estaba yendo muy profundo en sus pensamientos. Volteó su mirada hacia la puerta hasta que divisó a la misma Yukiho entrando al lugar. La joven parecía agotada, ansiosa y a la vez aliviada, Alisa se preguntaba cómo era posible que el solo ver a la joven hiciera que su corazón comenzara a latir con prisa. Un leve tono rojizo adornó sus mejillas provocando una sonrisa en la joven Kousaka.

—Disculpe, ¿me podría dejar a solas con mi _amiga,_ por favor? — dijo a la enfermera.

—No hay problema, pero si note algo fuera de lo común por favor no dude en dar aviso. Con su permiso — se reverenció levemente y salió del lugar dejando a ambas jóvenes a solas.

El comportamiento de Alisa estaba mostrando ciertos patrones inusuales, algo que divertía, pero también preocupaba a Yukiho. La joven Ayase movía sus manos nerviosamente y evitaba mirar a su acompañante a los ojos; sentía su rostro completamente caliente y sonrojado, no quería que Yukiho la viera así tan… vulnerable. Lo que ella no sabía, era que a la castaña le comenzaba a gustar este lado de Alisa.

Una gentil, cálida y cariñosa mano se posó en su mejilla izquierda, haciéndola caer rendida ante el tacto. Yukiho sonrió gustosa ante la reacción de la joven Ayase, sintiéndose aliviada que Alisa aún la quiera cerca. Una vez conforme con la pequeña interacción, Yukiho procedió con la conversación.

—Alisa-san, ¿cómo te sientes? — preguntó sin rodeos.

—Mm… no sabría cómo describirlo — suspiró con desgano —. Mi vida podría haberse arruinado para siempre y yo… no sé qué hacer… — hundió su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Alisa-san, comprendo por lo que estás pasando… pero necesito que entiendas que no estás sola en esto; el solo hecho de que Ayase Eli-san no sepa aún de tu condición me preocupa bastante… ¿Has pensando en qué vas a hacer?

—No quiero decirle — suspiró —. Tengo miedo de su posible reacción y de que salte como un cachorro tras comida en los brazos de mi pa-… en los brazos de ese imbécil —. El resentimiento era claramente demostrado en la voz de Alisa.

—… — Yukiho no sabía qué más hacer para animar a la joven, lo único que se le ocurría podía ser algo arriesgado y vergonzoso, pero si lograba al menos animar a la rubia, valdría la pena —. Idiota… — susurró, a lo que Alisa la observó sorprendida por su comentario —. Ven acá.

—¿Eh? — sin demora, Alisa fue a dar a los brazos de Yukiho mientras esta plantaba besos sobre su piel expuesta. El beso que finalmente fue a dar a sus labios la hizo sentir un mar de diferentes emociones, las cuales poco a poco iba entendiendo debido a lo que la chica que ahora la estaba besando la hacía sentir.

—¿Qué tal eso? — sonrió ampliamente al ver la boba expresión que su rubia favorita estaba haciendo… no como si ella lo fuera a admitir.

—Yukiho… yo… — fue silenciada por el índice de la castaña.

—No digas nada, por favor… por ahora, enfoquémonos en tu recuperación, ¿sí?

—¿Crees que podré recuperarme de esto? — la miró expectante para saber su opinión.

—No tengo duda de ello — besó nuevamente a la rubia entre sus brazos.

Antes que las cosas escalaran ambas decidieron romper el beso en busca de aire; Alisa ya se sentía un poco más tranquila acerca de sus emociones y Yukiho disfrutaba del sabor de los labios de Alisa mientras sonreía como una colegiala enamorada.

Un desesperado y agresivo toque a la puerta las alertó, fuese lo que fuese o quien fuese, ambas sabían de que no era nada bueno. Cruzaron miradas por unos segundos y Yukiho supo inmediatamente qué hacer, solo esperaba que la persona que demandaba entrar no estuviera relacionada con los Ayase.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

 _ **Continuará...**_


	34. Sobrepasando mis límites

**Eli**

 _Todos hemos temido a que algo malo le pase a un ser querido, es lo más común que un ser humano puede experimentar. Sin embargo, ¿qué sucede cuándo aquel temor se vuelve realidad, y ves las consecuencias justo frente a tus ojos? No sabes qué hacer, te consume la desesperación y la frustración de no poder hacer algo al respecto y, lo peor de todo, es que el causante se burla frente a tus propios ojos._

—¿Cómo… fue que todo terminó así? — susurré, viendo tan solo la espalda de mi hermana menor —. Dime, ¿cómo demonios te llegaron a dejar así?

—… — ella no me contestaba.

—¡Respóndeme maldita sea! — golpeé la mesa junto a mí, asustando a las chicas que nos acompañaban.

—¿En serio es necesario que armes un escándalo a estas alturas? — su mirada era dura y seria —. Ya deberías saber que perdiendo el control no ganarás nada, hermana… lo hecho, hecho está.

—¿Y esperas que me quede tranquila con eso? ¿A caso no sabes cuán impotente me siento por-?

—Creo que ya estás bastante grande como para recurrir a la victimización, hermana… — irrumpió mi diálogo —. No es la primera vez que te oigo hablar así, por tanto, te agradecería que te callaras por un momento y consideraras todos los factores que tienes en contra… —. Ella suspiró, encarándome nuevamente — ¿Estás preparada para dar tu vida en vano?

—¿En… vano?

—Sí, en vano… — cerró los ojos, intentó acomodarse, pero un leve quejido me alertó —. Ni te atrevas a venir, Yukiho ya me está ayudando…

—Alisa… tú…

—Hermana, por favor, escúchame, aunque sea una vez — mordí mi labio ante la frustración —. Te prohíbo acercarte a ese animal, si llegas a hacerlo no solo morirás tú… sino todas las que estamos aquí y no creo que quieras llevarte tal carga hasta la tumba, ¿o sí?

—… — una vez más, me quedé en silencio.

—Elichi, creo que tu hermana tiene razón esta vez, no puedes esperar que te dejemos ir por ti misma hasta ese tipo y quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te despedaza… — Nozomi dijo lo último con la voz algo quebrada.

—Nozomi… — la abracé, lo que alivió un poco mi dolor.

—No creo que quieras convertirte en una asesina, Eli — irrumpió Umi, quien hace tiempo había dejado de hablar del tema —. Ninguna de nosotras quiere eso, pero sabemos que, si el momento lo amerita, una de nosotras tendrá que cargar con esa culpa por el resto de su vida… con tal que el resto sobreviva.

—No había pensado en eso… — dije, avergonzada de mi estupidez.

—Puedo ver que no lo hiciste — esta vez Maki se hizo notar —. No sé qué haremos, pero para ser sincera, preferiría irme lejos… donde nada ni nadie pudiese encontrarme, pero hasta yo sé que eso es imposible, mucho menos si consideramos que ese tipo tiene poder y dinero de su lado.

—Solo que hay una cosa que ni el poder ni el dinero pueden comprar, Maki-san… — dijo Yukiho —El viejo está muriendo de a poco, por esa razón no ha dado pelea nuevamente…

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — pregunté expectante.

—Uno de los guardias de la familia Ayase que se vino con nosotras se ha encargado de investigar, pero dijo que debíamos ser cautelosas — terminó de decir para luego acariciar el rostro de Alisa.

—Así es… por eso… creo que debemos dejar que esos chicos terminen el trabajo sucio — dijo a penas Alisa, quien intentaba acomodarse mejor en la cama —. Demonios, no sé cómo ponerme…

—¿Te ayudo? — preguntó Yukiho de manera cariñosa, llamando la atención de las presentes.

—Por favor — contestó Alisa, sonriendo.

—Eli, ¿desde cuándo esas dos han sido tan cercanas? — susurró Nico.

—Ni idea, pero al menos me alivia saber que ya no hay sentimientos negativos hacia la otra… — sonreí por unos segundos.

—Alisa-chan, Yukiho-chan, ¿cómo planean hacer que este plan resulte? — Nozomi dijo de la nada, llamando la atención de las demás.

—Bueno…

 _Los días pasaban y nosotras seguíamos sin avanzar ni saber mucho sobre cómo iban progresando las cosas. Entre leves momentos de soledad comencé a preguntarme, ¿aceptaría el hecho de convertirme en una asesina con tal de asegurar el bienestar de mi familia, novia y amigos? La verdad, no necesitaba pensarlo mucho, pero cuando consideré la opinión de las demás, me asusté un poco; sufrir el posible rechazo de Nozomi es lo que más temo._

 _Habíamos cumplido prácticamente dos semanas sin saber nada de mi padre ni de sus planes y aquello comenzaba a perturbar a las demás, digo, ¿quién no lo estaría cuando el posible momento de tu muerte se prolonga hasta tal grado?_

╭══════• ✾•══════╮

 **Residencia Ayase, 15:00 hrs.**

 _La cabeza de los Ayase yacía en su enorme sofá mientras era atendido por sus nuevas sirvientas, las cuales tuvieron que acostumbrarse y resignarse a servir a su "amo" en todo aspecto, incluido el sexual. El hombre que ahora bordeaba los 50 años era visitado regularmente por un médico particular que, en su última visita de aquella semana, le prohibió tener cualquier tipo de actividad física debido a la pésima condición en la que se encontraba su cuerpo, sin embargo, Ayase era un hombre terco y orgulloso que no se dejaría vencer por algo "simple", mucho menos privarse de los placeres que las mujeres podrían brindarle._

—Señor, hemos tenido noticias del estado de sus hijas… — dijo su mano derecha, uno de los asesinos más buscados en Rusia.

—Me alegra oírlo… ghh… hey, usa más tu lengua… sí, así… — ordenó a la chica que en ese momento tenía su miembro dentro de su boca.

—¿Quisiera proseguir con los preparativos? — volvió a preguntar el hombre de gafas, viendo atentamente a la chica quien, por mucho disgusto que mostrara, parecía no tener más opción que complacer a su jefe.

—Mmm… dame un segundo… — con algo de brusquedad, tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de la chica y, con fuerza, embistió sus caderas contra ella, derramando todo el semen que había contenido durante unos días —. Ahh… ahora sí… — deshizo el agarre y empujó a la chica hacia atrás —. Trágatelo, ni te atrevas a desperdiciarlo… —. Luego, se dirigió a la otra chica —. Tú, límpialo — con una sonrisa, se dejó limpiar por la lengua de la más joven —. Cuidado niña, que si se levanta tendrás que bajarlo con tu otra _boca._

—Buen chiste, señor — comentó el hombre a su lado.

—Bien, ¿te parece si comenzamos mañana? Me siento lleno de energía… y supongo que ya es hora de pegar una visita a esas bastardas mías… — gruñó al sentir que su miembro se había levantado nuevamente —. Oh, ¿qué no te lo había advertido? Ahora, sube esa falda y sácate la ropa interior, me servirás de otra forma ahora…

—Muy bien, le avisaré a los demás para que tengamos todos los preparativos a tiempo. Con permiso, disfrute su _merienda_.

—Vaya que lo haré… — dijo, mientras penetraba el interior de la joven —. Shhh… no hagas tanto ruido, pequeña… tu hermana está justo frente a ti, ¿no?

Mientras las sirvientas cumplieran los deseos de su _amo_ , tenían la vida asegurada, ya que fueron amenazadas de muerte luego que su madre rechazara acostarse con Ayase, hecho que provocó que la mujer fuera torturada física, mental y sexualmente hasta perder la razón; Ayase les _prometió_ que dejaría a su madre en paz siempre y cuando ellas accedieran a _servirle_ como él quisiera; sin embargo, cuando se tiene una pistola apuntando a tu cabeza, y un cuchillo pegado al cuello de tu madre, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Lo único que las hermanas Hazuo pensaban, era en maldecir a las descendientes de este payaso, aquellas que huyeron y dejaron de ser el juguete de su enfermo padre y, juraron, que algún día tendrían venganza en contra de toda la familia Ayase… si es que no terminan dando a luz a sus propios descendientes antes.

Al día siguiente, todos los preparativos habían sido realizados; lo único que quedaba por hacer era repasar el plan sobre cómo aproximarían a las chicas Ayase y sus _amigas._ El hecho que todas fueran mujeres sentó bien en el personal, sobre todo en la forma en que sus miembros llegarían a disfrutar en caso de tenerlas acorraladas. Sí, todos eran exconvictos rusos, violadores, asesinos o simplemente psicópatas que amaban matar; las chicas tendrían que enfrentarse a un grupo de tal magnitud.

╭══════• ✾•══════╮

 **Nozomi**

 _Aquel día me desperté con un muy mal presentimiento; mi cuerpo entero sudaba sin parar, mis manos temblaban y presentía un peligro latente acercarse a nosotras. No sabía cómo expresarlo, cómo y a quién contarlo, me sentía perdida y sentía que esta vez, nada ni nadie podría salvarnos. Me levanté rápidamente de mi cama, consiguiendo que Elichi se quejara por el brusco movimiento de la cama; me senté en mi escritorio y saqué mi set de cartas del tarot, pero con el temblor de mis extremidades terminé por desparramar gran parte de ellas. Fue entonces que el resultado que aquel movimiento me consiguió me petrificó, me hizo tener ganas de llorar desgarradamente, no podía ser verdad, tenían que estar bromeado… ¡Tenían que estar bromeando! Como pude volví a reunir mis cartas, las barajé y volví a sacar algunas… el resultado es el mismo._

 _"¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?"_

 _En ese momento suena mi celular, lo cual es bastante inusual debido a la hora. En cuanto vi el identificador de llamada, una loca idea cruzó mi mente, solo rogaba al cielo que este plan de último momento pudiera dar resultado._

— _Buon giorno~!_

—¡Mari-chan!

— _Ciao, Nozomi~! ¿Cómo va todo?_

—Ma… ri… — comencé a llorar por el teléfono, a lo cual su tono de voz cambió a uno completamente serio.

 _—¿Qué pasó?_

—Mari… yo… nosotras… vamos a morir…

 _—Espera… what?!_

—Te lo explicaré…

 _Luego de eso pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos en los cuales intenté resumir todo lo que había pasado a Mari, una vieja amiga que conocí hace años. Ella y yo no mantenemos mucho el contacto, pero puedo asegurar que somos amigas cercanas, a veces la veo como una hermana de lo parecidas que somos en algunos aspectos._

 _—Eso en verdad es complicado… — fue lo que dijo._

—No sé qué hacer Mari, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, nunca había sentido el peligro tan a flor de piel… y mis cartas me confirmaron todo lo que te he explicado…

 _—Nozomi, ¿en dónde te estás quedando exactamente?_

—En…

 _—Espera, no digas nada… ya te rastreé — esperé unos momentos —. Sal de ese lugar de inmediato…_

—¿Eh?

 _—¡Nozomi, sal de ahí ya!_

—Pero, Mari-

 _—¡HAZLO YA O MORIRÁS! ¡VE CORRIENDO A UN LUGAR QUE SEPAS NO PUEDE SER FÁCILMENTE RASTREADO!_

—Mari…

 _—Por favor, Nozomi corre… ¡CORRE! ¡ELLOS VAN POR TI! ¡ELLOS VAN POR TI!_

 _En cuanto sentí que la línea se cortó, corrí hasta donde estaba Elichi, pero ya estaba levantada vistiéndose y, para mi sorpresa, preparando armas y chalecos antibalas para ella y para mí. Fue en ese momento en que me percaté que ella también estaba alerta, lo cual me tranquilizó un momento._

—No me expliques nada, escuché los gritos por el teléfono — dijo sin mirarme, pude notar los índices de estrés en su rostro, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso —. No me preguntes por qué, solo ponte esto y… toma — me entregó un arma, una pistola simple para ser precisa.

—Elichi, necesitamos ir a _nuestro refugio_ , llama a las chicas…

—Imposible, ellos ya tienen control de todas las líneas del sector, si lo hacemos sabrán nuestros movimientos exactos…

—Entonces…

—Sí, ellos ya deben saber quién te llamó… — miró por la ventana sin exponerse por completo —. Presiento que entrarán por las ventanas y por las escaleras, así que la única forma en que podríamos escapar sería…

—¡La azotea! — dije, ya dirigiéndome hace dicho lugar.

—¡No! ¡Espera Nozomi! — justo cuando Elichi alcanzó a agarrar mi brazo y lanzarme con ella hacia atrás, el sonido y efecto de una explosión nos ensordeció por un momento.

—E-Elichi… — pude sentir cómo todo me daba vueltas — ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí, creo que me lastimé el brazo… — dijo, mostrando un profundo corte en su brazo izquierdo —. Demonios…

—Espera… — arranqué parte de mi ropa con tal de suprimir la herida y detener la sangre —. Estarás bien por un rato…

—Gracias — ella me abrazó, pude sentir la desesperación en su agarre —. No puedo creer que casi te pierdo…

—Gracias, Elichi…

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, salgamos de aquí… tendremos que escalar por fuera del edificio… el pasillo y la entrada del departamento están inundadas de escombros… — dijo, abriendo la ventana que, a pesar de estar rota y con restos de vidrio punzante apuntando a nosotras, tenía el suficiente espacio como para dejarnos salir por ahí.

—Elichi, ten cuidado.

—No despegues los ojos de tu espada, Nozomi… nunca lo hagas —. Fue lo último que dijo, antes que sintiéramos voces provenir desde la zona del derrumbe — tendremos que apresurarnos… —. La vi realizar unos cuantos disparos hacia el costado derecho del edificio, supongo que estamos rodeadas.

 _De repente, mi celular comenzó a sonar. El identificador mostraba a Umi-chan, pero temía contestar… tenía… miedo, pánico. Elichi volvió a adentrar su torso al edificio, me miró por un par de segundos y dijo "contesta", lo cual hice de inmediato._

—¿Umi-chan?

 _—¡Nozomi! ¡Gracias al cielo! — podía notar el pánico — ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?_

—Es Elichi… tratando de protegernos…

 _—¿Eh? No me digas que… ¡¿Las están atacando?!_

—Sí… por poco estamos vivas…

 _—Nozomi, intenten salir de ahí de inmediato… nosotras… nosotras las veremos en el lugar de siempre…_

—Entiendo, las veré ahí…

 _—Adiós, rogaremos para que lleguen bien…_

 _Algo me pareció muy sospechoso por la forma en que Umi-chan hablaba; en primer lugar, lucía extrañamente nerviosa, pero "calmada" a la vez. Podía notar a leguas el pánico en su voz y el hecho que no mencionara nuestro lugar de encuentro me dio mala espina… quizás… ¿están siendo sometidas? ¿Las tienen como rehenes? O quizás simplemente está tomando precauciones. Con todo mi corazón espero que la última opción sea la correcta. Miro hacia el frente nuevamente y veo que Elichi, al parecer, había asegurado la salida. Me miró detenidamente y, con cuidado, me ayudó a salir de la ventana. Gracias al cielo mi ventana estaba relativamente cerca de las escaleras, por tanto, saltar unos dos metros hasta ellas no nos matará… o eso espero. Elichi fue la primera en saltar y proveer bien el balance, es bastante ágil y aterrizó sin dificultad; ahora era mi turno y, para ser franca, tenía miedo._

—Amor, puedes hacerlo…

—L-Lo intentaré… — pero fui ingenua.

 _Me tardé tanto en saltar que, para cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, uno de los hombres que escuchamos cerca de la entrada del departamento, alcanzó a tomar un extremo de mi ropa. Entre jaleo y jaleo, perdí el equilibrio y terminé columpiándome entre la baranda de la ventana de un piso más abajo. Elichi entró en pánico y, para darme tiempo, disparó al sujeto y afortunadamente le dio en el cuello, imposibilitándolo de momento, si es que no lo mató ya._

—¡Nozomi! — Elichi corrió por las escaleras para quedar a mi altura —. Nozomi, los metros hasta abajo no son tantos… podrías soltarte y yo te atrapo, pero tendrás que aguantar hasta que llegue abajo… ¿crees que podrás?

—¡¿Ves que tenga otra opción aquí?! — grité, estaba comenzando a impacientarme, eso no era bueno —. Por favor Elichi, apresúrate… ya… no aguanto más…

—¡Ya voy!

 _Nunca había visto a una persona correr tan rápido por las escaleras, pero me impresionaba el hecho que Elichi recomendara que me soltara desde esta altura la cual, si bien no era tanta, podría llegar a producirle una gran lesión en su columna por el impacto._

—¡Nozomi! ¡Ya estoy aquí! — miré hacia abajo y, efectivamente, ella estaba posicionada.

—¿E-Estás segura?

—Solo lánzate amor, te prometo que te atraparé… ¡HARÉ LO IMPOSIBLE CON TAL DE HACERLO!

—E-Está bien… — con miedo, me solté de la baranda.

 _Mientras sentía cómo caía a una velocidad gradual, intenté confiar en las palabras de mi novia, pensé en que saldríamos vivas de esto, en que aún había salida… en que llegaría el día en que por fin podríamos ser libres de este incesante miedo._

—¡NOZOMI! — el grito de Elichi me volvió a la realidad y fue en ese momento en que noté que estaba demasiado cerca del suelo — ¡AHÍ VOY!

 _Elichi da un leve salto y logra atraparme en el proceso; en cuanto lo hizo, ambas caímos al suelo, aunque no fue una caída peligrosa ni nada, solo tendremos un par de raspones como consecuencia._

—Nozomi… mi… Nozomi… — su voz estaba llena de alivio y angustia; podía notar su necesidad de confortación, pero no teníamos tiempo para eso.

—Elichi… — besé levemente sus labios —. No tenemos tiempo, después te recompensaré y agradeceré como quieras, pero por ahora… es importante que lleguemos a nuestro _refugio_ , tengo un mal presentimiento…

—Yo también… así que vamos…

 _Por favor, quien quiera que esté ahí viéndonos, por favor, déjennos llegar sanas y salvas hacia nuestras amigas._

╭══════• ✾•══════╮

 **Central de cámaras de Tokio.**

—Sí que has mejorado, Elichika…

 _Susurró el hombre mientras observaba la escapatoria de su hija mayor._

╭══════• ✾•══════╮

 **Continuará...**


	35. Sobrepasando mis límites Part2

**Umi**

 _Una vez terminé la llamada, dirigí mi vista hacia lo que tenía frente a mí. A un par de metros estaban Maki y Nico intentando resistirse a la fuerza de un hombre aparentemente extranjero, se notaba que no era estadounidense y mucho menos japonés, por lo que deduje de quién se trataba esta "sorpresa". Rin y Hanayo lograron escapar antes que nosotras afortunadamente, no podría soportar verlas envueltas en esto. Siento el intenso agarre de Kotori en mi mano izquierda, la única mano que tenía en condiciones de usar._

 ** _30 minutes antes_**

 _Junto a las chicas nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro refugio como cualquier otro día, lo que nunca esperamos fue que un grupo de hombres nos emboscaran camino a dicho lugar. Inmediatamente supe de quiénes se trataba, por lo que Maki y yo ordenamos a Hanayo y Rin que corrieran y trataran de conseguir ayuda; Rin se resistió al principio, pero cuando observó a Nico ser golpeada por uno de los sujetos y a Maki lanzarse sin pensar hacia ellos, no tuvo alternativa. Traté de no distraerme, sobre todo porque la chica junto a mí, Kotori, temblaba levemente debido al peligro en el que estábamos._

 _En un momento de leve distracción mía, uno de los hombres —un sujeto alto vestido de negro, cabello castaño y oculto tras sus gafas— se acercó a nosotras con burla, nos estaba subestimando. No sé cómo sucedió, no tengo noción en qué momento ocurrió, pero cuando lo vi tratando de sobrepasarse con Kotori, una enorme ira creció en mí. Como pude, me lancé sobre él y comencé a golpearlo sin cesar. Escuchaba los gritos de Kotori, aparentemente ella me decía que era suficiente; tuvo que detenerme con un abrazo, pues estaba demasiado sumergida en hacer pagar a ese mal nacido. Cuando me percaté de lo que había hecho, pude ver que por poco maté a aquel sujeto a golpes y que, después de todos esos golpes, había roto una de mis manos en el proceso, ya no podría usarla por un tiempo. Intenté no quejarme, no demostrar temor y mucho menos dolor, no quería que la persona a la que amo se sintiera desprotegida._

 _—Umi-chan… Umi-chan… — ella lloraba en mi hombro, aliviada de que ambas estuviéramos vivas._

 _—Lo lamento, Kotori… lamento no haber sido capaz de evitar que aquel sujeto te tocara… — acaricié su rostro con mi mano buena, la otra estaba ensangrentada._

 _—No es tu culpa Umi-chan… — besa mis labios —. Gracias…_

 _Centramos nuestra atención en Nico y Maki, las cuales aún seguían buscando la manera de acabar con el sujeto que por poco acaba con la vida de Nico. Podía notar el leve temblor en las piernas de Maki, tenía miedo de morir, la comprendía muy bien. Por otro lado, Nico estaba tan furiosa de haber metido a Maki en aquella situación que se le veía demasiado alterada, algo que no es bueno en este tipo de casos._

 _—¡Nico cálmate! ¡Piensa en cómo derribar a ese malnacido! — grité, lo cual provocó que ella volviera a la realidad durante unos segundos._

 _Lo que ninguna de nosotras cuatro esperó, es que la persona de la que menos esperamos recibir ayuda en ese momento apareciera._

 ** _Actualidad._**

 _El sonido de un disparo nos ensordeció durante unos segundos. Cuando volvimos a prestar atención a nuestro alrededor, vimos cómo el sujeto que atacaba a Maki y Nico caía muerto al piso, sangrando en grandes cantidades. Logré divisar las sorprendidas expresiones de las tsunderes del grupo y, cuando dirigí mi mirada en aquella dirección, logré divisar a la chica que hasta el día de hoy había considerado inservible e inútil._

—Me alegra… haber llegado a tiempo… — dijo sin aliento.

—Eli… — susurré.

—¡Nozomi! — las demás corrieron a abrazar a la mayor de todas nosotras, quien las recibió con entusiasmo y alivio.

—¡Me alegra haberlas encontrado-nya! — gritó Rin desde detrás de las chicas.

—S-Sí, menos mal las encontramos a mitad de camino… — dijo Hanayo, temblando un poco.

 _Me acerqué lentamente junto a Kotori donde estaban las chicas reunidas, no sin antes revisar el perímetro ante cualquier ataque sorpresa. Hubo un momento en que sentí una presencia sobre nosotras, probablemente sobre un edificio. Comencé a observar en todas direcciones, lo que llamó la atención de Eli._

—¿Algo inusual que notes, Sonoda? — dijo, su voz fría pero lo suficientemente cercana.

—Mmm… — la miré a los ojos y me sorprendí, ya no había rastro de duda o miedo en ella —. Siento que alguien nos observa, será mejor ser cautelosas…

—Agáchate un momento… — me ordenó y apuntó con su arma.

—¿Qué estás…?

—¡Agáchate he dicho!

 _En cuanto lo hice, ella disparó en dirección a mí, pero la bala pasó por sobre mi cabeza y, al parecer, impactó en alguien más. Cuando giré mi cuerpo hacia el origen de aquel quejido, me sorprendí al notar que se trataba del sujeto que casi maté a puñetazos._

—Nunca se es lo suficientemente precavida, ¿eh? — frunció el ceño en cuanto vio mi mano ensangrentada —. Supongo que tú lo dejaste así, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque supongo que fui tonta al romperme la mano en el proceso… — suspiré.

—Bien hecho — la quedé mirando confundida —. Mientras sea con el propósito de proteger a la gente que amas, da igual el romperse uno que otro hueso — cuando dijo lo último, miró a Nozomi con cariño.

—Si tú lo dices — dije, sin emoción alguna.

—Umi-chan, tú y Elichi deberían acabar con esta absurda rivalidad, ¿no crees?

—¿Disculpa? — el contacto de Kotori con mi mano sana me hizo voltear — ¿Kotori?

—Nozomi-chan tiene razón, creo que ya es hora de que tú y Eli-chan hagan las paces… después de todo, fuiste tú la que la golpeó más de una vez.

 _Aquello lo dijo con un toque de burla, lo cual hizo que Eli frunciera un poco el ceño._

—Lo haré solo porque dijiste eso, Kotori — sonreí con burla.

—No te pongas tan confiada, niña.

—Está bien, basta. Si siguen con esta estupidez me encargaré de que ambas sean castigadas y no será nada agradable — la molestia en la voz de Nozomi nos detuvo a ambas.

—Ejem, bien, ¿les parece si proseguimos? — dijo Eli una vez aclaró su garganta.

 _A medida que íbamos caminando, Nozomi se acercó a mí y revisó rápidamente mi mano._

—Espero que no sea algo tan grave, Umi-chan — pude notar su desaprobación en su tono de voz —. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—¿Eh? — aquello no me lo esperaba para nada.

—Defendiste a Kotori-chan a pesar de que nunca te ha gustado ver sangre — me sorprendí ante eso, había olvidado mi fobia por completo —. Muy bien hecho, Umi-chan — cuando noté unas cuantas lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro noté que yo también lloraba.

—E-Esto… esto no…

—Tranquila, has sido muy valiente — me abrazó con fuerza, a lo cual me dejé llevar — Deberías agradecer que Elichi mató a esos sujetos, ¿no crees?

—¿Aunque eso la convierta en una asesina?

—… — su silencio me hizo mirarla a los ojos, pude notar que no había duda en su mirada —. Elichi me salvó dos veces hoy, así que independientemente de si ahora es una asesina o no, la seguiré amando hasta el día en que muera…

—Nozomi…

—Espero que algún día puedas volver a respetarla o aceptarla como una de nosotras — besó mi frente y se dirigió hacia donde Eli estaba.

—¿Qué piensas de lo que te dijo Nozomi-chan?

—Kotori — tomé su mano y la besé, provocando su sonrisa —. No lo sé aún, pero de algo estoy segura… — la miré detenidamente a los ojos —. Yo… también mataría con tal de protegerte.

—Umi-chan… — estoy segura de que ella quería decir algo, pero fuimos interrumpidas por una instrucción que Eli nos dio.

✧*｡✧*｡✧*｡✧*｡✧*｡✧*｡✧*｡

 **Eli**

—Por lo que sé, estos sujetos fueron enviados por mi padre, así que no nos podemos confiar en lo más mínimo; un solo descuido y estamos muertas — Ante mis palabras, la mayoría de las chicas tembló levemente.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? — preguntó Maki una vez se calmó.

—Primero, buscaremos refugio para que tú y Umi sean atendidas, esas heridas son de cuidado y no quiero que salgan más lastimadas de lo que ya están.

 _Pude ver el rostro de frustración de Nico, quien miraba de reojo a Maki con clara culpa. Sus ojos se posaban en el ahora rasgado rostro de la menor, quien poseía un profundo corte en su mejilla derecha y otro en su mano izquierda. Supongo que gracias a la intervención de Maki, Nico no resultó con graves heridas, solo uno que otro rasguño._

—¿Qué miras? — la agresiva forma en que la peli negra se dirigió a mí me hizo mirarla — ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—Nicocchi — la grave voz de Nozomi la hizo callar por el momento —. Elicchi no te está juzgando, así que cálmate.

—Tch — fue lo único que hizo, antes de refugiar su rostro en la espalda de Maki.

—Nico-chan…

—Ni te atrevas a voltear.

 _Con tal de evitar cualquier tipo de roce innecesario entre las demás, decidí seguir explicando lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero necesitaría de la total cooperación de ellas si pensaba lograrlo._

 _Bastaron un par de minutos para que lográramos llegar a nuestro "refugio", pero al menos sabíamos que ahí tendríamos algo de paz. Tan pronto entramos y nos acomodamos, Nozomi y Kotori se encargaron de curar las heridas de Maki y Umi, siendo la de mi pequeña rival la más seria. Pude notar cómo Umi se mordía el labio mientras Kotori aplicaba desinfectante a su herida, supongo que no quería preocupar más a su novia, sin embargo, estaba causando todo lo contrario._

—Umi-chan, si te duele por favor dilo, no quiero que te guardes más las cosas… — pude presenciar tristeza en la voz de Kotori.

—Kotori…

 _Luego, mi vista se centró en los movimientos de Nozomi y, en ese momento, logré notar los signos de estrés en su rostro. Ella luchaba contra la testarudez de Maki mientras le curaba las heridas; Nico estaba junto a ella, atenta a cualquier cosa. Pensé en que quizás un pequeño relajo les hacía falta… si tan solo eso fuera posible._

—¿Cómo está Maki? — me acerqué a preguntar, a lo cual Nozomi suspiró antes de contestar.

—La herida no es tan grave, pero sí dejará una cicatriz notoria en su rostro… la de la mano es la que me preocupa — fruncí el ceño ante eso —. El cuchillo con el que posiblemente se la causaron, por escasos milímetros no alcanzó a cortar uno de sus tendones… —. El escuchar aquello me produjo escalofríos, no quería ni imaginarme lo que el cortar un tendón podría implicar.

—… — todas escuchamos el suspiro de frustración de Nico.

—Pero… creo que, con un buen tratamiento, Maki-chan podría volver a mover su mano sin tantos problemas… — Nozomi miró a la nombrada, quien evitaba la mirada de todas en ese momento —. Maki-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Ya no duele tanto, gracias a la anestesia que inyectaste…

—Me alegra oír eso, pero por ahora asegura de no usar esa mano, debes dejar que tu cuerpo poco a poco vaya acostumbrándose… ¡Ah! Y recuerda tomar algo para el dolor más tarde, ¿está bien?

—Sí, gracias… Nozomi.

—Nicocchi, cuida de Maki-chan, ¿sí?

—No tienes que decírmelo — la enana se levantó, tomó la mano buena de Maki y la alejó de nosotras.

—Mmm… — escuché suspirar a Nozomi de manera muy notoria.

—¿Qué pasa, Nozomi?

—Siento que todo terminará en desastre…

—Nozomi… — no me gustó para nada su actitud, pero podía entenderla, seguía pasando desastre tras desastre últimamente.

—Acompáñame a ver la mano de Umi-chan, ¿sí?

—Está bien.

 _Cuando nos acercamos a Umi y Kotori, pude notar que Umi afirmaba su mano lastimada contra su pecho mientras Kotori acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza, pero podía notar que estaba a punto de llorar._

—Kotori-chan — Nozomi se acercó a ella y la abrazó un rato antes de dirigirse a Umi —. Muéstrame tu mano.

—N-No…

—Umi-chan, muestra tu mano, ahora — la imponente autoridad reflejada en su voz provocó que Sonoda cediera.

—Nngh… — mostró la temblorosa mano.

—¿Te duele mucho? — preguntó Nozomi antes de tomarla cuidadosamente —. Hiciste un buen trabajo curándola, Kotori, ¿tienes vendas a mano?

—S-Sí.

—Perfecto… — antes de comenzar a vendarla, noté la enorme herida que tenía su mano, incluso me arriesgaría a decir que se rompió los nudillos —. Tienes prohibido mover o forzar tu mano, ¿entendiste? Tus nudillos están completamente rotos, Umi-chan.

—L-Lo siento… — las muecas de dolor que hacía ella mientras Nozomi vendaba su mano me provocaron lástima, no quisiera estar en su lugar.

—Umi-chan… — podía ver a Kotori completamente preocupada por su novia, no la culpo por ello la verdad.

—Listo, espero que eso detenga por un momento el sangrado… — me miró a los ojos y sonrió —. Las dejaré conversar a solas, si me necesitan, estaré con Elichi, ¿sí?

—Gracias, Nozomi-chan

 _Nozomi se levantó y se dirigió a mí. Rodeó mi cuello con ambos brazos y me besó en los labios, definitivamente algo estaba pasando por su mente._

—Gracias por todo lo de hoy, Elichi… no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti — sentí su agarre intensificarse.

—Nozomi… — la abracé con la misma fuerza —. Te amo, te amo demasiado… haría lo que fuera por ti…

—Eso es lo que me asusta, Elichi — nos separamos unos centímetros para mirarnos a los ojos —. Tengo miedo de que sobrepases los límites de la humanidad solo por mí.

—No seas tonta amor… — besé su frente —. Por muy retorcida que sea mi vida en estos momentos, sé que con una sola sonrisa tuya basta para que mi mente esté en paz, no tienes idea del poder que tienes sobre mí… — besé su cuello —. Y no tienes idea de lo que me hacer sentir en los momentos menos esperados…

—N-No creo que… h-hacer eso sea buena idea… a-al menos no ahora… — acallé su gemido con mis labios mientras mis manos agarraban con fuerza su trasero —. S-Si sigues tocándome así no podré aguantar, tonta — el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas y el puchero que estaba haciendo terminaron por derribar todos los pensamientos racionales que había guardado para no hacerla mía a penas logramos escapar de aquellos imbéciles.

—Me estás tentando demasiado, Nozomi — presionó mi cuerpo contra el de ella.

—E-Elichi… — Nozomi miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo en específico —. S-Sígueme.

 _En cuanto estuvimos fuera de la vista de las demás, la aprisioné contra una pared y comencé a besarla fervientemente. Ella separó sus piernas levemente, dejando que mi rodilla lograra hacer presión contra su entrepierna. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios en cuanto separé los míos de ella; sus manos se encontraban en mi cabello, deshaciendo la coleta que siempre llevo. Saqué de mi vista todo lo que me estorbaba de ver su hermoso cuerpo y, cuando logré tocar su tersa piel con mis dedos, pude sentir cómo su piel se calentaba. Recorrí con sumo cuidado su espalda mientras buscaba desabrochar su brasier; una vez este estuvo fuera, me deshice de él y posé mi rostro entre esos magníficos pechos. Aproveché de morder su piel expuesta, lo cual produjo que sus pezones se endurecieran con facilidad. Alcé mi vista y logré ver su sonrojado y tímido rostro, algo nuevo a mi parecer._

—¿Te da miedo que alguien nos descubra? — pregunté mientras posaba mi lengua sobre su pezón derecho.

—E-Elichi… — ella tembló ante mi acción mientras se aferraba a mí aún más — ¿Q-Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?

—No me detendré, Nozomi… pero… si alguien más posa su vista en tu cuerpo, entonces no tendré más opción que enfrentarlos… — alejé mi cabeza de su pecho, haciendo que ella gimiera en protesta —. Pensé que no querías esto… ¿me equivoco? — sonreí ante su puchero, esta mujer es adorable.

—Elichi… — rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y me atrajo a ella para besarme —. E-Elichi…

—Nozomi — creo que la molesté demasiado por ahora, tendré que hacerme responsable.

—P-Por favor… — ella comenzó a frotar sus piernas.

 _Giré a Nozomi de tal forma que ella estuviera enfrentando la pared y me coloqué detrás de ella. Desabroché mi chaqueta y dejé libres mis senos; presioné mi frente contra su espalda para que ella me sintiera directamente, a lo cual gimió. Mientras mis dientes marcaban con cuidado su hombro izquierdo, mi mano derecha se dirigió a su trasero, masajeándolo un poco antes de darle un palmazo que la hizo gemir nuevamente. Le di una lluvia de besos a su espalda, provocándole escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. La manera en que ella movía sus caderas buscando por fricción me dio el último empujón; mi mano se aventuró entre sus labios inferiores, frotando con prisa aquella ya húmeda zona. Pude escuchar un ahogado suspiro por parte de Nozomi mientras estiraba su trasero hacia atrás._

—M-Mete tus dedos, Elichi… — hice lo que me pidió sin demora —. A-Así…

—Muévete tú contra ellos… — le ordené mientras lubricaba dos de mis dedos con su esencia.

—Nngh…

 _Podía notar la vergüenza de Nozomi, sobre todo por la expresión que ella estaba haciendo en este momento. Cada vez que mis dedos la penetraban, ella miraba hacia atrás, rogando con su mirada para que yo también me moviera. No quería ser cruel con ella, así que procedí con mover mi mano en compás con sus caderas. De manera casi inmediata logré sentir cómo mis dedos eran apretados dentro de ella a medida que aumentaba la velocidad; me sorprendía lo rápido que ella podía llegar a sentirse excitada, aunque yo no soy excepción._

—Nozomi…

 _Me agaché un poco y puse mi rostro a la altura de sus piernas, admirando cómo mis dedos la hacían humedecerse cada vez más. Bajé un poco más mi cabeza hasta quedar cerca de su intimidad, una vez ahí, reemplacé mis dedos con mi lengua, provocando que ella soltara un grito. Mis dedos ahora se concentraban en frotar su clítoris, ayudándola a llegar al clímax._

—E-Eli…chi… E-Elichi… y-yo… ya casi…

 _Volví a cambiar de lugares, esta vez mi boca succionaba el clítoris de Nozomi y tres de mis dedos la penetraban, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera una fuerte presión en ellos, pero aquello no me detuvo, por lo que seguí con mis ministraciones._

—E-Espera… y-ya no puedo… m-más… ¡Elichi!

 _Podía notar su segundo orgasmo aproximarse, por lo que puse aún más entusiasmo en lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de unos minutos viendo cómo el temblor de sus piernas casi provoca que cayera sobre mí, decidí despojarla de su sufrimiento al morder un poco su clítoris, a lo cual ella gritó, pero logró ahogar su grito a tiempo mientras llenaba mi rostro con su esencia._

 _Me levanté y la ayudé a equilibrarse, por poco cae sobre mí, de nuevo._

—¿Estás bien, Nozomi?

—A-Ah… E-Elichi… — esperé a que recobrara su respiración — ¿P-Por qué… f-fuiste tan… ruda?

—¿No te gustó? — la miré con ojos de cachorro, era mi arma letal contra ella.

—T-Todo lo contrario… me encantó… p-pero… no pensé que ibas a ser tan… entusiasta — un leve color rojo adornó sus mejillas.

—Nozomi, no puedo creer que incluso después del sexo seas adorable — la abracé con fuerza, besando su rostro una y otra vez.

—E-Elichi, eso hace cosquillas…

—Es tu culpa por ser tan hermosa… — junté nuestras frentes y solté un suspiro, ojalá este tipo de momentos duraran para siempre.

 _Sin embargo, un fuerte sonido me indicó que aquello no sería posible._

✧*｡✧*｡✧*｡✧*｡✧*｡✧*｡✧*｡

 **Continuará...**


	36. Nosotras

_Un fuerte estruendo, bastante similar al de vidrios rotos, hizo temblar a las chicas que aún estaban intentando sanar las heridas de Umi y Maki. Eli y Nozomi cesaron su actividad previa y, con suma prisa, se reunieron con las demás. La rubia se aseguró de revisar su perímetro mientras se aseguraba de que todo su equipo estuviera en orden en caso de algún enfrentamiento imprevisto._

—¿Qué fue eso? — susurró la rubia.

—Provino de arriba, creo que nos encontraron — dijo Umi, aún agarrando su mano lastimada.

—Nozomi, ¿dónde está el sujeto que se suponía nos estaba dejando quedar aquí?

—Sobre eso…

—Sobre eso, queridas chicas…

 _Las demás voltearon hacia el origen de aquella voz. Ante ellas estaba parado el supuesto vagabundo que las había dejado refugiarse en aquel lugar. El hombre ahora estaba vistiendo un fino traje de seda, se veía limpio y adinerado, tal y como si hubiera ganado la lotería._

—Quería disculparme por haberlas vendido a cambio de un mejor estilo de vida — el hombre dijo con prisa, se notaba un leve arrepentimiento en su rostro —. Pero luego de haber sido pobre casi toda mi vida, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta…

—¿A quién nos vendiste? — preguntó una furiosa Maki.

—Una chica rubia, parecía bastante desesperada por saber su paradero…

—¿Eh? — en ese momento Nozomi reaccionó —. Espera, espera, espera… ¿dijiste… rubia?

—Así es — el hombre parecía curioso ante la reacción de Nozomi.

—¿De casualidad… hablaba italiano?

—Exacto, ¿cómo supiste eso?

—Ohh… — Nozomi por poco cae al suelo si no fuera por Eli —. Ahora entiendo todo… — suspiró un tanto aliviada.

—Nozomi, ¿por qué suenas tan aliviada? — Umi no lograba entender su despreocupación.

—Bueno…

— _Buon giorno~ ragazza~_ — una joven de cabello rubio, mediana estatura y penetrantes ojos amarillos apareció justo frente a las chicas —. Ha pasado tiempo, Nozomi~

—¿M-M-Mari? — la peli púrpura no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos —. ¿Qué… haces aquí?

—Oh~ — la joven analizó detenidamente su entorno y, por alguna razón, posó sus ojos en la otra rubia del lugar, Eli —. Vengo a limpiar el desastre que esta _incapace_ dejó…

—¿Disculpa? — de repente, se generó tensión entre ambas —. Ese acento y apariencia… creo saber de dónde provienes, _идиот (tontita)_

—Oh~, ¿ahora te vas a hacer la inteligente?

—No lo sé, pruébame, ricachona…

—¡Alto ahí! — ambas miraron con atención a Nozomi —. No puedo creer que en estos momentos estén intentando ver quién es la alfa del lugar — masajeó su frente por unos segundos.

—Pero Nozomi~ — Mari había comenzado a acercarse a ella, pero Eli se interpuso, sosteniendo la cintura de su novia —¿Mmm? ¿Es esto lo que creo que es? —. La burlesca sonrisa de Mari hizo que Eli frunciera el ceño, en verdad la chica la estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio —. Quién diría que _mio amica_ terminaría con una _cuore di pietra~ (corazón de piedra)_

—Lo que Nozomi haga no es de tu incumbencia…

—Lamentablemente para ti, lo es… porque la conozco hace mucho más que tú — una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro.

—Mari-chan, no has respondido mi pregunta — Nozomi comenzaba a impacientarse, eran demasiadas emociones en un solo momento.

—Vine a ayudarte — dijo seriamente mientras sujetaba una de las manos de Nozomi —. No podía dejarte a tu suerte, Nozomi… no podría perderte… mucho menos sabiendo que puedo hacer algo al respecto —. La forma en que Mari miraba a Nozomi hizo pensar varias cosas a Eli, pero se notaba que la otra rubia no la miraba de manera romántica, al menos eso la aliviaba.

—Mari-chan… te meterás en grandes problemas si lo haces… estamos hablando de la mafia rusa, ¿lo sabías?

—Nada que la mafia italiana no pueda arreglar~ — dijo con un tono alegre, mirando de reojo a Eli.

—Ah, cierto… se me olvidaba… — suspiró derrotada la peli morada.

—¡¿Mafia italiana?! ¿Qué clase de amigas tienes, Nozomi? — preguntó sorprendida Umi.

—Hey, ustedes también lo son, que no se les olvide… — les sacó la lengua.

 _De alguna forma, Mari terminó involucrándose en el asunto. Nozomi aún no parecía muy convencida, pero al menos ahora no se sentiría tan desprotegida o desamparada, ahora al menos tenían una posibilidad real de arreglar las cosas. Nozomi mira de reojo a Eli y se fijó que la rubia parecía algo molesta, se preguntaba si era por la cercanía de Mari o por el hecho de que esta fuera parte de la familia que lideraba la mafia italiana. Fuera lo que fuera, necesitaban estar en buenos términos para que el ridículo plan funcionara._

 _Ahora con la ayuda y protección de Mari, las cosas por fin parecían salir a flote en la vida de las chicas, sin embargo, aún había varios asuntos que debían resolver cuanto antes. Eli dejó de estar a la defensiva con Mari luego de que Nozomi la hiciera entender la situación. Por otro lado, la joven Ohara aun se sentía un tanto nerviosa frente a la situación, mas era buena disimulando._

 _Nozomi pidió estar a solas un momento con Mari, ya que tenían un asunto del cual conversar._

—¿Por qué escondes lo nerviosa que estás? — podía burlar a todos, menos a Nozomi.

—Simple, estoy a punto de generar una guerra entre las dos más grandes organizaciones delictuales del mundo… —. Suspiró, cansada —. La verdad no lo pensé mucho, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, Nozomi… moriría por dentro si algo te llegara a pasar… —. Mari miró detenidamente a Nozomi, acercándose poco a poco hasta juntar sus frentes.

—Mari-chan… — Nozomi se dejó acariciar el rostro por Mari, sabía que aquello no significaba nada en especial, ambas lo sabían.

—Si tan solo… hubieras aceptado mi propuesta en ese entonces, nada de esto estaría pasando… — la rubia tomó la barbilla de Nozomi entre sus dedos — ¿Qué me dices de ahora? — y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la peli morada, cerca de sus labios.

—Mari… —. Nozomi suspiró, alejando su rostro lentamente —. Ya conversamos de esto hace un par de años…. —. Sonrió al notar el puchero de la joven frente a ella —. Mi corazón pertenece a Elichi…

—¿Aún después de todo lo que te hizo sufrir? — la voz de Mari sonaba grave, como si estuviera molesta —. No puedo creerlo, Nozomi… ¿tan ciega estás como para creerle después de todo lo que provocó?

—Es un tanto… complicado de explicar, Mari-chan… — Nozomi cerró los ojos y suspiró —. Ni yo me lo explico… — susurró lo último, pero la rubia alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Desearía haber sido más valiente en ese entonces… — susurró Mari —. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de parecer, ¿cierto?

—Nada de nada, Mari-chan… — sonrió con un toque de amargura —. Eres una gran chica, estoy segura de que Matsuura-san cuidará bien de ti…

—No menciones a esa tarada ahora… — suspiró con pesar —. Pensé que la amaba, pero resulta que solo me acosté con ella porque tenía una similitud a ti… — mordió su labio, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿En qué? ¿En lo testaruda? — ambas rieron ante aquello —. Estoy segura de que ella cambió algo en ti… la antigua Mari hubiera saltado sobre mí apenas estuviéramos a solas… — sonrió de manera pícara.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero hacer eso ahora? — se inclinó hacia adelante, a escasos centímetros del rostro de Nozomi —. Siempre me dijiste que no, siempre te negabas a mis encantos… y fue eso lo que me hizo desearte tanto… — cuando Mari posó sus labios en el cuello de Nozomi, sintió que algo la jalaba con fuerza desde atrás.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces con Nozomi? — la grave y furiosa voz de Eli resonó en la cabeza de la peli morada —. Nozomi, ¿planeabas acostarte con ella? ¿Por eso me pediste que las dejara a solas? — soltó a la rubia, quien parecía molesta y descolocada al mismo tiempo.

—Si Nozomi no quiso detenerme es asunto suyo, no tuyo… Ayase… — dijo con furia Mari.

—ES asunto mío… ella ES MI NOVIA, maldita sea… — Eli estaba a punto de golpear a Mari hasta que sintió los brazos de Nozomi envolverla con fuerza.

—…No lo hagas… — fue la súplica de Nozomi, algo que disipaba todo intento de violencia en Eli.

—Como quieras… — dijo débilmente, soltándose de Nozomi y alejándose de la escena.

—¡Elichi!

 _Eli se detuvo ante la voz de Nozomi, pero no se volteó, no quería encararla._

—Descuida, independientemente de lo que pase entre tú y yo, me encargaré de terminar con esta pesadilla… con o sin la ayuda de tu _amiga_ … —. Se alejó lentamente, sin mirar el entonces conflictuado rostro de la peli morada.

—Nozomi… — Mari era bastante inteligente, también conocía completamente sus propias intenciones —. Te dejaré a solas un momento… — a medida que se alejaba, se volteó, encarando el empapado rostro de Nozomi —. Lamento haberte causado dolor, Nozomi… pero no me arrepiento de intentar hacer lo que siempre he querido…

—… Mari-chan… — Nozomi se sentó en el suelo —. ¿Por qué no la detuve? ¿Acaso pensé que estaba bromeando? Desde hace años que conozco sus sentimientos hacia mí…

—¿Nozomi? — la voz de Umi resonó en la habitación.

—¿Nozomi-chan? ¿Qué ocurrió? — Kotori la acompañaba.

—… Solo problemas… malentendidos… — limpió sus lágrimas mientras hablaba.

—¿Qué te hizo esa Ayase? — Nozomi pudo notar que aún existía gran rencor hacia Eli por parte de Umi.

—Ella no me hizo nada, Umi-chan… fui yo quien la lastimó… — desvió la mirada.

—Por eso la vimos salir corriendo con esa expresión… — susurró Kotori, pero Nozomi la escuchó de todos modos.

—¿Salió de aquí? ¿Hacia dónde? — Nozomi ya no tenía en mente el malentendido, le preocupaba más el paradero de Eli.

—Lo siento, no tenemos idea… — se disculpó Kotori —. Pero no fue sola, Yukiho-chan fue junto a ella…

—Tenemos que ir a buscarlas… podrían estar en peligro… — cuando Nozomi se iba a levantar para ir en busca de Eli, una mano la detuvo.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado.

—¿Mari? ¿Por qué me detienes? — Nozomi estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia —. Déjame en paz, por favor…

—No dejaré que arriesgues tu vida por alguien que no confía en ti siquiera un poco… — las palabras de Mari reflejaban dolor y odio —. Si ella no regresa… estaré yo para ti, siempre…

—No…

—¿Nozomi?

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero a Elichi! — Mari y Nozomi se miraron por unos segundos —. Lo siento… lo siento demasiado… — como consuelo, Nozomi se acercó a Mari y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Al menos… al menos déjame besarte… con eso al menos me conformaré… — la voz de Mari sonaba quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—… — Nozomi lo pensó durante unos segundos, se volteó a ver a Umi y Kotori, percatándose de que ninguna de las dos estaba a la vista —. Está bien…

—Nozomi… — Mari tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Nozomi, lo acercó con desesperación al suyo, y finalmente la besó.

 _Nozomi pudo sentir a través de aquel beso todas las emociones y sentimientos de Mari; dolor, deseo, amor, pasión. Cuando las manos de Mari quisieron ponerse traviesas, Nozomi tuvo que detenerla._

—Perdón… — dijo Mari con un poco de dificultad para respirar.

—Esta será la primera y última vez que hagamos esto, Mari-chan… recuerda que para mí tú eres como una hermana… — la miró seriamente, intentando ser fuerte.

—Lo sé… — sonrió amargamente la rubia —. Gracias por dejarme besarte… aunque fuese un rato —. Tomó una de las manos de Nozomi y la besó con ternura.

—¿Aún… me ayudarás?

—Por supuesto — recargó su empapado rostro en la cálida mano de Nozomi —. Todo por la mujer que amo…

 _Nozomi odiaba causarle dolor a Mari, una de sus mejores amigas, alguien a quien ve como una hermana, y el descubrir que ella ha estado lidiando con sentimientos más profundos de los que pensaba, la hacía sentir miserable._

 _Lo único que llenaba la mente de Nozomi en aquel momento era Eli, su amada rubia, quien la ha hecho pasar por tantas cosas, pero que en cuanto ambas se veían y besaban, todo dolor y angustia se disipaba. No podía sentirse más tonta por haber causado otro problema, por haber añadido otra situación complicada a la lista._

 _Las chicas decidieron poner el plan en marcha con o sin Eli y, a pesar de las protestas de Nozomi, se preocuparían de la máxima prioridad que tenían en aquel momento, sobrevivir._

—Nozomi, ¿lista? — fue lo que dijo Mari, segundos antes de que salieran del lugar.

—No tengo otra opción… — suspiró, intentando calmarse —. Vamos…

 _Elichi, por favor, vuelve…_

┏━━━━━━━━・✾・━━━━━━━━┓

 _Por otro lado de la ciudad, un grupo de hombres se encargaba de deshacerse de la pila de cuerpos muertos, los mismos cuerpos de sus compañeros derrotados. Ayase, el líder de la mafia rusa se encontraba entretenido por la situación hasta que se enteró que un grupo de chiquillas se había deshecho de sus hombres. Furioso, ordenó al resto de sus mejores hombres deshacerse de aquel grupo de estorbos, no quería que siguieran causando problemas._

 _Mientras las chicas daban por comenzado su plan, un grupo de hombres liderados por Mari las cubrían de diversos puntos ciegos en la ciudad, no quería que hubiera más muertes de las necesarias. Lo que ninguno se esperaba, era el que, en aquellos puntos ciegos, una batalla se estuviera librando._

 _Eli fue sorprendida en una lucha a puño limpio contra uno de los hombres de su padre, lo cual indicó a los hombres de Mari que estaban del mismo lado. La joven presentaba heridas por todo su rostro, nada grave, pero dejarán marcas. Uno de sus brazos tenía un corte desde su hombro hasta su codo, el cual también era bastante superficial, como el rasguño de un gato. Su ropa estaba un tanto rasgada y había manchas de sangre en ella. Junto a ella, Yukiho estaba descansando sobre un hombre muerto, al parecer le había costado trabajo acabar con él._

 _Ya que los hombres solo hablaban italiano y algo de inglés, Eli tuvo que acordarse de uno de los idiomas que debió aprender cuando era niña y ponerlo en práctica._

— _Excuse me, what happened here? — preguntó uno de los hombres._

 _—Nothing special, we just encountered a few assholes in our way… — contestó Eli, sonando confiada._

 _—Are you Ayase Eli?_

 _—Yes, I am. Why do you ask?_

 _—Miss Ohara told us to let her know if we found you… Miss Tojo is quite worried about you…_

 _—Ok, let her know you found me, but I won't return until I kill my father with my own bare hands…_

 _—As you wish, madam._

 _Luego de haber expresado su deseo a los hombres, Eli continuó su camino junto a una cansada Yukiho, quien estaba a punto de golpear a la rubia por lo obstinada que estaba siendo._

┏━━━━━━━━・✾・━━━━━━━━┓

— _Scusa?!_ ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste?! — gritó Mari una vez escuchó la versión de los hechos por uno de sus hombres —. Dime, ¿dónde demonios están ahora? — dijo mientras masajeaba su frente —. Está bien, tendremos cuidado, _ciao._

 _Nozomi miraba con curiosidad la forma en que Mari hablaba en italiano, aparentemente estaba diciendo groserías y maldiciendo a alguien; sabía que se trataba de Eli. No pudo evitar reír ante el escándalo que la joven estaba armando ante la llamada, supongo que Eli estaba bien, pero le estaba causando problemas a Mari, algo muy propio de ella._

—¿Mari-chan? — la llamó una vez esta se calmó — ¿Qué sucedió?

—La estúpida de tu novia está arruinando nuestro avance _silencioso…_ — suspiró exasperada —. Ahora toda la ciudad debe saber que hay un grupo de asesinos sueltos y dos incompetentes jóvenes haciéndolas de heroínas — golpeó la mesa con frustración.

—Ya, ya… tranquila… — acarició la cabeza de Mari, pero no estaba resultando, Mari estaba furiosa, hasta podría decirse que preocupada —. Gracias, Mari-chan…

—¿Mmm?

—Gracias por todo… — la abrazó con fuerza, asegurándose de que los sentimientos correctos fueran transmitidos a través de aquel acto.

—Gracias a ti, Nozomi… — posó sus manos sobre las de Nozomi, las besó y le dio una brillante sonrisa —. Hay que seguir con lo planeado… — se acercó a uno de sus hombres para discutir los pasos a seguir.

 _Elichi, más te vale volver a mí con vida…_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _¡He vuelto! xD por cierto, la página de Facebook también volvió :3 vayan a "Lovenozoeli" y síganme una vez más por favor 3 cambio y fuera!_**


End file.
